ennemi intime
by liam63
Summary: un ami de Duo disparait mystèrieusement... Histoire Yaoi se déroulant après la guerre.
1. Default Chapter

Titre : Ennemi intime  
  
Auteur : Liam63  
  
E-mail : liam63@ifrance.com  
  
Base : Gundam wing  
  
Disclaimer : L'univers de Gundam Wing n'est malheureusement pas à moi.  
  
Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Fantastique... OOC ? Tout dépend de ce que l'on considère comme OOC.   
  
Chapitre I  
  
La paix, je me suis battu pour elle et maintenant... j'ai honte de penser cela mais par moment j'aimerais que nous soyons encore en guerre. Juste pour être prés d'eux. Ils me manquent tant ! Un adieu, une promesse non tenue de garder le contact et chacun est reparti poursuivre sa route. Au début il y a eu de nombreuses lettres, des e-mails, une multitude de coups de téléphone, quelques rendez-vous et puis petit à petit plus rien. Je devrais être plus philosophe, c'est vrai c'est la vie. Mais quelque part je ne peux m'empêcher de leur en vouloir, de me sentir trahi. Je pensais que rien jamais ne pourrait entacher notre amitié, qu'elle était éternelle après tout ce que nous avions vécu, mais j'avais tord, c'était sans compter avec le temps. J'aurais pourtant du savoir qu'il finit toujours par tout vous prendre. Je me sens tellement nul, je devrais être content pour eux, ils refont leur vie avec courage et détermination. Cela n'a pas été facile... Pour aucun de nous. Quatre a fini par reprendre les affaires familiales. Il a du faire ses preuves, personne ne lui a fait de cadeau, ils ont pensés, les imbéciles, qu'il serait facile de manipuler un aussi jeune pdg. Je ne vous dit pas la surprise, malgré sa gueule d'ange, c'est un sacré battant et pas commode avec ça si on le contrarie, j'en sais quelque chose ! Heero a eu plus de difficultés pour s'adapter. Il est resté près de Réléna durant quelques mois, le temps de faire le point et de réfléchir à ce que sa vie pourrait être. Subitement il était libre et de nombreuses portes s'ouvraient devant lui. Je pense que pour la première fois de sa vie il a réellement prit peur. Au bout du compte il a renoncé aux études pour préférer le monde du travail. Il exerce en France dans une grande fabrique de jouets. Il rattrape toutes les années qu'on lui a volé : Il joue et rêve. Il invente des trucs formidables que les gosses adorent. Chaque Noël il s'arrange pour en faire parvenir quelques uns à des oeuvres caritatives. Mais le plus incroyable c'est ce qu'il fait de son temps libre... Vous ne me croiriez pas si je vous le disais... Je vous en parlerais peut-être une autre fois juste pour le fun. Trowa s'est inscrit à l'université de même que Wufei. Le premier pour étudier la zoologie et le second la médecine, enfin la psychologie plus exactement. Wu psy, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir de rire le jour où il nous a parlé de ses projets. Ce n'était pas très diplomate. Je crois qu'il l'a assez mal prit mais bon, ça nous a permis de nous disputer encore une fois, pour l'occasion il a même sorti son sabre... C'était vraiment bien. Il me manque encore plus que les autres, j'aime tout chez Fei, ses colères, son sens de l'honneur, sa force, sa sensualité, la sérénité qu'il y a sur son visage lorsqu'il médite ou qu'il enchaîne les mouvements avec son katana et l'homme sage qu'il deviendra un jour. Je vous l'accorde il y a encore du boulot !   
  
Cela fait presque une heure qu'elle m'écoute pleurer sur mon sort tout en sirotant nos bières et je ne sais même pas comment elle s'appelle. Je ne le lui ai pas demandé, ça ne m'intéresse pas. Elle est jolie... Je devrais peut-être songer à lui dire que je suis homosexuel. En tant normal je ne l'aurais pas laissé s'installer à ma table mais cette nuit j'ai un peu le cafard alors elle ou quelqu'un d'autre... C'est une présence... Vous savez un peu comme on prend un chat, un chien ou des canaris, pour ne pas être seul comme un con lorsque l'on rentre chez soi. Moi en temps normal, à défaut d'avoir un animal, je ramène des amants. Hé pourquoi pas ? Certains d'entre eux sont de vrais animaux vous savez ? Bon faut vraiment que je le lui dise...  
  
- Tu sais... Je ne suis pas intéressé par les filles...  
  
C'est un peu salaud de le lui apprendre seulement maintenant alors que je lui ai bien gâché sa soirée. Elle sourit gentiment, elle a de beaux yeux sombres. Elle n'est pas belle à proprement parlé, son nez est trop grand et sa bouche trop fine mais elle possède néanmoins un certain charme. Vous savez, cette séduction assez singulière qu'ont les visages imparfaits. Avec son petit air "très comme il faut" elle n'est pas à sa place dans ce bar un peu glauque. C'est comme une religieuse en boite de nuit si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.   
  
- Je sais, je te connais un peu, je suis la soeur de Luis.  
  
- Amaya ?   
  
- Oui. Mon frère m'a souvent parlé de toi, il dit que t'es un peu loco... (1)  
  
Malgré ma déprime avancée je ne peux m'empêcher de rire, elle dit cela avec une telle franchise, dans sa bouche c'est presque un compliment. Je me demande quel âge elle peut bien avoir, pas plus de vingt ans à mon avis.   
  
- C'est le bruit qui court.   
  
- Luis a disparu. Cela fait deux semaines que nous n'avons plus aucune nouvelles de lui, même abuela(2). Nous sommes tous très inquiets. Personne ne l'a vu, ni ses amis ni à son travail. Je l'ai cherché partout, à l'hôpital, à la morgue j'ai même vérifié la liste des embarquements au spacioport au cas ou...  
  
C'est vrai maintenant que j'y pense, il y a un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu, en général le samedi on fait une partie de billard mais il n'est pas venu le week-end dernier, je me suis dis qu'il s'était dégoté un type. Que sa famille soit sans nouvelles depuis deux semaines est inquiétant. Même s'il est seul à subvenir à leurs besoins et qu'il trouve parfois cela pesant je sais que jamais il ne les abandonnerait, il ne quitterait pas L2 non plus. C'est une saloperie de colonie mais c'est chez nous. Il n'aurait jamais prit le risque de perdre son emploi. Quand on a la chance d'avoir un boulot sur L2, croyez moi sur parole on s'y accroche. C'est ça ou faire les poubelles ! Et je peux vous dire d'expérience que dans des poubelles de pauvres il n'y a pas grand chose, sans compter qu'il faut se battre avec les rats, les chiens errants et les autres clochards. Pour faire les poubelles le mieux est de s'expatrier sur L4, jaloux moi ? Pas du tout. Ici on a... on a... Laissez moi une ou deux petites heures et je vous dirais peut-être pourquoi je suis revenu. J'aurais mieux fait de rester sur Terre. A Paris par exemple, là où Fei exerce à présent. D'accord il s'est marié mais ce n'était quand même pas la fin du monde. J'aurais pu attendre tranquillement que leur mariage se casse la gueule. Cynique ? Pas du tout. Réaliste. Moi je dis que lorsqu'une honteuse se marie pour engrosser la première venue dans le seul but de n'être pas le dernier héritier du clan c'est voué à l'échec. C'est quoi cette manie de vouloir honorer des gens morts, on s'en fou puisque justement ils sont morts. Je suis vivant moi ! Et puis Liu c'est quoi ce nom je vous le demande ? Je déteste cette fille, le seul avantage qu'elle avait sur moi c'était un utérus. Et puis je déteste les gosses aussi. Pourquoi je perds mon temps à l'orphelinat et pourquoi je bosse à la DASS ? Je vous en pose moi des questions ? Laissez moi détester le monde entier tranquillement ! Revenons plutôt à ce pauvre Luis. Entre Luis et moi c'est un peu spécial, je ne suis pas sûr que sa famille soit au courant de ses préférences sexuelles, enfin sauf Amaya apparemment, je suis un peu étonné qu'il leur ait parlé de moi. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était le grand amour entre nous, non, on est plutôt des potes qui à l'occasion s'envoient en l'air. Nous nous voyons une ou deux fois par semaine rarement plus.   
  
- Tu l'as vu quand pour la dernière fois ?   
  
Je réfléchis un peu, pour la forme, mais je m'en souviens parfaitement, c'était dans ce club "le gay luron" ouai je sais le nom est craignos et croyez moi c'est rien à côté du "site". L'endroit est tellement dégueulasse que t'as à peine mis le pied dedans t'as déjà l'impression d'avoir choppé une dizaine de maladies. Mais bon Luis voulait à tout prix y aller. Il a de ces idées parfois !  
  
- C'était le samedi 28 vers cinq heures du mat. Et toi ?   
  
- Pour la fête d'Halloween. Il a emmener Felipe et Juan faire la tournée des maisons. Ce sont nos frères.   
  
Je hoche la tête pour lui faire comprendre que je les connais. Luis me parle souvent de sa famille.  
  
- Les gamins étaient surexcités. Vers minuit il les a ramené puis il est ressorti, depuis plus rien. Je pensais que tu l'avais peut-être vu cette nuit là... ou que tu saurais où il a été ?  
  
- Non désolé. Tes frères et toi n'avaient rien noté de particulier dans son comportement ?  
  
- Juan dit que Luis a discuté avec Roger pendant que lui et Felipe sonnaient à une maison. Mais ils n'ont pas vraiment fait attention et puis bien que la rue à cet endroit soit bien éclairée ils sont restés dans l'ombre.  
  
- Ce Roger c'est un ami ?  
  
- Non pas vraiment. Il habite le quartier. En fait depuis quelques temps Luis s'intéressait à des chose qu'il aurait dû continué d'ignorer...  
  
- Comme quoi ?  
  
- La magie noire. Roger est un sorcier. Il a donné quelque chose à Luis ce soir là et ce n'est sûrement pas catholique.   
  
Duo se mord les joues pour ne pas rire mais sans succès. Il n'a jamais cru à toutes ces foutaises. Il est vrai que malgré l'avancée technologique personne n'était parvenu à démontrer quoique ce soit, ni dans un sens ni dans l'autre, mais il faut admettre que les hommes ont investi plus d'énergie dans la guerre et l'appât du gain que dans des études minutieuses concernant le paranormal. Néanmoins Amaya semble prendre tout cela très au sérieux. Dans certains quartiers et dans certaines ethnies la croyance est restée vive en ce qui concerne ces trucs un peu zarbis. Quoi vous ne lisez pas "La vérité est ailleurs" ? Bande d'inculte ! Je n'y crois pas mais j'aime bien ce magazine, ça me détend. Et puis on y apprend tout de même quelques trucs. Ma belle soeur intérimaire n'as pas du tout l'air contente, je pense que pour le moment mon côté espiègle ne lui plaît pas beaucoup.  
  
- Je pensais que tu me prendrais plus au sérieux puisque toi et Luis partageaient la même passion pour ce qui à trait à ces choses là. Votre site web et tout ça...  
  
- J'adore "Freddy" mais je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'un type défiguré me persécute avec ses grandes griffes durant mon sommeil.  
  
Vous ne connaissez pas non plus "Freddy " ? Ce n'est plus très jeune, c'est même franchement vieux mais quand même dans le genre c'est un classique avec un grand C ! Laissez tomber c'est pas grave, de toute manière si vous ne connaissez pas ce film vous ne méritez pas que je vous parle. Amaya se lève, toujours contrariée, et me jette un regard qui n'a plus rien de doux. Raide comme la justice, les lèvres pincées elle me tourne le dos et se dirige d'un pas énergique vers la sortie. Croyez le si vous voulez mais elle me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un ! Un petit brun coincé et rigide, mais avec un cul... Je ne peux tout de même pas la laisser partir fâchée, c'est la soeur d'un ami après tout, un ami qui a disparu qui plus est. Il n'a peut-être pas été marabouté mais cela ne signifie pas pour autant qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé de fâcheux. Sur L2 il peut t'arriver des tas de choses désagréables. Je me lève précipitamment pour la rattraper, elle est déjà dehors et avance d'un pas encore plus vif.   
  
- Attends ne le prends pas mal... Je sais je suis un peu con parfois, je suis désolé d'accord ?   
  
Elle se retourne et je vois qu'elle pleure et là je suis véritablement désolé. Je déteste faire de la peine à qui que ce soit. Suivant le cliché du parfait gentleman je lui tends mon mouchoir. Ce n'est qu'un kleenex et il un peu froissé mais c'est le geste qui compte non ? Celui qui lui dit que je regrette. Elle s'essuie les yeux puis me regarde.  
  
- J'ai eu du mal à te trouver. J'ai appelé à ton bureau il y a une semaine mais ils n'ont pas voulu me renseigner, ils m'ont juste dit que tu serais absent un certain temps.  
  
- J'étais sur L3 pour un dossier. Un type prétendais être l'oncle d'un gamin et je voulais vérifier cela par moi même.   
  
- Et il l'était ?  
  
- Malheureusement. Il ne me plaît pas du tout mais je n'ai rien trouvé qui justifie qu'on ne lui confie pas la garde de son neveu. Les orphelins sont tellement nombreux que dès qu'on leur trouve de la famille on nous demande ne ne pas être trop regardant... Parfois je me demande pourquoi je fais ce job !   
  
Nous avançons côte à côte le long du trottoir. Malgré l'heure avancée il y a encore beaucoup de monde, la colonie ne dort jamais. Une masse mouvante hétéroclite se presse vers des plaisirs incertains. Amaya a pris un risque en venant seule ici. Le quartier n'est pas un coupe gorge à proprement parlé, il y a pire à l'est de la ville, mais la nuit il ne convient pas à une jeune fille. Malgré le soutient financier, L2 reste pauvre et ne peut pas payer un nombre suffisant de policiers. La colonie demeure par conséquent une aubaine pour la racaille malgré une nette évolution. Les touristes que nous accueillons ne viennent pas pour la plage et les palmiers si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, d'ailleurs il n'y a pas grand chose qui pousse chez nous, le peu d'eau est réservé aux habitants. Notre principale source de revenue est l'industrie, le trafic en tout genre et bien sûr le sexe. Officiellement nous le combattons mais officieusement c'est un peu plus abscons. Le tourisme sexuel comme on l'appel fait vivre de nombreuses personnes, hôtels, restaurants, magasins, prostitués, maquereaux et j'en passe. C'est tout un commerce. Ho c'est facile de critiquer et de parler des droits de l'homme mais la réalité est plus complexe, il faut vivre ici pour comprendre cela. Enfants comme adultes n'ont parfois que leur corps à vendre pour pouvoir manger un bout de pain. Le social s'est développé mais c'est encore insuffisant.  
  
Lorsque j'ai choisi ce métier je pensais pouvoir être utile, changer les choses petit à petit, j'étais porté par un optimisme et un idéalisme sans faille. La paix était revenue et nous allions reconstruire ! Aujourd'hui je suis rongé par le doute et je n'ai plus l'énergie nécessaire pour lutter contre l'appât du gain de certains et la misère des autres. Comment lutter contre les pulsions humaines ? Comment lutter contre la noirceur de certaines âmes ? Dans une guerre vous avez un ennemi défini qu'il faut abattre par tous les moyens mais là ?   
  
- Tu as été voir ce fameux Roger dont tu parles ?  
  
- Oui mais il s'est contenté de sourire et de me raccompagner jusqu'à la porte. Jamais personne ne m'a mise aussi mal à l'aise que ce type. Dans le quartier les gens le craignent mais le consultent beaucoup. Ils sont prêt à lui donner toutes leurs économies.   
  
- Donne moi son adresse, j'irais le voir.   
  
Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je fais ça, peut-être parce que Luis est un ami, peut-être parce qu'Amaya à des yeux sombres qui m'interpellent, peut-être parce que sans Luis, Amaya, sa grand mère et ses deux petits frères seront sans ressources, peut-être pour me trouver un adversaire que je pourrais détruire. Ou peut-être pour oublier qu'il y a sur terre le seul homme que j'aimerais jamais et qu'il vient de m'envoyer un faire-part pour m'annoncer la naissance de son fils. Amaya fouille dans son sac, en ressort un calepin fleuris sur lequel elle griffone quelques lignes puis arrache la page presque avec violence et me la tend. Je glisse l'adresse dans mon portefeuille puis sans un mot je la raccompagne chez elle.  
  
A suivre...  
  
1) fou  
  
2) grand-mère 


	2. chapitre2

Titre : Ennemi intime  
  
Auteur : Liam63  
  
E-mail : liam63@ifrance.com  
  
Base : Gundam Wing  
  
Disclaimer : L'univers de Gundam Wing n'est malheureusement pas à moi.  
  
Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Fantastique... OOC ? Tout dépend de ce que l'on considère comme OOC.  
  
Chapitre II  
  
Paris - 3 heures du matin  
  
Assit seul dans la chambre de Shaozu (1) Wufei contemplait les étoiles artificielles qui avaient accompagné son fils vers le pays des rêves. Il avait posé le biberon vide au pied du fauteuil blanc et admirait à travers les petites lumières mouvantes les anges qui ornaient le papier peint. De minuscules angelots potelés au regard améthyste et au visage mutin. C'était la seule chose, avec la veilleuse musicale, que le jeune homme avait choisi. Liu aurait préféré une tapisserie jaune avec des oursons mais Wufei n'en avait tenu aucun compte, et comme c'était la seule décision qu'il ait vraiment prise au sujet le bébé, sa femme n'avait pas insisté. Il sentit une larme glisser le long de sa joue et ne fit absolument rien pour le retenir. Cette nuit il venait de prendre conscience que cette nouvelle vie, aussi précieuse soit-elle, ne parviendrait pas à panser la fêlure de son âme. Elle n'atténuait en rien le vide douloureux qu'avait laissé dans son coeur sa séparation d'avec Duo. Pour la première fois depuis deux ans il se demanda s'il n'avait pas commis une erreur. Malheureusement il n'était plus temps de s'interroger sur le bien fondé de ses décisions. Il avait une épouse et un fils, il était responsable de leur bonheur. Et puis... sans doute Duo avait-il refait sa vie... Il avait largement eu le temps de rencontrer quelqu'un, un homme véritablement digne de son amour, pas comme lui, empêtrait dans son devoir, ses craintes et son éducation. Du début à la fin de leur relation Wufei n'avait cessé de lui faire du mal. Tout d'abord en lui refusant les gestes affectueux dont Duo avait désespérément besoin puis en le traitant comme un objet sexuel. En basant leur aventure sur un plan uniquement charnel il n'avait cherché qu'à se protéger, sans aucune considération pour la souffrance de son amant. Il avait fait payer à Duo cette attraction animale qui l'avait détourné de ses certitudes. Un homme se doit d'épouser une onna afin qu'un héritier puisse voir le jour. Et surtout un garçon ne désir pas un autre garçon. Devant ce berceau blanc Wufei se sentait aussi perdu qu'à la mort de Meiran. Le voile de ses illusions venait de se déchirer le laissant vraiment seul et il ne savait pas comment gérer la douleur qui en découlait. Il était bien placé pour savoir combien l'esprit est une chose complexe, qu'il faut se méfier de son inconscient... et pourtant devant tant de souvenirs il se trouvait aussi démunie que n'importe qui... Il se rappelait de détails infimes comme la légère ombre sous les cils de Quatre lorsqu'il fermait les yeux pour évaluer leur bien-être, ou encore la façon dont Trowa s'était occupé de ce busard blessé lors d'un séjour en corse pour une mission. L'éphémère lueur de fatigue sur le visage d'Heero vers la fin de la guerre et la douceur des mains de Duo lorsqu'il soignait une blessure. Calme et attentif, veillant à ne pas faire souffrir d'avantage. Mais de toutes ses réminiscences la plus lourde à porter était celle du bonheur qu'il ressentait alors en compagnie du jeune homme à la natte. La volupté de leurs étreintes et la sérénité qu'il ressentait après, durant quelques instants... Jusqu'à ce que Duo se montre câlin et que lui s'estime obligé de le repousser, jusqu'à cette lueur blessée qui troublait un moment l'eau claire de ses prunelles... Comment avait-il pu s'aveugler à ce point et se convaincre que ce n'était qu'une question d'hormones et de circonstances ? Sa vie actuelle ne lui suffisait plus, quelque part en chemin il avait perdu l'équilibre qu'il pensait avoir durement acquis. Tous les signes étaient là et il les avait ignoré : Un travail harassant qui ne permettait plus de loisirs, une femme qu'il appréciait mais qui sexuellement l'excitait autant qu'une rage de dents, des "amis" bien sous tout rapport qui le gonflaient prodigieusement et pour finir cet enfant devant lequel il se sentait coupable. Ce dont il avait besoin c'était de ses vrai amis , de ses frères d'arme. Demain... Demain il téléphonerait à Yui. Celui-ci habitait également à Paris, ce serait facile de lui donner rendez-vous dans un restaurant quelconque. Avec sa capacité d'analyse et son objectivité Heero serait de bon conseil.  
  
L2 - 14 heures  
  
Je profite de mon dimanche pour tenir mes engagements et aller voir ce terrible sorcier qui semble tant impressionner Amaya. Il habite dans le même quartier que Luis. C'est un secteur plutôt prolétaire, ni beau ni moche, ni riche ni miséreux. Sa particularité est d'abriter presque uniquement des portoricains. Et oui c'est ça le progrès, on emménage dans l'espace mais on continue a ranger les serviettes d'un côté et les torchons de l'autre. C'est pareil sur la plupart des colonies mais c'est particulièrement visible sur L2. Vous trouverez donc un quartier chinois, un quartier afro et ainsi de suite. C'est un sous classement de riche, aisé, prolétaire, miséreux et crève la faim. C'est tout une organisation ! D'un autre côté cela permet à chaque ethnie de conserver son patrimoine culturel. Lorsque vous passez d'un arrondissement à un autre le changement peut être stupéfiant. Moi j'aime particulièrement traîner dans le quartier chinois. S'il est vrai que chacun préfère vivre avec ceux qui lui ressemblent, dans aucun de ces quartiers vous ne serez rejeté parce que vous n'appartenez pas à la bonne race et ça franchement ça me remonte le moral. Ho je ne dis pas que le racisme est mort loin s'en faut mais il ne concerne qu'une petite minorité, et à dire vrai il est surtout dirigé vers les new types. Je stoppe devant une agréable maison en briques rouges. Un peu surpris je vérifie l'adresse, non il n'y a pas de doute, c'est bien ici. C'est un endroit plutôt mignon. Il n'y manque que ces affreux nains de jardin ! Vous allez dire que je suis victime des clichés mais je m'attendais à un endroit sombre et mystérieux, le genre de truc avec des têtes de mort, des mauvaises herbes et des trucs douteux suspendus partout. Là je me retrouve devant une petite villa sympathique. Le gazon est nickel et il y a même des géraniums aux fenêtres. C'est le genre d'endroit où vous vous attendez à trouver une vieille dame qui fait des confitures, pas un mage noir. Remarquez je n'ai pas encore vu l'intérieure.  
  
Ben autant pour moi ! Planté bêtement au milieu du salon j'observe les lieux avec surprise tandis que mon hôte m'examine avec un soupçon d'ironie au fond de ses yeux bruns. A l'instant même où il m'a ouvert je l'ai trouvé antipathique. C'est son regard je crois. Le reste de sa personne est plutôt banal. Taille moyenne, cheveux châtain mi long. Il n'a vraiment rien d'exceptionnel pas même dans ses vêtements. Mais en quelques minutes vous avez l'impression qu'il connaît tout de vous. Aucun recoin de votre âme ne semble lui échapper. Les lieux sont d'un commun à pleurer. Enfin ce que je veux dire c'est que ce n'est pas ce que l'on attend d'un jeune homme avec sa réputation. Il voit mon incrédulité. Il me sent un peu déstabilisé. Je perds d'entrée de jeux l'avantage.  
  
- Les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent être monsieur Maxwell.  
  
Je m'en veux immédiatement pour le petit sursaut que je ne suis pas parvenue à dissimuler mais je lui tiens d'avantage rigueur de ce petit sourire complaisant qu'il affiche. Il commence déjà à m'énerver. C'est un peu comme avec Wufei, il vous regarde avec un air condescendant comme si les choses les plus évidentes vous échappaient.   
  
- Vous voulez dire que vous ne dépouillez pas ces pauvres gens grâce à votre pseudo pouvoir ?  
  
- Mon don est tout à fait réel et ils le savent. Et tout travail mérite salaire même le mien.  
  
- Ben voyons ! De toute manière je m'en fou, je laisse ça aux flics, moi ce qui m'intéresse c'est Luis Ortega.  
  
- Luis... Luis est un imprudent et un imbécile. J'ai bien peur qu'il n'ait récolté ce qu'il a semé.  
  
- Alors vous admettez que vous savez ce qui lui est arrivé.   
  
- Non. Je sais seulement que quelque chose a du lui arriver.   
  
- Comme quoi ?   
  
- Je ne saurais le dire. Il y a des terrains sur lesquels il ne faut pas s'aventurer monsieur Maxwell. Même pour moi. Je n'ai pas été en mesure de l'aider.  
  
- Il est venue vous demander de l'aide, vous lui avez demander de l'argent et comme il n'en avait pas vous l'avez renvoyé...  
  
- Vous êtes trop impulsif, cela vous joue des tours et pourrait bien vous en jouer d'encore plus désagréables.  
  
- Je rêve ou vous êtes en train de me menacer ?  
  
- De vous mettre en garde. Il était trop tard pour Luis. Bien trop tard.  
  
- C'est un ami et sa famille a besoin de lui. Je ferais tout ce qui est possible pour le retrouver.   
  
Au grand étonnement de Duo le jeune homme lui fit signe de s'asseoir.   
  
- Vous désirez boire quelque chose ?  
  
L'ex pilote avait terriblement soif mais il se demandait s'il était bien prudent d'accepter quoique ce soit de la part de cet énergumène.   
  
- Je vous promets de ne pas vous empoisonner. Ni de vous droguer.  
  
- En ce cas...  
  
- J'ai du jus de Goyave.  
  
- J'adore le jus de Goyave, surtout bien froid !  
  
- Je sais.  
  
- Comment ?  
  
Roger haussa les épaules.  
  
- Les pourquoi ne sont souvent d'aucune utilité.   
  
Le jeune sorcier s'absenta et Duo en profita pour poursuivre son examen des lieux. Seuls quelques bougies et signes religieux sortaient un peu de l'ordinaire. Il y en avait plus que ce que l'on trouverait dans une maison normale. Cependant rien ne semblait indiquer que Roger se livra à la magie noire. Duo aurait bien aimé pouvoir jeter un coup d'oeil aux autres pièces mais le maître des lieux revenait déjà. Il offrait un sourire encore plus   
  
moqueur qu'auparavant. Il se pencha doucement vers duo pour lui murmurer :  
  
- Ce que vous cherchez se trouve à l'étage...   
  
"Il m'énerve mais il m'énerve..."  
  
Duo s'assit tout en essayant de conserver une apparence sereine. Après tout il était tout de même le roi des acteurs. Il avait réussi à survivre à la guerre et à Wufei il n'allait pas se laisser intimider par ce petit péteux.  
  
- Vous semblez très croyant pour quelqu'un qui pratique la magie noire.  
  
- Évidemment que je suis croyant, quel raisonnement ridicule ! Le fait de pratiquer la magie noire ne fait pas de moi uniquement un sorcier et encore moins dévoué au mal. Il faut savoir regarder au delà des choses et des événements. Luis a cru qu'il pourrait invoquer et contrôler certains esprits. Il voulait les utiliser pour gagner de   
  
l'argent et changer de vie. Seulement ce qu'il a oublié c'est qu'une fois certaines portes ouvertes il est difficile de les refermer, surtout pour un néophyte. De plus, n'importe quoi peu emprunter ce passage pour se faufiler dans notre monde.   
  
- Et c'est ce qui est arrivé ?   
  
- En effet. Une entité plus puissante que les autres. Très puissante. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'identifier mais j'ai immédiatement compris qu'il valait mieux ne pas se trouver sur sa route. Je ne crois pas que votre ami puisse revenir vers sa famille.   
  
- Qu'avez vous donné à Luis le soir d'Halloween ?  
  
- Juste un parchemin et divers autres colifichets. Je lui ai dit que ce ne serez pas suffisant pour le protéger. Sa seule chance était de retrouver Lambda.  
  
- Qui ?  
  
- Un sorcier... ou autre chose... personne ne sait vraiment... Mais il est le seul qui puisse combattre cette présence malfaisante. L'ennui c'est qu'on ne sait où le trouver. C'est lui qui vous trouve s'il le souhaite?   
  
Duo le croyait, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait que Roger ne mentait pas. Il posa son verre sur la table basse puis se releva. Il tendit sa main à son hôte et Roger la prit doucement dans la sienne.  
  
- Je vous remercie de m'avoir consacré un peu de votre temps.   
  
- Ce n'est rien. Vous ne tiendrez aucun compte de ce que je vous ai dit n'est-ce pas ? Le jeune homme songeur pencha la tête sur le côté, il semblait voir bien au delà de Duo.  
  
- Vos amis vous manquent... Ne vous inquiétez pas vous les retrouverez bientôt. Vous construirez à nouveau ensemble. Certaines personnes ont juste besoin de temps.  
  
- C'est le grand moment de la scène de voyance ?  
  
L'ex pilote ne pu évidemment empêcher une certaine ironie d'affleurer dans le ton employé.  
  
- Prenez garde aux illusions monsieur Maxwell. Au revoir et bonne chance.  
  
Duo se retrouva dans la rue à une vitesse hallucinante. Il venait proprement d'être mis à la porte. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre pour se rendre compte que deux heures étaient déjà passées. Il décida de rentrer chez lui pour passer le reste de la journée sur internet afin de contacter les diverses personnes avec qui il entretenait des relations virtuelles basées sur leur intérêt commun quant au paranormal. Il ne trouva rien de bien utile mais   
  
le message était passé et il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre. Avec un peu de chance...  
  
Paris -17 heures - Hôpital saint-adèle - Un mois plus tard  
  
- Docteur Chang à l'appareil.  
  
- Excusez moi de vous déranger Docteur, c'est François. Il y a un nouvel élément avec le patient de la chambre 43. Je crois que vous devriez venir voir ça.   
  
Sans demander plus d'explication Wufei rejoignit d'un pas vif l'infirmier qui ne semblait pas encore remis de sa surprise. Statique il regardait l'intérieure de la pièce du pas de la porte.   
  
- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?   
  
Pour seul réponse l'homme se poussa laissant une vue très claire sur la chambre. Wufei s'avança un peu et sentit ses yeux s'élargir comme des soucoupes sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher. Il devait ressembler à une chouette aveuglée par des phares.  
  
- Putain de merde !  
  
- C'est pas très professionnel ça comme remarque Docteur ?  
  
Personne en dehors de François n'aurait essayé de plaisanter avec Wufei, mais son âge et le fait qu'il prenne bientôt sa retraite lui donnaient quelques avantages non négligeables comme celui-ci. Sans en tenir compte Wufei pénétra dans la pièce pour avoir une vue plus nette. Il colla son nez au mur et là sa mâchoire tomba lourdement agrémentant ses traits habituellement nobles d'un air bovin.  
  
A suivre...  
  
1) Ce prénom signifie "faites honneur à nos ancêtres" du Wufei tout craché lol 


	3. chapitre3

Titre : Ennemi intime  
  
Auteur : Liam63  
  
E-mail : liam63@ifrance.com  
  
Base : Gundam Wing  
  
Disclaimer : L'univers de Gundam Wing n'est malheureusement pas à moi.  
  
Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Fantastique... OOC ? Tout dépend de ce que l'on considère comme OOC.  
  
Merci encore à ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de m'encourager.   
  
Chapitre III  
  
Duo détestait le lundi matin. En fait depuis un peu plus d'un an il détestait tous les jours ouvrables de la semaine. Assis derrière son bureau il contemplait l'affreuse pile de dossiers qui l'empêchait de voir au delà de son aire de travail. Le fameux mythe de Sisyphe(1) venait de prendre toute sa signification. Aujourd'hui il pouvait vraiment dire qu'il comprenait ce qu'avait ressentie ce pauvre roi. Les Dieux étaient vraiment cruels. C'est avec un profond soupir de désespoir qu'il décrocha le téléphone lorsque ce dernier agressa ses tympans sans aucune compassion pour sa migraine. Malheureusement comme c'était une journée particulièrement faste pour notre fonctionnaire son geste brusque renversa son gobelet en plastic. Le café qu'il avait à peine entamer se renversa moitié sur son dossier en cours moitié sur son pantalon. Mais comme tout ne peut pas être négatif, le breuvage, du fait d'un percolateur défaillant, était presque froid.  
  
- Ici Duo Maxwell que puis-je pour vous en cette radieuse matinée ?  
  
- Veuillez ne pas quitter s'il vous plaît, le Docteur Chang souhaiterait s'entretenir avec vous.  
  
Dieu merci elle le mis sur attente, ho juste quelques minutes, mais juste ce qu'il lui fallait pour se remettre du choc et empêcher son coeur de partir en vacances sans le reste de son corps. Durant un bref instant il fut tenté de raccrocher. Ce n'était pas très glorieux certes mais il y a des situations où l'orgueil ne vous est d'aucun secours. Seulement il voulait entendre sa voix, il avait besoin d'entendre sa voix. Et ça c'était plus fort que tout. Mais avait-il bien évalué la situation ? C'était peut-être un autre docteur Chang. Après tout pourquoi Wufei l'appellerait-il après presque deux ans de silence ? Peut-être pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas mort en recevant ce maudit faire-part... Non. Wufei n'en avait rien à faire de sa souffrance. Elle n'avait pas compté lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé leur séparation. Ni les larmes ni les suppliques n'avaient ébranlé cette citadelle d'honneur qu'est l'âme de ce foutu chinois.   
  
- Maxwell ?  
  
Pas de doute c'était bien lui. C'est à peine si Duo pu s'empêcher de grincer des dents.  
  
- Après l'intimité qui fut la notre je crois que tu peux aujourd'hui encore m'appeler par mon prénom !  
  
- Je pensais qu'il serait plus sage d'établir une distance.   
  
- Une distance ? Tu trouve qu'un univers ne suffit pas ? En ce cas dis moi rapidement pourquoi tu appelles et laisses moi retourner à mes occupations. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire figure toi !  
  
- Duo...  
  
- Épargne moi le ton lénitif et compréhensif du psychiatre. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je suppose que c'est important.  
  
- En effet. Nous avons dans notre service un homme que nous ne sommes pas parvenu à identifier. Pas même avec ses empreintes. Lorsqu'on nous l'a amenait il n'avait absolument rien sur lui. Il était nu de la tête aux pieds.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que je viens faire là dedans je ne fréquente pas tous les fous de l'univers !   
  
- Il semble que celui-ci te connaisse. Il ne parle pas, il est catatonique. Jusqu'à présent nous n'avons pas réussit à établir de connexion avec lui. Nous devons le laver, le nourrir...   
  
- Il est légumisé quoi !  
  
- Passons. Ce qui est important c'est que ce matin lorsque l'infirmier est entrée dans sa chambre il a constaté que les murs était couvert d'écritures. Je te garantie qu'ils étaient tout à fait blancs la veille. Ce type a écrit des centaines de fois "Duo Maxwell". En une nuit il a couvert chaque centimètre carré de sa chambre avec ton nom.   
  
- Et après ?  
  
- C'est le seul signe de vie qu'il ait eu depuis trois semaines. Et ce n'est pas comme si tu t'appelais François Martin ! Je suppose qu'en cherchant sur tous les annuaires nous trouverions plusieurs Maxwell mais un seul Duo Maxwell. Et un catatonique écrit rarement sur les murs !  
  
- Il a très bien pu voir mon nom écrit quelque part ou l'entendre...  
  
- Peut-être oui. Mais je te serais reconnaissant si tu acceptais de venir ici pour tenter de l'identifier.   
  
- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me faxes pas tout simplement son portrait ?  
  
- Et bien parce que j'espère qu'en te voyant il aura une réaction.  
  
- Ton client...  
  
- Mon patient.  
  
- Ouai si tu veux, il aurait pas l'air d'un portoricain par hasard.  
  
Duo ne croyait pas véritablement à une telle coïncidence mais il se devait tout de même de vérifier.  
  
- Ce n'est pas flagrant mais c'est possible.  
  
- Faxes moi sa photo.   
  
- Attends.  
  
Duo entendit Wufei donner des ordres secs à sa secrétaire.   
  
- T'es toujours là ?  
  
- Hum hum. Ton personnel ne doit pas rigoler tous les jours.  
  
- Il n'est pas là pour ça.   
  
- Tu te bonifie avec le temps. Ça y est ça arrive.  
  
Le jeune homme se pencha et retira la feuille de l'appareil. Il resta un moment déconcerté devant un visage vide de toute expression. La photo aurait presque pu être celle d'un mort. Il le reconnaissait mais en même temps c'était un étranger.   
  
- Duo ?  
  
- Il s'appelle Luis Ortega. C'est un ami. Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Là je dois prévenir sa famille. Je serais sur Terre jeudi, je ne peux pas avant, je dois prendre des dispositions. Il me restes des jours de congé mais je dois informer ma hiérarchie.  
  
- Jeudi c'est parfait. Si un membre de sa famille pouvait se déplacer pour les formalités.  
  
- Oui bien sûr... Au revoir Fei.  
  
- A bientôt Duo... Duo !  
  
- Oui ?  
  
- Cela m'a fait plaisir de t'entendre. Tu m'as manqué.  
  
- Plus de distances Chang ?  
  
- Je suis un imbécile tu devrais en avoir l'habitude depuis le temps !  
  
- Je suppose... A jeudi Fei.  
  
************************  
  
Duo détacha sa ceinture dés que l'appareil regagna le plancher des vaches. Il lui tardait de se dégourdir les jambes. En réalité il était complètement stressé. Son esprit ne cessait d'aller et venir entre l'image de Wufei et celle de Luis. Et il n'était vraiment pas certain de savoir ce qui le perturbait le plus ! A ces côtés Amaya semblait tout aussi nerveuse. Dès que leurs semelles touchèrent le sol ils allèrent récupérer leurs bagages. Le spacioport était comme toujours surpeuplé ce qui ne leur facilita pas la tâche. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, valises en main, ils se retrouvaient sur le parking. Duo fit signe à une voiture bleu marine d'approcher.  
  
- Je crois que le mieux est de prendre un taxi.  
  
Amaya acquiesça comme elle le faisait depuis lundi. Désemparée, elle avait laissé Duo s'occuper de toutes les formalités.   
  
- Je vous dépose où ?  
  
- A l'hôpital saint Adèle. Et je vous serais reconnaissant de ne pas nous prendre pour des touristes en nous balladant en ville pour gonfler la facture.   
  
Le chauffeur absolument pas vexé sourit au jeune couple.   
  
- Je ne doute pas que vous soyez pressés d'arriver à cet endroit !  
  
- C'est loin ?   
  
- Nous y serons dans dix minutes.   
  
L'homme n'avait pas mentit et Duo constata avec satisfaction qu'il avait bien prit le trajet le plus court. Il paya puis aida Amaya à sortir du véhicule. Ensuite il prit leurs deux valises puis se dirigea vers l'accueil où un homme grand comme une armoire à glace et aimable comme un bouledogue leur donna envie de fuir à toutes jambes.  
  
- Bonjour. Je suis Duo Maxwell et voici Mlle Ortega. Nous avons rendez-vous avec le docteur Chang.  
  
- Hn.  
  
De toute évidence il avait suivie les mêmes cours d'élocution qu'Heero. MrSympathique consentit néanmoins à décrocher son téléphone pour baragouiner dans le combiné. Ensuite il appuya sur un bouton et un bruit électrique indiqua que la porte grillagée s'ouvrait.  
  
- Vous pouvez y aller.  
  
De toute manière quelque chose disait à Duo qu'il était probablement plus facile d'entrer que de sortir. Ils passèrent plusieurs autres portes du même acabit. C'était vraiment rassurant comme endroit !  
  
- Seigneur on dirait une prison !  
  
Duo silencieux hocha la tête. Amaya de toute évidence appréciait la décoration autant que lui.  
  
Dans son bureau, Wufei, fébrile, triturait son stylo plume. Il craignait que ces retrouvailles ne se passent pas très bien. Duo avait la réputation d'avoir un caractère enjoué mais il ne fallait pas s'y fier, il pouvait se montrer imprévisible et avoir la langue mouillé d'acide. Duo pouvait se montrer instable, très instable. L'existence de Shinigami le prouvait largement. En bon médecin Wufei se demanda si depuis la fin de la guerre la seconde personnalité de Duo continuait à se manifester. Il n'eut pas le temps de pousser bien loin sa réflexion puisque sa secrétaire venait d'ouvrir la porte sur le sujet de ses pensées voir même depuis un mois de ses fantasmes.  
  
Un silence presque mystique s'installa dans la pièce. Chacun des deux hommes semblait fasciné par l'apparition de l'autre. Ils se buvaient littéralement du regard. Néanmoins un certain malaise vint rapidement remplacer cette première réaction. Amaya gênée toussota. Duo se souvint subitement qu'un bon gentleman doit s'effacer pour laisser passer une dame. Sur une invitation de Wufei ils pénétrèrent dans l'antre du psychiatre.   
  
Après une brève accolade Duo se tourna vers la jeune femme.  
  
- Je te présente Amaya Ortega, la soeur de Luis.   
  
- Enchanté Mlle. Je suis le docteur Chang. Comme Duo a du vous l'expliquer je m'occupe de votre frère depuis un mois environ.  
  
- Comment va t-il ?   
  
- Pour être tout a fait sincère pas très bien. Mais asseyez vous je vous en prie. Vous désirez boire quelque chose ? Un café ? Un jus de fruit ?  
  
- Juste un verre d'eau s'il vous plaît.  
  
- Duo ?  
  
- Moi je voudrais bien un café. Noir. Deux sucres.  
  
Wufei enclencha l'interphone pour donner ses instructions puis reporta son attention sur ses vis à vis.   
  
- C'est la nostalgie des prisons de Oz qui t'incite à travailler ici ?  
  
- Certains des patients que nous traitons sont très dangereux nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre une évasion.   
  
- Ha. Et... Comment va ton fils ?  
  
- Bien. Je te remercie. J'aimerais beaucoup te le présenter. Vous devriez venir dîner à la maison ce soir...  
  
Durant quelques secondes Duo se demanda s'il serait vraiment capable de s'asseoir à la table familiale sans avoir une furieuse envie d'étriper la maîtresse de maison.   
  
- Pourquoi pas ? Mais nous ne voudrions pas déranger...  
  
C'était l'occasion ou jamais de tester ses limites.   
  
- Ce ne sera pas le cas. Vous êtes descendu à quel hôtel ?  
  
- Aucun. Avant de quitter la terre j'ai acheté un appartement ici.  
  
- Tu veux dire à Paris ?  
  
- Oui. A Montmartre. J'ai pensé que l'immobilier était un bon investissement. Et puis j'ai toujours projeté de revenir.  
  
Wufei se souvint avec nostalgie que Duo avait toujours eu un faible pour ce quartier. Il l'y avait traîné de nombreuses fois lorsqu'ils avaient eu l'occasion d'effectuer des missions près de la capitale.   
  
Une jeune femme en blouse blanche entra presque sur la pointe des pieds puis déposa un plateau sur le bureau.  
  
- Merci Claire.  
  
Elle ressortie tout aussi discrètement.   
  
Duo ne pu s'empêcher de pouffer.  
  
Wufei et Amaya le regardèrent avec une lueur interrogatrice dans le regard alors que celui de Duo était franchement moqueur.  
  
- La pauvre femme, tu la terrorise. On dirait une petite souris.  
  
- Crétin. Tout le monde n'est pas aussi bruyant et exubérant que toi. Revenons à nos moutons. Votre frère à été trouvé dans une ruelle, assi parmi les déchets, sans aucun vêtement. Dieu merci nous ne sommes que début septembre. Nous lui avons fait passer plusieurs examens et il ne semble pas souffrir de troubles physiques. Toutefois son cas est préoccupant.  
  
- Duo m'a parlé de catatonie, c'est quoi exactement ?  
  
- Hé bien la catatonie se caractérise par un état de passivité stuporeuse, c'est à dire que le patient garde la position que nous avons choisit pour lui, assis, couché... Et par le négativisme, refus de parlé, de manger... Il arrive que ce cycle soit interrompu par des crises violentes et donc dangereuses pour le malade et son entourage mais jusqu'à présent nous n'avons pas constaté ce fait chez Luis.   
  
- C'est un état définitif ? A quoi c'est du ? Il y a quelques semaines mon frère était aussi normal que vous, moi ou Duo.  
  
Le jeune médecin s'abstint de tout commentaire sur la santé mentale de son ami mais ne pu réprimer un vague frémissement de lèvres qui n'échappa pas à l'ex pilote. Wufei était parfaitement conscient que ce n'était pas le moment de ricaner mais ce n'était guère facile. Duo ne fit pas de remarques non plus mais son regard en disait long.  
  
- Certains médecins pensent que cet état est lié à un problème organique, pour d'autres dont je fais partie la cause serait psychologique. C'est une manière de se retirer de la réalité lorsque pour x raison elle devient trop lourde à assumer. Je ne peux absolument pas vous dire si son état perdurera. Je ne pense pas car de toute évidence il cherche à communiquer, pourquoi il a choisit Duo ça ! Ce qu'il faut avoir à l'esprit néanmoins c'est que certains cas de catatonie aigue peuvent évoluer vers la mort c'est pourquoi nous devons profiter du moindre signe d'ouverture pour ramener Luis vers nous.   
  
- On peut le voire ? interrogea Duo.  
  
- C'est pour ça que vous êtes là. Restez calme en sa présence. Parlez lui doucement, en aucun cas il ne doit se sentir agressé. Si vous ne parvenez pas à maîtriser vos émotions sortez de la chambre. Suivez moi.  
  
Ils traversèrent les couloirs blancs. Parfois sur leur passage un cri trouait le silence les faisant sursauter. Duo détestait ce lieu. Il essayait de dominer l'angoisse qu'il faisait naître sans que le résultat soit concluant. Il n'avait qu'une envie courir aussi loin et aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettraient. Pour se détendre il concentra son attention sur "docteur love". Sous la blouse blanche il devinait une sihouette plus athlétique que jamais. Il se demandait si Wufei possedait toujours cette fascinante chute de rein. Au bout de quelques minutes il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas vraiment une solution efficace pour se calmer. Wufei stoppa enfin devant une porte et regarda à travers un petit rectangle transparent. Il prit ses clefs et ouvrit. Un jeune homme était allongé sur un lit étroit, les yeux grand ouvert; les bras le long du corps. Duo et Amaya s'approchèrent de manière à ce qu'il puisse les voire. Aucun des deux ne savait comment agir, ils se sentaient gauches. L'ex pilote 02 s'assit lentement sur le bord du lit. Il caressa la joue de Luis avec toute la douceur dont il était capable. Wufei nota aussitôt ce geste. Il traduisait une grande intimité entre les deux hommes. Il identifia parfaitement le sentiment négatif qui se glissa de manière sournoise dans son coeur. La jalousie. L'americain se pencha d'avantage pour parler à Luis. Du fond de la pièce Wufei ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'il disait mais cela ressemblait à de tendres encouragements. Amaya plus proche entendait l'ami de son frère lui signifier leur présence et leur amour. Il lui disait combien ils s'étaient inquiétés et combien il leur avait manqué. Il lui promettait de l'aider. Il s'écarta pour qu'Amaya à son tour puisse lui prendre la main et lui parler. La visite ne dura pas longtemps et tout trois sortirent de la chambre très déprimés. Luis n'avait pas eu la moindre réaction.  
  
- Ce que je me demande, murmura la jeune femme, c'est comment il a pu venir sur terre sans être listé. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que c'est obligatoire. Tout départ et tout arrivée doit être mentionné sur terre comme sur les colonies.   
  
Duo haussa les épaules.  
  
- Une navette privée ou commerciale...  
  
Amaya secoua la tête.  
  
- Elles sont elles aussi réglementées.  
  
- En principe oui mais dans la réalité... T'en pense quoi Wufei ?  
  
- Lorsque tu m'a donné son identité j'ai mis à jour mes dossiers et j'en ai informé les autorités. Apparemment il est entré illégalement. Il n'y a aucune trace de lui nulle part. Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit vraiment important... La vrai question est "qu'est-ce qu'il est venu faire sur Terre ?" Bon je vais vous faire un mot pour qu'on vous laisse entrer plus facilement losque vous reviendrez...  
  
- Je préférais que tu me fasse un mot pour que je puisse sortir.  
  
Wufei ignora ce trait d'humour.  
  
- Vous pourrez le voir entre quatorze et quinze heures. Un infirmier ou moi même devra être présent.   
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
- Par mesure de sécurité.  
  
Ils retournèrent dans le bureau de Wufei qui rédigea rapidement une lettre.   
  
- Vous montrerez cela à l'accueil lorsque vous souhaiterez venir. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser j'ai encore du travail mais j'espère vous voir ce soir au dîner.  
  
- Bien sûr enfin si tu nous donne une adresse.   
  
- Effectivement.  
  
Il recommença à écrire puis tendit le morceau de papier à Duo.  
  
- A ce soir Duo. Amaya.  
  
Duo demanda à l'infirmier-cerbère posté à l'entrée la permission d'appeler un taxi puis ils purent enfin aller se reposer. Mais la question de Wufei continua de le turlupiner : "Qu'est-ce que Luis était venu faire sur terre ?" Il n'avait jamais mentionné un désir quelconque de s'y rendre.   
  
A suivre...  
  
1) Pour ceux qui ne connaitrait pas : Sisyphe, roi de Corinthe, était condamné à remonter sans arrêt un rocher au sommet d'une montagne. 


	4. chapitre4

Titre : Ennemi intime  
  
Auteur : Liam63  
  
E-mail : liam63@ifrance.com  
  
Base : Gundam Wing  
  
Disclaimer : L'univers de Gundam Wing n'est malheureusement pas à moi.  
  
Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Fantastique... OOC ? Tout dépend de ce que l'on considère comme OOC.  
  
A tout ceux qui se sont égarés sur cette page, je vous souhaites un joyeux noel.   
  
Chapitre IV  
  
- Allez Duo dépêche toi, on va arriver en retard et je déteste ça !  
  
- Ouai y a pas le feu...  
  
Amaya et Duo avaient décidé de faire une partie du chemin à pied. En effet, malgré les circonstances, la jeune fille avait très envie d'admirer les boutiques et les rues de Paris. Tout était si diffèrent de L2. Duo s'était montré enthousiaste et charmant jusqu'à ce qu'Amaya fasse remarquer qu'il était temps de se rendre chez Wufei pour le dîner. Depuis il traînait les pieds comme un enfant récalcitrant.  
  
- On ne dirait vraiment pas que tu vas chez un ami.  
  
- C'est un ex amant et je vais devoir me montrer aimable et poli avec la femme qui me l'a fauché !  
  
- Ho...  
  
- Comme tu dis.   
  
Inquiète Amaya se tourna vers l'ex pilote.  
  
- Tu ne feras rien d'inconsidéré n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Inconsidéré ? Tu veux dire comme lui planter ma fourchette dans l'oeil, la noyer dans la soupière ou encore mettre discrètement de l'arsenic dans son verre de vin ?  
  
- Quelque chose dans ce genre là...  
  
- Pour qui tu me prends ? Je sais me tenir.  
  
- Luis dit que tu peux te montrer... impulsif.  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas, je maîtrise la situation.  
  
Duo se garda bien de préciser que par situation il entendait Shinigami. Ce n'était peut-être pas le moment de lui parler de sa seconde personnalité. Elle semblait suffisamment nerveuse comme cela. De toute manière Shinigami ne se montrait que lorsque Duo était incapable de faire face à une situation tout seul, donc en cas de danger extrême ou de grande détresse morale. Et même en admettant qu'il montre le bout de son nez il n'agresserait personne, il se montrerait tout au plus désagréable. Qu'il soit Duo ou Shinigami il ne ferait pas de mal à un innocent. Et pour être honnête Liu ne lui avait fait aucun coup fourré puisqu'elle n'avait aucune idée de la relation qu'avait entretenu Duo et Wufei. Ce dernier avait joué sur les deux tableaux en les gardant bien éloigné l'un de l'autre et ils ne s'étaient en fait jamais rencontré. Le pilote 02 avait vaguement aperçu la jeune fille, à la fin de la guerre, lorsque Wufei lui avait annoncé qu'il comptait l'épouser. C'était la raison pour laquelle il continuait à ressentir de l'amertume. Il en voulait au chinois, il lui en voulait d'autant plus qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer même après sa trahison et ses deux ans de silence. S'il avait eu le moindre doute en arrivant sur Terre, celui-ci s'était joyeusement dissipé lorsque l'américain avait revu Wufei sous l'apparence, presque aphrodisiaque, du séduisant docteur Chang. Il était plutôt sexy en blouse blanche ! Et Duo avait ressenti une furieuse envie de se faire renverser sur le bureau. Le jeune homme secoua la tête pour essayer de chasser ces idées malvenues. Il se trouvait pathétique.   
  
- Nous devrions apporter des fleurs ou quelque chose tu ne crois pas ?   
  
Pour appuyer sa proposition Amaya indiqua d'un signe du menton un fleuriste de l'autre côté de la rue.   
  
- Et en plus je vais devoir lui offrir des fleurs. Je devrais acheter des chrysanthèmes comme ça elle les mettra directement sur ma tombe !  
  
A son corps défendant Duo traversa pour pénétrer dans le magasin précédé par une Amaya rayonnante. On ne trouvait pas beaucoup de fleurs sur L2 et elles étaient très chères. Pour cette colonie elles restaient un produit de luxe. La jeune fille, survolté, passait de fleurs en plantes pour les admirer et humer leurs délicieux parfums si variés. Elle avait toujours rêvé de venir sur Terre, et si ce n'était le triste but de sa venue, elle aurait pu être vraiment heureuse de ce séjour.   
  
- On devrait prendre celles-ci... Regarde...  
  
Elle lui planta quasiment une rose dans la narine.  
  
- Tu ne trouve pas qu'elle sent bon...  
  
- Si. Et elles sont très belles.   
  
- Mais celles-ci sont jolies aussi... Elle lui montra des lys, tu crois qu'elle les aimeras ?  
  
- A vrai dire je m'en fou. C'est juste pour être poli. Donnez nous une douzaine de roses jaunes s'il vous plaît. Ça fera très bien l'affaire. Je suppose que vous ne vendez aucune plante vénéneuse ici ?   
  
- Heu... Non monsieur.  
  
- Tant pis.   
  
Duo paya et colla le bouquet dans les bras de la jeune fille. Il regarda sa montre et décida tout de même d'accélérer le mouvement, ils en avaient encore pour un bon quart d'heure de marche. Ils se présentèrent donc devant l'immeuble à dix neuf heures trente comme Wufei le leur avait demandé. Arrivé devant la porte Duo eu le plaisir de croiser Heero et une jeune fille qu'il ne connaissait pas. Après moult accolades et un ou deux baka, ils présentèrent leurs compagnes respectives. Katsumi lui fut immédiatement sympathique. D'après ce que Duo compris elle travaillait dans la même boîte qu'Heero. Menue, souriante et discrète, elle était la douceur incarné. Les éclats de voix qui traversaient par intermittence les murs lui apprirent pourquoi ces deux là se trouvaient encore sur le pallier. De toute évidence depuis leur arrivée ils devaient se demander s'il était bien sage d'interrompre une querelle entre un mari et sa femme. De leur point de vue cette situation était très gênante.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Duo curieux comme un chat.  
  
Heero haussa les épaules.   
  
- Je crois que c'est au sujet du bébé, mais depuis qu'ils se sont éloignés et que le bébé s'est mit à pleurer on n'entend plus très bien. Je crois qu'elle a engagé une nurse et que cela ne plaît pas du tout à Wufei.   
  
Duo appuya sur la sonnette avec une félicité toute nouvelle. Il était bien conscient que se réjouir d'une dispute était un peu mesquin, mais à la pensée que la famille Chang ne nageait pas dans un écoeurant bonheur conjugal il sentait son moral remonter en flèche. Il n'aurait pas supporté de les voir roucouler toute la soirée. Cependant il ne pu qu'admirer le sang froid avec lequel la jeune épouse vint leur ouvrir. Elle les accueilli en parfaite maîtresse de maison comme si rien d'anormal se passait. De toute évidence elle adorait ce rôle et en avait l'habitude. Elle s'extasia sur les fleurs de Duo et d'Amaya puis remercia chaleureusement Heero et Katsumi pour le Chardonet. Après quoi, la démarche élégante, elle les conduisit au salon où des petits fours firent aussitôt de l'oeil à Duo. Le jeune homme du admettre que madame Chang était très belle et la grossesse ne semblait pas avoir altérer sa ligne en quoi que ce soit. Dommage. Wufei toujours un peu bougon tentait de calmer son fils qui hurlait à plein poumon. Intrigué l'ex pilote 02 délaissa les attrayants canapés au saumon et la conversation pour s'approcher du bébé et surtout de son père. La génétique avait privilégié les traits de Wufei. Le lien du sang entre ces deux là était une évidence.   
  
- Même si tu le voulais tu ne peux pas nier être le père. Et il a l'air aussi grincheux que toi par dessus le marché ! Qu'il te ressemble physiquement c'est une bonne chose mais qu'il ait ton caractère... Là je suis moins sûr !  
  
Le regard attendrit de Duo démentait la critique, il ne lui avait pas fallut plus d'une seconde pour tomber sous le charme.   
  
- Je te présente Shaozu. Le dernier héritier du clan.  
  
Tandis que Duo essayait de réfréner un sentiment maternel qui aurait du lui être étranger, le chant du carillon de la porte d'entrée porta une nouvelle fois Liu à travers le hall. Du salon on pouvait l'entendre accueillir de nouveau invités avec un petit rire claire et joyeux.  
  
- Il y a beaucoup d'invités ?   
  
- Non seulement vous et ma crétine de belle-soeur avec son joyeux mari.   
  
- Je peux le prendre... Tu es trop nerveux, tu ne réussira pas à le calmer.   
  
Wufei lui tendit délicatement Shaozu.  
  
- Je crois que tu as raison.   
  
A ce moment là le chinois compris ce qui l'avait empêché d'être pleinement heureux depuis la naissance, il voulait que Duo connaisse son fils. Il en avait besoin. Les voir tout les deux ainsi comblait une partie du vide qu'il ressentait.  
  
- Chéri je crois que tu devrais l'emmener dans sa chambre. Liu se retourna vers sa soeur. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a mais il pleure constamment !  
  
- Vous lui passez peut-être trop de caprices.  
  
Wufei leur jeta un regard noir.  
  
- Il a que c'est un bébé et que les bébés pleurent.  
  
Duo le renifla et ajouta en riant  
  
- Moi je crois qu'il a surtout besoin d'être changé à présent. Il devait avoir un peu mal au ventre le pauvre chou.   
  
Liu poussa un soupir exaspéré.  
  
- Je l'ai changé il n'y a pas une heure.   
  
- Tu a peut-être oublié d'en informer son intestin. Rétorqua Wufei plus goguenard que jamais.  
  
Duo hésita entre calmer le jeu ou jeter de l'huile sur le feu, enfin plus exactement sur les braises qui menaçait de toute évidence de devenir un méga incendie. Les invités commençaient à se sentir plus ou moins à l'aise. Il sentaient planer un conflit latent que seul leur présence gardait à l'état larvaire.   
  
- Si vous êtes d'accord je serais très heureux de le changer. J'ai l'habitude des bébés ne vous inquiétez pas...  
  
- Wufei peut très bien...  
  
- On s'en occupe. La coupa son mari.   
  
-Viens je te montre où est la chambre.  
  
C'est avec une grande joie que Duo quitta le salon. La voix perçante de la soeur de Liu commençait déjà à lui taper sur le système. Si encore elle disait quelque chose d'intelligent ! Même pas. Il éprouva une vague pointe de culpabilité à l'idée d'abandonner Heero, katsumi et Amaya. Elle était cependant largement compensé par le plaisir de se retrouver seul avec Shaozu et Wufei. Ce dernier admira la dextérité avec laquelle son ami changea son fils. Lui même avait mis un peu de temps à s'habituer. Mais Duo était presque aussi doué avec les enfants que pour piloter un gundam.  
  
- Et voilà ! Un bébé tout propre et heureux. Fini le gros chagrin.  
  
Wufei repris son fils, que Duo lâcha avec regret, pour le mettre au lit. C'était un joli berceau blanc strié de douces courbes lavandes, simple, sans froufrous excessifs. Un présent de Quatre.   
  
- Je crois qu'il est l'heure de dormir...  
  
Wufei mis la veilleuse en marche, glissa sur le côté du lit un petit ours blanc parfumé aux huiles essentielles, qu'avait offert Trowa puis baissa la luminosité. Duo s'attendait à se que Shaozu recommence à pleurer mais il n'en fit rien. Il se contenta de babiller en suivant des yeux les petites étoiles lumineuses.   
  
- J'attends toujours qu'il s'endorme mais tu peux retourner au salon si tu veux.  
  
- Si cela ne te dérange pas je préfère rester un ici.  
  
Les deux hommes parlaient déjà à voix basse pour ne pas troubler la sérénité de la pièce. Wufei s'installa sur le fauteuil et Duo s'assit sur l'accoudoir, légèrement appuyé sur l'épaule droite du chinois. Ils restèrent ainsi, savourant la présence silencieuse de l'autre. Wufei aurait aimé que ce moment ne soit pas une exception. Duo était sans conteste la personne qu'il aurait aimé trouver en rentrant chez lui le soir. Liu possédait de nombreuses qualités certes, mais Wufei ne parvenait pas à l'aimer, quant au désir il s'était très vite émoussé, alors que le simple contact du jeune homme mettait son sang en ébullition. Le fait qu'ils soient dans la chambre de son fils n'entamait en rien le désir qu'il sentait grandir. Toute sortes d'images illicites trottaient vicieusement dans son esprit libéré de tout autre préoccupation.  
  
- Finalement je crois que nous devrions retrouver les autres. Shaozu dort presque et ce n'est pas très poli de rester ici.  
  
- Le salut est dans la fuite Wufei ?   
  
- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.  
  
Le chinois se leva si vite que Duo tomba dans le creux du fauteuil. Véloce l'américain se redressa puis rattrapa son ami dans le couloir. Avisant une porte sur la gauche il l'ouvrit et poussa Wufei à l'intérieure. Il le plaqua contre le mur et colla ses lèvres friandes sur les siennes. Il n'avait laissé au chinois aucune alternative, il l'avait coincé comme un chat capture une souris, avec rapidité et précision. Mais ce rongeur là avait-il vraiment envie d'échapper au félin ? De toute évidence non. Pas avec un baiser si passionné. Wufei glissa ses mains avides sous le tee-shirt de son ami. Il caressait sa peau avec un mélange de respect et de violence. Duo appuya son corps affamé contre celui du chinois. Leur érection frottait l'une contre l'autre leur faisant perdre le sens du temps et oublier qu'ils se trouvaient à quelques mètres de plusieurs personnes qui attendaient leur retour. Impatient Duo pressa sa main contre le sexe de Wufei puis dégrafa son pantalon pour la glisser à l'intérieure. Le chinois tenta vaguement de le repousser mais sans conviction. Duo s'agenouilla et écarta les vêtements qui le gênaient. Lorsque Wufei senti la bouche de l'américain envelopper son sexe il rejeta la tête en arrière sans pouvoir retenir le gémissement qui naissait au fond de sa gorge. Il glissa ses mains dans les cheveux de Duo pour l'inciter à continuer mais celui-ci n'avait besoin d'aucun encouragement, tout ce qu'il souhait c'était sentir Wufei au plus profond de lui. De plus il avait la sensation enivrante de reprendre à Liu celui qu'elle lui avait volé, même incidemment. Lorsqu'il entendit les pas de la jeune femme dans le couloir il renonça à prévenir Wufei qui n'était plus du tout en état de penser, l'orgasme qu'il sentait monter annihilait toutes ses facultés. Une partie de Duo savait que s'était mal mais l'autre moitié s'en fichait de manière royale. Il resta donc dans une position qui ne laissait aucun doute quant à leurs activités. Wufei lui ne repris ses esprits que lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et qu'il se retrouva nez à nez avec sa femme. Celle-ci, incrédule, les yeux écarquillés les fixait sans parvenir à dire un mot. Duo se releva lentement tandis que le chinois, désespéré, tentait de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tenue. Au bout de quelques secondes Liu se tourna vers Duo.  
  
- Fichez le camps de chez moi !  
  
Il obtempéra mais non sans lui lancer un regard moqueur.  
  
- Ce fut un réel... Plaisir.  
  
Tandis qu'il s'éloignait pour signifier aux invités qu'il valait mieux partir il entendit Liu hurler des insultes d'une voix très peu gracieuse. Le vernis de bonne éducation venait apparemment de se fissurer. Conscient de la chance qu'il avait de ne pas s'être fait arracher les yeux, il récupéra Amaya et s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur suivi par Heero et Katsumi. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de leur expliquer la situation, les reproches plus qu'audibles de Liu le dispensait de cet effort.  
  
Heero planta son regard glacé dans les prunelles joyeuses de son ami.  
  
- Wufei va t'en vouloir à mort.  
  
En quelques mots il venait de saboter le bonheur éphémère de Duo qui sentit une chape de plomb lui tomber avec violence sur la poitrine.  
  
  
  
A suivre... 


	5. chapitre 5

Titre : Ennemi intime  
  
Auteur : Liam63  
  
E-mail : liam63@ifrance.com  
  
Base : Gundam Wing  
  
Disclaimer : L'univers de Gundam Wing n'est malheureusement pas à moi.  
  
Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Fantastique... OOC ? Tout dépend de ce que l'on considère comme OOC.  
  
Bonjour à tous. J'espère que vous passez de bonnes fêtes. Je vous souhaites une bonne et heureuse année.   
  
Chapitre V  
  
Lorsqu'Amaya descendit dans la cuisine le lendemain matin, elle trouva un Duo littéralement échoué sur la table du petit déjeuner. A son entrée il releva la tête avec courage pour lui sourire mais le coeur n'y était pas.  
  
- Il y a du café si tu veux et j'ai acheté des croissants.  
  
Il poussa l'assiette dans sa direction.  
  
- Tu sais je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu ailles à l'hôpital seule aujourd'hui...  
  
- Tu crois qu'éviter ton ami est la solution ?  
  
- He bien... Oui. Si tu connaissais Wu comme je le connais tu saurais qu'il est préférable de lui laisser un certain laps de temps pour se calmer.   
  
- Il m'a semblé très calme et raisonnable.  
  
- Ça c'est le vernis, à mon avis si tu gratte un peu... Je ne pense pas qu'un individu puisse changer à ce point et crois moi sur parole Fei était très coléreux.  
  
- S'il est honnête avec lui même il admettra qu'il faut être deux pour... Enfin pour faire ce que vous étiez en train de faire...   
  
- Oui mais tu n'as peut-être pas tous les éléments... Je t'assure il est préférable que je me tienne à l'écart un jour ou deux.   
  
- D'accord. Que comptes tu faire de ta journée ?  
  
- Me terrer dans le canapé et déprimer tout en déplorant ma stupidité.  
  
Vers dix heures trente, Duo et Amaya décidèrent tout de même d'aller faire des courses afin de remplir des placards qui faisaient pitié. Ils en profitèrent pour déjeuner dans un bistrot, puis tandis que la jeune fille partait rendre visite à son frère, Duo retourna chez lui avec les sacs. Essoufflé, il s'effondra dans le canapé sans même prendre le temps de ranger. C'était dans des moments comme celui-ci qu'il prenait conscience que sa vie était devenue un peu trop sédentaire. S'il ne se reprenait pas en mains, à trente ans, il était bon pour les poignets d'amour. Pris d'un doute affreux, bien qu'il n'ait pas encore atteint cet âge canonique, il se précipita dans sa chambre, au premier, pour se mirer dans une immense psyché. Il souleva sa chemise noire, tourna sur lui même, profile droit, profile gauche... Ça allait encore, de toute évidence le sport en chambre avait suffit à l'entretient de son capital beauté ! Sans fausse modestie il était toujours aussi sexy. S'il s'y mettait vraiment Wufei était cuit, enfin lorsqu'il serait un peu calmé. Sa prestation d'hier avait révélé une brèche énorme chez son adversaire, et il se souvenait avec une nostalgie certaine qu'il n'y avait pas que la brèche qui était énorme, Wufei était complètement frustré. A son arrivé sur Terre le jeune homme n'avait encore aucune mauvaise intention quant au couple Chang, mais depuis qu'il avait revu le chinois, en accord avec lui même, c'est à dire Shinigami, il avait décidé de se battre pour le reprendre. Il ne repartirait pas sur L2 sans avoir essayé. Ses deux personnalités étaient en parfaite harmonie cette fois. Enfin sur le but parce que sur les moyens... Duo s'en voulait beaucoup pour le fiasco du dîner de la veille. Shinigami lui continuait de trouver la situation hilarante. L'ennui c'était que si Shinigami était constamment au courant de tout ce que faisait Duo l'inverse n'était pas toujours vrai. Néanmoins pour hier l'américain n'avait même pas cette excuse. Shinigami n'y était pour rien, seul Duo Maxwell était responsable de la fureur probable et justifiée de Wufei, le dieu de la mort avait peut-être un peu poussé à la roue mais pas plus. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? C'était tellement idiot ! Pour se remonter le moral le jeune homme se répétait en boucle que si le chinois était un sanguin particulièrement vindicatif, il n'était guère rancunier. En général il suffisait d'attendre que l'orage passe. Bon dans le cas présent c'était certainement plus un cyclone qu'un orage mais il n'allait pas se laisser décourager par ce détail. Duo se laissa tomber sur le lit avec un soupir à fendre l'âme... Si. Il était découragé, car il fallait compter avec un élément essentiel : Shaozu. Ceci dit les courses attendaient toujours dans le salon qu'il veuille bien les ranger. C'est donc avec détermination qu'il redescendit. Il était préférable qu'il s'occupe pour s'empêcher de ruminer. Il brancha la radio histoire de mettre un peu d'ambiance et de booster son morale qui voisinait avec le zéro absolu. Les ondes portaient à ses oreilles une très ancienne chanson qui lui allait comme un gant. C'est donc en chantonnant qu'il gagna la cuisine.  
  
- "Je suis un provocateur, un agitateur...."  
  
Il avait à peine mit la dernière conserve dans le buffet qu'une suite de coup indiqua la présence d'un visiteur derrière la porte.  
  
- J'arrive !  
  
Il alla ouvrir d'un pas vif prêt à remettre l'importun à la rue.  
  
- Wufei ?  
  
D'un rapide coup d'oeil le jeune homme s'assura que l'ex pilote 05 ne possédait aucune arme tranchante.  
  
- Tu compte me recevoir sur le pallier ?  
  
- Heu... Non. Entre je t'en prie. Assis toi.  
  
- Non. Merci  
  
- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?  
  
- Non. Merci.  
  
- Tu veux me tuer ?  
  
- Ce n'est pas encore à l'ordre du jour.  
  
- Pourquoi tu es là exactement ?  
  
Wufei retira tranquillement son pull vert.  
  
- Pour te baiser.   
  
- Je ne suis pas une pute ! Tu crois que tu peux débarquer chez moi et...  
  
Le reste de la phrase se perdit dans la bouche du chinois. Duo se retrouva à moitié allongé sur la table de la salle à manger avec ses jambes autour de la taille de son partenaire qui s'empressait de le dévêtir. La dernière pensée cohérente de l'américain fut qu'il n'avait aucune fierté et que Wufei était un butor... mais Dieu ce qu'il aimait ça !  
  
****************************************************   
  
Pendant ce temps à l'hôpital saint Adèle.  
  
Amaya s'approcha du bureau de la secrétaire médicale afin de signaler sa présence. Cette dernière releva la tête pour l'accueillir.  
  
- Bonjour. Je peux vous aider ?   
  
- Je suis Amaya Ortega, je souhaiterais voir mon frère. Luis Ortega.   
  
- Le docteur est avec un patient pour l'instant mais il n'en a plus pour longtemps si vous voulez bien patienter...  
  
D'un geste de la main elle lui indiqua des chaises où un infirmier, un manga à la main, attendait aussi. Cela ne faisait pas une minute qu'elle était assise que Wufei ouvrait la porte et faisait signe à l'infirmier de ramener le malade dans sa chambre.   
  
- Mlle Ortega. Veuillez entrer je vous prie. Je souhaiterais vous parler.  
  
La jeune fille réalisa qu'il était très dur de regarder dans les yeux un homme que l'on imaginait en train de se faire faire une fellation. L'image de ces deux hommes plutôt bien fait et à moitié nu était assez difficile à occulter.   
  
- Vous êtes venue seule ?  
  
- Oui. Duo s'est dit que... Il s'est heu...  
  
- Débiné ?   
  
- On peut dire ça comme ça.   
  
- Étant un ami de Luis et le votre, j'aurais préféré qu'il soit là car je n'ai pas de bonnes nouvelles. Tôt ce matin nous avons du faire transférer votre frère à l'hôpital, suite à une grave attaque.   
  
- Madré de Dios ! Comment va-t-il ?  
  
- Il ont pu le sauver mais il est dans le coma. Ils ont refait des examens et d'autres plus approfondis qui ont révélaient un vieillissement prématuré de certains organes dont le coeur. Actuellement je n'en sais pas d'avantage, je pense que son médecin traitant sera plus à même de vous expliquer ce qui se passe.  
  
- Je vais m'y rendre immédiatement, à quel hôpital est-il ?  
  
- La salpêtrière. Je vais demander à Claire de vous appeler un taxi.  
  
- Merci.  
  
Wufei raccompagna Amaya jusqu'à la salle d'attente.  
  
- Claire s'il vous plaît appelez un taxi pour mademoiselle. Et faites ce numéro, vous me le passerez dès qu'il sera en ligne.  
  
- Tout de suite docteur.   
  
- Essayez de ne pas trop vous inquiéter, votre frère est entre de bonnes mains. Dubois est un excellent médecin.   
  
- La voiture sera là dans quelques instants mais Mr Maxwell ne répond pas. Dois-je laisser un message ?  
  
- Non je finis dans une heure je passerais chez lui.  
  
Wufei serra la main de la jeune femme pour la saluer.  
  
- Je passerais voir Luis en fin d'après midi. Si vous avez le moindre soucis n'hésitez pas à m'en parler.  
  
- Je vous remercie.  
  
****************************************  
  
Contrarié, Wufei abattis une fois de plus son poing contre la porte. Il était certain que Duo était là puisqu'il entendait le son de la stéréo. L'envie qu'il ressentait depuis la veille de mettre à Duo une bonne paire de gifles ne fit que s'accentuer. A bout de patience il décida d'entrer sans y être invité, après tout, ce qu'il avait à dire au jeune homme était important, aussi bien concernant son ami que sa conduite de la veille. La première chose qui frappa le chinois fut le désordre. Une corbeille de fruits renversée, une chaise au sol, des vêtements éparpillés, des chaussures qui avaient valsé à l'autre bout de la pièce... Il sentit son visage se crisper et ses yeux se réduirent à deux fentes. Il fit un effort énorme pour se reprendre et ne pas hurler de rage. Il hésitait entre partir pour aller expulser sa haine au dojo ou monter au premier pour dire sa façon de penser à cet enfoiré d'américain. Comment osait-il ? Il foutait son ménage en l'air et ensuite allait se faire mettre par le premier venu comme une traînée ! Au bout de trois longues secondes de réflexion il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre prêt à commettre un meurtre. Après la colère, la jalousie était sans doute le plus gros défaut de Wufei. Ce qui était le plus douloureux c'était de réaliser qu'il ne se serait pas senti si blessé en trouvant sa femme dans la même situation. Là, il se sentait tout à fait dans la peau du mari cocu qu'il n'était pas. Quoique... Sait-on jamais mais ce n'était pas le sujet. Pour l'instant il allait s'occuper des adorables petites fesses de cet ignoble traître. Il ouvrit la porte avec tant de violence qu'elle heurta le mur. Les eaux sombres de son regard contaient à elles seules toute la furie du chinois. Les deux amants sursautèrent à cette intrusion. Duo les yeux embrumés par le plaisir le dévisagea sans comprendre puis l'horreur s'imprima sur tout les traits de son doux visage. Il repoussa avec force son partenaire. Les insultes que Wufei se préparait à lui jeter au visage moururent dans sa gorge. Il se retrouvait face à lui même. Pour la première fois de sa vie il restait cloué sur place alors que Duo, tétanisé, se recroquevillait près de la tête du lit, en fait il s'y appuyait avec tant de force qu'il aurait pu s'incruster dans le bois. L'autre Wufei, nu comme un vers, poussa un hurlement de colère assez peu humain. Ses yeux rouges brillaient d'une ire (1) au moins égale à celle que Wufei avait éprouvé. Ils promettaient une vengeance cruelle. Sous le regard épouvanté des deux hommes la créature modifia son apparence en quelque chose d'impossible à identifier mais de parfaitement immonde et malodorant puis sembla se désintégrer en minuscules particules vertes. Elles tourbillonnèrent un moment sur elles même pour finalement disparaître. Duo poussa un vague gémissement, porta une main à sa bouche puis passa devant Wufei à toute allure. Le chinois pas encore remis de cette vision cauchemardesque bien qu'éphémère restait là, les bras ballants, la bouche entrouverte, le regard glauque. L'américain accroché à la cuvette des WC rendait tout ce que son estomac contenait. Il sentait de violents frissons glacés lui parcourir le corps. Les spasmes au niveau de son ventre semblaient ne pas connaître de fin. Wufei enfin conscient de la détresse de son ami se précipita dans la salle de bain pour l'aider. Il releva ses longs cheveux et essaya de le soutenir. Duo mortifié tentait de le repousser à l'aveuglette. Il n'admettait pas que le chinois puisse l'assister dans une situation qu'il jugeait fort dégradante. Vomir dans la cuvette des toilettes ne faisait pas parti de son plan séduction.  
  
- Laisse moi...  
  
Il aurait voulu que sa voix soit plus assurée mais ce n'était qu'un couinement plaintif qui ne faisait qu'ajouter à son humiliation.   
  
- Chute... Là... Calme toi...  
  
Il fit disparaître les restes du repas dans les profondeurs de la canalisation puis aida Duo à se relever et à s'asseoir sur le bord de la baignoire. Il mouilla un gant qu'il passa sur le visage blafard de son ami. Duo insista pour se doucher et Wufei ne pu que comprendre cette nécéssité. Il resta là pour surveiller que l'américain n'ait pas d'autre malaise puis, avec des geste doux, il lui passa un kimono en soie noire suspendu derrière la porte. Duo faisait des efforts énormes pour ne pas fondre en larmes. Il se sentait sale et stupide.  
  
- Viens. Allons dans le salon.   
  
Duo tituba un instant mais refusa la main secourable que lui tendait Wufei. Il descendit les escaliers avec prudence puis s'installa dans le canapé. Il attrapa le plaid et s'enroula dedans. Wufei commença à ranger la maison. Il pensait qu'il valait mieux faire disparaitre les traces du passage de la créature qui avait abusé de Duo. Il n'y avait pas eu de violences certes, mais le viol demeurait. Elle l'avait dupé pour l'inciter à avoir des relations sexuelles. Il ne savait pas encore quand ni comment, mais il lui ferait regretter d'avoir fait du mal à Duo. Surtout en utilisant son apparence. La colère qu'il ressentait était différente de celle qu'il avait éprouvé auparavant. C'était une haine froide qui lui inspirait une vengeance encore plus froide. Bien que cela soit étrange il se sentait calme, c'était l'assurance qui caractérisait Heero et Trowa avant les missions difficiles. Une hostilité impassible voilà ce qu'il éprouvait. Pour l'instant il fallait s'occuper de Duo mais l'autre ne perdait rien pour attendre. Vers dix huit heures le chinois alluma une belle flambée dans l'ancienne cheminée avec le bois qu'il avait trouvé dans un petit local prés du réfrigérateur. Il n' y avait pas beaucoup de bûche et le feu ne tiendrait pas longtemps mais suffisamment pour réchauffer la pièce. Ensuite il fit du thé à la menthe qu'il sucra généreusement et le porta à Duo avec un Lexomil qu'il avait déniché dans l'armoire de toilette.   
  
- Duo... Tiens ça te fera du bien.  
  
Docile l'américain s'exécuta puis se blotti à nouveau dans ses couvertures, les mains près de son visage presque comme un enfant. Quelque chose intriguait Wufei mais il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il prit la tasse pour la rapporter à la cuisine mais il fut entravé par un poing qui s'était refermé sur son pantalon.  
  
- Dis tu reste avec moi, il va bientôt faire noir et j'ai peur quand il fait noir...  
  
Sous la surprise il faillit lâcher la tasse. Il savait que Duo souffrait d'un dédoublement de personnalité mais il ne connaissait que Shinigami. Jamais il n'avait eu affaire à l'enfant, il n'avait même jamais soupçonné son existence. Dans l'entrée il entendit Amaya se débarrasser de sa veste et de son sac.  
  
- Docteur Chang ?   
  
- Je crois que vous pouvez m'appelez Wufei. Désolé de ne pas être venu mais nous avons eu un... Empêchement. Comment va votre frère.  
  
- Son état s'est stabilisé. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?  
  
Wufei pesa le pour et le contre puis décida de dire la vérité, pour être franc il en avait besoin. Il fallait que ça sorte. Il entraîna la jeune femme un peu à l'écart pour que Duo ne puisse pas entendre mais pas trop loin pour qu'il puisse les voir. A la fin de son histoire il s'attendait à un énorme éclat de rire mais rien ne vint.  
  
A suivre...  
  
  
  
(1)colère 


	6. chapitre6

Titre : Ennemi intime  
  
Auteur : Liam63  
  
E-mail : liam63@ifrance.com  
  
Base : Gundam Wing  
  
Disclaimer : L'univers de Gundam Wing n'est malheureusement pas à moi.  
  
Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Fantastique... OOC ? Tout dépend de ce que l'on considère comme OOC.  
  
Note 1: Il est bien évident que je prends de grandes libertés en ce qui concerne le dédoublement de personnalité ou personnalités multiples. Si certains s'y connaissent dans ce domaine j'espère qu'il ne m'en tiendront pas rigueur. Sur ce je vous souhaite bonne lecture.  
  
Note 2: Un coucou à Mélisandre et Yami-Rose qui cette fois encore ont eu l'amabilité de m'écrire un petit mot. Merci à vous.   
  
Chapitre VI  
  
Fébrile, Wufei remuait avec un vieux tisonnier les braises d'un feu presque mort. Il ressentait le besoin vital de s'occuper les mains et ne cessait de s'agiter. Amaya le rejoignit devant l'âtre et déposa dans le feu leur dernière bûche. Aucun des deux ne parlait, plongés dans leurs pensées réciproques. La jeune fille lui avait fait part de ce qu'elle savait sur Roger, la magie noire et les démons, ce qui sommes toute était fort peu.   
  
Le chinois jeta un coup d'oeil sur le cadran de sa montre en argent puis grimaça.  
  
- Je dois rentrer, j'ai de petits problèmes personnels à régler...   
  
Rien qu'à l'évocation des dits problèmes il semblait déjà épuisé, voir terrassé.  
  
- ... Mais ça m'ennui de vous laisser seule avec Duo dans cet état, je vais demander à Heero de venir.  
  
- Je ne vois pas trop ce qu'il fera si la créature revient.  
  
- Il le regardera de travers et l'autre s'enfuira en courant, enfin en se désagrégeant.   
  
Wufei tentait de faire de l'humour pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère mais la pointe d'amertume dans sa voix brisait cet effort. Il sorti de la poche de sa veste en daim beige, posée sur une chaise, un téléphone portable grand comme une cuillère à café et lança le second numéro en mémoire.   
  
- Allo ? Trowa ? Je te croyais en Afrique ! Heero est là ? Sous la douche. En fait je voulais lui demander de venir passer la nuit chez Duo mais si vous êtes deux c'est encore mieux. Oui en effet il y a un problème.  
  
Trowa enclencha le haut parleur pour qu'Heero puisse entendre pendant qu'il s'habillait et Wufei conta une fois de plus son histoire.   
  
- Hein ? Non. Je vous jure sur mes ancêtres que je n'ai rien absorbé de légal ou d'illégal ! Écoutez on pourrait peut-être remettre cette discussion à plus tard ! Je vous attend !  
  
Amaya le dévisagea un peu inquiète.  
  
- Vous croyez qu'ils viendront ? Ils vont peut-être croire que c'est une plaisanterie.  
  
- Vous trouvez que j'ai l'air de quelqu'un qui fait des blagues ?   
  
- Vu sous cet angle.  
  
- Les oreilles de ma douce et tendre doivent fumer comme une locomotive à vapeur. Je lui avais promis de rentrer tôt et il est déjà dix neuf heures trente.  
  
Wufei lança un nouveau numéro sur son téléphone et bien qu'il se soit éloigné, Amaya pouvait l'entendre donner de vagues explications pour justifier son retard. Que des mensonges naturellement. Il faut dire à la décharge de Wufei que ce n'était pas le moment de dire à sa femme qu'il se trouvait chez l'homme avec lequel il avait partagé la veille une certaine intimité. Amaya ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la compassion pour Liu même si elle ne la connaissait que très peu. Sans doute la solidarité féminine. Il était facile d'imaginer à quel point elle devait souffrir. Wufei raccrocha un peu brutalement et elle en déduisit que c'était pour couper court aux reproches. Elle le vit s'asseoir sur la table basse pour repousser quelques mèches éparses sur la joue de Duo.   
  
- C'est fou comme ma vie était ordinaire avant que tu débarques.   
  
Sa voix était tendre. Il prit doucement le jeune homme dans ses bras puis le monta à l'étage pour le déposer avec délicatesse au creux du matelas. Amaya l'avait précédé afin d'allumer la petite lampe de chevet pour que le chinois ne se prenne pas les pieds dans le tapis, qui en bon faux jetons, attendait que des pieds inattentifs passent à sa portée. Sans tenir compte de la présence féminine il admira un instant le corps sensuel de l'américain. Son peignoir laissait entrevoir un torse pale et juste un peu musclé. La soie épousait harmonieusement la courbe tentatrice de sa hanche et de sa chute de rein... Les charmes de Duo avaient toujours eu sur lui un effet presque aphrodisiaque. Il lui suffisait de le regarder pour le désirer. Il caressa presque avec dévotion une cuisse à l'attrait quasi diabolique. Comment un être endormi pouvait-il faire preuve d'une telle lascivité. Duo n'était que volupté, chaque atome de sa personne était un appel au libertinage. Face à lui le chinois se faisait toujours l'impression d'être un hybride de paillard et de pervers. Mais ce qu'à l'instant Wufei ne pouvait ignorer et qui tuait en lui toute idée de luxure, c'était les innombrables marques que laisse une étreinte passionnée. A la vu des suçons et des griffures il ressentit a nouveau la morsure cruelle de la colère. A une nuance près, elle était également dirigé contre Duo. C'était injuste, son côté rationnel le lui hurlait, mais une petite voix fielleuse lui susurait des remarques désagréables comme le fait que Duo aurait du s'apercevoir que cette chose n'était pas lui. Mais pire que tout elle lui rappelait à quel point Duo semblait prendre du plaisir avant que wufei n'intervienne avec son entrée fracassante. Amaya toussota pour le ramener à la réalité et Wufei rabattit enfin les couvertures.   
  
- Tu ne sais pas si Duo voit quelqu'un sur L2.  
  
- Tu veux dire s'il a un ami ?  
  
- Non je parles d'un psychiatre.   
  
- Je ne sais pas... Mais j'ai vu qu'il avait un agenda électronique, s'il est suivi par un psy, il y a probablement son numéro de téléphone dedans tu ne crois pas ?  
  
Sans même s'en apercevoir ils étaient passés au tutoiement.   
  
- Si, c'est bien vu. Tu sais où il le range ?  
  
- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu il était sur la bibliothèque.   
  
Ils laissèrent la lampe allumée au cas ou le jeune homme se réveillerait puis redescendirent au salon. Là Wufei étudia la liste de noms enregistrés sur le petit appareil.  
  
- Il n' y a que trois médecins, ça ne devrait pas être dur de trouver. Demain je demanderais à Claire de s'en occuper. Je crois que voilà vos gardes du corps.  
  
Wufei les fit entrer et Amaya se dit qu'elle laisserait bien le plus grand garder son corps de très très près.   
  
- Je vous présente Trowa et vous vous souvenez d'Heero je pense.  
  
- Oui bien sûr. Bonsoir.  
  
Cet endroit était un vrai nid de mecs super canons ! C'etait à croire que quelqu'un en faisait l'élevage !  
  
- Bon là il faut vraiment que j'y aille. Je vous laisse, je passerai demain. Duo devrait dormir toute la nuit.  
  
Tout en parlant il remettait sa veste et se dirigeait vers l'entrée à grands pas.   
  
- D'ici là je pense qu'il sera de nouveau lui-même. Salut les gars et merci.  
  
Restaient seuls les deux jeunes hommes et Amaya s'observèrent, un peu gênés par le silence qui venait de s'installer.  
  
- Il est gonflé. Souffla Trowa  
  
Heero hocha la tête.  
  
- Tu trouves aussi.  
  
- Ne lui en veuillez pas, sa femme l'attend et il est en retard.   
  
- Et depuis hier elle doit être sacrement en pétard ! Espérons qu'elle n'assaisonnera pas ses rouleaux de printemps à l'arsenic.   
  
Les yeux émeraudes dévisagèrent un instant celui qui fut le soldat parfait.   
  
- Je me demande si je ne préférais pas quand tu n'avais pas d'humour.   
  
- Mais je ne plaisante pas. Une femme bafouée peut devenir très dangereuse.   
  
Au grand soulagement de tous la nuit ne vit venir aucun démon. Néanmoins Duo fut le seul à dormir tout son soûl. Amaya était trop inquiète et les ex pilotes sur le qui vive. Wufei les trouva donc tout les trois, attablés devant une tasse de café, les yeux un peu cernés. Lui même n'avait de toute évidence pas fermé l'oeil.   
  
- Où est Duo ?  
  
Trowa lui jeta un regard torve.  
  
- Bonjour quand même !  
  
- Oui oui bonjour... j'ai pas trop le temps là !  
  
- Il dort encore.  
  
Wufei tourna les talons sans ajouter un mot.  
  
- Je crois qu'il est toujours amoureux.   
  
- C'est ce formidable esprit logique qui fait de toi un grand homme Heero Yui.  
  
Amaya, dépassée par le caractère un peu particulier de ces deux là, laissait son regard aller de l'un à l'autre. Elle les trouvait bizarres, très bizarres. Ils restaient parfois des heures sans échanger un mot puis avait une conversation de trois lignes avant de retomber dans un parfait mutisme. Malgré cela on devinait une parfaite connivence. L'ennui c'est que leur complicité laissait un peu à l'écart ceux qui n'en avait pas l'habitude.   
  
Wufei entra en silence dans la pièce et s'approche du lit où il fut accueilli pas deux immenses améthystes qui dépassait à peine des draps. Il compris dans la seconde que Duo n'était pas de retour. La lueur interrogatrice et inquiète dans les yeux du jeune homme ne trompait pas. Le chinois s'assit sur le bord du lit avec précaution pour ne pas l'effrayer.  
  
- Tu te souviens de moi ? On s'est vu hier.  
  
L'américain hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.  
  
- Je m'appelle Wufei, et toi tu veux bien me dire ton nom ?   
  
- Lucas.  
  
- Je suis très heureux de te connaître Lucas. Tu n'as pas faim ?  
  
- Ho si !  
  
Il n'y avait pas à dire, Duo, Lucas ou Shinigami il suffisait de le prendre par les sentiments.  
  
- Viens avec moi, on va te préparer un bon petit déjeuner.   
  
Duo sortit du lit à moitié dénudé, la ceinture du peignoir ne tenait plus que par pudeur. Le chinois détourna le regard pour éviter tout risque de pensées dissolues  
  
- Tu vas d'abord t'habiller.  
  
Wufei prit un caleçon, un jean et une chemise blanche dans l'armoire et les déposa sur une chaise.   
  
- Je te laisse faire, lorsque tu seras prêt tu viendras me rejoindre dans la cuisine d'accord ?  
  
- D'accord. Mais mes cheveux y sont plein de noeuds.  
  
- On s'en occupera après le petit déjeuner.  
  
- Mais...  
  
- J'ai dit après.  
  
Duo poussa un soupir de désapprobation mais n'osa pas insister. Wufei retourna près de ses amis et se servit une tasse de café avant de s'asseoir.  
  
- Je croyais que tu étais pressé lui fit remarquer Trowa.   
  
- Je le suis mais je crois qu'il est préférable que je vous dise que Duo n'est toujours pas Duo.  
  
- Tu avais dit que ça rentrerait dans l'ordre... Souligna Heero aussi délicat qu'à l'accoutumée.  
  
- C'est ce que je croyais, les personnalités secondaires comme celles-ci restent généralement en retrait, d'ailleurs par le passé nous n'avons eu affaire qu'à Shinigami. Si Lucas s'est manifesté à un moment ou à un autre il n'est pas resté assez longtemps pour que nous le remarquions.   
  
- Lucas ? s'étonna Amaya.  
  
- C'est le nom qu'il m'a donné tout à l'heure.   
  
- Pourquoi est-ce que nous n'avons pas affaire à Shinigami ? c'est toujours lui qui aide Duo dans les situations difficiles. Argua Trowa avec justesse.  
  
- Quand il s'agit de s'en sortir par la force, la violence oui... Mais c'est un esprit guerrier qui trouve sa raison d'être dans l'action hors ici il ne peut pas aider Duo.   
  
- Tu m'excuseras mais je ne vois pas en quoi un enfant peut l'aider.  
  
- Je pense que c'est parce qu'il est en quelque sorte coupé de Duo, je veux dire que ça permet à Duo d'oublier totalement l'épisode d'hier alors que Shinigami, d'après le peu que m'en a dit Duo, est presque toujours là même s'il ne se montre pas. Leur personnalités réciproques sont beaucoup moins dissociées. Lucas est...  
  
- Sur le pas de la porte coupa Heero.  
  
En effet le jeune homme se tenait là, pieds nus, une brosse prise dans ses cheveux.  
  
- J'arrive pas à l'enlever...  
  
- Je t'avais demandé d'attendre répondit sèchement Wufei, l'oeil noir.  
  
Duo sembla soudain au bord des larmes.  
  
- Et en plus on est tombé sur un pleurnichard ! Allez viens là.  
  
Il tapota une chaise à côté de lui et l'americain s'empressa d'obéir. Le jeune médecin entrepris de défaire la grosse boule de cheveux. Il tourna la tête vers Amaya.  
  
- Tu ne voudrais pas lui préparer quelque chose à manger s'il te plaît ?  
  
- Si bien sûr. Mais j'ai bien peur que nous n'ayons que du lait et des biscottes.   
  
- Alors ça lui ira très bien.  
  
Heero se pencha vers Trowa.  
  
- Si un jour j'ai besoin de consulter un psy, rappelle moi de ne pas m'adresser à lui.  
  
Wufei foudroya le japonais du regard.   
  
- Tu insinues quoi là ?  
  
- Que tu pourrais être un peu plus gentil et ne pas passer ta mauvaise humeur sur lui, c'est Lucas pas Duo. Ce n'est pas très professionnel du reste.  
  
Il allait répondre vertement mais y renonça parce qu'Heero avait raison et tout les deux le savaient. Mais bougon jusqu'au bout il ne pu tout de même s'empêcher de rajouter que Duo n'était pas un patient et qu'il était impossible qu'il le devienne.   
  
Amaya posa un bol de lait chaud devant Duo avec trois biscottes beurrées et un peu de confiture de fraise puis ramena la conversation sur le sujet le plus urgent : Qui allait s'occuper de Duo aujourd'hui ? Heero et Wufei travaillaient, elle devait s'occuper d'un certain nombre de papiers administratifs concernant son frère et Trowa...  
  
Tout les regard convergèrent vers lui.  
  
- Je vais rester avec lui.   
  
- Au fait, tu ne devais pas séjourner à la réserve naturelle encore quelques mois ?  
  
Trowa replongea le nez dans sa tasse et Heero afficha un sourire en coin.  
  
- Il a fait tellement de barouffe avec les animaux en voix de disparition que le gouvernement l'a prié de bien vouloir allé se faire voir ailleurs. Il a encore mit les pieds dans le plat en évoquant la corruption de certains fonctionnaires et politiciens quant au traffic.  
  
- Tu devrais demander à Quatre quelques conseils concernant la diplomatie si tu veux un jour sauver ces pauvres bêtes.  
  
- Et c'est Wufei Chang qui me dit cela... Je suppose qu'il vaut mieux entendre ça que d'être sourd !  
  
Le chinois reposa la brosse puis se leva.   
  
- Bon c'est pas que je m'ennui en votre compagnie mais j'ai des patients qui m'attendent.  
  
Heero l'imita et les deux jeunes hommes disparurent. Amaya monta se préparer puis suivit le même chemin. Trowa resta donc seul avec l'américain qui grignotait sa biscotte en le surveillant du coin de l'oeil.  
  
- Ça te dirais qu'on aille se promener ? Il fait un soleil magnifique ce serait dommage de ne pas en profiter tu ne crois pas ?  
  
- Il revient quand Wufei ?  
  
- En fin d'après midi.  
  
- On sera rentré ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Alors je veux bien.   
  
C'est donc ainsi que le français et Duo passèrent leur journée à l'extérieure. Ils allèrent au zoo où ils passèrent bien une heure devant les pingouins qui fascinèrent Lucas, avant d'aller déjeuner dans un parc où il fallut nourrir les cygnes. Trowa trouvait cela étrange car Duo n'avait jamais manifesté un intérêt particulier pour les animaux en dehors des chiens et des chats. Pour finir ils firent les magasins car Lucas voulait des feutres puis mangèrent une glace à la pistache énorme alors que l'américain détestait ce parfum. Les heures défilaient et l'ex mercenaire ne pouvait que considérer Lucas comme un individu à part entière, il comprenait vraiment ce que Wufei avait voulu dire par personnalité dissociée, il avait tout à fait saisit le sens au point de vue linguistique bien sûr, mais pas ce que cela signifiait au point de vue humain. Il en était à présent parfaitement conscient. Vers seize heures ils étaient de retour à la maison, heureux de leur journée. Trowa avait bien sentit les regards tantôt surpris tantôt moqueurs des gens devant le comportement enfantin de ce jeune homme de vingt six ans mais il n'en avait eu cure. Lucas était un enfant doux, un peu rêveur, renfermé mais curieux de tout, et chose surprenante, très peu bavard. Le français était littéralement sous le charme. Pour un peu il aurait pu oublier qu'il avait toujours affaire à l'un de ses meilleurs amis. C'était comme si Duo avait prêté son corps à quelqu'un d'autre et c'était parfois très déstabilisant même pour Trowa. Quoi qu'il en soit, garder "Lucas" s'était révêler être, malgrè les sourires en coin qu'il avait fallut affronter, un réel plaisir. A présent, pour passer le temps, le français regardait un documentaire sur les Ibis rouges alors que Lucas dessinait sur la table basse du salon. L'ex pilote 03 nota que l'américain s'était installé de manière à pouvoir faire face à la porte d'entrée. A chaque fois qu'un bruit se faisait entendre il relevait le nez de sa feuille Canson avec une lueur d'espoir. Lorsqu'Amaya passa la porte il afficha une telle déception que s'en était presque drole. Par Dieu sait quel miracle Lucas vouait déjà une passion à Wufei, pourtant on ne pouvait pas dire que celui-ci s'était montré sous son meilleur jour. Finallement, dissociée ou pas, toutes les personnalités de Duo semblaient d'accord sur un point. Elles aimaient le chinois. Trowa trouvait cela fascinant.   
  
  
  
A suivre... 


	7. chapitre 7

Titre : Ennemi intime  
  
Auteur : Liam63  
  
E-mail : liam63@ifrance.com  
  
Base : Gundam Wing  
  
Disclaimer : L'univers de Gundam Wing n'est malheureusement pas à moi.  
  
Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Fantastique... OOC ? Tout dépend de ce que l'on considère comme OOC.  
  
Ha Dieu que c'est plaisant de recevoir des commentaires lol  
  
yami-rose : Ne jamais sous estimer le pouvoir du regard de Heero , après tout c'est bien connu les démons vivent dans les flammes de l'enfer alors un regard aussi glacé brrrr ^_____^   
  
Daphné : Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. Merci pour tes mots d'encouragement.  
  
Bon j'espère que mes lecteurs ne me laisseront pas tomber après ce chapitre mais je dois avouer que j'ai un doute ^____^ Je vous promet que vous retrouverez votre Duo adulte au prochain chapitre. Allez courage ce ne sont que quelques lignes...  
  
Chapitre 7  
  
Vers vingt heures Trowa et Heero se décidèrent à préparer des frites pour le dîner, ils étaient donc tout deux de corvée de pluche, le français espérait ainsi faire plaisir à Lucas. Duo, dans le salon, continuait ses coloriages d'un air morne en compagnie d'Amaya.   
  
- Il a l'air vraiment déçu, constata le japonais, tu n'arrives toujours pas à joindre Wufei ?   
  
- Non je n'ai que sa messagerie.  
  
- S'il a finit tard il est peut-être rentré directement chez lui. Après tout il doit aussi consacrer du temps à son fils et à sa femme.  
  
- Hum...  
  
- Ce n'est pas facile pour lui.  
  
- Et tu crois que ça l'est pour les autres ! Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas le droit de m'énerver après toi... Sa voix ne fut plus qu'un souffle comme s'il murmurait pour lui même... Ce n'est pas facile de ne pas correspondre aux attentes de l'autre et d'être celui qui reste sur la touche.   
  
Heero n'était peut-être pas un fin psychologue mais il était tout à fait évident que Trowa ne parlait pas uniquement de Duo. Malgré l'air impassible qu'il affichait en temps normal, quelque chose lui pesait sur le coeur. Ceci expliquait sans doute pourquoi, depuis la fin de la guerre, il était toujours pas monts et par vaux et ne s'autorisait pas une pause assez longue pour penser. La grande question était : Aux attentes de qui Trowa ne correspondait-il pas ? Heero ne se sentait pas le droit de le lui demander. La vie intime de l'autre était la limite que jamais aucun des deux ne franchissait. Le japonais se leva pour chercher le plat adéquat à la cuisson de cette merveille de raffinement culinaire qu'ils étaient en train de préparer, mais il eut beau chercher dans les placards du haut comme dans ceux du bas : Pas de friteuse.  
  
- Je crois que nous avons un problème.  
  
Aucun des deux n'avaient envisagé la possibilité que Duo ne possède pas la source du plaisir de ses papilles gustatives, dit de manière moins poétique, que cette tête folle ne possède pas une friteuse banale, lui qui pourrait manger des frites sur la tête d'un teigneux. Bon il est vrai qu'il n'était pratiquement jamais sur Terre, il était donc normal que la maison manque d'un certain nombre de choses pratiques et qu'elle ait besoin de   
  
certaines rénovations.  
  
- Trowa tu m'écoutes ?  
  
- Hum hum... Naturellement.  
  
Heero toujours penché, le nez dans le placard, ressentit l'étrange impression d'être observé. Il releva un peu la tête et même si Trowa détourna très vite les yeux il aurait pu jurer que celui-ci était en train de mater allègrement son postérieur. Le français ne lui donna pas l'occasion d'analyser plus avant la situation et le poussa sur le côté pour s'emparer d'une sauteuse. Il y versa une bonne quantité d'huile et alluma la plaque chauffante.   
  
- Tu sais Heero tu n'es pas obligé de rester si tu as autre chose à faire... Je peux m'occuper de Duo et le protéger si c'est nécessaire.  
  
- Je n'en doute pas mais je n'ai rien à faire.  
  
- Tu devais voir Katsumi non ?  
  
- J'ai annulé cette après midi.  
  
- Tu peux la rappeler et...  
  
- Pourquoi ai-je l'étrange impression que tu essai de te débarrasser de moi tout à coup ?  
  
- Pas du tout, c'est juste que...   
  
C'était la première fois que l'ex pilote 03 semblait embarrassé.   
  
- N'en parlons plus. C'était une idée en l'air, on ne va pas écrire une thèse dessus. Je pensais juste te rendre   
  
service.  
  
C'était aussi la première fois qu'il manifestait sa mauvaise humeur. L'espace d'une seconde Heero hésita à trahir sa réserve naturelle et l'accord implicite qui lui interdisait de poser une question sur la vie privée de son ami. Pour une fois il n'écouta que son instinct. Bon d'accord il écoutait principalement sa curiosité.  
  
- Dis moi Trowa... Tu ne préférerais pas les hommes aux femmes par hasard ?  
  
Après tout il ne leur avait jamais présentait personne, ni d'un sexe ni de l'autre et il n'était sans doute pas asexué. Même lui, Heero Yui, de son petit nom soldat parfait, ne l'était pas. Ni asexué. Ni parfait. De toute manière comme le lui avait fait observer Duo avec sa justesse d'esprit coutumière : La perfection c'est chiant ! Trowa lui jeta le regard qu'octroie un animal sauvage à un autre lorsque celui-ci s'aventure sur son territoire et qui disait clairement : Fait demi tour ou je t'arrache la jugulaire. Le premier venu aurait pris ses jambes à son cou mais comment pouvez espérer faire peur à un type qui saute d'un immeuble sans parachute ou qui s'autodétruit avec son gundam ? Ils en étaient là de leur "duel" lorsqu'une suite d'énormes "schbong" impatients retentit dans toute la maison. On était très loin du toc toc discret et gracieux. Quand les garçons arrivèrent dans le salon Amaya ouvrait la porte à un Wufei surchargé qui de toute évidence s'était acharné sur la porte à coup de pieds. Il maintenait son fils contre son épaule avec le bras droit, sa main tenait sa sacoche, un immense sac en cuir marron pendait sur son épaule gauche tandis que sa main du même côté pressé contre sa hanche une pile de livre qui menaçait de s'écrouler.  
  
- Ne venez pas m'aider surtout !  
  
- C'est demandé si gentiment. Ironisa Heero.  
  
Wufei poussa un soupir exaspéré, il n'y a pas à dire celui là il le préférait quant son vocabulaire se limitait à des "hn". Et sans qu'il le sache Trowa partageait tout à fait son impression. Amaya prit le bébé et Heero les bouquins. Le chinois pu alors laissé tomber son sac sur le sol et poser sa serviette sur la table.  
  
- Mes aïeux quelle journée ! Il se tourna vers Trowa. Et la votre ça a été ?   
  
- Pas de problèmes.   
  
Tous les regards étaient posés sur l'américain qui gardait la tête baissée et continuait son coloriage, il n'était pas difficile de voir qu'il boudait. Il avait tant attendu Wufei que c'était un peu surprenant qu'il l'ignore de cette manière. Le chinois s'approcha et s'assit sur le fauteuil à côté de lui.   
  
- Tu ne veux pas me raconter ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui.  
  
Lucas jeta un regard empli de rancoeur sur Shaozu.  
  
- C'est qui celui-là ?  
  
Outch, ainsi donc le noeud du problème était là. L'américain se sentait menacé par la présence du bébé et il l'exprimait comme l'enfant qu'il était. Wufei repris son fils des bras de la jeune portoricaine et revint s'installer prés de Duo.  
  
- C'est mon fils Shaozu. Tu veux le prendre ?  
  
- Non. J'ai faim quant est-ce qu'on mange ?  
  
- Ho merde les frites !  
  
Trowa repartit dans la cuisine d'un pas pressé. Dieu merci elles étaient dorées à point. S'il y avait une chose qui insupportait le français c'était de faire brûler un plat. Ce n'était pas dramatique bien sûr mais il avait horreur du gaspillage. Dans le salon l'ambiance demeurait un peu électrique.  
  
- C'est dommage avoua le chinois avec un air faussement triste. Je comptais sur toi pour m'aider, j'avais besoin de quelqu'un en qui je puisse avoir confiance.   
  
- C'est vrai ?   
  
- Tu crois que je confierais la chair de ma chair au premier venu.   
  
- Et les autres ? Trowa il est super chouette, on a été voir les pingouins. Il dit qu'ils vivent là où il fait très froid, si froid que mes oreilles seraient toute gelées et qu'elles tomberaient, je serais pas beau sans oreilles ! On a aussi vu une girafe et elle a voulu me bouffer la tresse. Regarde.  
  
Pour plus de conviction Duo mit le bout de sa natte sous le nez de Wufei. Bien évidemment on y voyait rien d'anormal.   
  
- Tu vois pourquoi je ne veux pas lui confier le bébé. Trowa est un inconscient. T'emmener dans un endroit plein d'animaux qui ne rêvent que de manger des enfants. Heero est trop distant et Amaya va bientôt s'en aller.  
  
Duo se tourna alors vers elle.  
  
- C'est vrai ? Tu vas partir ?  
  
- Dans deux jours. Je dois rentrez chez moi près de ma famille.  
  
- Dommage. C'est où chez toi ?  
  
- Sur L2.   
  
- Le dîner va refroidir. Glissa Trowa dans la conversation.  
  
Duo se leva.  
  
- Ouai et les frites froides c'est dégueu !  
  
Sur cette constatation il se dirigea vers l'odeur presque hypnotique sa main refermé sur celle de Wufei.  
  
- On pourrait amener Shaozu au zoo... Il aimerait sûrement voir les grosses bêtes rousses avec des rayures noires... Elle sont très belles.  
  
Lucas leva vers le chinois un regard innocent, il avait omis de parler des grandes dents blanches. Tous les adultes présents se dirent qu'il faudrait surveiller Lucas juste au cas ou... Ils s'installèrent autour de la table et attaquèrent avec sauvagerie les innocentes pommes de terre. Wufei voyait bien que ses amis mourraient d'envie de l'interroger sur la présence de son fils et du sac dans l'entrée mais qu'aucun d'eux ne voulait aborder un sujet qu'ils considéraient comme très délicat. Lucas lui évidemment n'avait pas à faire face à une pseudo diplomatie de bon aloi.   
  
- Elle est où sa mère ? Pourquoi elle est pas avec vous ?  
  
Dans le mile !  
  
- Elle n'est pas là car nous allons nous séparer, vivre chacun de son côté.   
  
- Ha... Pourquoi ?   
  
- Parce que c'est ce que font deux adultes qui ne s'aiment plus assez pour vivre ensemble.   
  
- Pourquoi c'est pas elle qui le garde lui ? Il appuya délibérément sur le "lui" de manière dédaigneuse.  
  
- Elle le fera la moitié du temps.  
  
- Vous allez habiter avec nous ?   
  
- Pendant un petit moment.  
  
Lucas sembla réfléchir un instant puis finit par sourire.  
  
- C'est cool. Même si lui il reste aussi.  
  
Lorsque Trowa monta voir si Lucas était couché, plus tard dans la soirée, il le trouva assis sur le lit l'air un peu triste.   
  
- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive.  
  
- Rien.   
  
Il essayait de se montrer courageux mais son ton manquait de conviction.  
  
- Allons tu peux me le dire à moi.   
  
- Tu le répéteras pas ?  
  
- Non.  
  
- Promis ?   
  
- Juré craché.  
  
- Je le déteste.  
  
- Wufei ?  
  
- Non, l'autre.  
  
- Le bébé ?  
  
- Ouai.  
  
- Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi ?  
  
Trowa l'avait bien compris mais il pensait que les choses seraient plus saines si Lucas exprimait librement ses sentiments, bien qu'il n'ait pas fait de véritable effort pour les dissimuler jusqu'à présent.  
  
- Il m'aimera plus maintenant. Ça va être tout pour l'autre. Il est même pas monté me dire bonne nuit.   
  
- Il prépare un endroit sûr où coucher le bébé mais je suis certain qu'après il viendra.  
  
- Je suis sur que non il en a rien à faire de moi.  
  
- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Wufei t'aime énormément.  
  
- Je voulais qu'il me lise l'histoire sur le livre que tu m'a acheté.   
  
- Il va venir je te dis.  
  
- Pfeu.  
  
- On pari ?   
  
- Quoi par exemple ?   
  
- Si Wufei passe cette porte dans les dix minutes qui suivent tu feras un effort pour connaître Shaozu et tu seras gentil avec lui.   
  
- Et si c'est moi qui gagne ?  
  
- Alors je t'achète un pingouin.  
  
- T'es bête. Une tortue qui va dans l'eau...  
  
- Hors de question. Lorsque l'on garde ce genre d'animal en captivité il est souvent malade ou triste parce que l'on ne peut pas lui offrir un bon espace vital. Et après il meurt. Mais si tu veux je t'emmènerais à l'aquarium, on peut y voir des tas de poissons et de tortues de mer.   
  
- D'accord.   
  
Ils attendirent en silence contrôlant le temps qui s'écoulait sur la montre de Trowa. Cinq minutes. Huit.   
  
- Je cois que tu vas perdre.   
  
- Sache petit impertinent que je ne perd jamais.  
  
Et comme pour confirmer les dires de son ami Wufei pénétra dans la chambre.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?  
  
- Trowa me parlait de l'aquarium... Dis tu m'emmènera Wufei ?  
  
La crapule ! Il essayait de gagner sur tout les tableaux.  
  
- Pourquoi ? Tu as décidé d'apprendre à nager à mon fils ? interrogea le chinois franchement goguenard. Les tigres ne font plus l'affaire.  
  
Entre temps il s'était assis sur le bord du lit inoccupé.   
  
- Nan. Si tu reste un peu avec moi je serais super gentil.  
  
Et pour montrer à quel point il pouvait être gentil il se blotti contre Wufei pour lui faire un méga câlin.   
  
- Dis tu me raconte une histoire ?  
  
- Tu sais qu'il est vingt deux heures et que tu devrais être en train de dormir ?   
  
- J'ai pas sommeil.  
  
- Moi si.   
  
- Alors tu dors avec moi.  
  
- C'est Trowa qui dort avec toi moi je dors dans le salon.   
  
Il se serra encore plus contre Wufei pour le convaincre.  
  
- Je serais super super gentil.   
  
- Bon d'accord.   
  
- Et l'histoire tu me la lit... Rien qu'un petit bout...   
  
Wufei prit le livre sur la table de nuit.  
  
- Tu lui as acheté la chèvre de Mr Seguin ! C'est horrible comme histoire !  
  
- C'est lui qui a absolument voulu celui-ci, moi je voulais acheter petit goupil.  
  
- Tu connais cette histoire Lucas ?  
  
- Un peu.   
  
- Pourquoi tu l'as choisie.  
  
- Je sais pas.   
  
- Mais tu sais ce qui arrive à la fin de l'histoire ?  
  
- Ouai le loup la bouffe.  
  
- Et ça ne te rends pas triste ?  
  
- Ho si ! Mais elle est courageuse, elle se bat toute la nuit. Et puis si quelqu'un l'avait amené à l'aquarium elle ne se serait pas enfuit dans la montagne parce qu'elle ne se serait pas embêté.  
  
Trowa se leva en riant.  
  
- Je regagne mon canapé, je vous laisse. Bonne nuit.   
  
- Attends je descend avec toi il faut que je prenne mes affaires.  
  
- Bonne nuit Trowa. Murmura Duo qui baignait dans une aura de contentement.  
  
Wufei espérait que lorsqu'il remonterait, Duo dormirait mais il déchanta très vite. Celui-ci l'attendait les yeux grands ouverts, son livre à la main.  
  
- Tu ne préférerais pas une histoire de dragon ?   
  
- Si tu veux.  
  
Wufei passa un pyjama bleu roi à col mao puis rejoignit le jeune homme sous les couvertures. Là il lui conta l'histoire d'Hector un dragonneau très triste qui n'arrivait pas à cracher du feu comme ses camarades, ce qui pour un dragon, même petit, est une véritable humiliation.  
  
- Bah elle est pas plus drôle que la mienne ton histoire !  
  
- Non mais la mienne elle finit bien.   
  
Lucas allait rétorquer qu'elle n'était pas intéressante mais il renonça, après tout il s'en moquait, lui ce qu'il voulait c'était entendre la voix du chinois, grave et douce, qui murmurait des mots uniquement pour lui tandis qu'il reposait dans ses bras, au chaud, en sécurité et surtout aimé.   
  
Wufei de son côté oubliait qu'il avait du laisser à sa femme l'appartement, la maison de campagne, la voiture et surtout mentir en disant qu'il allait s'installer chez Heero. Elle semblait vouloir accepter la garde partagé parce qu'elle souhaitait reprendre ses études ce n'était donc pas le moment d'en rajouter une couche. Mais Wufei ne se sentait pas à l'aise dans le mensonge, il aurait préféré une situation plus nette et se promettait d'y remédier   
  
dès que la déception et le ressentiment de Liu connaîtrait une accalmie. Et surtout dès qu'il aurait pu parler de certaines choses avec Duo, notamment de leur avenir.   
  
A suivre 


	8. chapitre 8

Titre : Ennemi intime  
  
Auteur : Liam63  
  
E-mail : liam63@ifrance.com  
  
Base : Gundam Wing  
  
Disclaimer : L'univers de Gundam Wing n'est malheureusement pas à moi.  
  
Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Fantastique... OOC ? Tout dépend de ce que l'on considère comme OOC.  
  
Amies lectrices et fanficeuses bonjour. Voici un nouveau chapitre. Comme vous l'avez constaté je suis plus psychologie que action alors j'espère que vous ne vous ennuirez pas.   
  
DeathSlave : C'est le genre de commentaire qui booste à fond ça ! Je me suis vautrée dans l'autosatisfaction toute la nuit et au petit matin mes chvilles avaient tellement enflées que je n'arrivait plus à enfiler mes bottes lol On s'habitue aux bonnes choses avec une facilité déconcertante... Inutile de préciser que ça m'a fait plaisir ^____^  
  
Yami-Rose1 : Toi aussi tu te dis que Wu a quand même un peu mérité ce qui lui arrive lol Au départ seul Wu et Duo devaient être homo je trouvais ça plus réaliste mais c'est trop dur !!!! Enfin leur cas n'est pas encore définitivement réglé.  
  
Mélisandre : Je vois que la séparation de Wufei te fend le coeur lol Je suis contente que tu es apprécié Lucas car je l'aime bien moi aussi... C'est different de shinigami c'est sûr... DuoxWufei POWER !!!!  
  
Chapitre 8  
  
Wufei se réveilla tout à coup et se redressa brusquement. Il faisait bien trop claire dans la pièce pour qu'il ne soit pas six heures passées. Il jeta un oeil sur son réveille de voyage et sursauta : Sept heures trente ! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas sonné ? Il se rappelait très bien avoir enclenché la sonnerie ! Et Surtout pourquoi les cris de Shaozu n'ameutaient pas tout le quartier alors qu'il prenait son premier biberon à six heures trente tapante. Son fils était très pointilleux sur l'horaire des repas. Il avait une horloge au niveau de l'estomac ! Le chinois se leva en vitesse et descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers. Dans le salon, le canapé lit avait été replié et Trowa assis dessus lisait l'un des ouvrages que Wufei avait rapporté la veille, Démonologie, dans la plus parfaite quiétude. Heero de son côté jouait paisiblement avec un bébé apparemment bien nourrit auquel il avait fabriqué une petite poupée de chiffon avec l'un de ses tee-shirt. Bref en ce dimanche matin tout ce petit monde semblait serein . Hormis Wufei. Affolé, les cheveux en pagaille et la marque de l'oreiller sur le visage il les regardait à travers les brumes d'un sommeil pas encore tout à fait dissipé.   
  
- Heu... Bonjour. Je suis désolé s'il vous a réveillé, ça n'a pas sonné...  
  
Heero l'observa un peu moqueur.  
  
- Tu sais que tu n'es vraiment pas à ton avantage au saut du lit ! Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est moi qui ai coupé la sonnerie. Avec Trowa nous avons pensé que tu avais besoin de dormir. D'ailleurs tu peux retourner te coucher, nous avons la situation bien en main.   
  
Wufei hésita un peu, son honneur lui interdisait de se décharger de son devoir de père sur ses amis mais d'un autre côté sa dernière grâce matinée remontait à... Ben en fait il ne se rappelait pas en avoir eu une. Il avait l'impression de rogner sur son sommeil depuis des années. D'abord en tant que soldat, ensuite pour ses études puis pour son boulot et enfin pour son fils. Après analyse il considéra que négliger une telle occasion serait stupide. Il tourna donc les talons pour retourner enlacer son oreiller. Il se coucha, se tourna sur son côté gauche, celui qu'il préférait... Et se heurta à l'améthyste de tous ses songes.   
  
- Il est tôt Lucas rendors toi.  
  
Et le chinois donna l'exemple avec plaisir . Mais Duo lui n'avait plus du tout sommeil. Il était tétanisé. Les voix au rez-de-chaussée lui avaient indiqué la présence de Heero, et même de Trowa qui à l'heure actuelle aurait du se trouver en Afrique. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi ils étaient là alors qu'il ne gardait aucun souvenir de leur présence, pourquoi Wufei revenait se coucher dans son lit comme si ce n'était pas exceptionnel et pourquoi il se sentait si perdu. Malheureusement il venait de saisir à l'instant même la raison de tout cela. Lucas. Dédoublement de personnalité. Absence. Il croulait sous la honte. Comme si faire l'amour, enfin faire l'amour n'était peut-être pas le terme, forniquer était plus approprié, donc comme si partager les joies du sexe avec un démon n'était pas suffisamment humiliant et écoeurant il devrait aussi assumer le fait d'avoir était Lucas. Ses amis connaissaient ses problèmes et ils l'avaient toujours accepté ainsi mais ils ne connaissaient que Shinigami. Et il fallait bien admettre que ce dernier avait de la prestance, il en imposait, alors que Lucas... L'idée qu'il ait pu se conduire devant les g.boys comme un enfant de sept ans le rendait malade. Mais ça c'était quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se souvienne du démon avec précision et là il su exactement ce que se sentir mal voulait dire, au propre comme au figuré. En une seule journée il avait annihilé le peu de respect que Wufei avait peut-être eut pour lui. Un dingo qui s'envoi un démon... Pas très accrocheur comme présentation. De toute manière ce n'était plus si grave car la seule idée d'avoir encore une relation sexuelle un jour lui soulevait le coeur et Wufei n'était pas le genre amour platonique mais alors pas du tout. Néanmoins il continuait à avoir besoin de lui à ses côtés... L'avenir ne s'annonçait pas rose. Malgré les années il n'avait jamais véritablement renoncé au chinois, il avait essayé bien sûr mais rien à faire. Une part de lui avait continué à espérer avec obstination. La séparation, la distance, la froideur de Wufei, Liu, Shaozu rien n'avait pu tuer en lui cette espoir chimérique de le voir un jour reconnaître son erreur et l'amour qu'il lui portait. Combien de fois n'avait-il pas imaginé une scène empli d'émotions et de sensualité dans laquelle le chinois lui promettait un amour éternel. Naturellement il aurait préféré s'arracher la langue plutôt que d'admettre qu'il faisait des rêves de midinette. Enfin... ce n'est pas comme si sa vie avait toujours était facile, loin de là, il était habitué et il avait toujours surmonté les difficultés mais il n'avait jamais du renoncer à un rêve. Jamais. Il s'était battus de toute ses forces pour faire du morceau de charbon qu'était sa vie un diamant. Mais voilà, aujourd'hui c'était comme si quelqu'un venait lui dire que sa pierre précieuse n'était qu'un vulgaire strass. Il se sentait triste et vide. Il sentait un poids énorme sur son coeur et une douleur diffuse au niveau de sa gorge. En fait il avait tout simplement envie de pleurer mais aucune larme ne jaillissait. Il s'interdisait ce genre de faiblesse depuis si longtemps qu'il était à présent incapable de soulager sa douleur et son mal-être par des larmes libératrices. Il se rapprocha un peu de Wufei, avec délicatesse pour ne pas le déranger, et resta là, sans bouger, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Cela pouvait paraître étrange mais l'une des choses qui lui avait toujours plu chez le chinois c'était son odeur. Et c'était ce petit détails qui avait clochait avec la créature, elle pouvait dissimuler sa véritable odeur mais pas imiter avec exactitude celle des autres. Oui c'était cela que Shinigami avait essayé de lui dire mais que Duo avait refusé d'écouter, il l'avait rejeté de toutes ses forces. Il avait tellement voulu y croire, croire en ses mots trompeurs et ses promesses utopiques. Parce que c'était cela qui avait perdu Duo, pas sa libido, non, juste des mots d'amour. Des mots qui n'existaient que dans son coeur mais que le démon avait su utiliser. Lire le coeur des hommes et en extraire les faiblesses était son arme véritable. Pourquoi lui et comment ? Duo ne se posait même pas la question. La réponse l'effrayait bien trop pour le moment. Parce qu'il n'en doutait pas, d'une façon ou d'une autre c'était sa faute. Il avait été faible. Et s'il y avait une chose que ses amis et surtout Wufei détestaient c'était bien la faiblesse.  
  
Lorsque le chinois fit sa seconde apparition il était près de onze heures trente. Amaya était parti voir le docteur Dubois pour s'occuper du transfert de son frère sur L2, Trowa lisait toujours, Duo jouait avec Shaozu et Heero préparait le déjeuner. Il eu pendant un bref instant le sentiment de se sentir en famille, ce qu'il n'éprouvait jamais avec les proches de son épouse. C'était une impression étrange mais très révélatrice de ses véritables besoins. Wufei s'accroupie auprès de son fils pour le prendre dans ses bras et le surélever, ce qui le faisait toujours éclater de rire.  
  
- Papa a dormi comme un loir. C'est sympa de vous en être occupé. Ça va Duo ?   
  
Cette fois il s'était bien rendu compte que le regard du jeune homme n'était pas celui de Lucas. Enfin le peu qu'il pu en voir car il semblait évident que l'américain évitait de le regarder en face, ses yeux était fuyants et se posaient sur toute chose hormis ses amis. Wufei reposa son fils sur une couverture que le japonais avait installé sur le sol un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, et se tourna vers Duo toujours assis par terre. Il caressa sa natte sur toute sa longueur, seul geste un tant soit peu affectueux qu'il se permettait lors de leur relation.   
  
- Tu n'es pas responsable Duo.   
  
L'américain le fixa avec un mélange de colère et de désespoir mais le visage de Wufei restait serein et affectueux.  
  
- Je n'ai jamais dit que je l'étais.  
  
- Non mais je sais que tu le penses.   
  
- C'est ta boule de cristal qui te l'a dit ?  
  
- C'est ce que pense toutes les victimes et elles ont tords.  
  
Duo se releva brusquement.  
  
- Je ne suis pas une victime et je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié !  
  
L'éclat de voix surprit Shaozu qui se mit à pleurer. Trowa posa son livre et vint s'en occuper pour que Wufei puisse se consacrer à Duo. A dire vrai le français et le japonais avaient attendu avec impatience son réveille depuis que l'américain les avait rejoint. Ils avaient bien noté son comportement étrange mais n'avaient pas su l'aborder, ils ne savaient pas comment l'aider et craignaient de faire une erreur. Il y avait une sorte de mur autour de lui qui interdisait à quiconque de l'approcher. Et puis après tout Wufei avait l'habitude de ce genre de situation critique, c'était son boulot et malgré les commentaires moqueurs que se permettaient de temps à autre ses amis ils savaient que celui-ci était très compétent dans son domaine, et ce pour une bonne raison, Wufei ne supportait pas la médiocrité dans ce qu'il entreprenait.  
  
- Tu me connais suffisamment pour savoir que le mot pitié ne fait pas partie de mon vocabulaire. Mais être une victime n'est en aucun cas un déshonneur.  
  
- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais...  
  
- J'ai dis et pensé tout un tas de choses stupides par le passé mais heureusement pour moi l'homme est ainsi fait qu'il évolue et apprend. Je ne suis plus l'adolescent que tu as connu pas plus que Quatre, Trowa, Heero et même toi. Nous sommes différents parce que c'est ce que veut la vie. C'est dans l'ordre des choses. Je pense toujours que l'honneur, la justice et le respect sont des valeurs primordiales comme on me l'a enseigné mais aujourd'hui je sais que je n'appliquais pas ces vertus comme il le fallait. J'était trop impulsif et trop entier, je refusais les demi-mesures, mais la vie est tout en nuances, il n'y a pas de noir ou de blanc seulement une vaste palette de gris. Il y avait trop de colère et de haine en moi pour que je puisse accepter cette réalité. J'ai fais de nombreuses erreurs... N'en fait pas une en refusant notre aide. Aucun de nous ne te juge et d'ailleurs nous n'en n'aurions nullement le droit. Nous avons tous des faiblesses et ce démon a profiter de la tienne. Et si quelqu'un ici doit se sentir coupable de quelque chose c'est moi.  
  
- Toi ? Et pourquoi ça ?   
  
- Parce que j'ai été un con, un tel taux de connerie devrait même être taxé ! En refusant mon homosexualité j'ai fait du mal à tout le monde. A moi pour commencer, à toi, à Liu et peut-être à mon fils d'une certaine manière. Tu avais raison lorsque tu disais que mon mariage ne tiendrait pas, que je ne pourrais pas lutter contre ma nature...  
  
- Ta femme t'as foutu dehors c'est ça ?  
  
- Disons que nous avons décider d'un commun accord... Ouai bon tu as raison elle m'a prié de bien vouloir dégager le plancher. Il faut dire qu'elle a surpris son mari en train de se faire faire une fellation par un homme dans sa salle de bain... Du coup elle a compris pourquoi j'étais aussi migraineux surtout avant le devoir conjugal !  
  
- Je suis désolé c'est de ma faute.  
  
- Ce que tu peux raconter comme idiotie ! Je ne me rappelle pas avoir défendu ma vertu avec vigueur... et ce n'est pas exactement comme si j'étais une petite chose incapable de se défendre... Même contre toi. Si j'avais été franc avec moi même et avec les autres dès le départ...  
  
Wufei ne savait plus très bien dans quelle direction orienter la discussion. Avec Duo, son expérience professionnel ne l'aidait pas beaucoup, c'était bien trop personnel pour qu'il puisse penser avec calme. La seule chose qu'il désirait c'était l'empêcher de partir demain comme prévu. Peut-être que pour une fois la sincérité était la meilleurs solution. Il pris le visage de Duo entre ses mains avec tendresse.   
  
- Ne retourne pas sur L2 avec Amaya... Reste... S'il te plaît.  
  
- Si le démon revient cette fois je saurais me défendre.  
  
- Je n'en doute pas... Mais...  
  
- De toute manière il y a assez peu de chance pour qu'il revienne intervint Trowa.   
  
Wufei lui jeta un regard noir pour lui faire comprendre que son intervention était assez mal venu. Et Trowa le lui retourna pour lui signifier que ce n'était peut-être pas le moment idéal pour une déclaration d'amour. Wufei capitula et désigna les livres d'un signe de la tête.  
  
- Tu as trouvé quelque chose.  
  
- Je crois oui, dans celui-ci.  
  
Il montra un ouvrage aux tons bleus, sans prétention.  
  
- Avec le nom de l'auteur je pensais que ce serait un navet mais non.  
  
Le chinois étudia l'ouvrage avec attention.  
  
- Je n'ai jamais ramené ce livre. C'est peut-être Heero ou Amaya.  
  
- C'est un certain Lambda qui l'a écrit, de toute évidence il souhaitait rester anonyme.  
  
Duo regarda à son tour le livre.  
  
- Roger m'a parlé d'un Lambda. Il raconte quoi ton bouquin ?  
  
- Hé bien le démon que tu as... rencontré... est un incube.  
  
Wufei secoua la tête.  
  
- Je croyais que les incubes s'attaquaient aux femmes vertueuses...  
  
- Oui, dans le folklore médiéval européen, c'est un démon mâle qui prend forme humaine afin d'abuser d'une femme pendant son sommeil. Selon la légende, les incubes sont des anges déchus. L'union avec un incube devait donner naissance à des démons, des sorcières et des enfants difformes. Mais ici l'auteur explique que la caste des incubes est bien plus vaste et certains d'entre eux se nourrissent d'énergie sexuelle, un peu comme les vampires. Ils s'adaptent donc à la sexualité de l'individu convoité. Quoiqu'il en soit ils n'utilisent jamais la violence, elle ne leur servirait à rien puisque la victime ne ressentirait pas de plaisir et donc ne pourrait pas les nourrir. Ils utilisent la ruse. Mais maintenant qu'il a été démasqué... c'est plus difficile et puis... Duo... Enfin ce que je veux dire c'est que Duo n'aura... Heu à mon avis...  
  
- Tu peux le dire Trowa. Les parties de jambes en l'air ne me tentent plus vraiment il n'y a donc aucune chance pour qu'il arrive à ses fins...   
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe lorsqu'il absorbe l'énergie de la victime ?  
  
Trowa hésita un peu à répondre à la question de Wufei.  
  
- La personne fait une attaque le plus souvent.  
  
Le chinois devint pâle et chancela à l'idée qu'il avait faillit perdre Duo. Il avait déjà éprouvé cela pendant la guerre mais pas de cette manière, à l'époque ils étaient "préparés" à la possibilité de perdre l'un des leur mais aujourd'hui... Duo lui, baissa les yeux et murmura avec tristesse.  
  
- C'est ce qui est arrivé à Luis ?  
  
- Pas exactement.  
  
A suivre... 


	9. chapitre 9

Titre : Ennemi intime  
  
Auteur : Liam63  
  
E-mail : liam63@ifrance.com  
  
Base : Gundam Wing  
  
Disclaimer : L'univers de Gundam Wing n'est malheureusement pas à moi.  
  
Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Fantastique... OOC ? Tout dépend de ce que l'on considère comme OOC.  
  
Je me repète mais merci pour vos rewiews.  
  
Chapitre 9  
  
- Et il lui est arrivé quoi exactement ? Insista Duo.  
  
- Je n'en suis pas très sûr... Je ne fais que déduire les événements d'après ce que j'ai lu... L'auteur explique que cette variété de démon vit en principe dans une réalité alternative où ils ne sont qu'énergie pur. C'est une sorte de punition mais il n'en dit pas plus sur le sujet... Pour se matérialiser ils ont besoin d'être près de leurs ossements.   
  
- Près comment ? interrompit Heero revenu de la cuisine.  
  
- Quelques kilomètres.  
  
- Ils sont donc à Paris.  
  
- Dans le sous sol, et sans doute inaccessibles pour le commun des mortel parce que c'est le seul moyen de le détruire.   
  
- Continu.  
  
- Je pense que Luis a ouvert une brèche entre notre dimension et celle de l'incube. Je ne sais pas s'il l'a invoqué ou si c'est un accident quoiqu'il en soit une fois ici le démon avait besoin d'un corps pour survivre et il a prit le premier qu'il a trouvé. Jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse se rapprocher de ses ossements il vit comme un parasite, au dépend et surtout au détriment de quelqu'un d'autre.   
  
- Les ossements... C'est la raison de sa venue sur terre... Compléta Wufei. Mais pourquoi Duo ?  
  
- D'après moi en partageant le corps de Luis il a aussi partagé son âme et ses pensées et je crois qu'il a choisit Duo de cette manière.  
  
- Parce que nous étions amants ?  
  
Wufei le savait mais l'entendre dire ainsi lui fit tout de même mal, c'était irrationnel, en plus de dix ans Duo avait forcement eu des amants il en était bien conscient, néanmoins il détestait s'en souvenir. Trowa ne lui laissa pas le temps d'y penser d'avantage.  
  
- Je suppose... Il a du voir en toi un certain potentiel sexuel... Et je crois qu'il a vu qu'il s'exprimerait pleinement avec Wufei. Tu as parlé de vous à Luis ?  
  
Duo eu le bon goût de rougir sous le regard de ses amis.  
  
- Je ne sais plus trop... C'est possible... Un peu...  
  
- Entre deux parties de jambes en l'air ? Charmant. Ironisa Wufei.   
  
Tous décidèrent de ne pas tenir compte d'une remarque inspirée par la jalousie. Tous... Sauf Duo.  
  
- Tu croyais peut-être que j'avais fait voeux d'abstinence ? Et puis tu es mal placé pour ce genre de réflexion parce que je ne pense pas que ton fils soit l'immaculée conception !  
  
- J'étais marié ça n'a rien avoir...   
  
- Je te défends de juger ma vie !  
  
- T'as toujours eu le feu au cul !(1)  
  
- Ho parce que tu crachais dessus toi peut-être ? C'est bizarre mais c'est pas le souvenir que j'en garde ! Tu semblais bien l'aimer mon cul à une époque !  
  
- On pourrait peut-être revenir au sujet. Déclara Heero d'un voix suffisamment glaciale pour les calmer.  
  
- En fait, reprit Trowa, je pense que le démon a eu de la chance que ses ossements et Wufei soient au même endroit. Une fois à Paris il s'est probablement fait arrêté volontairement et puis le corps de Luis s'épuisait... Il savait qu'on le conduirait dans cet hôpital puisque c'est le seul hôpital public. Le fait que Wufei soit son médecin ça je pense que c'est un bonus, il devait juste vouloir l'approcher suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir le "copier". Ensuite il lui suffisait d'attirer Duo sur Terre d'où les écrits sur le mur. Il savait que Wufei saisirait le prétexte... Il a du voir quelque chose en lui.  
  
- Tu veux dire que je me suis fais avoir comme un bleu !  
  
- Est-ce que c'est vraiment pour Luis que tu as demandé à Duo de revenir ?  
  
Cette fois c'était Wufei qui rougissait et Duo attendait avec impatience une réponse. Le chinois plongea ses prunelles sombres et veloutés dans celles de l'américain.  
  
- Non. Souffla-t-il. Je voulais te revoir... Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu être con, si j'avais su !  
  
- Je dois bien admettre que cela t'arrive de temps en temps, se moqua Heero, mais là tu ne pouvais pas prévoir un truc pareil, on ne croise pas un incube à tous les coins de rue.  
  
Duo se rapprocha puis glissa sa main dans celle de Wufei, l'un comme l'autre avait déjà oublié leur brève querelle. Ils faut dire qu'elle n'avait rien d"exceptionnelle au contraire, ce genre de scène ne faisait que les ramener quelques années en arrière, des années qui par moment semblaient ne pas avoir existé.  
  
- Heero a raison. Et je suis bien content que tu aies eu envie de me voir.  
  
- Je n'ai jamais réellement voulut couper les ponts, je l'ai fait pour me protéger, je savais que c'était le seul moyen de donner une chance à mon mariage. Je sentais que si nous restions proches tôt ou tard je reviendrais vers toi...   
  
- Tu semblais tellement convaincu à l'époque... Tu disais que notre relation était faussée parce qu'elle était contre nature... Tu m'as fais comprendre que malgré mon amour je ne pourrais jamais te donner d'enfants et que je ne cadrais pas du tout avec l'avenir que tu t'étais programmé... Si tu savais à quel point j'ai voulu être une femme...  
  
- Je le sais.  
  
- Hein ?   
  
Wufei se détourna et sorti un dossier de sa sacoche restée sur la table. Duo le feuilleta et devint d'une pâleur mortelle. La lueur douce et triste de son regard changea pour devenir aussi froide que celle qu'arborait Heero lorsqu'il était contrarié ou qu'il s'apprêtait à tuer. Avant même que qui que ce soit ait pu prévoir ou anticiper son geste, Duo avait violemment giflé Wufei qui sous l'impact recula d'un pas. Mais ce qui créa la véritable surprise, aussi bien chez Trowa que chez Heero, c'est que le chinois ne rétorqua pas. Tout deux savaient qu'en temps normal le chinois aurait essayais de lui dévisser la tête, hors il acceptait l'accès de violence du Duo comme légitime.   
  
- Je pourrais te faire radier de l'ordre des médecins pour ça. Siffla Duo d'une voix venimeuse. Tu t'ai servie de ta position pour violer ma vie privée ! C'est indigne ! Tu n'avais pas le droit !   
  
- Je suis médecin...  
  
- Mais tu n'es pas mon médecin.  
  
- Je sais. J'avais besoin de connaître ton état de santé...  
  
- Histoire de vérifier à quel point je suis dingue !  
  
- Non pour vérifier ce que je suspectais et j'ai eu raison. Tu ne prends plus ton traitement depuis des mois et ce contre l'avis de ton thérapeute que tu ne consulte même plus ! Ce ne sont pas des carambares que tu prends Duo putain de merde, tu ne dois pas arrêter quand ça te chante. Tu dois être suivit régulièrement ! Tu dois prendre tes médicaments.   
  
- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! Et ça ne justifie pas ce que tu as fait. Je veux que tu foutes le camps de chez moi.  
  
- Duo...  
  
- Dehors. Hurla Duo. Et vous aussi. Ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Trowa et de Heero. Dehors ! Dehors ! Dehors !   
  
Mais en contradiction totale avec ce qu'il disait c'est lui qui sortit. La porte claqua puis se referma sur un silence lourd.   
  
- Il n'a pas tord. Rajouta Trowa au bout de quelques secondes. Rien ne t'autorisait à consulter son dossier psychiatrique.  
  
Wufei posa un regard un peu triste sur ses compagnons.  
  
- Je veux vivre avec lui et j'ai besoin de connaître l'étendue exact de ses problèmes. Je dois savoir s'il se soigne comme il faut. Duo peut tout à fait vivre avec sa maladie mais elle ne doit pas être sous estimée.  
  
- Vivre avec lui ? C'est une décision importante. Constata Heero.  
  
- Oui et croyez moi j'ai eu tout le temps nécessaire pour y réfléchir. Aujourd'hui je sais ce qu'est la vie sans Duo et je n'en veux plus.  
  
- Mais tu ne sais pas comment elle est avec moi murmura Duo revenu sur ses pas parce qu'il avait oublié de mettre ses chaussures. Les propos de Wufei avaient calmé l'orage qui grondait sous son crâne avec une facilité déconcertante. Le chinois avait l'air si sûr de lui, si confiant... Wufei lui offrit un sourire tendre, celui d'un homme amoureux, celui d'un être qui vous dit par ce simple mouvement des lèvres qu'il prendra soin de vous et que vous êtes dans l'univers la chose la plus importante à ses yeux. Duo était déchiré. Une partie de lui voulait se mettre à l'abris dans ces bras près à l'accueillir, mais l'autre lui hurlait que cela ne fonctionnerait pas, qu'il y avait trop d'embûches sur le chemin qui les menait l'un à l'autre. Si Duo avait honte de la personnalité de Lucas ce n'était rien comparé à la honte qu'il ressentait à présent que Wufei connaissait aussi celle de Meiran. Lucas comme Meiran était apparut après leur séparation et il n'y a avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre pourquoi elles avaient vu le jour. Duo avait à sa façon créé la femme qu'il ne serait jamais et l'enfant qu'il ne pouvait pas donner.   
  
L'américain avait l'impression que les événements allaient de mal en pis depuis qu'il avait posé les pieds sur Terre. Il n'avait plus envie de penser à tout cela, il ne voulait pas en parler maintenant. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Il décida de zapper le sujet. Il leva le nez pour humer la bonne odeur de cuisine qui emplissait la maison.  
  
- Dis donc ça sent bon... Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
  
- Du ragoût d'agneau.   
  
Duo, taquin, se tourna vers le japonais.  
  
- Si on m'avait dit à l'époque que le soldat parfait deviendrait la ménagère parfaite j'en aurais mangé ma tresse ! Si le goût vaut l'odeur on te déclarera bon à marier. Hein Trowa ? Il fait le ménage, la cuisine, le repassage , c'est un bon parti et je suis sûr qu'au lit il vaut le détour ! T'en penses quoi toi ?   
  
Ce dernier se dissimula d'avantage sous sa mèche et baragouina des trucs incompréhensibles d'où l'on pouvait saisir tout de même des mots comme con d'américain, tuer, tortures, petit feu et autres amabilités. Heero n'était pas certain de tout comprendre au film mais il passa près de Duo pour lui asséner une claque derrière la tête.  
  
- Baka.   
  
Il commençait à avoir un doute quant aux intentions véritables du français à son égard. Il le surprenait de plus en plus souvent à l'observer et même sans être un pro des relations sociales il sentait dans les émotions de son ami une nette connotation sexuelle qu'il n'avait pas remarqué auparavant. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir avec certitude s'il se faisait des idées ou non. Trowa ne s'était jamais permis un geste ou un mot déplacé et Heero n'avait jamais envisager autre chose entre eux qu'une amitié. Et puis il faut le dire, ses hormones jusqu'à présent l'avaient toujours portées vers les femmes. Il acceptait l'homosexualité mais il avait du mal à la concevoir pour lui même. Une telle chose demandait une analyse minutieuse. A la première occasion il coincerait Trowa dans un coin pour le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements car il voulait être sûr. Il n'était pas certain de savoir gérer les choses s'il se révêlait que Trowa le désirait mais il ne supportait pas les situations floues. D'un autre côté il ne souhaitait pas mettre leur amitié en danger. Il poussa un profond soupir qui étonna ses amis. Au bout du compte il ne savait pas quoi faire et cela l'insupportait au plus au point car d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne et quelque soit la situation il avait toujours su quoi faire. Finallement les g-boys déjeunèrent dans une ambiance de bonne humeur factice. Ils discutaient avec légèreté mais aucun d'eux n'était vraiment à ce qui se disait bien trop préoccupé par leurs problèmes. Lorsque l'on y regardait de plus près la cuisine ressemblait à la scène d'un théâtre où chacun se donnait la réplique mais sans qu'aucun sujet important ne soit abordé. Ils remettaient cette épreuve à plus tard ayant juste envie pour un moment de profiter de la présence des autres en toute simplicité.   
  
A suivre...  
  
(1) Et je n'avais pas encore lu pyromane !! lol 


	10. chapitre 10

Titre : Ennemi intime  
  
Auteur : Liam63  
  
E-mail : liam63@ifrance.com  
  
Base : Gundam Wing  
  
Disclaimer : L'univers de Gundam Wing n'est malheureusement pas à moi.  
  
Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Fantastique... OOC ? Tout dépend de ce que l'on considère comme OOC.  
  
Me revoilà, je viens à nouveau vous poursuivre avec ma guimauve lol Pour ceux qui comme moi seraient des coeurs d'artichaut rassurez vous cette fic finira bien, enfin je pense parce que je n'aime pas ce qui finit mal même si je ne sais pas encore comment ça finit puisque j'écris au fur et à mesure ^____^ Par contre je ne pense pas que Quatre apparaitra, je n'en sais rien... J'hésite entre deux directions pour le moment... Vous pouvez toujours me faire part de votre avis sur la question ça pourrait aider... Bonne lecture.   
  
Chapitre 10  
  
Duo et Wufei finissaient de ranger la cuisine tandis que Trowa et Heero essayaient de calmer Shaozu qui hurlait son mécontentement. Le japonais, qui connaissait l'échec pour la première fois, le rendit à son père qui ne connu pas d'avantage de succès.   
  
- Mais comment est-ce que j'ai pu être assez crétin pour oublier sa sucette ?   
  
Duo s'approcha pour effleurer de l'index la joue satinée du bébé.   
  
- Il est fatigué c'est pour ça qu'il est grincheux, il s'en est très bien passé jusqu'ici. Tu lui mets son mobile en générale non ? Il a peut-être besoin de musique pour se détendre et s'endormir... T'as qu'à lui chanter quelque chose.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je lui chante !  
  
- Ben une berceuse. Tu lui chantes quoi d'habitude ? Des marches militaires ?  
  
- C'est sa mère qui chante, moi je lui met sa veilleuse ou une boîte à musique.  
  
- Alors c'est le moment de t'y mettre parce qu'on a pas ça sous la main.   
  
- C'est les onnas qui chantent des berceuses !  
  
Duo poussa un profond soupir et secoua la tête d'un air désespéré.  
  
- Tu sais que tu es pitoyable là ? Surtout pour un psy... Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu tiennes toujours ce genre de propos.  
  
- La vérité c'est que je chante comme une savate, là t'es content ! Crois moi s'il m'entend croasser ça ne l'endormira pas.   
  
- Si vous continuer à vous disputer non plus. Rajouta Trowa un brin vicieux.   
  
- Ho toi ça va hein ! Répondirent les deux intéressés parfaitement synchrones.  
  
Duo tendit les bras vers l'enfant.  
  
- Donne.  
  
- Pourquoi faire ?  
  
- Pour le jeter par la fenêtre bien sûr ! ironisa l'américain. Pour le bercer idiot. Tu n'as aucune fibre maternelle !  
  
- C'est normal je suis son père.  
  
- Joue pas au plus fin tu as compris ce que je voulais dire...  
  
Wufei glissa Shaozu dans les bras de Duo qui passa aussitôt en mode cajoleur. Il commença à fredonner un air doux. Trowa en profita pour s'eclipser et monta prendre un bain. C'était une sorte de lubie, certaines personnes faisaient la sieste après le déjeuner, le français lui préférait un bon bain chaud, sans mousse, il avait horreur de la mousse. Heero l'observa du coin de l'oeil et nota que le moment était idyllique pour la mise en oeuvre de son plan. Il lui laissa donc quelques minutes d'avance. Pour l'instant, comme Wufei et le bébé, il écoutait chanter Duo. Il l'écoutait d'autant plus attentivement que celui-ci chantait en japonais. Heero ne se souvenait pas avoir entendu un tel air.   
  
"...Même si aujourd'hui nous souffrons,   
  
Même si nous avons encore nos blessures d'hier,  
  
Ma volonté de croire peut me libérer,  
  
Je ne peux pas me réincarner,  
  
Mais je peux continuer et changer..."  
  
Il devait bien admettre que c'était une jolie chansons peut-être pas adapté pour une berceuse mais jolie. De toute manière Shaozu n'était sensible qu'à la mélodie et à la voix douce de Duo. Il avait cessé de pleurer et somnolait paisiblement. Wufei lui arborait une air subjugué et très amoureux qui aurait pu être comique s'il n'était pas si attendrissant. Heero abandonna ses trois là à leur intimité et débuta sa mission. Positionner l'adversaire : c'était fait. Attendre le moment propice : c'était fait. Déstabiliser l'adversaire : C'était en cours. Heero avait élaboré un plan simple mais efficace. Il pénétra tranquillement dans la salle de bain, il savait que Trowa ne fermait jamais la porte lorsqu'il se sentait en lieu sûr, et s'assis tout aussi tranquillement sur le rebord de la baignoire. Trowa, nu comme un vers dans une eau claire qui ne protégeait pas sa pudeur, râla comme un vieux putois. Heero savait qu'il venait de prendre l'avantage. Le français était coincé dans la baignoire car trop pudique pour se montrer complètement, donc pas de fuite possible. De plus, ses cheveux mouillés plaqués en arrière permettaient au japonais de voir son visage et ses yeux dans leur globalité. Il pouvait ainsi constater le plus infime changement d'expression. Et avec un personnage aussi maître de lui que Trowa ce n'était pas négligeable. Ce dernier se repliait sur lui même pour dissimuler un peu de sa nudité. Pour la première fois Heero le trouva... Fragile... Il avait l'impression de découvrir une part de Trowa que personne ne connaissait.   
  
- Nous devons avoir une conversation.  
  
- Et tu crois vraiment que c'est le lieu ? Tu aurais du apporter des petits gâteaux on aurait fait salon de thé ! Sort immédiatement.  
  
- Iie. Je vais te poser une question Trowa, une seule et je veux qui tu y répondes en toute franchise.   
  
Le Français qui sentait bien le genre de discussion qu'ils allaient avoir se sentait très mal à l'aise. Il pouvait mentir bien sûr mais... La situation l'empêchait de réfléchir sereinement et il savait que c'était ce qu'avait voulu le japonais. Il lui lança un regard de reproche qui sembla ricocher sur le jeune homme sans même l'effleurer.  
  
- Est-ce que tu me désir ?  
  
La question était si abrupte qu'il lui fallut un moment pour retrouver son souffle. Il reconnaissait bien Heero dans cette formulation brutale et sans détour. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas été très discret ces derniers jours, quelqu'un de normal n'aurait peut-être rien vu mais pas l'ex pilote 01. Que faire ? Est-ce qu'il perdrait Heero s'il se montrait honnête ? Peut-être... S'il lui mentait et qu'il s'en rendait compte il le perdait sûrement car Heero détestait le mensonge et les faux semblants. D'ailleurs ce serait faire injure à son intelligence car la question n'en était pas vraiment une... Plutôt une sorte de confirmation destinée à lever le voile de l'ambiguïté que Trowa avait fait tomber sur leur relation.   
  
- Oui... Mais ce n'est pas uniquement du désir Heero. Je t'aime.   
  
Trowa angoissé attendait une réaction de la part de son ami, n'importe quoi mais quelque chose... Il ne pouvait pas rester silencieux ainsi... Le visage fermé, presque dur... Il n'avait pas le droit... Pourtant Heero se leva et sorti sans un mot ni un regard. Le français toujours replié sur lui même s'affaissa contre la paroi de la baignoire incapable de faire face à sa souffrance. Le rejet total du japonais lacerait son coeur pour n'en laisser que des lambeaux. Ce n'était pas un crime pourtant, il ne faisait que l'aimer... Et ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix. Il avait essayait de chasser ce sentiment, il avait essayait de toutes ses forces... Il n'aurait jamais du revenir, il le savait pourtant mais il ressentait un tel besoin de le voir, juste quelques jours, entendre sa voix, deviner ses sourires, admirer la grâce puissante de ses mouvements... en quelques secondes il avait détruit une amitié de plusieurs années. Mais peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi ? Il était tant de mettre un terme à cette relation faussée, d'admettre une fois pour toute que l'amitié d'Heero ne lui suffisait plus et qu'il avait de plus en plus de difficulté à contrôler son désir. Il le voulait. Il le voulait avec force et désespoir. Il devait partir... Fuir... Fuir le plus vite et le plus loin possible.   
  
Si Heero avait été capable de penser avec cohérence et s'il n'était pas si maladroit vis à vis des émotions, les siennes et celles des autres, alors sans doute aurait-il prit conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il n'avait pas voulu blesser Trowa, il était juste dérouté et ne savait pas comment réagir. Un homme égaré ne pouvait pas guider un homme perdu. Les données changeaient complètement. Son meilleur ami avait envie de lui faire l'amour. Il l'aimait. Heero avait beau essayait il ne pouvait pas appréhender ce concept dans sa globalité. Il avait besoin de temps. Accepter les sentiments d'accord, après tout l'amour et l'amitié n'était pas si éloigner mais avoir des relations sexuels avec lui... Là ça bloquait. Il s'attendait pourtant à une réponse de ce style mais il était comme un de ces cartoons qui court sans regarder devant, sur de lui ou inconscient et qui soudain se retrouve dans le vide. Et là c'est la chute.  
  
Loin de la tempête d'émotions qui soufflait au dessus de sa tête, Wufei lisait, allongé sur le tapis près des coussins où reposait à présent Shaozu. Il sentait Duo lui tourner autour ce qui le déconcentrait un peu. L'américain avait envie que Wufei "s'occupe" de lui mais ne voulait pas le déranger pour un caprice.   
  
- Tu n'as quelque chose à faire ? S'impatienta Wufei.  
  
Duo avait décidé de retourner sur L2 mais il ne souhaitait pas encore en parler au chinois, en fait il refusait d'y penser, il avait juste envie d'un câlin... Il souhaitait se blottir contre Wufei tant qu'il le pouvait encore, il anticipait sur le manque qu'il ressentirait ultérieurement. Wufei posa son livre et lui tendit sa main.  
  
- Viens là... Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
  
- Rien...  
  
- Ne me prend pas pour un idiot tu veux ? C'est... à cause du démon ?   
  
- Je ne sais pas.   
  
Duo se blotti contre Wufei qui dans le fond était bien content de pouvoir l'enlacer. Il caressa ses cheveux avec douceur et déposa un petit baiser contre sa tempe. Duo semblait avoir oublié l'histoire du dossier médical et sa colère ce qui arrangeait bien Wufei. Il resserra un peu plus son étreinte sur Duo et laissa sa main descendre le long de son dos pour s'arrêter au niveau de sa taille. A ce geste qui lui semblait pourtant anodin il senti l'américain se crisper. Il le relâcha un peu pour le regarder dans les yeux et poser son front contre le sien.  
  
- Tu n'as pas à me craindre... Je ne t'obligerais jamais à quoique ce soit...  
  
- Je sais.   
  
Et Duo disait la vérité, il ne doutait pas de Wufei. Ce dernier, même s'il lui arrivait de se montrer particulièrement fougueux lors de leurs ébats, n'avait jamais obliger Duo à une quelconque pratique sexuelle qui lui aurait déplu. Ce comportement aurait été en total désaccord avec son sens de l'honneur et son respect pour autrui. Le mouvement de l'americain était instinctif et sans rapport aucun avec Wufei en qui il avait une confiance absolue.   
  
- Je mentirais en disant que je n'éprouve pas de désir pour toi... Reprit le chinois. Mais tu es le seul qui prendra la décision. Je ne tenterais aucune approche de ce genre, à aucun moment. Si tu souhaites que nos relations évoluent sur ce plan tu devras faire le premier pas. J'attendrais aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. Même si cela prend des années. Je t'aime Duo et ta présence suffit à mon bonheur. Oublie l'aspect sexuel de notre relation, ne t'occupe que de nos sentiments.  
  
- Tu es sincère, je le sais, mais tu n'es pas réaliste. Il n'y a pas d'amour platonique et surement pas pour toi.  
  
Wufei prit un air offusqué même s'il ne pouvait élever la voix.  
  
- Dis tout de suite que je suis un animal !   
  
Le chinois se calma aussitôt tant il fut heureux de voir Duo rigoler même si la tristesse était encore palpable. 


	11. chapitre 11

Titre : Ennemi intime  
  
Auteur : Liam63  
  
E-mail : liam63@ifrance.com  
  
Base : Gundam Wing  
  
Disclaimer : L'univers de Gundam Wing n'est malheureusement pas à moi.  
  
Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Fantastique... OOC ? Tout dépend de ce que l'on considère comme OOC.  
  
Yami-rose : T'as raison je n'oserais jamais laisser nos petits bishonens malheureux... enfin pas trop longtemps (rire sadique)   
  
Jason : Ton mot m'a beaucoup touché plus que je ne saurais te le dire. J'espère sincèrement que tu aimeras la suite.  
  
Yohina : Un nom que je ne connais pas chouette ! (Revenaient les anciennes ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... gomen nasai... ) Je te remercie pour ta review, en plus tu aimes le 2x5 ça prouve que tu as du goût lol   
  
Mélisandre : Tu peux te répéter autant que tu veux tant que c'est pour dire des choses aussi gentilles. En plus tu m'as aidé à prendre ma décision, moi aussi je voyais bien ce couple (Quatre x zechs) et j'attendais de voir si quelqu'un d'autre le proposerait ce que tu as fait. Merci beaucoup pour le coup de pouce.  
  
Je vous laisse à present lire la suite. Moi qui voulais faire une fic moitié yaoi moitié hétéro je crois que c'est définitivement compromis lol Comme on dit chassait le naturel...  
  
Chapitre 11  
  
- Un animal ? Ho non les animaux ne sont pas aussi obsédés ! Rajouta Duo qui de tout évidence avait envie de taquiner Wufei.   
  
Celui-ci lui glissa un coup de coude dans les côtes plutôt sournois mais pas vraiment violent.   
  
- Je ne m'aventurerais pas sur ce terrain si j'étais toi... le menaça le chinois.   
  
- Fais attention à ce que tu vas dire Chang Wufei.   
  
L'asiatique ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais fut interrompu par la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée. Wufei fit la mou, il n'avait aucune envie de bouger mais le bruit s'il se répétait pourrait réveiller le bébé. Duo qui avait eu la même pensée se précipita vers l'entrée en silence. Il ouvrit et connu l'immense joie de se trouver face à Quatre. Les deux hommes se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre au comble du bonheur. Wufei juste derrière Duo affichait nettement moins d'enthousiasme. Quatre l'observa un brin goguenard mais surtout rieur.  
  
- Cache ta joie Wufei !   
  
- Mais je suis très heureux de te revoir Winner.   
  
Ils échangèrent une accolade chaleureuse mais respectueuse, voir un peu distante. C'était tout un art autant de sentiments dans un simple geste. Quatre savait que Wufei ne mentait pas, ils s'appréciaient autant et sinon plus que s'ils avaient été frères. Les épreuves les avaient rapprochées bien plus que le sang ne l'aurait fais, mais Wufei s'était toujours sentit menacé par sa présence vis à vis de Duo. Même s'il essayait de le contrôler il était jaloux de leur complicité et les avait par le passé souvent soupçonné d'avoir partager bien plus que de l'affection. Il y avait eu des scènes terribles entre l'américain et le chinois à ce sujet. Une mémorable même où Wufei avait accusé Duo de le tromper avec Quatre suite à un malentendu. L'ambiance était resté malsaine pendant des semaines jusqu'à ce que Heero leur ordonne d'y mettre un terme d'une façon ou d'une autre sinon il demandait la dissolution du groupe. Il était hors de question que "leurs histoires de cul mettent en péril les missions". La peur de se séparer des autres avait, chez les trois adolescents, été plus forte que leur rancoeur. Quatre et Wufei avait eu une conversation sérieuse destinée à mettre les choses au point une fois pour toute. Il s'en était suivit une sorte de statuts quo entre les deux pilotes, mais toujours empreint d'une petite tension même si elle était impalpable la plupart du temps. Il faut dire que si l'arabe avait l'air d'un ange il n'en était pas un et il prenait plaisir à narguer Wufei, surtout lorsque celui-ci faisait du mal à Duo, ce qui arrivait assez fréquemment. Il y avait eu de nombreux accrochages. A chaque fois Duo calmait le jeu, rappelant à Quatre à quel point il aimait Wufei malgré ses défauts et rassurant Wufei par des petites calinneries dont il avait le secret et qui rendait le chinois totalement fou de désir.  
  
- Que nous vaut le plaisir de ta visite Winner ?  
  
- Bah j'ai eu envie d'avoir des nouvelles de Duo, mais à son bureau un collègue de travail m'a dit qu'il se trouvait sur Terre, comme je devais y passer deux jours... Me voilà.   
  
- Et je suis super content de te voir. Sourit Duo. Entre. Mais fais pas de bruit, le bébé dort.  
  
- Le Bébé ?   
  
- Shaozu. L'informa le chinois.  
  
- Il est là ?   
  
Quatre se précipita dans le salon comme la misère sur le monde. Il s'accroupit prêt de l'enfant avec un air un peu niais. Une fois n'est pas coutume.   
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il a changé... murmura-t-il. Il te ressemble de plus en plus. J'espère que sa ressemblance s'arrêtera aux traits physiques.   
  
Duo pouffa et Wufei souffla.   
  
- Remballe ta blague, cet idiot d'américain me l'a déjà servit celle-là !  
  
Quatre prit un air faussement songeur.  
  
- Alors c'est que quelque part ça doit être vrai.  
  
- Et voilà ce qui arrive quand un imbécile rencontre un autre imbécile...   
  
Duo prit la main des deux hommes et les entraîna à sa suite.   
  
- Nous devrions aller dans la cuisine, on va finir par le réveiller et il doit dormir.   
  
Ils virent à peine passer Heero qui récupéra sa veste avant de se précipiter dehors d'un air un peu hagard. Il avait besoin de marcher pour s'éclaircir un peu les idées et puis surtout il ne voulait pas croiser Trowa tout de suite. Quatre pencha la tête de côté.  
  
- Waou, il avait l'air vraiment tourneboulé.   
  
- Ton empathie ? demanda Duo.  
  
- Non il suffit de le regarder.  
  
Wufei haussa les épaules.  
  
- Je suppose que Trowa a fini par lui dire.   
  
- Tu crois ? interrogea Duo dubitatif. J'ai du mal à y croire.   
  
Quatre s'assit à la table de la cuisine et posa son menton dans le creux de sa main.  
  
- Bah il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour ou l'autre, on ne peut pas toujours fuir. Il y a des choses qu'il est nécessaire d'affronter pour avancer même si elles font mal.  
  
Wufei l'immita.  
  
- J'ai bien peur que tu n'ai raison. On ne fait que gagner du temps.  
  
Duo les écoutait et préparait du thé en silence. Il avait de la peine pour Trowa car à voir le visage d'Heero les choses ne s'étaient sans doute pas très bien passées. Et puis Heero était Heero, rien que ça c'était tout un programme ! Tout en glissant de petits biscuits aux noisettes dans une assiette il se demandait s'il devait monter voir le français ou s'il préférait rester seul. Au bout du compte il opta pour la première solution, après tout Trowa pourrait toujours l'envoyer balader s'il avait besoin de solitude.   
  
- Je vais voir Trowa. Tu t'occupe du thé s'il te plaît Wufei ?  
  
- Bien sûr. Duo ?  
  
Celui-ci se retourna sur le pas de la porte.  
  
- Oui ?  
  
- Je t'aime.  
  
Duo revint sur ses pas pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres puis disparu. Quatre sourit doucement au chinois.  
  
- Tu as beaucoup changé. Je le vois et surtout je le ressens très nettement.   
  
- Je vais divorcer et faire ce que je peux pour que Duo oublie à quel point je peux être odieux.  
  
- Ça ne va pas être facile.   
  
Wufei leva juste un sourcil face à l'ironie.  
  
- Je te remercie pour le soutient.   
  
- Je t'apprécie tu le sais mais j'adore Duo et je ne te pardonnerai pas si aisément tout ce que tu lui as fait subir.   
  
- Je te savais rancunier avec tes airs de ne pas y toucher. Tu l'aimes ?  
  
- Pas comme tu l'as toujours soupçonné. Nous avons déjà eu une conversation à ce sujet.   
  
- Les choses auraient pu changer avec les années.  
  
- Ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis toujours amoureux de Zechs.   
  
L'ombre de tristesse sur le visage de Quatre n'échappa pas au chinois. (1)  
  
- Il t'a quitter ? demanda-t-il avec précaution pour ne pas froisser son ami.  
  
- C'est si évident ?   
  
- Non c'est juste que...   
  
- Il t'en a parlé lorsque vous vous êtes vu le mois dernier ?  
  
- Oui. Il avait besoin de partager ses sentiments.  
  
- Il m'a dit que je le traitais comme une possession du "grand empire Winner". Que je considérais son amour comme une chose acquise et que j'agissais avec lui d'avantge comme s'il était une pute de luxe que mon compagnon. Que je lui consacrais du temps que lorsque j'avais envie de baiser.  
  
- Et c'est vrai ?  
  
- Bien sûr que non ! C'est vrai que je travaille énormément mais je n'ai pas le choix. Ils sont tous là à attendre comme des rapaces que je fasse un faux pas... Aujourd'hui je suis fatigué de me battre Wufei. Mais est-ce que je peux condamner des centaines de gens au chômage ? Je pourrais très bien tout arrêter j'en ai les moyens...   
  
- Tu pourrais aussi vendre avec une garantie pour le personnel ?  
  
- Nous savons tout les deux ce que vaut ce genre de garantie pour les multinationales.  
  
- Ce qui fait la qualité de tes entreprises c'est la qualité des gens qui y travaillent, d'éventuels acheteurs ne peuvent qu'en être conscients...  
  
- C'est plus compliqué que cela.   
  
- Je dois admettre que je n'ai jamais été très doué en affaires et même si tu entrais dans les détails je ne comprendrais probablement pas grand chose. Même le budget de la maison c'est Liu qui s'en occupait. Tu as annulé vos vacances n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Comment...  
  
- Zechs m'a dis que si tu faisais cela il considérerait que tu n'as plus envie de passer du temps avec lui. Et puisque les choses semblent aller si mal je me suis dis que c'est ce que tu avais fait.   
  
- Je n'avais aucune envie d'annuler ce voyage et j'ai essayé de le lui expliquer mais il n'a rien voulu savoir et nous avons finis par nous dire des choses très désagréables. Je n'arrive même pas à croire qu'il puisse se conduire de manière aussi immature... Cela lui ressemble si peu. Le lendemain j'ai trouvé une lettre où il expliquait qu'il avait besoin de prendre du recul. Mais nous savons tout les deux ce que ça veut dire. Il ne reviendra pas.  
  
- Je ne suis pas d'accord. Il n'est pas le genre à employer des euphémismes. S'il avait décidé de partir définitivement il te l'aurait dit sans détour. Il doute de ton amour peut-être parce qu'il doute de lui... Tu es bien placé pour savoir que c'est un être complexe qui traîne avec lui beaucoup de choses tristes et beaucoup d'incertitudes. C'est un appel Quatre... Même s'il n'en est pas conscient, ce qu'il attend c'est que tu lâches tout pour lui courir après. Il a besoin de savoir que malgré les années tu l'aime encore plus que tout.   
  
- Il n'a aucune raison de douter...  
  
- Il sait que tu l'as trompé Quatre. Tu m'as toujours servis de beaux discours sur le mal que je faisais à Duo mais je crois que tu n'as pas mieux réussis que moi au bout du compte.   
  
- Je...  
  
Wufei leva la main pour l'interrompre.  
  
- Tes raisons et tes motivations ne me regardent pas et m'intéressent encore moins. Je ne fais que t'informer pour t'offrir une chance de réparer ce que tu es entrain de foutre en l'air.   
  
- Tu as peur que je me rabatte sur Duo ? Se moqua l'arabe.  
  
Wufei le regarda bien droit dans les yeux et eu un sourire calme et assuré.  
  
- Si tu fais ça cette fois je te tue. Et ensuite je tue Duo s'il t'a cédé.   
  
Quatre l'observa un moment et dut bien admettre qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Il était même très sérieux. Il n'était pas un être craintif loin de là mais sous ce regard tranchant il senti un frisson glacé lui parcourir l'échine. Dans le fond ne ferait-il pas pareil si quelqu'un essayait de lui prendre miliardo ? Ils n'était pas comme les autres hommes, la guerre les avait changé irrémédiablement. Même s'ils donnaient l'impression d'êtrent revenus à une vie ordinaire avec succés, quelque part ils restaient des combattants impitoyables. On ne peut pas tuer, même pour de bonnes raisons, sans que cela laisse des traces.   
  
- Le thé est prêt tu en veux ?  
  
Le chinois avait retrouvé son air habituel.   
  
- Oui. S'il te plaît.  
  
Quatre souris. Wufei protégerait Duo contre le monde entier s'il le fallait et c'était exactement ce dont Duo avait besoin.  
  
- Je voudrais te demander un service Winner.  
  
- Si c'est dans mes cordes il n'y a aucun problème.  
  
- Je voudrais que tu essayes de parler de sa maladie avec Duo et que tu lui expliques qu'il doit reprendre son traitement et un suivi médical.  
  
- Il a arrêté ?   
  
L'arabe ne s'y connaissait peut-être pas en psychiatrie mais il savait tout de même que c'était une mauvaise chose que l'américain ait renoncé à prendre les médicaments qui lui étaient prescrits.  
  
- J'ai essayé de lui parler mais venant de moi...   
  
- C'est l'amant qu'il veut pas le psychiatre.  
  
- Oui je crois que c'est bien résumé. Mais en tant qu'amant je m'inquiète tout autant sinon plus. Mais pour le moment ce n'est pas ce qui importe je réglerai ce différent avec lui plus tard.   
  
- Je ferais ce que je pourrais.  
  
- Merci.  
  
- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, c'est mon meilleur ami et son bien-être me tient à coeur.   
  
- Hier je me suis procuré les pilules dont il a besoin. Si tu arrive à le convaincre elles sont dans dans la table de nuit.   
  
A suivre...  
  
(1) Je ne vois pas pourquoi tout le monde serait malheureux et pas lui, un peu de justice que diable !! Et puis c'est bien connu les gens heureux n'ont pas d'histoire alors ils ne sont pas interressant hein Cynique ? 


	12. chapitre 12

Titre : Ennemi intime  
  
Auteur : Liam63  
  
E-mail : liam63@ifrance.com  
  
Base : Gundam Wing  
  
Disclaimer : L'univers de Gundam Wing n'est malheureusement pas à moi.  
  
Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Fantastique... OOC ? Tout dépend de ce que l'on considère comme OOC.  
  
Salut les gens ^_____^  
  
Yami-Rose : J'ai bien peur que nos g-boys soient encore malheureux dans ce chapitre ci...  
  
Mélisandre : Y a pas a dire je crois que j'aime beaucoup cynique lol En ce qui concerne l'incube il faut admettre qu'une maison avec de jeunes hommes frustrés sexuellement doit être très attractive... Cette fiction ne recèle décidément aucun suspens lol   
  
Aalenir : Merci !!!! J'en suis toute rouge de confusion...  
  
Chapitre 12  
  
17h45  
  
Duo frappa doucement à la porte de la salle de bain mais ne reçu aucune réponse. Il tenta sa chance une seconde fois puis se décida à ouvrir pour glisser sa tête à l'intérieure. Trowa l'observa un instant sans rien dire comme s'il essayait de comprendre quelque chose.  
  
- Je peux entrer ?  
  
- Pour un lieu privé cette salle de bain devient très passante.   
  
Il y avait une grosse dose d'ironie dans ces paroles mais encore plus de peine.  
  
L'américain, un peu empoté, se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre. Il voyait que Trowa n'allait pas bien mais il ne savait pas comment l'aborder, comment lancer le sujet Heero ou tout autre sujet dont le français aurait voulu discuter. Trowa ne montrait jamais d'émotion à proprement parlé, il était toujours égal à lui même et il fallait bien le connaître pour voir au delà des apparences. Ils s'étaient tous un jour ou l'autre appuyés sur lui, même le soldat parfait. Dans leur chaos il avait représenté la stabilité. Il n'était pas froid, il était calme, maître de lui et c'est ce qui le rendait si diffèrent du japonais malgré une apparente ressemblance. Trowa sourit à Duo, c'est pour cela que le français aimait tant ce jeune homme au visage si doux, quelques soient les circonstances on avait toujours envie de lui sourire. Duo avait lui même beaucoup de soucis mais il était là. Duo était toujours là, pour chacun d'entre eux. Quels qu'ait été ses pêchés, pour Trowa il était et resterait une grande âme, une belle âme.   
  
- Mon petit doigt me dit que tu as croisé Heero.  
  
- Il avait la tête d'un type qui vient prendre un 15 tonnes sur le coin de la figure.  
  
- Je crois que j'ai fait une connerie, je ne sais plus...   
  
- Tu le sais parfaitement sinon tu n'aurais rien dit, parce que je suppose que tu lui a dit que tu l'aimais, je ne vois pas en dehors de ça ce qui aurait pu lui causer un tel choc.   
  
- En effet.  
  
- Et... Qu'est-ce qu'il a répondu si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ?  
  
- Rien.  
  
- Comment ça rien ?   
  
- Il a tourné les talons et il est sorti sans une hésitation, pas le plus petit sourire, pas même un froncement sourcil ou un signe de tête. Nada. Je suppose que je devrais positiver et me réjouir du fait qu'il n'ait pas tenté de me noyer dans mon bain.   
  
Duo resta pensif un moment. Se pourrait-il qu'Heero ait eu peur ? C'était bien possible... C'était le genre de situation qu'il ne maîtrisait pas du tout, il pouvait résister à n'importe quel stress en rapport avec un combat, une incarcération, un interrogatoire ou encore une terrible douleur mais ses émotions... Il n'avait jamais trop su les gérer.   
  
- Je suis certain qu'il n'a pas réalisé qu'il te faisait de la peine en restant sans réaction. Il est incapable de nous faire du mal sciemment.   
  
- J'en sais rien, j'ai connu des morceaux de pierre plus chaleureux.   
  
- Mets toi à sa place...  
  
- J'ai déjà fort à faire avec la mienne. Si tu le permets je crois que je vais sortir de cette baignoire et me trouver un coin peinard pour déprimer et maudire le jour où je l'ai rencontré.  
  
- Ok. Si tu as besoin de parler entre deux malédictions tu sais où me trouver.  
  
- Merci Duo.   
  
- J'ai maudit Wufei un nombre incalculable de fois et il faut bien avouer que ça soulage !   
  
L'américain referma sur lui le battant de la porte puis rejoignit ses amis au rez de chaussée. Il n'était pas dupe, Trowa souffrait énormément, mais un seul d'entre eux pouvait apaiser cette douleur et ce n'était pas lui.   
  
**********************************************************************  
  
20h50  
  
Au dîner, l'ambiance fut aussi légère qu'un poêle en fonte et gaie comme un requiem. Heero ne s'était plus montré, sans doute rentré chez lui ; Trowa déprimait comme un pinson aphone, Quatre subissait les affres d'une introspection qui mettait en lumière son comportement de crétin vis à vis de Zech et Wufei passait de la colère à l'inquiétude. Sa belle-soeur était venu en fin de soirée pour récupérer Shaozu à la place de Liu (qui aurait du passer le prendre chez Heero une heure plus tard), et avait expliqué avec une joie frôlant la perversité, que sur ses judicieux conseils, sa soeur avait embauché un privée et donc appris où le chinois résidait réellement. Il n'avait pas du tout aimé son air satisfait et ses allusions sur sa vie de débauché. Amaya, elle, pensait à sa famille et à son prochain départ. La jeune fille savait qu'il y avait très peu de chance pour qu'elle revienne un jour sur terre, les billets étaient bien au dessus de ses moyens. D'ailleurs avec son frère dans le coma même manger risquait de devenir au dessus de ses moyens si elle ne trouvait pas vite un emploi. Duo quant à lui se demandait s'il était également responsable de la disparition des éléphants d'Afrique. Au bout du compte chacun avait le nez plongé dans son assiette et traçait qui des cercles, qui des lignes, qui des carrés dans sa purée. Dès qu'ils le purent ils retournèrent à leur solitude et à leurs angoisses. Cette nuit le futur leur paraissait sombre. Quatre regagna son hôtel, il avait un rendez-vous d'affaires très tôt le lendemain matin. Trowa se noya dans le canapé du salon à défaut de le faire dans la Seine, Amaya retrouva pour la dernière fois la chambre d'ami, Wufei et Duo serré l'un contre l'autre sous les couvertures tentaient l'espace d'un instant d'oublier tout ce qui n'était pas l'autre.   
  
**********************************************************************  
  
22h00  
  
Heero zappait d'une chaîne à l'autre dans l'espoir de trouver un programme qui puisse occuper son esprit suffisamment longtemps pour lui éviter un court circuit. Il ressentait comme un gros bug dans son système neuronal. Il avait l'impression qu'à chaque tentative de rationalisation l'écran de sa conscience affichait "fatal error". Il avait fuit. Il s'était conduit comme le dernier des lâches ! Il avait obligé Trowa à reconnaître ses sentiments puis l'avait abandonné seul face à ses incertitudes. Après quelques heures de décantation il avait réalisé son manque total de considération pour les émotions de son ami. Son meilleur ami. C'était une impardonnable trahison. Quand sa culpabilité lui laissait un instant de répit d'autres pensées plus déstabilisantes encore dansaient une valse narquoise dans son pauvre cerveau. Excédé il éteignit la télévision pour lui préférer son pc. Ce n'était plus la peine de se voiler la face, Heero savait ce dont il avait besoin, il lança donc une recherche concernant l'homosexualité sur plusieurs moteurs de recherche . Il surfa de sites sérieux en sites porno. Il avait besoin d'une image précise de deux corps masculins en train de faire l'amour. Il éprouvait la nécessité de rendre la chose plus concrète plus crue. Il voulait visualiser son corps et celui de Trowa à la place de ces inconnus. Mais au final il ne savait plus s'il éprouvait de l'envie, de la curiosité, du désir ou du dégoût. Ce qu'Heero oubliait c'est qu'en matière de sentiments on ne peut pas faire de recherches sur internet et d'analyses mathématiques de la situation. Il occultait le ressenti. Il occultait l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Trowa et qui ne se résumait certainement pas à l'étreinte de deux corps.   
  
**********************************************************************  
  
23h00  
  
- Wufei tu dors ?  
  
- Plus depuis que tu me secoue. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu es malade ? Tu as fais un cauchemar ?  
  
- Non non. Je vais bien. Enfin je... Je dois te parler.  
  
- Je suppose que ça ne peut pas attendre demain.  
  
Wufei tendit le bras vers la lampe de chevet mais Duo s'interposa.  
  
- N'allumes pas s'il te plaît. Je... J'ai...  
  
L'américain se racla la gorge.  
  
- J'ai décidé de rentrer sur L2. Demain... comme prévu. Avec Amaya. A 17h00.  
  
- Et qu'y a t-il de si important sur L2 ?  
  
- Je ne suis pas certain de ce qu'il y a, mais je sais ce qu'il n'y aura pas. Il n'y aura pas d'incube. Enfin pas celui là en tout cas. Tu as vu son regard comme moi, il reviendra malgré ce qu'a dit Trowa.  
  
- Tu préfères la fuite ? Tu ne nous a pas habitué à ça.  
  
- Ouai ben fais toi mettre par un démon moche et qui pue et on en reparlera.  
  
- C'est normal que tu sois perturber. C'est un viol et il y a tout un processus qui te permettra...  
  
- Ho ta gueule avec ton baratin de psy ! Et puis pourquoi est-ce que je devrais tout laisser tomber pour toi ? J'ai une vie moi sur L2, des amis, un boulot, des associations auxquels je suis utile ! Pourquoi toi tu ne viens pas sur L2 ? Tu crois que ma vie est moins importante que la tienne.  
  
- Tu sais très bien pourquoi ! J'ai un fils Duo et tu n'as pas le droit de me demander de l'oublier. Je veux rester près de lui.  
  
- Ou peut-être que tu attends tout simplement que ta femme te siffle pour rentrer au bercail ! C'est vrai après tout ce n'est pas toi qui a pris la décision de divorcer, c'est elle qui t'a jeter dehors. Si ça trouve si elle ne t'avais pas prit en flagrant délit tu serais encore en train de lécher la chatte de bobonne à l'heure qu'il est !  
  
La lumière se fit brusquement et Duo se ramassa une baffe magistrale. Au même instant Wufei compris que c'était ce que Duo voulait et maudit son temperamment un peu trop vif. C'était inconscient mais l'américain recherchait la violence pour expier. Puis il avait peur, il était terrifié à l'idée que le chinois puisse l'abandonner encore une fois alors il prenait les devant. C'était un comportement incohérent mais guère étonnant puisqu'il ne prenait plus de traitement. En fait il allait même plutôt bien étant donné les circonstances. Mais c'était un autre prémices, en plus du récent dédoublement de personnalité, que Wufei ne pouvait pas ignorer. Il inspira et expira avec calme pour retrouver une bonne maîtrise de lui même.  
  
- Excuse-moi je n'aurais pas due.  
  
- Tu sais où tu peux te les carrer tes excuses !  
  
Wufei prit les pilules dans le tiroir de la table de chevet. A nouveau très calme il se tourna vers l'américain.  
  
- Ou tu avales ces cachets gentiment ou je te les fais prendre en suppositoire.   
  
- Alors ça je demande à voir !  
  
- Si tu t'obstines tu pourrais finir par faire des choses répréhensibles et dangereuses aussi bien pour toi même que pour les autres c'est ce que tu veux ? Tu veux prendre le risque de te retrouver un jour coincer dans un asile parce que tu auras perdu le contrôle ? Pendant la guerre cela n'avait pas tellement d'importance et nous avons tout fait pour te couvrir les rares fois où tu disjonctais mais aujourd'hui c'est différent. Ils n'ont plus besoin de jeunes cons idéalistes pour aller se faire tuer.   
  
- Tu es en train de me menacer de me faire interner ?  
  
- Non ! Bien sur que non. Je préférerais me couper un bras que de faire ça ! Mais si un jour tu dérapes mon avis n'aura aucun poids, je ne pourrais pas t'aider alors je t'en supplie laisse moi le faire maintenant. Je t'en prie Duo...  
  
Duo baissa la tête et sa réponse fut à peine audible.   
  
- D'accord. C'est toi qui a demandé à Quatre de me parler ?  
  
- Oui. Je pensais que tu l'écouterais. Qu'il saurait te convaincre...   
  
L'américain prit la gélule et le verre d'eau que lui tendait Wufei puis avala celle-ci sans hésiter d'avantage. Il se rallongea et s'enfouit sous les couvertures. Le chinois se recoucha aussi mais ne parvint plus à trouver le sommeil.   
  
A suivre... 


	13. chapitre 13

Titre : Ennemi intime  
  
Auteur : Liam63  
  
E-mail : liam63@ifrance.com  
  
Base : Gundam Wing  
  
Disclaimer : L'univers de Gundam Wing n'est malheureusement pas à moi.  
  
Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Fantastique... OOC ? Tout dépend de ce que l'on considère comme OOC.  
  
Jason : Ho je comprends qu'on soit occupé crois moi lol moi même je n'ai pas trop le temps de lire en ce moment...   
  
Yami-rose : Oui j'aime la bonne humeur lol Il faut bien que je passe mes nerfs sur quelqu'un ^________^ mais y en a qui sont encore plus méchants que moi lol  
  
Yohina : Comme je ne suis moi même pas toujours patiente quand je lis les fics des autres j'essaie de mettre en ligne un chapitre tous les vendredi (j'adore retrouver magnetic attraction tous les mardi) comme ça ça laisse le week-end pour lire car je sais que certains d'entre vous on des semaines plutôt chargées ou ne sont pas forcement chez eux en semaine. Le côté négatif de la chose c'est que certains chapitres sont un peu bâclés. Ton enthousiasme pour ma fic me fait très plaisir et j'espère que le prochain chapitre te plaira...   
  
Mélisandre : Bon moi là je serais plutôt de l'avis de sadique lol Mais tu es exaucé Duo prend ses pilules ^______^ Wufei est plus patient qu'avant mais on va peut-être pas trop tirer sur la corde...  
  
Merci à toutes pour votre fidélité je sais que ce n'est pas toujours évident d'envoyer des commentaires et qu'on a l'impression de se répéter, c'est donc un effort que j'apprécie à sa juste valeur.  
  
Chapitre 13  
  
Le lundi matin l'ambiance du petit déjeuner était presque aussi "festive" que celle du souper. Le seul point positif en ce début de journée avait été la facilité avec laquelle Duo avait accepté les pilules que lui avait tendu Wufei.   
  
- Heu Duo... Tu pourrais m'héberger encore quelques jours s'il te plaît ?  
  
- Yes frenchie, il n'y a pas de problème. En fin de matinée on ira faire des doubles des clés ce sera plus facile comme ça. On en aura tous un jeu.  
  
- Ce ne sera pas pour longtemps une semaine...  
  
- Tu es ici chez toi tu peux rester autant que tu veux.   
  
- C'est gentil mais je pars avec le professeur Sergue en Tasmanie. Je ne voulais pas y aller mais...  
  
- Tasmanie ? Murmura une voix.  
  
Wufei, Duo, Trowa et Amaya sursautèrent. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait entendu entrer Heero. Celui-ci vêtu d'un pantalon noir à pinces et d'une chemise beige se rendait de toute évidence au travail. L'américain le foudroya du regard.   
  
- Ne me refaits plus jamais ça ! J'ai faillit avoir une attaque.  
  
- Pour d'anciens soldats... En temps de guerre vous seriez morts.  
  
- Oui mais nous ne sommes plus en guerre ajouta Wufei d'une voix ferme mais douce.  
  
Heero sourit.  
  
- Tu as raison. Je suis désolé d'être entré sans prévenir.  
  
Duo remua sa main droite comme pour chasser une mouche et lui offrit un grand sourire.  
  
- C'est sans importance... Tu veux un café ?  
  
- Non merci. Le japonais se tourna vers Trowa. En fait je souhaitais te parler avant d'aller bosser, en privé... Si tu es d'accord...  
  
- La dernière conversation que nous avons eu m'a laissé comme un goût amère...  
  
- Ho... Heu... Oui bien sûr...   
  
Duo fut discret mais Heero le vit tout de même donner un léger coup de pied à Trowa même si ce dernier ne cilla pas. Ils s'affrontèrent un instant du regard puis le français se leva en soupirant. Le japonais remercia une fois encore toutes les divinités qu'il connaissait, et ça en faisait beaucoup, d'avoir placé sur sa route un ami si fidèle. Trowa lui fit un bref signe de tête et tout deux se dirigèrent vers le salon. Wufei se leva à son tour pour fermer la porte de la cuisine derrière eux.  
  
- Hé ! Râla Duo. Je ne vais plus rien entendre si tu fais ça !  
  
- Ce qu'ils vont se dire ne nous concerne en rien.  
  
- Ben si un peu quand même...   
  
- Je crois qu'il serait plus judicieux que nous nous occupions de notre vie que de la leur tu ne penses pas ?  
  
Amaya observa les deux hommes un moment puis quitta la pièce par discrétion et monta à l'étage avec les mains sur les oreilles, toujours par discrétion. Là elle entreprit de profiter pleinement de la salle de bain. Tout ce petit monde semblait avoir besoin d'intimité et elle d'une bonne douche c'était parfait. Finalement, malgré l'étroitesse de la maison, il y avait une place pour chacun. Quoique étroitesse n'était pas le mot, en fait c'était même plutôt grand bien que la surface habitable ait été réduite, il y avait encore deux pièces à cet étage, une au rez-de-chaussée et un troisième niveau mais, sans doute faute de moyens, Duo s'était contenté de les fermer. Il lui avait expliquer qu'un grand nombre de travaux étaient nécessaires. C'était une très ancienne bâtisse et c'est ce qui avait séduit l'américain, elle avait un passé et un côté familiale. On ne trouvait pas l'équivalent sur les colonies. Malheureusement, à la rénovation et à l'entretient elles coûtaient chère. En réalité Amaya se demandait même comment Duo avait pu se la payer. Il avait probablement touché un peu d'argent après la guerre et il avait un bon salaire sur L2 mais c'était loin d'être suffisant pour ce style de maison, d'autant qu'il devait aussi payer un loyer sur la colonie, ce n'était qu'un petit studio certes, mais tout de même... Bah après tout ce n'était pas ses oignons.   
  
***********************************************************************************************************************  
  
- Alors ! Je t'écoute.   
  
- Je souhaitais te présenter mes excuses. Gomen. Gomen nasai.  
  
- Parfait. Elles sont acceptées. Au revoir.   
  
- Trowa s'il te plaît... Je suis vraiment désolé. Si je t'es fait du mal je le regrette.  
  
- Si ? Bien sûr que tu m'a fait du mal pauvre con ! Hurla Trowa. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de craquer ainsi mais il faut dire qu'il avait ressassé sa rancune toute la nuit, incapable de fermer l'oeil. Je t'annonce que je t'aime et toi tu te barres sans un regard, sans un geste ou un mot ! Rien ! Tu es tellement insensible que tu n'es même pas capable d'imaginer ce que j'ai pu ressentir, alors franchement tes excuses tu sais ou tu peux te les mettre ! Avec tout les hommes qu'il y a dans ce putain d'univers il a fallut que je tombe amoureux de toi ! Je suis certain que même une amibe est capable de plus d'affection ! J'aurais mieux fait de me casser une jambe le jour où je t'ai rencontré !   
  
- Je ne pensais pas que cela puisse m'arriver un jour mais j'ai... paniqué. J'ai même salement paniqué. Essaye de comprendre... Onegai.  
  
- Il me semble que tu as eu le temps d'y penser avant de venir me trouver. Elle n'était pas hésitante ta question alors ne viens pas me raconter que tu ne t'attendais pas à une réponse de ce style. Ne pousse pas le vice jusqu'à me prendre pour un imbécile.   
  
- Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus... Je n'avais peut-être pas envisager tous les paramètres... Enfin si mais... J'ai fais une erreur et je te demande de me pardonner... Que veux tu que je fasse de plus ? Dis le moi et je le ferai...   
  
- Tu veux vraiment savoir ce que tu peux faire pour moi ? Fou le camps et oubli que j'existe.  
  
- J'esperais que ça se passerait differement mais...   
  
Trowa s'apprêtais à envoyer Heero aux gémonies une fois de plus quand il prit conscience que les yeux de son ami étaient anormalement brillants. Il en fut tellement boulversé qu'il eu un instant l'impression de perdre l'équilibre. Il avait mal vu. Cela ne pouvait pas être. Ce n'était pas des larmes, impossible. Heero semblait si perdu. Néanmoins avant qu'il ait pu réagir le japonais était parti, encore une fois. Trowa se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil avec la désagréable sensation d'avoir commis une erreur.   
  
*************************************************************************************************************************  
  
- Notre vie ?  
  
- Oui notre vie Duo. Parce que vois tu il se trouve que bêtement j'envisageais une vie commune.  
  
- Mais tout aussi bêtement tu as omis de m'en parler.  
  
- Pardon ?  
  
- Je sais qu'il m'arrive de perdre un peu les pédales par moment mais je ne me souviens pas que tu m'ai demandé mon avis. Non, avec ton orgueil insensé tu as pensé que je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord. Tu as tout décidé sans me consulté. Tu t'es contenté d'allusions comme si les choses allaient de soi. Nous n'en avons pas vraiment discuté.   
  
- J'avais l'impression que tu m'aimais encore... Moi je t'aime.  
  
- C'est le problème avec toi, c'est moi, moi, moi ! Tu n'es pas le centre de l'univers !  
  
- Tu es injuste... Tu ne fais que chercher des excuses parce que tu as la trouille. Tu ne retourne pas sur L2, tu fuis sur L2 et ne viens pas me parler d'incube car je sais qu'il ne te fais pas si peur !   
  
- Donne moi une seule raison de te faire confiance...  
  
- Je t'aime.   
  
- L'amour n'a jamais empêcher la souffrance, on peut même tuer par amour.  
  
- En effet. Tu as raison je ne peux pas te promettre de ne plus jamais te faire du mal comme toi tu ne serais pas capable de me le promettre, personne ne le peux. Dans toute relation humaine il y a une part de risque... Regarde Heero et Trowa, même Quatre et Zech... Merquise est sans doute la seule personne que Quatre ait jamais réellement fait souffrir et pourtant elle est la plus chère à son coeur. La seule chose que je peux te promettre c'est de ne jamais te quitter quelques soient les circonstances. Je ne peux évidemment pas te promettre de ne pas mourir mais je ne t'abandonnerais pas de manière consciente.   
  
Wufei savait que c'était là la seule véritable frayeur de l'américain. Ses parents l'avaient abandonné pour une raison inconnu, ensuite le père Maxwell, soeur Hélène et les orphelins avaient péri dans un incendie puis l'épidémie avait emporté Solo et tous les autres... (En tant que psychiatre il savait que la mort était ressentie comme un abandon, ceux qui restaient éprouvaient bien souvent une terrible colère à l'encontre des disparus) et pour finir il y avait eu lui, Wufei. Toute sa vie Duo avait été abandonné d'une manière ou d'une autre alors il ne concevait plus que quelqu'un puisse rester. Toute sa vie il avait pensé qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour que l'on puisse l'aimer et pourtant il en avait tellement besoin de cet amour et il en avait tant à donner...  
  
- Et j'ai pas l'intention de crever avant au moins mes quatre vingt ans, poursuivit Wufei, et tu me connais quand je décide quelque chose ! Si on fait le reste du chemin ensemble Duo, ce sera pour un très long moment. Et si tu as besoin de retourner sur L2 parce que c'est nécessaire à ton équilibre alors nous irons. Je te suivrais. Ce matin je t'ai emprunté ton pc et j'ai même trouvé un emplois sur la colonie. Tu dois juste me laisser le temps de me trouver un remplaçant ici et de régler quelques problèmes administratifs.  
  
- Tu as trouvé une place de psychiatre sur L2 !   
  
Duo n'en revenait, il était si difficile de travailler là bas... Surtout dans le secteur médical, le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'il n'était pas très développé, manque de budget, sous effectifs... Et puis Wufei n'aurait jamais un salaire équivalent à celui qu'il percevait ici...  
  
- Non. Pas dans la medecine. Magasinier dans un petit super marché.  
  
Duo écarquilla les yeux partagé entre le choc et l'incrédulité.   
  
- Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Tu ne peux pas foutre onze années d'études pour finir dans une supérette !  
  
- Il n'y a aucun déshonneur à ranger des boites de conserves.   
  
- Je sais bien ça n'a rien avoir... Mais... Tu... Ce... Ce n'est pas pour toi Wufei. Tu es un intellectuel. Tu es une grosse tête ! Tu es médecin bordel de Dieu, tu ne peux pas jeter ta vie aux orties pour venir t'installer sur une colonie où dans la plupart des quartiers les cafards et les rats sont plus nombreux que nous... Cela n'a jamais été ta vie...  
  
- Tu m'excuseras mais nous avons logé dans de sacrés bouibouis durant la guerre.  
  
- Oui mais... Comme tu le souligne c'était la guerre, en réalité tu appartiens à une certaine caste soyons honnête, t'es plutôt de la haute toi... Et puis tu oublie Shaozu.   
  
- J'y ai bien réfléchit. Sa mère s'en occupera très bien et je le verrais pendant les vacances. Tu avais raison hier soir. Ma vie n'est pas plus importante que la tienne. Si tout abandonner est le prix a payer pour être à tes côtés alors ainsi soit-il. De toute manière j'en ai marre de mon boulot. Il me prends trop de temps, c'est des horaires de fou. Je veux profiter de ma vie et de toi. Je veux rattraper toutes les années que je nous ai volé. La seule chose que je te demande en échange c'est de me dire à voix haute et en me regardant en face que tu m'aimes toujours. Maintenant.  
  
Duo restait sans voix. Il n'avait plus d'arguments à lui opposer. Le chinois était prêt à renoncer à tout pour lui et même à son fils qu'il aimait plus que n'importe qui. Les seuls mots qui voltigeaient tels des oiseaux fous dans son esprit ébranlé étaient "Il m'aime, Il m'aime vraiment". Et Duo en ressentie une joie immense, l'un de ces instant qui justifie votre existence même si elle a parfois été très moche. Mais Shinigami tapis là, au fond, ricana   
  
"Peut-être qu'il essai de te manipuler. Il sait que tu n'accepteras jamais son si beau et si grand sacrifice. Je te rappelle que le fonctionnement de l'esprit humain est son fond de commerce."   
  
Duo secoua la tête. Non. Non, Wufei était incapable de cela. Il était trop droit pour s'abaisser à quelque chose d'aussi veule   
  
"Tu es sûr ?" Ta gueule ! Oui je suis sûr.   
  
"A la bonheur, tu vas peut-être enfin arrêté de nous emmerder avec tes questions pseudométaphysiques et profiter de ta chance, on ne verra pas tous les jours un mec aussi bien que lui s'interesser à un cas desepéré comme le notre ! Et si tu pouvais aussi accélérer un peu les choses côté sexuel ça m'arrangerait parce que moi je me le taperais bien le chinois !"  
  
- Heu Duo...  
  
- Hein ?  
  
- Tu as eu l'air un peu absent durant quelques secondes.  
  
- J'étais en conversation avec moi même.  
  
- Oui bien sûr... C'est normal.   
  
- Pas d'ironie docteur Chang.   
  
- Je ne me permettrais pas. De toute manière tant que vous êtes d'accord et que vous ne projetez pas d'assassiner quelqu'un ce n'est pas très grave.  
  
- L'humour c'est une option ou je suis obligé d'acheter le tout ?  
  
- Je te fais un prix. Beau, intelligent et en pleine force de l'âge tu ne trouveras pas mieux.   
  
Duo s'approcha et caressa sensuellement les bras, le torse, le ventre puis il passa ses mains autour du coup de Wufei et se colla contre lui.  
  
- Je dois dire que c'est de la belle carrosserie. Mais est-ce que le moteur fonctionne ? Non parce que y a quand même un certain nombre de kilomètres au compteur ! Et je ne suis pas certain que la conductrice précédente ait su entretenir tout ça...   
  
- Adorable petit enfoiré !  
  
Duo déposa un petit baiser léger sur les lèvres du chinois.   
  
- Je t'aime Wufei. Mais si nous partions sur L2 un jour ou l'autre tu finirais par m'en vouloir.  
  
Le chinois ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Duo posa ses doigts dessus.   
  
- Nous resterons ici. Tu avais raison, il n'y a rien sur la colonie que je ne retrouverais pas sur terre et puis j'aime cette maison, ce sera notre maison, c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu. Si je laisse la peur décider pour moi aujourd'hui je sais que je ne me le pardonnerais pas, ça n'aurais pas beaucoup d'importance du reste car je ne pourrais pas survivre à une seconde séparation pas maintenant que je sais à quel point tu m'aimes. Je vais résilier mon bail et demander une mutation qu'on ne m'accordera probablement pas.  
  
- J'ai toujours rêvé d'entretenir un beau gars sexy. C'est un vieux fantasme...   
  
- Pervers.  
  
- Ça non plus c'est pas une option.  
  
- Un défaut de construction ? Tant pis on fera avec.  
  
A suivre... 


	14. chapitre 14

Titre : Ennemi intime  
  
Auteur : Liam63  
  
E-mail : liam63@ifrance.com  
  
Base : Gundam Wing  
  
Disclaimer : L'univers de Gundam Wing n'est malheureusement pas à moi.  
  
Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Fantastique... OOC ? Tout dépend de ce que l'on considère comme OOC.  
  
Yami-rose : Il semblerait que tu ais un certain flaire pour prédir les ennuis ^____^ effectivement je n'en ai pas encore terminé avec eux hin hin Je suis heureuse que tu continue à suivre cette histoire. Comme tu ecris c'est pas toujours facile de trouver aussi du temps pour lire des fics et je ne parle pas de toutes les autres obligations qui fleurissent dans notre vie comme les roses sous le ciel anglais !   
  
Yohina : J'espère que ta petite soeur n'a pas décroché le téléphone et que tu es toujours parmis nous, tu crois qu'ils ont internet dans les asiles ? lol On devrais se renseigner car c'est une menace qui je crois pèse sur nous tous ^_________^ Ton message comme un fait exprès est arrivé au bon moment j'avais besoin qu'on me remonte le moral...   
  
Aalénir : J'ai reçue ton com hier , une surprise des plus agréable. J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue mais dans ce chapitre je ne parle pas de Quatre. Je n'ai pas encore vraiment d'idées précises en ce qui le concerne, c'est un personnage avec lequel j'ai du mal... Mais il ne finira pas malheureux. En principe il devrait y avoir encore quelques chapitres car je ne sais pas faire court ç____ç  
  
==============  
  
Potins  
  
A) Je suis contente car dans l'ensemble vous semblez aimer mon couple Duo x Wufei, j'avais peur d'être un peu trop sentimentale sur ce coup mais j'y peux rien c'est ma nature profonde lol Cette semaine je m'attaque à Heero et Trowa comme vous allez le constater... Néanmoins j'ai manqué de concentration sur ce chapitre et je vois bien que cela s'en ressent, gomen nasai. J'ai adopté un chiot qui fait de ma vie un véritable enfer !!!! Bonne lecture quand même...  
  
B) J'envisage d'acheter un graveur pour sauvegarder des mangas que j'ai chargé avec Shareaza, l'ennui c'est que je n' y comprends pas grand chose donc si quelqu'un fait déjà ce genre de sauvegarde je lui serais reconnaissante de m'envoyer un mail à l'adresse en haut de la page pour me conseiller, graveur cd ? graveur DVD ? La marque ? Enfin me faire profiter de son expèrience perso quoi...  
  
===============  
  
Chapitre 14  
  
Une semaine plus tard chez Heero.   
  
- Donne moi ta veste je vais l'accrocher.   
  
Katsumi tendit son vêtement en laine jaune pale à Heero puis se rendit directement dans le salon comme elle en avait l'habitude. Les débris d'un diffuseur d'huiles essentielles gisaient encore sur le sol. Elle s'accroupie pour en ramasser délicatement les morceaux.   
  
- Laisses, je vais le faire tu vas te couper.  
  
- C'est dommage je sais que tu y tenais.  
  
- Oui enfin sans plus...  
  
Elle saisit une des petite fiole posées sur le guéridon et inspira l'odeur délicate qu'avait offert la nature.   
  
- Tu sais j'ai remarqué que tu ne te décontractais vraiment que lorsque l'odeur de l'Ylang-Ylang envahissait la pièce. Ton ami Trowa te connait bien...   
  
- Bah en réalité c'est surtout lui qui aime ce genre de trucs... Je le soupçonne de me l'avoir offert uniquement pour les moments qu'il passe ici...  
  
- Vous vous êtes disputés ?  
  
- Pourquoi demandes tu ça ?  
  
- Parce que ta voix est triste lorsque tu prononce son prénom et il est rare que tu laisse transparaître une émotion.   
  
- Nous avons eu un différent.  
  
- Et tu t'es vengé sur ce pauvre objet sans défense ? interrogea-t-elle souriante.  
  
Le japonais secoua la tête.   
  
- Ce serait trop long de te raconter ce qui lui est arrivé et surtout tu ne me croirais pas.   
  
- Possible... Tu as des messages.  
  
- Hein ?   
  
- Ton répondeur clignote, tu as des messages.  
  
- Ho...   
  
Heero enclencha le petit appareil qui porta à ses oreilles la voix enjouée de Duo.  
  
"Salut, j'espère que tu vas bien... Je voulais juste te dire que l'avion de Trowa décolle ce soir à vingt heures. S'il part ce sera pour au moins trois ans... Heu Trowa pas l'avion..."  
  
- Baka  
  
" Je te laisse, je voulais juste que tu saches ça... Bye. Ho j'allais oublier, tu veux venir dîner à la maison mercredi, il y aura Quatre et peut-être Zech, j'aimerais beaucoup que tu viennes... Je vais essayé une nouvelle recette t'aurais tord de manquer ce moment unique... Ciao ciao"  
  
- Misère... Dès que Duo est heureux il faut qu'il essaie de nous nourrir !   
  
- Et alors c'est plutôt gentil, je l'ai trouvé super sympa la dernière fois et puis il sait animer les soirées. Ricana la jeune femme.  
  
- Katsumi !  
  
- Ho avoue que c'était quand même un peu marrant.   
  
- Tu trouves ? Mets toi à la place de Liu !  
  
- Entre nous j'y allais parce que j'aime beaucoup Wufei et que c'est ton ami mais elle j'ai jamais pu la souffrir et sa soeur c'est pire ! Une est hypocrite et l'autre est une peau de vache. Les hommes ce que vous pouvez être naïfs. Tu crois qu'elle aurait épouser ton pote s'il avait été un petit salarié et qu'il l'avait fait vivre dans un deux pièces ? Elle est vraiment très belle c'est certain mais ne me dis pas que tu ne t'ai pas rendu compte qu'elle avait essayé de virer du tableau tout ce qui ne faisait pas assez classe notamment Trowa et nous deux.   
  
Heero ne pouvait nier que Quatre et Zech était bien plus souvent invité qu'eux et qu'au final il avait vu Wufei de moins en moins souvent et la plus part du temps hors de chez lui.   
  
- Et tu vas peut-être me trouver mauvaise langue mais je pense qu'elle a accepté d'avoir Shaozu parce qu'elle commençait à se rendre compte que Wufei s'éloignait d'elle. Et ça aurait peut-être fonctionné si Duo n'était pas revenu.   
  
- Dans ce cas pourquoi demande-t-elle le divorce ?   
  
- Elle y gagne quand même l'appartement, la maison de campagne et la bagnole ! Il se sent tellement coupable qu'il lui a tout laissé sans discuter. Mais je serais étonné qu'elle en reste là. Elle n'aime pas perdre et si Wufei vit heureux avec quelqu'un d'autre elle perd. Elle aurait pu accepter le divorce s'il était resté se morfondre dans un taudis mais là... Et puis pense à ce que vont dire leurs amis de la haute... Elle sera la femme superbe qui s'est fait plaquer pour un mec. J'imagine déjà les commérages... C'est sans doute tordue mais je pense que lorsqu'elle a parlé de divorce elle ne l'envisageait pas vraiment... Elle ne pensair peut-être pas qu'il accepterait aussi facilement.  
  
- Tu sais que tu es effrayante par moment ?  
  
- Tu verras ce que je te dis...  
  
- Tu veux qu'on aille dîner dehors ?  
  
- Non je vais rentrer, je suis crevée et puis je crois que tu dois aller à l'aéroport. D'ailleurs il ne te reste plus beaucoup de temps.   
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
  
- Toi et moi on a passé de bon moments ensemble mais je ne suis pas la personne dont tu as besoin et tu n'es pas celle qu'il me faut. On est de bons amis mais pas des amoureux. Tu n'as même plus envie de moi...   
  
- Tu ne peux pas me quitter maintenant !  
  
- Si je peux et c'est le plus grand service que je puisse te rendre. Si cet avion décolle tu le regretteras. Ton ami Duo l'a déjà compris lui.  
  
- Non, bien qu'il soit prêt à tuer le premier qui osera le dire, il est très fleur bleue...   
  
- Ou peut-être qu'il voit les choses avec plus de recul que vous deux. Parce qu'il est votre ami il sait ce que vous ressentez l'un et l'autre.  
  
- Trowa m'a demandé de sortir de sa vie.  
  
- On dit des tas de choses qu'on ne pense pas vraiment lorsque l'on est en colère.   
  
- Pas moi.  
  
- Oui mais toi il faut bien admettre que tu es un peu spécial. Tu ne sais pas communiquer Heero et tu ne te laisses jamais aller, il faut que tu gardes constamment le contrôle, même lorsque tu fais l'amour. Tu dirige ta vie comme une mission...   
  
- Peut-être que je ne suis pas fait pour aimer et pour être aimé.  
  
- Ho si... Je crois avec force que chacun d'entre nous a sa moitié dans l'univers, la personne faite exactement pour nous et nous sommes celle faite pour lui. Tu sais ce que disais Platon sur l'amour ? Il explique dans "Le banquet" qu'au départ l'être humain était composé de deux êtres. Ils étaient de trois sortes, le mâle(composé de deux hommes), la femelle(composée de deux femmes) et l'androgyne (composé d'un homme et d'une femme). Un jour, sûr de leur force, ces créatures attaquèrent les dieux. Zeus qui ne voulaient pas les détruire les a coupé en deux pour les affaiblir. Depuis tous recherche l'autre partie d'eux même, insatisfait tant qu'ils ne l'ont pas trouvé... C'est la raison pour laquelle nous avons besoin d'autrui. Ceux qui était androgynes recherchent l'autre sexe, ceux qui étaient mâle recherche un autre mâle et ceux qui étaient femelle recherche une femme. On se trompe souvent tant on a besoin d'elle, on essaye et on essaye encore d'étreinte en étreinte et peut-être de vie en vie... Je crois qu'on ne doit pas laisser partir quelqu'un avant d'être certain qu'il n'est pas l'autre partie de nous.  
  
- Mais toute cette douleur... Car au bout du compte c'est toujours ce que finit par engendrer l'amour. Le chagrin.  
  
- Vivre, vieillir et mourir seul sans avoir connu l'amour n'est-il pas une plus grande souffrance ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas.   
  
Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et caressa son autre joue.  
  
- Alors je te laisse y réfléchir.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************  
  
- Mais dépêchez vous !  
  
- Je fais ce que je peux.  
  
Heero fusilla du regard le chauffeur de taxi qui montrait si peu de coopération.  
  
- Si vous faites en sortes que j'arrive à temps à l'aéroport je double le prix de la course.  
  
- Écoutez même si vous vidiez le coffre de la Banque de France pour me donner son contenu ça ne nous ferais pas avancer plus vite. Nous sommes coincé dans un embouteillage et je ne peux absolument rien contre cela. Vous n'aviez qu'à partir à l'heure.   
  
Le japonais serra ses mains contre ses cuisses pour s'empêcher d'étrangler l'inconscient qui osait le contrarier. Il n'avait jamais ressentie une telle envie de tuer quelqu'un, pas même ces bâtards de OZ, enfin Romefeller. Heero posa sa tête contre la vitre et prit son mal en patience puisqu'il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative. Après tout ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal s'il n'arrivait pas à voir Trowa. Que pourrait-il bien lui dire ? Il n'avait pas encore envisager cela, il s'était contenté de dévaler les escaliers quatre à quatre et de courir jusqu'à ce qu'il croise un taxi libre. Il recommençait à angoisser, dieu que c'était désagréable ! Il sortit son téléphone portable et composa le numéro de Katsumi.  
  
- Allo.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que je lui dis ?  
  
- Hein ? Heero ?  
  
- Qu'est-ce que je dois dire à Trowa ?  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as envie de lui dire ?  
  
- Si je savais ce que je dois dire je ne t'appellerais pas !  
  
- Kami Sama... Je ne te demande pas ce que tu "dois" dire je te demande ce que tu "veux" dire.  
  
- ... ... ... ...  
  
- Très constructif il sera très touché.  
  
- Si j'avais voulu quelqu'un pour se foutre de ma gueule j'aurais appelé Duo !  
  
- Tu veux un conseil ?  
  
- Évidemment.  
  
- Mets toi à plat ventre.  
  
- Nani ?  
  
- Humilie toi, jettes toi à ses pieds, pleure, supplie, accroche toi au bas de son pantalon mais empêche le de monter dans ce putain d'avion parce que crois moi personne d'autre te connaissant ne pourrait avoir envie de vivre avec toi.   
  
- Elle m'a raccroché au nez !   
  
Pour toute compassion le chauffeur haussa les épaules.   
  
- Voilà nous y sommes.   
  
Heero lui jeta un billet de 100 euros et sortit du véhicule comme si on lui avait piqué les fesses. Il traversa la moitié de l'aéroport dans un sprint à faire pâlir d'envie un athlète avant de s'arrêter devant un comptoir.  
  
- L'avion pour la Tasmanie s'il vous plaît.  
  
- Porte 12.  
  
La jeune femme lui indiqua du doigt la direction à prendre.  
  
- Merci.  
  
Heero repris sa course sans s'occuper des personnes qu'il heurtait et qui le gratifiaient de mots plus ou moins aimables voir parfois très vulgaires ; il cru même entendre un "du con regarde où tu mets les pieds" et "va te faire niquer", peut-être ce gentil monsieur était-il clairvoyant puisque la seconde proposition risquait de devenir sous peu une option fort envisageable. Néanmoins arrivé près de la porte 12 l'ex pilote 01 stoppa des quatre fers et... se cacha derrière un pilier. Il se pencha un peu, fouilla la foule du regard aussi discrètement que possible(1). Trowa était en grande conversation (c'est-à-dire qu'il hochait régulièrement la tête sans ouvrir la bouche) avec une femme d'un soixantaine d'années, un homme corpulent d'environ trente ans et un jeune garçon à peine sorti de l'adolescence. Un impertinent que le japonais trouvait un peu trop familier d'ailleurs. Heero s'adossa contre la colonne de ciment de manière à ce Trowa ne puisse pas le voir. Il n'avait pas songé au fait que son ami serait accompagné. C'était pourtant une évidence puisqu'il travaillait la plupart du temps en équipe. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas faire sa déclaration d'amour devant ces gens mais est-ce que Trowa accepterait de l'écouter en privé ? Quelle poisse ! Dire que durant la guerre il parvenait à contrôler son stress au point de tromper une machine. Il pouvait maîtrisait son rythme cardiaque, son flux sanguin... Et là il se liquéfiait comme une glace au soleil. Il se trouvait pitoyable. Il jeta encore un petit coup d'oeil pour vérifier que les passagers n'embarquaient pas. Une chance que le vol ait du retard. " Mais c'est qu'il est en pleine danse de l'accouplement l'acnéique ! Si ce petit con continue de tripoter Trowa je lui fais bouffer le ciment !" Heero se redressa puis avança d'un pas sûr. "Je vais pas me laisser doubler par un ado boutonneux quand même" Il se planta devant Trowa, le corps raide et le visage expressif comme une assiette en pyrex.   
  
- Heero ?  
  
Celui-ci abandonna toute réserve et s'agrippa à la veste du français comme une fiancée possessisve.  
  
- Ne pars pas. Ne m'abandonne pas maintenant je t'en prie. Je t'aime.  
  
Trowa parut un instant déstabilisé par ce changement de comportement inattendu mais se reprit presque aussitôt.  
  
- Je suis désolé...  
  
Le japonais sentit son coeur tomber directement à ses pieds pour se briser en mille morceaux, il ne voulait pas entendre ce qu'il allait lui dire, non il ne voulait pas, mais Trowa regarda la femme au cheveux blancs.  
  
- ... Je suis désolé professeur Sergue, je suis bien conscient que vous laisser tomber au dernier moment est très inconvenant mais... Je ne veux plus partir.  
  
Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de Trowa et lui sourit, il y avait une certaine espièglerie dans ces yeux dorés.  
  
- Mon jeune ami, si après une telle déclaration vous étiez quand même monté dans cet avion j'aurais fais de votre vie un véritable enfer durant ces trois années. Vous avez été mon plus brillant élève et je suis heureuse de voir que vous êtes brillant au point de voir où sont vos priorités.  
  
Elle donna une claque sur le derrière d'Heero qui sursauta.  
  
- C'est qu'il est canon en plus ce petit gars ! Nous devons y aller... j'espère vous revoir bientôt si Dieu me prête vie.  
  
- Au revoir professeur. Faites bon voyage. Henri. A bientôt.  
  
Le français serra la main de l'homme qui dut presque courir pour rattraper le professeur qui se dirigeait d'un bon pas vers l'embarquement. Une maîtresse femme à n'en pas douter. Le jeune adolescent posa sa main sur l'avant bras de Trowa mais la retira comme si on lui avait mordu les doigts tant le regard de Heero eu l'air menaçant.   
  
- A un de ces jour.  
  
- Salut Michel. Bon courage.  
  
Il se détourna pour rejoindre ses deux mentors avant que ce fou psychopathe ne décide de le tuer.  
  
- C'est ça du large morveux ! Commenta Heero avec toute l'amabilité dont il était capable.   
  
Le français étouffa un rire.  
  
- Je ne te savais pas aussi jaloux.   
  
- Je ne suis pas jaloux je suis prudent ce n'est pas pareil.   
  
- Ben voyons. Et maintenant ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas réfléchit à cette partie de la mission. On pourrait peut-être y réfléchir ensemble à la maison.  
  
- Je pense que c'est une bonne idée mais auparavant j'aurais besoin d'acheter un truc ou deux.  
  
- Maintenant ?   
  
- Au cas ou tu l'aurais oublié, je n'ai même plus une brosse à dents, tout ce que je possède s'apprête actuellement à s'envoler pour la Tasmanie.  
  
Heero passa ses bras autour du cou de Trowa et déposa baiser mutin sur le bout de son nez.  
  
- Non pas tout. Je suis là moi.  
  
Le français l'enlaça pour le rapprocher de son corps. Le sourire d'Heero s'estompa, son teint devint pâle et son visage grimaça. Il porta une main à l'emplacement de son coeur. Celle-ci se crispa sur le tissus de la chemise indiquant une importante douleur.  
  
- Heero qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?  
  
Le jeune homme tomba brusquement à genoux retenu de justesse par Trowa.  
  
- Je... crois... que j'ai... fais une... autre... connerie...  
  
Le souffle d'Heero était irrégulier et il semblait avoir du mal à respirer. Peu à peu un attroupement se formait autour d'eux. Trowa releva la tête vers ces inconnus pour quémander de l'aide.  
  
- Appelez un médecin ! vite !  
  
Une jeune femme en uniforme se pencha vers eux. Quelqu'un est allé cherché les secours. Essayez de vous calmer.   
  
Trowa caressa avec tendresse le visage du japonais. Ce dernier avait perdu connaissance.  
  
- Me lâches pas Heero... Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça...  
  
A suivre...  
  
(1) Je vous laisse imaginer à quel point on peut être discret en train d'espionner derrière un pilier lol 


	15. chapitre 15

Titre : Ennemi intime  
  
Auteur : Liam63  
  
E-mail : liam63@ifrance.com  
  
Base : Gundam Wing  
  
Disclaimer : L'univers de Gundam Wing n'est malheureusement pas à moi.  
  
Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Fantastique... OOC ? Tout dépend de ce que l'on considère comme OOC.  
  
Yami-Rose : Moi aussi j'aime bien les accés de jalousie ^____^ (quand ils restent dans le raisonnable bien sûr) La possessivité démontre l'attachement la plupart du temps et c'est finallement plus parlant qu'une longue description et puis c'est plus amusant... C'est vrai que les fanfikeurs attirent toujours des ennuis aux bishonens qu'est-ce qu'on écrirait sans ça lol A ce train là un jour viendra où fanfikeur deviendra un synonyme de sadique, reconnu par le larousse et tout et tout... Au fait bon diagnostique docteur... A bientôt et merci....  
  
Yohina : Sadique ? Tu crois ? Bon un peu je dois bien l'admettre ^____^ En ce qui concerne Wufei je crois qu'il va falloir que tu sortes ton artillerie lourde si tu vois ce que je veux dire... C'est pas pour ce chapitre mais ça ne saurait tarder... mais n'ais crainte au bout du compte tout ira pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes ^____^ Bonne semaine et à la semaine prochaine j'espère...  
  
Loumiolla : Je suis infiniment contente que tu m'ais laissé un com. J'espere que tu continueras à suivre les péripéties de nos héros... Pour la fin je dois bien admettre que je l'ai fait exprès lol et oui j'ai sciemment coupé l'histoire à cet endroit, c'est vraiment vraiment méchant hein ? Tu m'en veux ? ^_____^  
  
Chapitre 15  
  
Allongés sur le canapé et étroitement enlacés, Duo et Wufei faisaient semblant de regarder un film. En réalité ils profitaient de cet instant de sérénité pour goûter à leur nouveau bonheur conjugal. L'américain, la joue contre la poitrine de son amant(1), profitait de la présence qu'il avait espéré toute la journée tandis que Wufei caressait les cheveux défaits de Duo tout en suivant de temps à autre les aventures d'un acteur pâlichon et sans envergure qui se proposait de sauver le monde.   
  
- Tu sais Duo il y a une question qui me travaille depuis un moment.  
  
- Ha ? Et qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe. Demanda l'américain d'une voix paresseuse.  
  
- D'où vient le chèque que tu as mis à l'encaissement mardi ? Qui est Josuha Millot ?  
  
Duo sorti de sa torpeur se redressa avec brusquerie  
  
- Tu me surveilles ? Tu fouilles dans mes affaires ?  
  
- Ça va pas non ! Tu mériterais que je te mette une baffe pour avoir seulement évoqué cette possibilité ! Il se trouve que tu as laissé le récépissé du chèque dans la poche de ton pantalon et que je vide les poches avant de mettre les vêtements dans la machine à laver. Contrairement à toi.  
  
- Ho ça va hein... J'ai oublié ça peut arriver à tout le monde. Ce que tu peux être chameau par moment !  
  
- Il y avait tous mes papiers dans la poche de mon blazer. Sans compter qu'il se lavait à sec...   
  
Duo fit une moue dépité. Attendri Wufei le serra contre lui en riant puis reprit son sérieux pour poursuivre son "interrogatoire". La voix était grave et douce mais les questions très claires.  
  
- Avec quoi as tu payé la maison et comment as tu payé les charges toutes ces années, je doute que ton salaire de fonctionnaire ait suffit. Elle était tout même considérée comme résidence secondaire.   
  
"Et voilà il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour mais j'ai pas envie de lui en parlé moi ! Il attend, je connais ce regard il ne laissera pas tomber, Il sait bien que l'argent ne pousse pas sur les arbres... Comment est-ce que je me sors de là ? Ho après tout il n'y a aucune honte, je peux lui dire... Et puis nous vivons ensemble c'est normal qu'il sache... Il s'en apercevra tôt ou tard."  
  
- Je... Tu promets de ne pas te foutre de moi si je te le dis ?  
  
- Tu as ma parole.  
  
- Josuha Millot est... Un éditeur.   
  
- Éditeur ? Tu travaille pour une maison d'édition ?  
  
- On peut dire ça comme ça.   
  
- Et autrement on le dit comment ?  
  
- J'écris. C'est une avance sur mon prochain livre. Souffla Duo d'un traite comme s'il avouait un pécher fort honteux.  
  
- Et tu écris quoi ?   
  
- C'est pas vraiment important... T'as pas faim ?  
  
- Non.  
  
- Soif alors ?  
  
- Non plus.   
  
- Froid ? Je monte chercher une couverture.  
  
Wufei noua son bras gauche autour de la taille du jeune homme pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir.  
  
- Ce n'est pas grave. Si tu ne veux pas m'en parler on en reste là.   
  
- T'es fâché.  
  
- Pas du tout.  
  
- Si t'es fâché.  
  
- Je te dis que non.  
  
- Le coin de ton sourcil droit tressaute. Et quand il tressaute c'est que tu es fâché.  
  
- C'est nerveux.  
  
- C'est bien ce que je dis.   
  
- Shazi !  
  
Wufei dut bien admettre que durant un court instant il avait été contrarié par le manque de confiance de Duo, mais il était surtout peiné que celui-ci ressente encore le besoin de lui cacher certaines choses. L'américain soupira puis se leva. Il prit un ouvrage, dissimulé derrière d'autres livres, dans sa bibliothèque et le tendis à Wufei. Il appréhendais un peu la réaction du chinois, mais avec un peu de chance il ne le lirait pas, après tout ce n'était pas son genre. Pas assez intellectuel.   
  
- Alexis Moreau ? Il me semble avoir déjà entendu ce nom... C'est toi ?  
  
- Ben oui.  
  
- Un polard ?  
  
- Oui... Enfin... En quelque sorte...  
  
Wufei vit la mention "pour adulte" au bas de la couverture .  
  
- Je crois que je commence à cerner la situation.   
  
- Bon maintenant que tu sais...  
  
Duo voulut récupérer son bien mais lorsqu'il tendis la main Wufei mis l'ouvrage hors de sa portée.  
  
- Alors là tu rêve ! Je veux connaître tes fantasmes !   
  
- Ce ne sont pas mes fantasmes c'est juste de la fiction ! C'est pour vendre !  
  
- Mais bien sûr.  
  
- Donne moi ça.  
  
- Des nèfles !  
  
- Wu...  
  
L'américain fut interrompu dans la récupération ardue de son bien par le bip bip strident du téléphone. Il alla décrocher alors que Wufei commençait à lire avec avidité.  
  
- Allo. Trowa... Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive... Quoi ! C'est pas vrai ! On arrive.   
  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Interrogea Wufei inquieté par le ton affolé de son petit ami.  
  
- Heero est à l'hôpital, il a eu un malaise à l'aéroport. Où j'ai mis mes chaussures ?  
  
- Elles sont dans la chambre près de la commode. Tu peux prendre ma veste par la même occasion, j'appelle un taxi.   
  
Quelques minutes après les deux hommes s'engouffraient dans un véhicule gris garé devant chez eux. La jeune femme qui le conduisait se tourna vers eux avec entrain.  
  
- Alors je vous dépose où ?   
  
- Duo ?  
  
- Quoi ?   
  
- He bien dans quel hôpital a été emmené Heero.  
  
- Heu...  
  
- Ne me dis pas que t'as oublié de lui demander ?  
  
L'américain, penaud, rentra la tête dans les épaules.  
  
- J' y ai pas pensé, ça m'a fait un tel choc ! Je croyais qu'il était indestructible... J'arrive pas à croire qu'Heero ait pu avoir un malaise comme monsieur tout le monde...  
  
- Nous avons peut-être tendance à l'oublier mais ce n'est qu'un homme. Conduisez nous à l'hôpital "Henri Delcourt".   
  
Le taxi démarra. Duo dévisagea Wufei.  
  
- Pourquoi la-bas ?   
  
- C'est le plus proche de l'aéroport les secours ont du l'y amener. On va tenter le coup.   
  
***************************************************************************************************************  
  
Wufei et Duo trouvèrent Trowa assis au chevet du japonais. Il tenait dans sa main celle plus fine et plus petite du malade. Heero était très pâle. La perfusion et les fils divers qui le reliaient aux moniteurs lui donnaient un air fragile qu'ils ne lui avaient encore jamais vu... La seule fois où Heero avait été gravement blessé dans l'autodestruction de son Gundam c'était Trowa qui avait veillé sur lui.   
  
- Comment va-t-il ? Demanda Wufei à voix basse pour ne pas déranger le sommeil de son ami.  
  
- Le médecin dit qu'il est hors de danger. Il a fait une attaque.   
  
- C'est plutôt inattendu pour quelqu'un ayant sa constitution.   
  
Duo, silencieux, gardait les yeux fixés sur Heero. Il entendait les mots échangés mais ne parvenait toujours pas à croire qu'une telle chose ait pu arriver au soldat parfait.   
  
- Le médecin souhaite le garder quelques jours pour des examens approfondis. Il a fait vérifier les toxiques, drogues et compagnie mais bien sûr ça n'a donné aucun résultat. Il a émis l'idée du surmenage ou d'un effort trop important...  
  
- Me fait pas rigoler ! Ironisa Wufei.  
  
Trowa eu un sourire triste.  
  
- On est du même avis je vois. Mais ça ne nous dit pas ce qui s'est passé...  
  
- L'incube... souffla Duo si bas qu'ils purent à peine l'entendre. C'est ce que tu as lu l'autre jour... Qu'il provoquait une attaque...  
  
- Oui mais Heero était avec moi à l'aéroport.  
  
- Peut-être que cela s'est passé avant. Quelqu'un de commun aurait fait un infarctus sur le moment et en serait probablement mort mais Heero est particulièrement résistant. Néanmoins cela a fatiguer son coeur et il a suffit de peu pour qu'il fasse tout de même une attaque au bout du compte.  
  
Trowa secoua la tête de droite à gauche en signe de négation.  
  
- Non il ne se serait pas fait avoir comme ça.  
  
- Tu veux dire qu'il n'est pas aussi stupide que moi !  
  
- Non ce n'est absolument pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! Contrairement à toi Heero était prévenu. Et puis on ne peut pas se baser uniquement sur le fait qu'il ait fait une attaque pour penser qu'il a été attaqué par un incube, c'est de la fiction à ce niveau... Tu n'es pas objectif, tu te laisse influencer a cause du traumatisme que tu as subi.  
  
- Le mieux c'est d'attendre qu'il se réveille et de lui demander. Trancha Wufei avant que la discussion ne dégénère. Je suppose que tu reste ici cette nuit ?  
  
- En effet. Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait venir et de vous avoir effrayé, j'étais tellement inquiet.   
  
Duo posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.  
  
- De toute manière je n'aurais pas apprécié que tu ne nous prévienne pas tout de suite. Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas rentrer te reposer à la maison ? Il va dormir. Tu reviendra tôt demain matin.  
  
- Non je te remercie mais je préfère rester. Tu quitterais cet hôpital toi si Wufei était à la place de Heero ?  
  
Duo leva la tête en signe de fausse concentration puis la secoua en souriant.  
  
- Il faudrait au moins la moitié d'une armée pour me sortir d'ici.   
  
Wufei encercla la taille de Duo et l'entraîne vers la sortie.  
  
- A demain Barton. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose ou s'il se passe quoique ce soit tu appelles.  
  
- Bonne nuit vous deux et ne vous en faites pas, tout va bien maintenant, le médecin me l'a affirmé.  
  
************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Chez Réléna. 23 heures.  
  
Le domestique introduisit Quatre dans le salon puis quitta la pièce. Réléna abandonna le fauteuil dans lequel elle écoutait "Aïda".   
  
- Bonsoir Quatre. C'est un plaisir de te voir, cela faisait longtemps. Comment vas tu ?  
  
Malgré la politesse sans faille de sa "belle-soeur" l'accueil était plutôt frais.   
  
- Bien je te remercie. Je m'excuse de venir si tard, j'ai demandé à parler à Zech mais le domestique m'a conduit ici.   
  
- En effet, mon frère ne souhaite pas recevoir de visite.  
  
- Il me semble que je suis un peu plus qu'un visiteur. Rétorqua l'arabe d'une voix seche.  
  
- Très bien, inutile de jouer sur les mots. En réalité Miliardo ne veux pas te voir et il a donné des instructions dans ce sens. Il a besoin de calme pour réfléchir.   
  
- Il faut que je lui parle Réléna.  
  
La jeune femme se détourna visiblement embarrassé.  
  
- J'ai beaucoup d'affection pour vous deux et vous me mettez dans une position inconfortable... Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Comment espérais-tu que dans notre milieu une liaison avec le fils du gouverneur Brighton puisse rester secrète ? Il est à peine majeur qui plus est !   
  
- Nous avons couché ensemble une ou deux fois ça n'a rien d'une liaison et d'ailleurs je ne te dois aucune explications !   
  
- Je te conseille cependant d'en trouver une valable lorsque Miliardo te posera la même question.   
  
- Il est au courant de cette aventure depuis plusieurs mois d'après ce que l'on m'a dit alors pourquoi maintenant ?  
  
- Il n'avait entendu que des rumeurs et même s'il se sentait délaissé depuis des mois il s'accrochait à la confiance qu'il avait en toi. Juste après que tu ais annulé vos vacances il s'est rendu seul au cocktail pour l'anniversaire du gouverneur Brighton, auquel tu ne pouvais pas assister non plus naturellement.   
  
- Il y avait eu un grave accident dans l'une de nos usine de L3 , j'étais obligé de me rendre sur place pour voir ce qu'il en était.  
  
- Quoiqu'il en soit Miliardo a surpris une conversation qui ne laissait place à aucune ambiguïté sur tes relations avec ce jeune homme. Elle avait lieu entre le dit jeune homme et son meilleur ami. Avec force détails si tu veux savoir. Mon frère en a été profondément blessé ! De toutes les personnes que je fréquente je pensais que tu étais la plus digne de confiance... Comment as tu pu lui faire ça ? C'est indigne !  
  
- Tu fréquente trop Wufei toi ! Railla Quatre contrarié par le tour que prenait cette conversation. Il se sentait déjà coupable et il n'avait pas besoin que Sainte Réléna l'enfonce d'avantage.   
  
- Ho ironise tant que tu veux mais ce n'est pas ça qui sauvera ton couple ! Je lui dirais que tu es passé. Bonne nuit.   
  
Elle lui donnait congé de manière brusque et sans détours. Il lui était impossible de s'attarder d'avantage, elle était tout de même la reine de Sank et c'est à ce titre qu'elle le congédiait, cela se voyait à sa tenue altière et à son ton. Insister aurait été très maladroit et irrespectueux envers sa position et elle le savait.   
  
- Bonne nuit votre Altesse.  
  
Quatre furieux insista sur le titre comme s'il était une insulte. On le raccompagna poliment jusqu'à la sortie et il se retrouva à errer dans les jardins jusque sous la fenêtre de Zech(2). Les mains dans les poches il s'appuya contre un arbre. Sur la face sombre du palais il repéra sans mal la lumière qu'il cherchait. Au second, si proche et pourtant inaccessible. Il n'aurait su dire combien de temps il était resté à la fixer, une heure peut-être deux. Il réfléchissait à sa vie et surtout à ses erreurs. Des flashes d'un bonheur passé l'aveuglaient par leur intensité. Il essayait de comprendre, de se comprendre. Pourquoi avait-il prit le risque de tout foutre en l'air ? Le petit Brighton était mignon certes mais insignifiant comparé à l'aura et à la beauté de Zech. Puis se fut comme une révélation... Le désir de conquête, l'attrait de la nouveauté, voilà ce qu'il avait recherché chez le jeune homme. Zech lui était acquis ou du moins le considérait-il comme tel. C'était si banal que ça en était pathétique. Et puis il y avait "l'ascendant". Zech n'était pas un homme que l'on dominait ou controlait, il était plus agé que Quatre et possèdait une personnalité très affirmé. Quatre ferma un instant les yeux et se concentra mais sans résultat. Il y avait un moment déjà que son empathie le trahissait. Pour une raison qu'il n'avait pu déterminer son don s'était estompé au fil des ans. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas trop insister pour en connaître la cause car il percevait cette absence plus comme un bienfait qu'une malédiction. Pourtant ce soir, pour la première fois, il le regretta. Il aurait pu empêcher cette situation s'il avait senti à quel point son amant était malheureux ces derniers mois... et en cet instant même il pourrait savoir s'il y avait encore de l'amour dans son coeur malgré la trahison. Il avait besoin de lui comme jamais. Il ressentait avec ardeur la nécessité de le prendre dans ces bras, de l'embrasser, de lui murmurer son amour au creux de l'oreille... Quatre sourit un instant à l'idée qu'il pourrait comme un amoureux romantique grimper à l'arbre puis de là sauter sur le balcon. Il étudia la distance, c'était faisable, pas facile mais réalisable. "Ce palais est une vrai passoire ! N'importe qui pourrait s'y introduire, il faudra que j'en touche deux mots à Réléna". Le jeune homme retira sa veste, l'abandonna sur le gazon puis commença son ascension. Très rapidement cette courte escalade devint moins aisée. Il fallait prendre garde au branches trop fragiles pour supporter son poids. C'est qu'il n'était plus un adolescent et s'il avait gardé la ligne son corps était plus musculeux et il mesurait à présent 1,80 mètres. Et puis surtout monter aux arbres n'était pas une activité qu'il avait l'habitude de pratiquer, enfin plus depuis la fin de la guerre.   
  
A suivre...   
  
Quatre finira-t-il par tomber de l'arbre et se tuer ? Pourquoi Duo ne veut-il pas que Wufei lise sa prose pornographique ? Heero a-t-il été victime de l'incube ? Wufei rasera-t-il Paris pour retrouver les ossements de la bestiole ? Tout cela au prochain épisode... Je sais je sais c'est un suspence insoutenable lol   
  
A la semaine prochaine...   
  
(1) Employé dans le sens sentimental "qui aime et qui est aimé" ils n'ont pas couché ensemble, enfin pas depuis qu'ils se sont revu.   
  
(2) Pour les pinailleurs qui se poseraient la question ^___^ il la connaît pour y avoir dormi lorsqu'ils rendent visite à réléna. 


	16. chapitre 16

Titre : Ennemi intime  
  
Auteur : Liam63  
  
E-mail : liam63@ifrance.com  
  
Base : Gundam Wing  
  
Disclaimer : L'univers de Gundam Wing n'est malheureusement pas à moi.  
  
Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Fantastique... OOC ? Tout dépend de ce que l'on considère comme OOC.  
  
Bonjour à tous, désolée pour le retard mais j'ai souffert de l'affreux symdrome de la page blanche, j'espère que cela ira mieux cette semaine. Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine.  
  
Yami-rose : J'ai bien peur que l'on ne puisse pas tuer un incube avec une arme à feu. D'ailleurs il faut s'en prendre aux ossements pour le tuer sinon on ne fait que le repousser ou à la rigueur le blesser et comment les retrouver sous Paris ? Ce chapitre est essentiellement consacré à Quatre et à Zech, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue... Je suis toujours très contente de recevoir ton opinion sur mes chapitres.   
  
Mélisandre : Bien sûr que je me suis sentie seule sans toi !!!! ^_____^ Je vois qu'on a les mêmes références lol Je comprends le cri enthousiaste de Sadique mais je me demande si je peux en toute conscience raser la capitale ^________^ Je vais réfléchir à une solution peut-être moins destructice... Mais bon c'est moins marrant c'est sûr !!!   
  
Chapitre 16  
  
Il était déjà trop tard lorsque Quatre entendit le craquement suspect. Il était trop avancé sur la branche pour reculer et n'avait pas assez d'élan pour sauter en lieu sûr. Il eu tout juste le temps de se rattraper à une branche parallèle avant que celle sur laquelle il était ne cède sous son poids. Manque de chance il posa la main sur la base d'une branche cassée plus petite et se l'entailla. S'il avait été douillet ou avait possédé moins de sang froid, nul doute qu'il aurait fait intimement connaissance avec les lois de la gravité. " Ha il avait belle allure Roméo !" Pour couronner le tout, la branche brisée, plutôt lourde, avait percuté la fenêtre de la chambre de Zech et l'avait littéralement pulvérisé. Celui-ci prudent examina l'extérieur pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de danger. Lorsqu'il aperçu Quatre Raberba Winner suspendu à son arbre il écarquilla les yeux si grand que l'on aurait pu le confondre avec un hibou. Puis l'étonnement fit place à la colère.  
  
- Descend de là tout de suite !  
  
- T'es marrant toi j'aimerais bien ! Pousse toi je vais essayé de prendre un peu d'élan et sauter.  
  
- Tu n'y arrivera pas le balcon est trop loin.  
  
- C'est pas l'endroit idéal pour discuter, pousse toi je te dis.  
  
- Comme tu voudras. Mais ne viens pas te plaindre lorsque tu te seras brisé tous les os du corps.  
  
Malgré la douleur Quatre commença à se balancer puis quand il jugea que cela était suffisant il lâcha tout et se propulsa vers l'avant. Il attrapa la rambarde de justesse mais resta les pieds suspendu dans le vide. Zech le prit quasiment par la peau des fesses pour le remonter en lieu sûr.   
  
- Tu es complètement fou tu aurais pu te tuer !  
  
- Te serais tu inquiété pour moi ? Demanda l'arabe un brin moqueur mais plein d'espoir.  
  
- Non. Tu peux crever mais je préférerais que ce soit ailleurs qu'au palais et de manière aussi idiote. J'imagine la une des journaux !  
  
- Il fallait que je te parle.  
  
- Et tu ne peux pas téléphoner comme tout le monde ou passer par la porte.  
  
- Tu ne manque pas d'air ! Quelle mauvaise fois. Tu ne réponds pas au téléphone et on vient de me dire que ma visite n'était pas souhaitable.   
  
- Et bien entendu tu n'en a tenu aucun compte.   
  
- Je ne renoncerais pas à toi aussi facilement. Je ne suis pas un amant de passage que tu peux congédier.   
  
- Je ne pense pas que tu sois en mesure de tenir le rôle de l'outragé. Le cocu ici c'est moi. Rétorqua Zech d'un ton si froid que Quatre se demanda un instant s'il n'était pas recouvert à présent d'un couche de givre.   
  
- Tu es blessé ? Montre.  
  
- C'est rien. Murmura l'arabe.   
  
Zech poussa son amant à l'intérieure puis tira les doubles rideaux en velours pour empêcher l'air frais de la nuit de complètement envahir la chambre. Ensuite il se dirigea d'un pas calme vers la salle d'eau attenante.  
  
- Tu viens où tu compte te vider de ton sang sur le tapis persan ?  
  
Quatre s'exécuta sans broncher. Ce n'était pas le moment de le contrarier d'avantage. Il passa sa main sous l'eau pour la nettoyer un peu puis Zech désinfecta la plaie et l'examina avant le la bander.  
  
- Tu devrais aller à l'hôpital je pense que tu as besoin d'un ou deux point de suture.  
  
- Ça peut attendre.   
  
Quatre essayait de réfléchir à la meilleurs manière de plaider sa cause. C'est que Zech pouvait se montrer très têtu dans certaines circonstances et il était un brin rancunier aussi. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la manière dont il le regardait à l'instant même. C'était étrange... Ce qui l'avait attiré chez Zech Merquise était aussi ce qui l'avait poussé vers Peter Brighton... Sa force de caractère. Le jeune garçon n'en avait aucune et Quatre avait très vite compris le parti qu'il pouvait en tirer dans une relation intime, il n'y avait pas d'égalité avec Peter il était totalement soumis et se prêtait à tous ce que l'arabe exigeait. Là où Zech lui aurait mis sa main dans la figure Peter courbait l'échine. Quatre avait découvert avec le jeune anglais une partie de son caractère qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout, du moins pas dans les relations intimes mais c'était un désir passager, un phantasme, rien à voir avec l'amour qui l'unissait à son compagnon. Aujourd'hui comme hier il lui suffisait de le regarder pour le désirer. Il ne pouvait imaginer sa vie sans lui. Il l'aimait profondément. Zech était le seul à pouvoir lui tenir tête là où d'autres n'osaient pas lui dire qu'il avait tord. Zech savait comment le soutenir et l'encourager. Zech savait comment lui faire l'amour... Il avait besoin de la domination de Zech. Contrairement à ce que son amant s'imaginait Quatre n'avait jamais cherché à le fuir. Il avait dut travailler énormément pour sauver son empire de divers sabotages, espionnage industriel et autres petites gentillesses dont on l'avait fait profiter ces derniers mois. Peter Brigthton ne faisait plus partie du paysage depuis de longues semaines et Quatre avait presque oublié jusqu'à son existence. Néanmoins il n'avait aucune excuses. Rien ne pouvait justifier sa trahison il en était bien conscient.  
  
- Je te demande pardon... Laisse nous une autre chance... Je te promets que je ferais tout pour que tu n'ais jamais à le regretter. Je vais m'arranger pour être plus souvent près de toi et il n'y aura plus jamais d'écarts. Je t'en prie Zech... Je t'aime...   
  
Zech lui tourna le dos, tête basse.  
  
- Je n'ai pas envie de vivre avec quelqu'un en qui je n'ais pas pleinement confiance et c'est un sentiment très dure à restaurer une fois brisé. Je ne veux pas passer ma vie à me demander où tu es, avec qui et ce que tu fais lorsque nous ne sommes pas ensemble. Je ne veux pas me demander constamment si tu es heureux avec moi et si ce que je t'apporte suffit à te combler. Ce serait une souffrance permanente, je refuse de laisser la jalousie me dévorer et c'est ce qui se produira. Tu n'imagines pas ce que j'endure depuis des mois Quatre... D'abord le doute puis la confirmation de ce que je craignais... Je crois bien qu'il m'est arrivé de te haïr... Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que j'ai éprouvé en entendant les confidences salaces de ce jeune con... Je ne parvenait même pas à te reconnaître dans sa description, il parlait d'un Quatre que je ne connais pas... J'ai compris que tu avais des besoins que je ne peux pas satisfaire, pas sans perdre mon intégrité et ça je m'y refuse. Et il est hors de question que j'accepte tes infidélités.  
  
- Tu n'as pas compris Zech... Cette aventure est insignifiante pour moi. Elle ne reflète pas ce dont j'ai besoin ni sexuellement ni émotionnellement, c'était juste une expérience qui n'as pas eu plus de consistance pour moi qu'un rêve. Tu as été, tu es et tu seras toujours ce dont j'ai besoin. Tu es ce que j'aime le plus au monde, la vie sans toi n'a aucun intérêt.  
  
- Arrête de t'aveugler. Si tu as été chercher ailleurs c'est que quelque chose te manquait.  
  
- Ou peut-être que je voulais savoir comment ce serait avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Tu as été mon premier et mon seul amant alors que toi tu étais déjà un homme d'expèrience. Tu ne pense pas qu'il soit normal de se poser des questions...   
  
- Je ne sais plus... Va-t-en S'il te plaît.  
  
C'était d'avantage une prière qu'un ordre.   
  
- Zech...  
  
Quatre passa ses bras autour de la taille de son compagnon et se serra contre son dos, le nez enfoui dans ses long cheveux blond au parfum si envoûtant.  
  
- Je ferais tout ce que tu me demanderas, j'irais jusqu'au bout de mon humiliation si c'est ce que tu veux, je me traînerai à tes pieds s'il le faut mais je t'en supplie ne me rejette pas, laisse moi une chance de te prouver que je t'aime, je porterais même un émetteur si c'est nécessaire pour que tu saches constamment où je suis... Je t'en prie...  
  
Zech sentie le corps de Quatre trembler et des larmes mouiller son cou. Il se retourna puis le prie dans ses bras. L'arabe s'agrippa à lui de manière convulsive n'essayant même pas de dissimuler ses sanglots. Zech ne savait plus quoi faire, il était déchiré par cet amour qu'il avait essayé de chasser de son coeur. Il avait peur de se laisser détruire par cette ange déchu. Quatre était si contradictoire. Si doux et si dur. Si calme et si passionné. Si sage et si ardent. Pacifiste et violent. Fort et fragile. C'était comme si la guerre et les événements avaient séparé son âme en deux. D'une certaine manière il ressemblait à Duo. Sans doute était-ce la raison pour laquelle ils se comprenaient si bien. Deux être nés pour vivre dans la douceur et obligés de survivre aux atrocités. Deux enfants obligés d'être ce qu'ils n'étaient pas. Il repoussa Quatre gentiment puis entoura son visage de ses deux mains et essuya ses larmes avec les pouces. Il embrassa ses lèvres au goût salé des regrets. L'arabe se montra tout de suite plus entreprenant mais il y avait plus que du désir dans ses gestes il y avait du désespoir et de la crainte. Zech le repoussa encore une fois mais dut insister tant Quatre semblait ne plus vouloir le lâcher.   
  
- Ne m'en demande pas trop. Je ne t'ai pas encore pardonné.  
  
- Laisse moi rester à tes côtés cette nuit. Juste pour dormir, je ne te ferais plus aucunes avances.   
  
- Tu devrais plutôt aller faire soigner ta main.  
  
- Je me moque de ma main !   
  
- Pas moi. J'aimerais qu'elle guérisse vite pour que je puisse encore te taper sur les doigts.  
  
Zech eut un sourire ironique et Quatre compris qu'il finirait pasr l'avoir sa seconde chance.   
  
**********************************************************************************************************  
  
Quelques heures plutard.  
  
Lorsque Heero ouvrit les yeux la première chose qu'il vit fut la silhouette de Trowa dans la clarté du petit matin. Ce dernier, sans doute pour passer le temps, regardait les lumières de la villes s'éteindrent au fure et à mesure que le soleil se levait. Sa présence fit au japonais plus de bien que n'importe quelle médecine.   
  
- Trowa...   
  
Sa voix lui parut faible et plus rauque qu'à l'accoutumée. Le français tout sourire vint s'assoire sur le bord du lit. On pouvait lire dans son regard un mélange de soulagement et de joie.   
  
- Comment te sent-tu ?  
  
- Pas trop mal, enfin je crois...  
  
- Tu nous as fait une sacrée peur.  
  
- Désolé.  
  
Le sourire de Trowa s'agrandit d'avantage.  
  
- Ce n'est pas comme si tu l'avais fait exprès. Plaisanta-t-il.  
  
- C'était mon arme ultime au cas où tu déciderais de partir quand même mais je crois qu'elle n'est pas au point.  
  
- Le médecin est plutôt dubitatif sur la cause de ton attaque. Duo a une théorie un peu farfelue sur la question.  
  
- Depuis que je le connais j'ai appris qu'il ne fallait jamais sous estimer son instinct. Il m'a souvent étonné.   
  
- Attends de savoir ce qu'il pense avant de dire ça ! Il croit que tu as été séduit par l'incube.   
  
Heero ferma les yeux et détourna la tête. Ce simple mouvement valait tous les aveux du monde, tout ce que Heero ne voulait pas dire.   
  
- Ho je vois... J'ai mis les pieds dans le plat on dirait.  
  
- Notre relation n'a même pas encore commencé et je te déçois déjà...  
  
Trowa repporta son attention sur le visage triste du japonais et prit sa main.  
  
- Mais non voyons, je suis juste un peu surpris c'est tout. Wufei a raison nous devons le détruire, il est trop dangereux. Je pensais à tord que nous en avions terminé avec lui et il a faillit te tuer. Saloperie !   
  
A suivre.... 


	17. chapitre17

Titre : Ennemi intime  
  
Auteur : Liam63  
  
E-mail : liam63@ifrance.com  
  
Base : Gundam Wing  
  
Disclaimer : L'univers de Gundam Wing n'est malheureusement pas à moi.  
  
Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Fantastique... OOC ? Tout dépend de ce que l'on considère comme OOC.  
  
Mélisandre : Ton enthousiasme sur le couple Quatre/Zech m'a fait très plaisir parce que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal avec eux. Ce genre de com signifie que je ne me suis pas casser le c.. le fondement pour rien. Je me suis demandé si Zech ne pardonnait pas trop facilement... mais lorsque l'on aime on est peut-être prêt à plus de concession qu'on ne le pense... Avec eux je souhaitais aborder les problèmes qui se posent parfois au sein d'un couple établit.   
  
En fait au départ la mort de l'incube ne devait pas forcement signifier la fin de la fic proprement dite. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait aussi longue non plus ^_____^ Elle devait se présenter comme une sorte de série car je comptais faire un cross over avec freakylinks. C'est à dire leur emprunter leur concept d'agence qui étudie le paranormal et remplacer les persos par les g-boys. Donc au cous de petites aventures bizarre suivre la vie de nos très chers pilotes. Mais je ne crois pas que je vais donner suite à ce projet d'autant que je pense aussi à une fic sur Harry potter (comme c'est original !) et peut-être Combination. Enfin bon finissons d'abord ce qui est commencé lol Merci et A bientôt.  
  
Yami-Rose : Voici les détails sur la petite mésaventure de Heero. Comme tu vas le voir c'est un peu diffèrent de ce que l'on aurait pu imaginer. Je te laisse te faire une opinion et j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas ^____^  
  
Quoiqu'il en soit cet incube se fait de plus en plus d'amis lol Il doit être un peu maso pour continuer à tourner autour des g-boys... Ou alors c'est que c'est vraiment des bêtes de sexe !!!!! Hasta luego  
  
Carina : Emprunter ? C'est à dire que tu vas lui rendre ou emprunter à la manière de Duo c'est à dire qu'il ne le reverra jamais ? ^_____^ Merci pour ton soutient. A +   
  
Chapitre 17  
  
Hôpital 10 h 00 du matin.  
  
Lorsque Trowa revint il découvrit Duo et Heero en grande conversation. Duo parlait et Heero le supportait. L'américain était le seul bruit que l'ex soldat 01 pouvait tolérer dans son environnement proche. En temps normal il était adepte de cette vieille affirmation qui dit que le silence est d'or...   
  
- Trotro ! Duo s'approcha de son ami et lui tourna autour comme un charognard autour d'un blessé. Regarde Heero il a des fleurs c'est-y pas chou ! Et puis des chocolats, des magazines, des sodas... Ha l'amuuur...  
  
- Écrase. Fut le seul commentaire de Trowa nullement embarrassé, mais le japonais lui, avait pris une douce teinte rosée qui lui donnait meilleurs mine. Duo trouvait cela très amusant. Heero, si sur de lui en temps normal, semblait aussi timide qu'une jeune collégienne qui découvre l'amour.   
  
- Tes petites attentions fonctionnent il reprend déjà des couleurs. Se moqua Duo.   
  
Trowa déposa son petit chargement sur la table de nuit puis mis les fleurs, des Narcisses, dans un vase. Il avait fait aussi vite que possible ne voulant pas laisser Heero seul trop longtemps comme si cela pouvait leur porter malheur.  
  
- Tu vas me l'achever avec tes commentaires idiots.   
  
- Ouai c'est vrai qu'il a l'air plutôt en surtension là !  
  
- Vous gênez pas ! Foutez vous de ma gueule ! Ronchonna Heero.  
  
Celui-ci ne quittait pas les narcisses des yeux, un peu surpris et il faut bien le dire ravis. C'était toujours lui qui avait offert des fleurs, rôle d'homme oblige. Jamais personne n'avait eu ce genre d'attention et quelque part ce geste lui confirmait quelles étaient ses nouvelles relations avec Trowa, pas qu'il ait un doute, il savait où il allait, enfin un peu, mais ces simples fleurs étaient une sorte de symbole pour lui, car jamais Trowa n'aurait offert de fleurs à un ami, par contre il les offrait à son amant. Cette pensée lui donnait le vertige.  
  
- Heero ça va ? s'inquiéta Trowa.  
  
- Heu oui oui... Ne t'en fait pas... Et Heero lui offrit un sourire si lumineux, si... Amoureux que le français faillit en tomber à la renverse. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais éprouver un telle émotion. Duo se tint un moment à l'écart pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité puis se décida à intervenir.  
  
- Tu sais Trowa je peux rester là si tu veux rentrer te reposer un peu et prendre une douche, surtout prendre une douche parce que un amant qui schlingue ça manque de charisme !   
  
- T'insinue des choses ?   
  
- Je constate que tu ne peux pas rester 24h sur 24 ici sans t'occuper de toi.   
  
- Il a raison tu as besoin de dormir. Le soutint Heero. Rentre à la maison quelques heures. Je ne risque plus rien et Duo va me tenir compagnie. Wufei doit aussi passer entre midi et deux. Le français ne semblait pas du tout enclin à partager ses nouvelles responsabilités vis à vis de son amant. Duo prit un faux air offusqué et contrarié.  
  
- Tu n'as pas confiance en moi c'est ça ? Tu pense que je ne suis pas capable de m'en occuper ?  
  
- Mais non pas du tout !  
  
- De toute manière ta présence n'est pas bonne pour lui. Il lui faut du calme.  
  
- Du calme ? Avec toi ? Laisse moi rire !  
  
- Mais moi je ne provoque pas de palpitations dans son petit coeur amoureux. Il est tout chose depuis que tu es revenu...   
  
- Baka ! s'écria Heero, un peu vexé d'être si transparent.   
  
- Bon d'accord c'est un bon argument.   
  
- Trowa tu me paieras ça ! Et arrête de te marrer comme un bossu !  
  
- L'ennui c'est que je n'ais plus les clés de l'appart.   
  
- Elle volent aussi vers la Tanzanie ? Interrogea le japonais souriant à nouveau.   
  
- Ben... Pas tout à fait... J'étais en colère tu comprends... Je les ai jeté dans la Seine.   
  
- Ho... Ce n'est pas grave. De toute manière je suis parti tellement vite que je crois avoir oublié de fermer la porte.  
  
- Quoi ? Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu le dis ? Mais tu es inconscient ou quoi ?   
  
- Je n'y ai plus pensé... J'avais d'autres préoccupations en tête, je me fichais bien d'être dévalisé ! Et puis je te rappelle que je suis convalescent et que tu dois être gentil avec moi.   
  
- Tu n'essaierais pas de profiter des circonstances par hasard.   
  
- Tu me connais. J'étudie tous les paramètres d'une situation de manière à ce qu'elle tourne toujours à mon avantage. C'est ce genre de qualité qui a fait de moi un grand et beau héros de guerre.  
  
- Beau je suis d'accord mais grand j'émet quelques réserves si tu permets.   
  
Trowa se moquait ouvertement du japonais qui tout comme Duo complexait un peu au sujet de sa taille. Ces deux là avait gardé une silhouette presque adolescente, ils donnaient l'impression que le temps n'avait que très peu de prise sur eux.  
  
- Fais attention à ce que tu vas dire... Menaça Heero.  
  
Trowa se pencha pour l'embrasser juste au dessous de l'oreille puis murmura :  
  
- Mais j'ai dis que tu étais beau...   
  
Le français sentit avec plaisir une douce émotion parcourir son ami. Il frissonnait doucement presque avec paresse. Il devinait sans peine la sensualité en sommeil dans ce corps qui lui était si chère et qu'il désirait plus que tout. Duo toussota pour rappeler sa présence. Puis surtout l'appareil auquel était toujours relié Heero commençait à s'emballer.  
  
- Arrête ça tout de suite 03. Il est en train de nous faire de la tachycardie là !  
  
Trowa s'éloigna du lit et stoppa devant l'américain.  
  
- Je te le confie. Et ne le fatigue pas avec ton blabla.  
  
- Ce que tu peux être méchant. C'est la frustration ça !  
  
Trowa lui jeta un regard torve puis décida de ne pas répondre à cette pique. Il tourna les talons et sortit fier comme un prince. Heero avait toujours les yeux dans le vague et un sourire niais.  
  
- Si le médecin te voit comme ça il pensera que le cerveau a été touché.   
  
- Un jour il t'arrivera des bricoles ! Plaisanta le japonais.  
  
- Tu m'aimes trop pour ça.  
  
- Ne sois pas si sûr de toi.   
  
Duo rapprocha une chaise du lit du malade et s'y installa.   
  
- Tu veux que je te raconte une histoire ?  
  
- Baka. Tu pars toujours pour L2 ?  
  
- Non, ce n'est plus nécessaire. J'ai embauché Amaya pour s'occuper de mon déménagement et des quelques formalités. Je n'aurais plus qu'à aller récupérer mes affaires au spacioport. Et puis ça lui fait un peu d'argent, elle a du mal à trouver un emploi... La vie va être difficile pour eux maintenant. C'est injuste mais quelque part j'en veux à Luis... Je sais qu'il n'a pas réalisé le danger mais tout de même... Je me demande ce qu'il se passe lorsque l'on est dans le coma. Tu crois qu'on rêve ou quelque chose comme ça ? Tu crois que quelque part il est conscient de ce qui arrive ?  
  
- Je ne me suis jamais posé la question. Peut-être. Même aujourd'hui il y a toute une partie du cerveau que l'on ne connaît pas bien et ce malgré les études faites sur les new types. Ce que je sais par contre c'est que l'on commet tous des erreurs.  
  
- Tu trouve ça marrant ? Interrogea Duo, perplexe devant le sourire du japonais.  
  
- Non c'est toi qui m'amuse. Tu meurs tellement de curiosité que tu n'arrêtes pas de t'agiter, on dirait que tu as le derrière sur une fourmilière. Vas-y pose là ta question. Duo baissa la tête.  
  
- Ça ne me regarde pas.  
  
- Sans doute mais j'ai envie de te répondre.  
  
- Est-ce que c'est à cause de l'incube que tu as eu ton attaque ?  
  
- Oui. Tu avais raison. Trowa est au courant mais il n'a pas tout compris, et je n'ai pas osé le détromper.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
  
- Il croit comme vous tous je suppose que le démon avait l'apparence de Katsumi et qu'il m'a trompé mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il avait celle de Trowa et je savais pertinemment qui il était.  
  
- Tu... Tu veux dire que tu as fait l'amour avec cette chose en sachant ce qu'elle était ?  
  
- Oui.   
  
- Ben merde ! Là Heero j'ai bien peur de ne pas te comprendre. Et à mon avis tu as bien fait de ne rien dire à Trowa parce que je crois que lui non plus il ne comprendrait pas. Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ?   
  
Heero ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais fut interrompu par l'entrée du médecin.  
  
- Bonjour monsieur Yui. Comment vous sentez vous ce matin ?  
  
- En pleine forme.  
  
- Bien, nous allons voire cela. Il se tourna vers Duo. Vous voulez bien nous laisser s'il vous plaît ?  
  
- Naturellement. Je vais en profiter pour prendre ma dose de caféine. A tout à l'heure Heero.  
  
L'américain erra jusqu'à la cantine (instinct oblige) puis s'y installa avec un café et un croissant. Il avait du mal à gérer les révélations de son ami. Lui faisait des cauchemars depuis sa mésaventure, alors il ne comprenait que Heero ait pu être consentant, ça dépassait son entendement. Il traîna un peu à la cafet et dans les couloirs. Il voulait laisser au médecin le temps d'examiner le japonais mais il souhaitait surtout s'accorder un moment de réflexion de manière à ne pas commettre d'impaire. Heero l'avait pris pour confident et il lui témoignait ainsi un confiance certaine. A la moindre maladresse il se refermerait comme une huître, c'est qu'il le connaissait le zig ou du moins croyait-il le connaître jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Finalement au bout d'un moment qu'il jugea suffisant il regagna la chambre. Il frappa par précaution et n'entra que lorsque la voix claire d'Heero lui indiqua qu'il pouvait le faire.  
  
- Alors qu'a dit le médecin ?  
  
- Qu'il aimerait que tous ses patients soient comme moi. Il est un peu surpris par ma faculté de récupération.  
  
- Tu m'étonnes ! Hier tu étais moribond et aujourd'hui c'est comme s'il ne t'était rien arrivé ! Il ne doit même plus savoir pourquoi il a fait tant d'études le pauvre !  
  
- Tu m'en veux Duo ?  
  
- Pas du tout. Pourquoi t'en voudrais-je ?  
  
- Parce que tu n'as pas eu le choix... Moi je l'avais.  
  
- Je n'éprouve pas de colère juste de l'incompréhension. Explique moi Heero... S'il te plaît...   
  
- Depuis que Trowa m'a avoué son amour je me pose beaucoup de questions. Elles concernent surtout les relations physiques, les sentiments ne sont pas un problème je sais qu'il est fait pour moi. Les mots n'ont jamais étaient nécessaires entre nous, nous nous comprenons toujours. Nous pouvons rester des heures ensemble... Sa présence m'apporte une sérénité et un bien être que je ne trouve pas auprès des autres. Un peu avec vous mais ce n'est pas la même chose. J'ai envie d'être près de lui. Je n'ai jamais aimé le voir repartir mais jusqu'ici je n'avais pas compris pourquoi ou je ne voulais pas savoir. Tu comprends ?  
  
- Oui, jusque là c'est très clair.   
  
- Seulement dans le même temps j'ai pris conscience qu'une relation amoureuse c'était des relations sexuelles, c'est ce qui la différencie de l'amitié, enfin je crois... Avec les femmes les choses se sont faites d'elles même plus par instinct qu'autre chose... C'était pour moi une question d'hygiène, je ne dis pas que je n'éprouvais rien pour elles, j'ai par exemple énormément d'affection pour Katsumi mais je faisais ça comme je fais tout le reste parce que ça rentre dans l'ordre des choses. Je veux dire avoir une petite amie et lui faire l'amour c'est comme avoir un job, des loisirs, c'est une partie de ta vie, c'est comme ça... Là c'est plus pareil... Trowa est un homme. Aimer Trowa c'est faire l'amour avec lui et je ne savais pas si j'en étais capable, je ne savais pas si je pouvais éprouver du désir et donc du plaisir dans les bras d'un homme, de cet homme. J'ai commencé à lire tout un tas de trucs sur le sujet mais ça ne m'apportait rien. Et puis un soir il y a deux jours il est apparut dans le salon. Comme ça, sortit de nul part. Il y a eu une sorte de tourbillon de particules et Trowa était là. Enfin quand je dis Trowa... Il n'a pas essayé de me faire croire quoi que ce soit, il a juste dit que si je le souhaitais il m'apporterais des réponses. C'était une sorte de marché. J'ai accepté. Mais tout à l'heure lorsque Trowa m'a embrassé j'ai compris à quel point je m'étais fourvoyé. Il n'a eu qu'à m'effleurer pour que je sente mon corps s'enflammer... Il ne m'avait jamais touché avant même pas par mégarde enfin sauf lorsque j'ai été blessé mais je n'étais pas en mesure de ressentir quoique ce soit. J'étais trop pris par ma "mission". Je n'ai pas éprouvé ça avec l'autre... Il y a eu du plaisir je ne le nie pas mais c'était... Je ne sais pas comment dire...   
  
- Comme si ton âme et ton corps ne vibraient pas en harmonie...  
  
- Oui c'est exactement ça ! Tu l'as ressentie aussi ?  
  
- Oui. Tu sais malgré ce que tu dis je crois qu'il joue avec notre perception des choses et avec nos sensations... Un peu comme de l'hypnose... Tu dis qu'il ne t'as pas abusé mais tu as tord.  
  
- Non je savais...  
  
Duo l'interrompit.  
  
- Tu savais qui il était bien sûr mais il a choisit un moment de faiblesse pour venir à toi. Il savait que tu étais fragile parce qu'il voit dans nos coeur. Je suis désolé de te dire cela mais à mon sens il t'a manipulé. Il s'y est pris différemment c'est tout. Il t'a laissé croire que tu maîtrisais la situation parce qu'il savait que c'était ce que tu désirais. Et puis je crois qu'il dégage un aphrodisiaque lorsqu'il souhaite s'accoupler, des phéromones ce genre de trucs... J'y ai beaucoup pensé depuis.   
  
Sous le choc Heero resta sans voix. Il aurait aimé hurler à Duo qu'il avait tord mais était-ce vraiment le cas ? S'il analysait la situation avec honnêteté il devait bien admettre que Duo avait raison.  
  
- Le salaud !  
  
- Si seulement nous savions comment le détruire.   
  
- Je ne sais pas comment nous en débarrasser mais je sais comment lui faire mal.  
  
Duo se tendit, il prenait inconsciemment une posture et un visage agressif. Quelque chose qui disait "explique moi vite comment faire que je lui explose sa sale tronche d'enfoiré" ! Heero le contemplait, presque fasciné. Dans ces cas là c'était un peu comme si Duo avait deux visages superposés. Il y avait son ami et en arrière plan comme un animal dangereux il y avait Shinigami. Tapis dans les ombres que recelait l'âme de Duo il   
  
attendait son heure. Il guettait puis soudainement se jetait sur ses ennemis. Les médicaments n'avaient pas de prise sur Shinigami. Peut-être parce qu'il n'y avait pas de guerre de contrôle entre eux mais juste une collaboration.  
  
- Alors ? Tu te décides ?  
  
- Y a pas le feu au lac !   
  
- Toi si t'étais pas mon ami !   
  
Et malgré les circonstances les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire. Comme ça sans raison, juste parce que cela faisait du bien.  
  
A suivre... 


	18. chapitre 18

Titre : Ennemi intime  
  
Auteur : Liam63  
  
E-mail : liam63@ifrance.com  
  
Base : Gundam Wing  
  
Disclaimer : L'univers de Gundam Wing n'est malheureusement pas à moi.  
  
Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Fantastique... OOC ? Tout dépend de ce que l'on considère comme OOC.  
  
Le retour de Wufei dans la joie et la bonne humeur lol Il est bien évident que j'ai inventé n'importe quoi en ce qui concerne le droit.   
  
Merci pour votre soutient  
  
Mélisandre : Oui c'est vrai que heero parle beaucoup, c'est le choc lol C'est à cause de ce genre de détails que j'ai classé la fic ooc En ce qui concerne Wu je me suis rattrapée, tout le chapitre lui est consacré enfin pour ainsi dire... Et je vous révèle le secret de l'extermination de l'incube. Ne me jetez pas de pierres ou alors toutes petites et pas trop fort ^_____^   
  
Yami-rose : Je trouvais aussi que heero pouvait faire un truc aussi dingue... Mais je craignais que les lecteurs n'apprécient pas trop ce que je lui faisais faire... Maintenant ce que je me demande c'est si Heero va avouer à Trowa et comment Trowa le prendra. Pas très bien je crois... On verra d'abord si je survis à ce chapitre lol   
  
Yohina : J'espère que ton bac blanc s'est bien passé. J'apprecie beaucoup ce que tu as dit sur le couple Quatre/Zech parce que je les sentais pas trop ces deux là... Je pense aussi que même si c'est de manière différente tous les g-boys sont instables. La vie qu'ils ont eu ne peut qu'avoir laissé des traces... Comme tu le constate cette semaine c'est la fête pour Wufei ^____^ chacun son tour...   
  
Chapitre 18  
  
Wufei pénétra d'un pas décidé dans le bâtiment et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur qu'il incendia copieusement pour sa lenteur. Encoléré il s'excitait sur le bouton d'appel mais la cabine ne descendit pas plus vite pour autant. Lorsqu'il se présenta enfin à l'accueil il foudroya du regard le secrétaire qui d'une voix sirupeuse lui demandait "s'il voulait bien patienter. Maître Morillot allait le recevoir?" "Évidement qu'il voulait patienter onna stupide. Il ne s'était pas tapé les embouteillages et n'avait pas reporté tous ses rendez-vous pour décider de partir une fois devant la porte de son avocat." Il s'installa donc sur une chaise moderne dernier cri et donc inconfortable. La porte, qu'il maudissait de rester fermée, finit par s'ouvrir au bout d'un moment. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, très élégant mais au regard déterminé, raccompagna son client puis revint vers Wufei. Les deux hommes échangèrent une poignée de main chaleureuse malgré la mauvaise humeur du chinois.  
  
- Bonjour Wufei. Excuse moi de t'avoir fait attendre mais je devais absolument parler à cet homme.   
  
- Ce n'est pas grave Richard.   
  
- Suis moi.  
  
Ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau et refermèrent la porte sur eux. L'endroit était petit mais fonctionnel. Richard Morillot détestait les espaces trop grands, il aimait pouvoir tendre le bras pour prendre ce dont il avait besoin, il considérait cela comme un gain de temps. Wufei refusa de s'asseoir. Il n'avait pas envie de tourner autour du pot.  
  
- Alors ?   
  
Richard sourit. Il appréciait beaucoup Wufei et dans ce simple mot il se rappelais pourquoi. Le jeune homme était bref et concis dans tout ce qu'il disait. Un caractère bien trempé et une intelligence vive. Tout à fait le genre de personne dont il aimait s'entourer.   
  
- Ils refusent tout accord.   
  
- Et merde !  
  
- Ils n'ont aucune raison de marchander et ils le savent. Leur dossier est très bien ficelé. Elle demande le droit garde mais elle refuse aussi tout droit de visite en dehors de la présence d'une assistante sociale ou de la sienne pour la sécurité de l'enfant. Elle refuse catégoriquement que ton compagnon ait le moindre contact avec Shaozu.  
  
- Ça se présente mal on dirait.  
  
- Tu veux la vérité ou tu veux que je te rassure ?  
  
- Vas y sois franc, je t'écoute.  
  
- On a très peu de chance de gagner.  
  
- Tu vas peut-être un peu vite en besogne là !  
  
Wufei discutait mais c'était plus pour le principe et parce qu'il refusait d'entendre la vérité. Au fond de lui il savait que si Richard disait qu'il ne pouvait pas gagner alors il n'y aurait pas de garde partagée.  
  
- Ils ont le dossier psychiatrique de ton ami et... Putain il est gros comme un vieux Larousse ! Si je dois m'attendre à d'autres surprises de ce genre j'aimerais bien que tu m'en fasse part. Ça me permettrait de préparer une défense. Je suis ton avocat et je ferais tout pour qu'on gagne mais j'ai besoin de connaître tous les éléments. Je n'apprécie pas beaucoup que ce soit la partie adverse qui m'en fasse part.  
  
- Je suis désolée. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils pourraient se le procurer. D'ailleurs je ne sais même pas comment ils sont au courant.   
  
- Quant il s'agit de la santé d'un enfant le secret médical n'a plus court. Il y a des démarches légales... Enfin bon passons c'est pas le problème. Le problème c'est que le juge exige une expertise psychiatrique et au vu de son dossier que l'on m'a permis de consulter je ne crois pas que le résultat nous sera favorable. De plus tu travailles sans arrêt ce qui te laisse peu de temps à consacrer à ton enfant, tu vis avec un homme et pour couronner le tout tu es coupable d'adultère, dans ta propre maison qui plus est, avec ton fils qui dort dans la pièce à côté et ta femme qui reçoit dans le salon. Et tu veux la cerise sur le gâteau ? C'est le juge Delaraut qui préside ton affaire.  
  
- Et ?  
  
- Et il est plus rigide qu'un col amidonné. Même toi tu as l'air cool à côté. S'il existait un parti pour la protection de l'ordre moral il en serait sans nul doute le représentant officiel.  
  
- Si je comprends bien le bateau coule et il n'y a pas de canot de sauvetage.   
  
- Il n'y a même pas de boué et en plus il y a des requins. Il serait peut-être temps de mettre ton ami au courant.   
  
- Non. Ce n'est pas le moment. Il est fragile... Ça ne ferait qu'aggraver son sentiment de culpabilité. C'est tout juste s'il ne se sent pas déjà coupable d'être né alors tu penses... Je connais mon loustic, il sera malheureux comme les pierres et il va stresser comme un malade.  
  
- Tu n'as pas le choix. L'expertise a été fixée à mercredi. Et le juge souhaite avoir un entretient avec lui dès qu'il aura eu connaissance des conclusions du psychiatre.   
  
- Quelle poisse ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle fait ça... Elle était d'accord pour un divorce à l'amiable et une garde partagée.   
  
- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas pu lui parler. Elle n'était pas non plus à l'entretient, il n'y avait que son avocat et le juge.   
  
- C'est ma belle soeur qui a du lui monter la tête, elle a jamais pu me souffrir. Elle a du voir le dossier psychiatrique de Duo que j'avais laissé sur la table lorsqu'elle est passé pour récupérer Shaozu. Elle a du se débrouillé pour le parcourir pendant que je récupérais ses affaires au premier... Peut-être que si je parlais à Liu...  
  
- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée pour l'instant. Nous ne ferions que confirmer ce qu'ils soupçonnent... Que nous sommes sans armes. Et puis peut-être est-elle réellement persuadé que ton compagnon représente un danger pour votre fils. Toi même es-tu vraiment certain que ce ne soit pas le cas ? Pour être franc je doute de ton objectivité sur la question. D'après ce que j'ai pu lire il est vraiment dingo.  
  
- Hé !  
  
Wufei lui jeta un regard menaçant qui lui intimait de surveiller ses paroles. Mais Richard se contenta de soupirer.   
  
- Je m'en doutais. Tu es très suceptible sur la question. Ce qui va se passer dans le bureau du juge ne sera pas joli. C'est exactement ce que dira la partie adverse et même pire. Ils vont sortir du placard tous les cadavres qu'ils pourront trouver. Ils se baladeront probablement à la limite de l'insulte comme je viens de le faire. Le juge posera des questions parfois très dures. Tu devras rester calme quoiqu'ils disent. Et lui aussi. Lui surtout. Ce ne sera pas la guerre que tu as connu mais ce seras une guerre tout de même.   
  
- C'est injuste... Souffla le chinois avec tristesse. Duo ne ferait jamais de mal à un enfant. Jamais. Il ne ferais pas sciemment du mal à un innocent.  
  
- Il a tout de même tué.  
  
- Aucun psychiatre de me déclarera fou et pourtant il y a autant de sang sur mes mains que sur les siennes. Nous avons tous pété les plombs à un moment ou à un autre... Nous n'étions que des enfants, on nous a donné un idéal, on nous à mis des armes redoutables entre les mains et ont nous a laissé porter le fardeau... Il était parfois si lourd, il m'arrive d'en sentir encore le poids sur mes épaules... C'est facile de nous reprocher notre passé mais nous avons juste essayé de survivre comme nous le pouvions. La seule différence c'est que Duo a du commencer à se battre au moment même où il est né.   
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
  
- Duo a été abandonné par ses parents et il a grandit sur L2.  
  
Richard prenait des notes sur un bloc posé devant lui.   
  
- Tu as déjà été sur L2 Richard ?  
  
- Non. Mais je sais que vivre là bas est un constant défi même aujourd'hui et avant la guerre c'était pire. Une vrai succursale de l'enfer.  
  
- Je crois que Duo dirait que tu as parfaitement cerné l'endroit. Son ton était amère. Duo ne le sait pas mais j'y ai été une fois. Peu de temps après mon mariage. Officiellement c'était pour étudier le cas d'un patient psychotique pour un stage, mais en fait je voulais en connaître d'avantage sur Duo même si je l'avais rejeté. C'est paradoxal n'est-ce pas ? La colonie était encore celle que Duo avait connu... Avec les brides de son passé qu'il a bien voulut me confier durant notre relation j'ai erré dans les rue à la recherche du fantôme de l'enfant qu'il avait été. Tu as déjà vu des gamins haut comme trois pommes, crasseux et maigres comme c'est pas permis, fouiller des poubelles à la recherche d'un peu de nourriture ? Des enfants de six ans à peine t'aborder pour te proposer leur corps en échange d'un bout de pain ? Et d'autre qui te tuerais sans hésiter pour seulement te voler tes vêtements ou le peu de monnaie que tu as sur toi ? Des malades écroulés dans un coin qui attendent la mort ne sachant plus s'ils doivent la redouter ou l'esperer. Des enfants qui te regardent avec des yeux qui n'ont plus la moindre lueur d'innocence parce qu'ils ont vu plus de choses que la plupart des adultes de cet univers. Des gens que s'entredéchirent parce qu'ils sont presque ravalé au rang d'animaux. Ils n'ont plus que des besoins primaires. Manger. Dormir. Copuler parfois. Et peut-être vivre pour voir le prochain soleil. Et derrière chacun de ses êtres que la malchance à fait naître ici tu vois pour la première fois ce qu'a été la vie de l'homme que tu as aimé. Que tu aime encore même si tu t'en défend de toute ton âme. Savoir les choses ne te permet pas de les comprendre, on le croit mais ce n'est pas vrai. Il faut les voir pour ça. Les voir vraiment. J'ai compris beaucoup choses sur Duo à ce moment là. J'ai surtout compris quel être exceptionnel il était. Et tu veux que je te dise ? J'aime Shinigami autant que Duo. Je l'aime parce qu'il leur a permis de survivre et je me fou de ce qu'il a du faire pour cela. Malgré le sang qu'il a pu faire couler il a préservé l'amour que Duo a pour son prochain. Il a protéger sa générosité et sa fragilité. Sa capacité à aimer et à apporter de l'espoir aux autres. Ma belle soeur peut bien prétendre qu'il est un assassin complètement bargeot, cette salope ne lui arrive pas à la cheville.   
  
- Duo Maxwell c'est son vrai nom ?  
  
- Non. Il n'avait pas d'identité. Il a choisit son prénom par amitié envers un garçon nommé Solo. Et Maxwell en hommage au prêtre qui s'occupait d'un orphelinat dans lequel il est resté un cours moment. Avec une soeur. Soeur hélène je crois.   
  
- Tu connaît ces personnes. Elles pourraient peut-être apporter un témoignage. Un prêtre et une bonne soeur ça fait toujours bonne impression.  
  
- Ils sont mort tous les trois. Solo des suite de l'épidémie comme tous ses compagnons et les autres dans l'incendie qui a ravagé l'orphelinat. Duo a été le seul survivant.   
  
Wufei n'avait pas besoin de préciser de quelle épidémie il parlait. Elle avait ravagé la colonie et elle était dans toutes les mémoires.   
  
- Où était ton ami durant l'incendie ?  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu insinue ?  
  
- Rien je ne fais que poser une question. Pourquoi crois tu que j'insinue quelque chose ? A moins que tu es toi même un doute.  
  
Wufei le fusilla de son regard noir farouche. On y devinait une agressivité à faire fuir un doberman.   
  
- Si tu regarde le juge comme cela il vous fera partager la même camisole.  
  
Wufei compris. Richard lui avait tendu un piège et il était tombé dedans. C'était le genre de question insidieuse que le juge et l'avocat de sa femme risquaient de poser.   
  
- Je ne sais pas où il était. Mais je sais qu'il a participé à la reconstruction de l'orphelinat après la guerre et qu'il aide à la gestion de celui-ci. C'est un organisme privé à présent il ne dépend plus de l'église. Je crois que Quatre Raberba Winner et Réléna Peascraft le finance en grande partie.   
  
- C'est bon pour nous ça. Je vais étudier la gestion de près et envoyer mon assistante poser des questions au personnel et aux orphelins. La reine de Sank est une amie intime de Duo ?   
  
- Oui. Ils s'entendent bien.   
  
- Magnifique. Un gros industriel héritier d'une puissante famille et une reine ce n'est pas négligeable. Richard eut un sourire sardonique qui disait clairement ce qu'il pensait de la société et de sa morale de bazar.  
  
- Mr Winner est lavé de ses pêchés grâce à sa colossale fortune et à sa réputation. C'est le treizième commandement de Dieu. Les grosses légumes tu ne contrarieras pas ! Même le juge Delaraut prendra des gants avec ces deux là. Ils accepterons de témoigner si nous leur demandons ?  
  
- Sans problème. Quatre est le meilleurs ami de Duo.   
  
- Et professionnellement qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?   
  
- Il travaillait à la DASS.  
  
- Il a démissionné ?  
  
- Il a demandé sa mutation sur Terre mais il n' y avait pas de poste disponible. Il écrit aussi. Sous le pseudonyme d'Alexis Moreau.  
  
- Je connais. Mascha adore ça.   
  
- Ta femme lit ce genre de bouquin ?   
  
- Hé oui. J'en suis plutôt heureux du reste car ça lui donne plein d'idées sulfureuses.  
  
- Pitié, je ne veux surtout pas connaître les détails de ta vie sexuelle.  
  
- J'en ai lu un aussi par curiosité. Maintenant je comprends pourquoi le héros est un beau chinois sexy. Je ne savait pas que tu étais un telle bête de sexe.  
  
- No comment.   
  
- Il a un certain talent. Tu les as lu ?  
  
- Juste le premier pour le moment.   
  
- Il faut absolument que je le présente à Masha elle sera folle de joie. Elle adore ce mélange de sentiments, de sensualité et de suspense. D'ailleurs moi aussi je souhaite le rencontrer. Je voudrais me faire une opinion avant que nous ne rencontrions le juge. Je pense qu'il serais bon que nous mettions une stratégie au point. Et je veux m'assurer que ni toi ni lui n'essaierais d'étriper qui que ce soit.  
  
- Je me demande qui je déteste le plus... Ma femme , ma belle soeur, l'avocat, l'incube, le juge ou toi ?  
  
- L'incube ? C'est quoi encore cette histoire ?  
  
- Crois moi tu veux pas savoir.  
  
- C'est étrange mais je suis certain que tu as raison.  
  
- Tu veux venir dîner à la maison avec Masha ce soir ?   
  
- Moi je viendrais mais Mascha est chez sa mère. Une mauvaise grippe. Elle était inquiète mais moi je dis que cette vieille bourrique nous enterra tous. Impossible de la faire vacciner. Elle n'a rien voulut savoir. Si on enfermait cette bonne femme avec quatre mules dans la même pièce je suis sûr que les mules finiraient par sortirent !   
  
Wufei regarda sa montre qui indiquait onze heures trente.   
  
- Il faut que j'y aille je dois passer voir Yui à l'hôpital.  
  
- Yui ? C'est le japonais aux yeux bleus que tu m'a présentais au le baptême de ton fils non ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Il est du genre à faire forte impression. C'est grave ce qu'il a ?  
  
- Une attaque mais ça va mieux.   
  
Tout en discutant ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie. Richard serra la main que Wufei lui tendait.  
  
- A quelle heure ce soir.   
  
- Vers huit heures. J'espère que tu n'as pas l'estomac trop fragile. Bonne journée.  
  
- A toi aussi. Et ne t'en fait pas trop. Malgré ce que j'ai dit je déteste perdre. Je vais écraser l'avocat de ta femme comme un cafard.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Du couloir, qui aurait dut être silencieux, Wufei entendait Duo rouspéter après Heero.   
  
- Tu veux que Shinigami le parfume ? Mais t'es pas bien ! Je veux l'écorcher, lui arracher la peau centimètre carré par centimètre carré ! L'enucléer ! le pulvériser !   
  
- Calme toi baka.   
  
- C'est pas parce que tu as viré ta cuti qu'il faut te battre comme un gonzesse. Un bon coup de bazooka dans sa tronche d'enfoiré, ça c'est virile. Le parfumer à L'ylang-ylang, non mais je te jure !!!  
  
- Tu vas la fermer oui !  
  
Wufei jugea plus prudent d'entrer avant que ces deux là se sautent à la gorge. Au passage il donna une petite tape à l'arrière du crâne de l'américain.  
  
- Le docteur avait dit du calme. Vous êtes aussi peu raisonnable l'un que l'autre et particulièrement toi Duo.   
  
Le chinois vit son amant baisser le nez un peu honteux tout de même et ne pu résister à l'envie de l'embrasser.   
  
- Excuse moi Heero.   
  
- Ce n'est pas grave je vais très bien et d'ailleurs je veux sortir.  
  
- Compte la dessus ! Ironisa Wufei. Si tu essaie de te sauver d'ici je dis que tu es un dangereux psychotique et je te fais attacher à ton lit.   
  
- Et quand je sortirais tu auras tout intérêt à t'exiler très loin.   
  
- Sinon quoi ? Tu le frapperas à coup de sac à main ? Se moqua Duo dont le repentir n'avait durer que quelques secondes.   
  
- Omae o korosu baka. Il ne supporte pas l'ylang-ylang. Ça lui fait exactement le même effet que si je te jetais du vitriol à la figure.  
  
Wufei approcha une chaise et s'y installa, soudain très attentif.  
  
- Vraiment ? Tu as pu constater cela de visu ? Interrogea-il. J'ai lu des dizaines de livres et je n'ai rien trouvé sur la question.  
  
- Y a pas grand monde qui a du penser à lui jeter de l'huile essentielle dessus. Constata l'américain toujours aussi sarcastique.  
  
- On s'en fou. Trancha le psychiatre. C'est moins noble que de le découper au sabre mais tout ce que je veux c'est qu'il crève ! Si je dois danser la danse des canards sur son cadavre je le ferais !(1)  
  
- Attendez j'ai pas dit que ça le tuerais. Mais ça lui fait très mal. Il s'est mis à hurler et ça le brûlait comme de l'acide chlorhydrique. Après il s'est évaporé. C'est sa grande spécialité à ce qu'il semble ! Il maîtrise les atomes et les manipules à sa convenance. Je crois que si nous en jetons directement sur ses ossements on s'en débarrassera. Et en attendant si on en met sur nous ou dans les pièces que nous fréquentons ça le tiendra à distance ce qui n'est déjà pas si mal.   
  
- En effet. Convint Wufei. Y a quand même un truc qui me turlupine.  
  
- Hn ?  
  
- Pourquoi lui as tu jeté de l'huile essentielle à la figure ?   
  
Et là, pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, le chinois vit Heero Yui, le soldat parfait, devenir presque aussi rouge qu'un extincteur. Il n'aurait pas cru voir cela un jour même en vivant cent ans.   
  
A suivre...  
  
(1) oui je sais on peut se demander comment wu connait ça mais un tel monument de notre culture n'a pu que survivre à notre civilisation ^_______^ 


	19. chapitre 19

Titre : Ennemi intime  
  
Auteur : Liam63  
  
E-mail : liam63@ifrance.com  
  
Base : Gundam Wing  
  
Disclaimer : L'univers de Gundam Wing n'est malheureusement pas à moi.  
  
Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Fantastique... OOC ? Tout dépend de ce que l'on considère comme OOC.  
  
Mélisandre : Comme tu vois on continu avec notre wuwu adoré, je l'adore ce petit gars ! La suite des aventures de Heero seront sans doute pour le prochain chapitre mais avec moi rien n'est certain ^____^ Mais je peux te dire tout de suite que c'est pas du lubrifiant et à mon avis vaut mieux éviter, déjà avec les épidernes sensibles... Alors cet endroit là... Mais bon j'ai jamais essayé non plus lol  
  
Carina D : J'ai bien peur de ne pas encore apporter de réponse à tes questions mais j'espère que tu resteras néanmoins pour lire la suite ^___^  
  
Yami-Rose : Comme je l'ai dit plus haut c'est pas encore le chap sur Heero, Wufei à gagner un tour gratuit lol Mais je tenterais de m'expliquer bientôt.  
  
Merci de m'avoir donner ton opinion et rassure toi si Trowa s'énerve ce ne sera que passager. Je ne vais quand même pas le laisser plomber ma fin heureuse lol N'hésite pas à me donner ton avis il est toujours le bienvenu.  
  
Yohina : Si je te dis que je suis super contente que tu ais aimé ça fait un peu répétition mais c'est tellement vrai. Si tu as des suggestions question torture je prends ! J'avoue que je ne sais pas encore comment va se passer ce procès, à moins que Duo ne les tue et qu'il n'y ait plus du tout de procès, je dois dire que ça m'arrangerait mais je crois que la police le suspecterait tout de suite lol J'aimerais bien leur faire une crasse mais pour l'instant j'ai pas trop d'idées, il faut croire que je ne suis pas encore assez sadique... Pour réléna il est vrai que je la vois un peu moins gourdasse que ce que l'on voit en générale. On peut comprendre qu'elle est un peu poursuivit Heero lol On en mangerait !!! Pour le juridique j'invente totalement, quelqu'un qui fait du droit hurlerait sans doute à l'infamie, mais bon comme on est dans le future je me dis qu'après tout les lois peuvent changer et puis j'ai la flême de faire des recherches sur la question ^_____^ et puis moi ça m'arrange de pouvoir manipuler les choses lol  
  
Aalénir : Bien sûr que je te pardonne d'autant que je fais la même chose lol J'espère que la suite te plaira, je dois dire que je n'ai quasiment aucun plan et que je l'invente au fur et à mesure... Je ne sais donc pas encore comment vont se dérouler les choses, au fond je le découvre presque en même temps que vous ^___^ Mais j'aime bien lorsque vous essayez un peu d'imaginer la suite, ça me permet de voir comment vous ressentez ce que j'écris car je ne suis pas toujours certaine d'arriver à faire passer ce que je veux. Par exemple il semble que le couple 4/6 soit bien passé alors que j'avais des difficultés à décrire leur relation et je craignais qu'elle soit un peu fadasse...  
  
Merci à toutes  
  
ATTENTION LEMON bon je ne sais pas pourquoi je préviens car à mon avis vous en avez lu plus d'un bande de perverses mais mieux vaut prévenir que guérire ! Il est plutôt soft... mais le warning est de rigueur il me semble. Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine. Bises.   
  
Chapitre 19  
  
Lorsque Wufei rentra, vers dix huit heures, il eu la désagréable surprise de voir, enfin de sentir plus exactement, que la maison exhalait une odeur suave, sucrée et exotique. Elle aurait pu être très agréable, mais elle était bien trop forte et envahissait l'espace du sol jusqu'au toit. Le genre de truc à vous donner une migraine de tous les diables. La première chose qu'il fit, fut donc d'ouvrir toutes les fenêtres en grand. Ensuite il gagna la cuisine où Duo épluchait consciencieusement quelques légumes pour le dîner. Comme dans les autres pièces il constata la présence d'un diffuseur d'huiles essentielles.  
  
- Je croyais que tu refusais d'utiliser des subterfuges aussi peu guerriers. Que tu trouvais cela idiot.  
  
Duo haussa les épaules avec nonchalance.  
  
- Et bien j'ai réfléchit et je me suis dit que ce qui serait vraiment idiot ce serait de ne pas tenir compte des dires du soldat parfait même si ce n'est plus que l'ex soldat parfait. Je n'ai pas souvent vu Heero se tromper de stratégie face à un ennemi. C'est inné chez lui, il sait toujours quelle est la meilleurs parade. Noventa est sa seule erreur et encore sur ce coup là on s'est tous fait avoir.   
  
Wufei s'approcha de l'américain et l'enlaça, dos contre sa poitrine pour ne pas le gêner dans son activité culinaire. Il embrassa son cou lentement et resserra son étreinte. Il adorait ce moment qu'il attendait avec impatience toute la journée. Heure après heure ses bras ne souhaitaient que se refermer sur le corps aimé de l'homme qui désormais partageait sa vie. Il rentrait chez lui d'un pas rapide, pressé de retrouver son odeur voluptueuse, la douceur de sa peau et la tendresse de ces câlins. Duo se laissa aller contre le torse de Wufei. Il se sentait enfin bien, comme s'il retrouvait la place qui de tout temps avait été la sienne. Ils avaient tout les deux l'impression que le reste de la journée n'était pas leur véritable vie, ce n'était qu'une existence parallèle marquée par le besoin de l'autre. Ils sentaient bien que quelque part ce n'était pas sain mais n'en avaient cure. Leur monde ne se résumait plus qu'à cette maison et à leurs amis les plus proches, tout le reste n'était qu'obligations. C'est à regret que Wufei gagnait la clinique chaque matin et c'est avec tristesse que Duo le regardait se préparer puis partir. De temps à autre ils essayaient de se retrouver pour déjeuner mais Wufei était bien souvent trop occupé. Beaucoup de malades et peu de médecins.   
  
- Tu sais amour l'Ylang-ylang est une essence très puissante et quelques gouttes suffisent. Je crois que tu as eu la main un peu lourde. c'est nous que tu vas intoxiquer là... Si son odeur est trop forte elle provoque des migraines et des nausées.  
  
- Tu connais ?  
  
- Oui. Bien que ce soit assez inhabituelle j'en utilise parfois avec mes patients. Elle possède de nombreuses vertus aussi bien pour le physique que pour le mental.   
  
- Comme quoi ?  
  
- Hé bien elle est calmante et apaise les personnes nerveuses. Au point de vue physique elle calme les palpitations et les troubles respiratoires et elle diminue la tension. Cette essence peut rétablir l'équilibre hormonal. C'est un tonique pour l'utérus et les testicules et aussi un aphrodisiaque. Elle a beaucoup d'atouts. Je pense qu'on devrait utiliser d'avantages les huiles essentielles pour des traitements légers.   
  
- Un aphrodisiaque ? Tu crois que c'est pour ça que Trowa en a mit partout chez Heero ? C'est sournois j'adore !  
  
- Ou c'est peut-être juste pour qu'il soit détendu, en tout bien tout honneur.  
  
- Mouai... Mais c'est moins marrant.   
  
- Sans doute...  
  
Duo vit très bien que Wufei ne l'écoutait pas vraiment. Ses mains s'étaient glissées sous son pull de fines mailles noires pour caresser son abdomen avec lascivité. C'était la première fois que Wufei rompait un tant soi peu son serment. Jusque là ses caresses étaient affectueuses mais pas luxurieuses. Aujourd'hui elles avaient une nette connotation sexuelle. Duo sentait contre ses fesses une dureté de plus en plus manifeste qui ne laissait aucun doute quant aux envies du chinois. L'américain se sentait incertain. Son corps réagissait et réclamait plus d'attention mais une partie de lui ne voulait pas se donner. C'était stupide il le savait mais il craignait toujours de voir Wufei se transformer et prendre une fois de plus le visage du démon comme dans chacun de ses cauchemars. Dans un recoin de son âme il sentait Shinigami perdre patience devant ses tergiversations qu'il trouvait inappropriées. Lui il voulait faire l'amour avec Wufei, il voulait le sentir au fond de lui, violent et conquérant comme par le passé. Duo lui le voulait doux et patient. Mais peut-être Wufei pouvait-il être tout cela à la fois souffla Shinigami pour l'encourager. Wufei n'était plus un adolescent depuis de longues années... Son impatience d'alors était sous contrôle. Le chinois se recula brusquement et prit une profonde inspiration dans le but de calmer ses ardeurs. Il avait perçu l'hésitation de Duo et se refusait à insister d'avantage. Il lui avait promis qu'il attendrait et c'est ce qu'il ferait même si cela lui coûtait énormément. Duo se retourna et se heurta à l'incendie qui consumait le corps si proche du sien, il en voyait les lueurs dans la sombre mer déchaîné de ses prunelle d'onyx, il en percevait l'aura brûlante qui entourait amoureusement les courbes parfaites de cette silhouette qu'il chérissait.   
  
- Je... Je vais prendre une douche et me changer. Richard ne vas pas tarder.  
  
Wufei mentait et Duo le savait, son ami ne viendrait pas avant vingt heures il avait juste besoin d'une excuse pour s'éloigner de lui. Il se sentit triste une fois seule dans la pièce. "Je vais le perdre si je continue comme ça !" Il resta quelques minutes au milieu de la cuisine la tête basse. " Mais je suis con ou quoi ?" et là Shinigami préféra s'abstenir de tout commentaire qui aurait pu le brouiller définitivement avec Duo. Le jeune homme se rinça les mains, les essuya puis monta quatre à quatre les escaliers. Il ne voulait pas se donner le temps de changer d'avis. Il retira tous ses vêtement hormis son pantalon qu'il dégrafa seulement, laissa pour unique lumière la lampe de chevet et s'allongea sur le lit.   
  
- Wufei ! Je me suis blessé tu peux venir voir...   
  
Il entendit la porte de l'autre côté du couloir s'ouvrir et des pas précipités. Le chinois à peine vêtu d'une serviette finissait de s'essuyer les cheveux.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as f....  
  
Il resta sans voix devant une invite aussi claire que tentante. Duo leva son index.  
  
- Je me suis fait très mal au doigt...  
  
Le chinois s'approcha, félin, s'assit à ses côtés et posa ses lèvres douces sur la première phalange.  
  
- Ça va mieux comme ça ?  
  
- Ho oui docteur... mais j'ai aussi un peu mal par ici...  
  
Il désigna le creux de son coup  
  
- Un affreux torticolis je crois bien...  
  
Wufei emprunta le chemin exquis qu'on lui indiquait. Pendant que sa bouche dévorait avec soin la peau délicate juste sous l'oreille, puis suivait avec délice le contours d'une épaule velouté pour redescendre vers une clavicule accueillante et un téton aguicheur, ses mains caressaient avec ferveur ce corps offert qui exerçait sur lui un charme semblable à celui qu'on prêtait au chant des sirènes. Même l'idée d'un naufrage et d'une mort certaine n'aurait pu l'en détourner. Il s'enivrait de son odeur et de son contact. Duo referma ses bras autour du chinois et l'attira à lui. Il promena le bout de ses doigts sur toute la surface douce et musclée de son dos pour reconquérir un territoire qui fut sien. Tout son corps tendait vers Wufei et rien d'autre ne comptait. Les dents du chinois effleuraient et pinçaient le bout du téton qui fut bientôt dur. Il pressait ses hanches contre lui et Duo pouvait sentir contre sa cuisse le besoin exigent de son amant. Ce contact accroissait leur désir à tous les deux. Leur respiration était plus saccadée et plus rapide. Mû par un même appel leur lèvres se joignirent, leurs langues se taquinèrent, se caressèrent puis violemment se combattirent. Le chinois, brûlant de désir, laissa Duo allongé sur le lit et descendit le long de son corps comme un serpent caressant. Il retira le pantalon de l'américain avec une lenteur calculée, effleurant au passage l'épiderme qui en réponse semblait vibrer sous un toucher qu'il réclamait, puis fit de même avec le boxer. Il contempla un instant les courbes harmonieuses de son amant. Il était si beau... S'il avait fallut renommé la perfection, Wufei l'aurait sans aucune hésitation appelait "Duo". Ils échangèrent un regard plus explicite que tous les mots qu'ils auraient pu prononcer. Le jeune homme à la natte se redressa et enlaça à nouveau son partenaire pour voler ses lèvres dans un baiser aussi passionné que dévastateur. Leur corps se pressaient l'un contre l'autre et le contact de leurs érections exacerbait un désir déjà ardent. Sous cette savoureuse torture Wufei gémit... ou bien était-ce Duo ? Ou les deux, difficile à dire... Ils s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre comme si leur vie en dépendait, comme s'ils avaient peur que l'autre ne s'évapore mettant ainsi un terme au plus merveilleux des songe. Au bout d'un instant, le chinois incita Duo à se rallonger alors que lui même se redressait. A genoux entre les jambes du natté il saisit sa cheville et la porta à sa bouche, embrassant l'attache fine. Sa langue traça un sillon de baisers et d'infimes morsures sur l'intérieure de la jambe. Elle insista au creux du genoux puis aventureuse repris son chemin vers une cuisse satinée qui à elle seule était un véritable appel à la luxure. L'américain, les yeux mi-clos, se prêtait avec une certaine ardeur passive aux bons soins de son amant. A chaque fois qu'il souhaitait réagir Wufei l'en empêchait. Il lui intima de mettre ses bras contre le montant du lit et de ne pas les bouger. Duo trouvait cela bien trop frustrant et il avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas toucher son partenaire. Il grognait de désapprobation et gémissait de plaisir. Wufei semblait prendre un malin plaisir à mettre tout son sang en ébullition et Duo prenait conscience de chaque centimètre carré de son corps. Aucun endroit n'échappait à l'ardent chasseur, et au bout d'un moment il ne dut plus y avoir une seule molécule maxwelleienne qui ne ressentit cette dictature raffinée avec une faim impétueuse. Wufei semblait réinventer spécialement pour l'américain le supplice chinois. Il adorait voir son partenaire se tortiller et faire des efforts considérables pour garder ses mains inactives. Son sexe vibrait tant qu'il paraissait doué d'une vie propre. Lorsque Wufei passa sa langue sur le bout, donnant de petit coup de langue malicieux, tout le corps de Duo frémit et se tendit. Le chinois du maintenir ses hanches pour les immobiliser.   
  
- Fei Je t'en prie...   
  
Mais Wufei ne tint pas compte de sa supplique ni de l'imploration qu'il pouvait lire dans ces belles améthystes embrumées par le désir. Sa langue glissa sur les testicules qu'elle titilla avec ardeur puis remonta doucement le long de la verge, suivant la ligne qu'il savait si sensible jouant encore un instant avec le gland avant d'engloutir le sexe sur une bonne partie de sa longueur. Duo désobéissant ne pu s'empêcher de venir poser ses main dans les cheveux encore humide de Wufei. Ce dernier se demanda un instant si une telle insubordination ne méritait pas une punition mais à la vérité il était lui même si excité qu'il n'était pas dans son intérêt de continuer à faire traîner les choses, du moins s'il ne voulait pas connaître l'humiliation d'une éjaculation incontrôlée bien avant d'avoir satisfait son amant. Délaissant Duo qui soupira de mécontentement il prit dans le tiroir le lubrifiant qui avait attendu sagement une telle occasion d'offrir ses bons services. Il en enduisit son index puis caressa avec douceur l'entrées convoitée tandis que sa bouche reprenait ses délicieuses attentions. Duo se mordait les lèvres et ses mains se crispèrent sur les draps lorsque le doigt inquisiteur de son partenaire s'introduisit avec délicatesse. Il le sentait bouger en lui et ne pu retenir un petit cri de plaisir. Wufei en bon médecin savait exactement où chercher pour apporter la jouissance mais il se contentait d'exciter Duo sans le satisfaire modulant le rythme de sa bouche et de son doigt. Si Duo se posait comme une "victime" Shinigami lui n'avait pas la même patience. Fou de désir il repoussa Wufei sur le dos et se mit sur lui à califourchon et malgré sa maîtrise des arts martiaux le chinois n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Shinigami aussi était un redoutable guerrier. Avec un petit sourire victorieux il saisit le sexe de Wufei et le guida en lui sans tenir compte de la douleur qui pouvait en résulter. Duo était habitué à ce genre de relation mais tout de même. Wufei aurait voulu le préparer d'avantage.  
  
- Duo non !  
  
Sa protestation fut vite remplacer par un gémissement de bien être. Duo, le tête rejetée vers l'arrière, s'accorda un petit temps d'adaptation avant de commencer à bouger. Il s'empalait doucement sur le membre de Wufei qui posa ses mains sur les hanches fines dans un geste de tendresse qui calma les ardeurs de Shinigami. Il se redressa en position assise pour l'embrasser avec tout l'amour dont il était capable. Les deux hommes s'étreignirent avec passion tandis que Duo reprenait de lents mouvements du bassin arrachant à Wufei un gémissement qui se perdit entres leurs lèvres toujours soudés. Il accélérait puis ralentissait lorsque Wufei semblait au bord de l'orgasme. Les mains de l'asiatique dessinaient des arabesques sur le dos et les fesses de l'américain qui faisait de même, incapable de se rassasier du contact dont on l'avait privé. Leurs mouvements se firent plus frénétiques. Chacun poursuivait son plaisir mais non sans tenir compte de celui de l'autre. Le partage était total. Ils se donnaient avec fougue et amour. Wufei perdit le premier cette bataille des sens mais jamais défaite n'avait été plus glorieuse et plus émouvante. Du reste Duo ne gagna que de quelques délicieuses secondes. Repus et langoureux ils se laissèrent tomber sur le matelas où ils échangèrent encore nombre de baisers et de caresses. Ils se sentaient bien comme entouré d'une bulle protectrice et douillette. Ils étaient heureux et amoureux tout simplement. Aucun des deux n'aurait su dire combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi. C'est la sonnette de la porte d'entrée qui les tira de leur angélique béatitude, le retour à la réalité était brutal.   
  
- Merde Richard !  
  
Wufei se sortit rapidement du lit et commença à s'habiller à la va-vite.  
  
- J'arrive ! Hurla t-il vers le couloir.   
  
Duo ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire lorsque dans un équilibre instable Wufei faillit se casser la figure en mettant son pantalon.   
  
- Arrête de te bidonner ! Bouge toi ! Je l'avais complètement oublié.   
  
Duo se leva à son tour et son sourire se figea. Inquiet Wufei le dévisagea.  
  
- Ça ne va pas ?  
  
Duo secoua la tête presque désemparé.  
  
- Il n' y a rien a manger. J'ai pas eu le temps de finir...   
  
- Tu m'as fait une de ces peur ! C'est pas grave appelle le traiteur.   
  
- Oui mais c'est ton ami je voulais qu'on le reçoive bien...  
  
- Il est venu pour faire ta connaissance pas pour manger.  
  
- Oui mais tout de même.  
  
Wufei déposa un baiser rapide sur sa joue et descendit ouvrir en refermant sa chemise et sans prendre le temps de se chausser. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte Richard l'examina avec une lueur narquoise.  
  
- Pourquoi ai-je l'étrange impression de déranger.  
  
- Mais pas du tout. Entre. Je prenais une douche.  
  
- Oui bien sûr. Ta chemise est mal boutonné.  
  
Le chinois regarda et constata qu'il s'était effectivement trompé d'un bouton. A la mine hilare de son ami il compris que celui-ci ne croyait pas un instant que Wufei venait de vaquer à ses ablutions. Mais alors pas du tout. C'était la première fois que Richard voyait Wufei débraillé et décoiffé et il en était heureux. Il avait l'impression qu'enfin Wufei pouvait être lui-même. Ce n'était pas le maître de maison tiré à quatre épingles qu'il avait l'habitude de voir lorsque celui-ci recevait en compagnie de Liu mais bien son ami et surtout un homme heureux. Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon où l'asiatique l'invita à s'asseoire. Il observait un peu autour de lui. Il aimait cette maison chaude et accueillante.   
  
- Dis donc, vous faites du trafic de fleurs ou quoi ?   
  
Wufei avait aéré mais l'odeur était toujours tenace.  
  
- Duo s'intéresse depuis peu aux huiles essentielles. Malheureusement il ne connaît pas la modération.  
  
- Ho dans certains cas ça doit avoir du bon. Se moqua l'avocat un peu égrillard.   
  
Il allait en rajouter une couche lorsque Duo fit son apparition en haut des escaliers. Lui avait prit le temps de faire un peu de toilette et de s'habiller. Richard était indubitablement porté sur les femmes mais il du bien admettre que ce jeune homme aurait pu faire tourner homo le plus convaincu des hétéro. Vêtu d'un jean noir, d'un pull violet large et cours il vint à leur rencontre avec un grand sourire. Et Richard l'aima. Pas comme il aimait les femme naturellement mais comme on aime un ami ou un frère. Avant même qu'il ait dit quoique ce soit il lui était sympathique. Il comprenait enfin pourquoi Wufei était si amoureux.   
  
A suivre... 


	20. chapitre 20

Titre : Ennemi intime  
  
Auteur : Liam63  
  
E-mail : liam63@ifrance.com  
  
Base : Gundam Wing  
  
Disclaimer : L'univers de Gundam Wing n'est malheureusement pas à moi.  
  
Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Fantastique... OOC ? Tout dépend de ce que l'on considère comme OOC.  
  
Yohina : Dans l'ensemble vous semblez tous avoir aimé ce chapitre et je suis aux anges... En fait wufei aurait du parler à Duo avant que Richard n'arrive mais il y a eu comme un contretemps ^_____^ ( contretemps que même l'auteur n'avait pas prévu pour être honnête) et puis il faut dire qu'il n'en a pas très envie... Je ne sais pas encore comment ça va se passer, ce chapitre est consacré à Heero et Trowa, ensuite je pense que je reviendrais sur Duo et Wufei... Ça me donnera le temps d'y réfléchir... Je devrais peut-être creuser la solution que tu me proposes, elle a le mérite d'être expéditive lol  
  
Duo : Ouai moi je l'aime bien cette proposition ! Et hop par la fenêtre la pétasse !  
  
Wufei : Moi je vous trouve un peu durs avec mon ex femme, elle a de bons côtés je vous assure.  
  
Duo : ouai, son dos quand on la voit déguerpir !!!!  
  
  
  
Carina : Pendant un instant tu m'a fait peur, je me suis dis elle trouve pas ses mots pour me dire que c'est nul lol Dieu merci ce n'était pas ça ^____^ C'est ma première fic alors forcement je manque un peu de pratique et de confiance en moi.   
  
Mélisandre : Ton message est si élogieux que je ne m'en suis pas encore remise ! Meanne et Erynna tu places la barre drôlement haut ^____^ Si j'ai pu satisfaire Sentimentale j'en suis très heureuse car je craignais qu'en consacrant si peu de temps à ce lemon il ne soit au bout du compte un peu fadasse. Mais tu sembles avoir ressentie ce que j'ai voulu faire passer et je trouve ça fantastique. Merci vraiment pour ce message.   
  
Raziel : Hello, c'est toujours un plaisir de voir en nouveau pseudo. Je suis d'autant plus contente quand une personne aime cette fic alors qu'elle n'est pas fan du perso choisit. c'est un grand compliment parce que cela signifie qu'on a réussit à lui donner une aura suffisamment charismatique pour retenir un peu l'attention... Si tu laisses un autre mot j'aimerais bien savoir quel est ton personnage préféré. Bise et merci.   
  
Yami-Rose : Ce chapitre est pour toi ! Que du Heero et du Trowa ! ^____^ Je ne l'ai pas travaillé par manque de temps mais j'espère néanmoins que tu ne seras pas trop déçu. Je crois que je casse un peu l''image des supers héros. Gomen Nasai. Il n' y a aucuns détails graphiques (désolée mais la scène ne m'inpire pas trop) lol mais on apprend pourquoi Heero a involontairement parfumé notre incube.   
  
Aalénir : C'est sympa d'avoir pris le temps de m'envoyer ton avis sur le dernier chapitre, bon d'accord j'aurais trouvé ça moins sympa s'il avait été négatif lol Je réfléchis activement à la suite j'ai plusieurs options et je ne sais pas encore laquelle choisir... Mais je ferais en sorte que tout ailles bien. Salut et à bientôt j'espère.   
  
Chapitre 20  
  
Trowa se dirigea à pas rapides vers l'arrêt du bus. Il s'en voulait d'avoir dormi aussi longtemps. Il aurait déjà du être à l'hôpital. Au bout de cinq interminables minutes il regarda à nouveau sa montre. Les aiguilles, sadiques, continuaient d'avancer et le bus ne se montrait pas. Duo avait du rentrer chez lui à présent. Heero était seul. Bon d'accord le japonais était adulte et n'avait pas besoin d'une nounou vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre mais le jeune homme se sentait tout de même en faute. Il eut presque envie de rire devant le ridicule de la situation. Leur relation datait d'à peine hier et il était déjà possessif et envahissant, ça promettait. Heero ne supporterait jamais cela, il fallait qu'il se calme s'il ne voulait pas le faire fuir à toutes jambes. Il se sentait si heureux. Au bout   
  
de toutes ces années il avait finit par renoncer. Il continuait certes de voir son ami, de l'aimer et de le désirer mais il y longtemps déjà qu'il n'espérait plus qu'Heero puisse l'aimer comme un homme et non comme un ami. Il était près à toutes les concessions pour lui. Une légère bruine commença à tomber. Le jeune homme resserra sa veste et s'enfonça d'avantage sous l'abris en compagnie d'une femme accompagnée de ses deux enfants, d'un vieil homme à la toux inquiétante, d'un adolescent qui ne cessait de se ronger les ongles et de deux autres personnes qu'il ne pouvait voir puisqu'elles étaient dans sont dos. Il sentait le parfum écoeurant de l'une d'elle et cela lui suffisait amplement, il ne tenait pas à savoir à quoi ressemblait une femme capable de s'asperger de la sorte. Cette odeur lui donnait la nausée. Il n'avait jamais aimé se sentir entouré et cela était devenu pire avec les années. Il avait les grandes villes en horreur. Pendant un moment il envisagea la possibilité de gagner l'hôpital à pieds mais cela rallongerait considérablement le temps qu'il lui fallait pour s'y rendre, enfin si ce satané bus se décidait à arriver. Un taxi se gara de l'autre côté de la chaussée et le français envisagea de lui faire signe, mais contre toute attente Heero en descendit. Trowa se demanda s'il était atteint au point d'avoir des hallucinations. Une ressemblance peut-être ? Après tout il faisait plutôt sombre malgré l'éclairage public. Le brun traversa la route et il pu voir très nettement son visage et surtout ses magnifiques yeux cobalt.   
  
- Heero !  
  
Le susnommé stoppa sa course et attendit que son ami le rejoigne.  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?   
  
- J'habite ici.   
  
- C'est ça plaisantes. Tu devrais être dans un lit d'hôpital relié à un moniteur qui surveille ton coeur.   
  
- Je vais très bien. Je suis totalement remis.  
  
- C'est toi qui le dis !  
  
- Hn.  
  
- Rentrons.   
  
Il ne se donna pas la peine d'insister pour que le japonais fasse demi-tour, il était parfaitement conscient que cela ne servirait à rien. On ne trouvait pas dans cet univers plus têtu qu'Heero Yui. Un détail avait tout de même mis Trowa d'excellente humeur. Heero avait ramené avec lui le bouquet de Narcisses et la première chose qu'il fit en entrant dans l'appartement fut de les mettre dans l'eau et de les arranger avec beaucoup de délicatesse. Ils se débarrassèrent de leurs vestes puis un silence un peu gêné s'installa. Il fut seulement troublé par le gargouillis intempestif d'un estomac affamé. Heero rougit un peu devant la rébellion manifeste de son corps tandis que Trowa éclatait d'un petit rire léger. Après tout l'appétit était synonyme de bonne santé.   
  
- Je crois que je vais me faire quelque chose à manger...  
  
- Non. Toi tu poses tes magnifiques petites fesses dans ce canapé et moi je m'occupe de la tambouille.  
  
- Trowa ! Je ne suis pas invalide !  
  
- Je ne veux rien savoir.   
  
Il exerça une petite poussée sur sa poitrine et Heero tomba dans les coussins moelleux.   
  
Le japonais lui jeta un coup d'oeil vaguement courroucé mais ne discuta pas d'avantage. Dans le fond il ne détestait pas que l'on s'occupe de lui. Personne ne l'avait jamais fait. Il s'installa et alluma la télé. Dans le coin cuisine Trowa rassemblait de quoi faire une quiche, une salade composée et une tarte aux pommes. D'où il était il entendait le générique d'un feuilleton débile dont il ne se rappelait plus le nom. Le seul attrait de ce truc infâme résidait dans le corps parfait de l'acteur principal. Une chute de rein à faire baver ! Il se demanda un instant si Heero le regardait pour cette raison. Le japonais était-il sensible à la beauté masculine ? Avait-il déjà éprouvé de l'attrait physique pour un homme ? En éprouvait-il maintenant ? En éprouvait-il pour lui ? D'après sa réaction à l'hôpital il aurait pu dire que oui mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il soit près à avoir de vrais relations sexuelles. Il était même presque certain que ce n'était pas le cas. Heero avait l'air un peu nerveux depuis qu'il était seul avec lui dans l'appartement, comme si Trowa allait lui sauter dessus d'un instant à l'autre. Ils n'avaient jamais ressentis de gêne auparavant mais les choses avaient changées, ils n'étaient plus des amis, enfin si mais pas seulement. Dans le salon le japonais se fichait comme d'une guigne de l'écran télé et de la chute de rein de Trucmuche, il préférait observer Trowa qui s'affairait derrière le comptoir américain. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi concentré sur un pot de crème fraîche. Il était prêt à parié à dix contre un que le français pensait à eux - comme lui - Heero cherchait un moyen de dire à Trowa qu'il souhaitait que leur "relation" se développe petit à petit. Pour être tout à fait claire il voulait apprendre à connaître le corps de Trowa, à s'y habituer avant de se donner. Parce qu'il était bien évident que Trowa adoptait dans leur couple la position du mâle dominant. A cette comparaison il pu presque entendre le rire moqueur de Duo. Mâle dominant ? Tu te prends pour un animal Heero Yui ? Mais quelle que soit la formulation le résultat était le même et jusqu'à présent Heero avait pensé de manière trompeuse que si quelqu'un devait tenir le rôle passif ce serait Trowa. L'ennui dans cette fabuleuse déduction c'est que de toute évidence le français pensait exactement le contraire, il en mettrait sa main au feu. Ils leur faudrait aborder ce... Léger détail. Ce n'est pas que cette idée le dérangeait mais disons qu'il la trouvait un peu... Bon de toute manière ce n'était pas le problème le plus urgent car la chose dont il voulait vraiment parlé ce soir était l'incube. Malgré les mises en garde de Duo, il voulait faire preuve d'honnêteté et puis il avait confiance. Trowa réagirait bien. Il vit l'objet de ses pensée mettre la quiche dans le four et se consacrer à la pâtisserie. Heero qui ne supportait pas l'inactivité vint éplucher les pommes tandis que le   
  
français s'occupait de la pâte.   
  
- Je t'ai dit de te reposer...   
  
- J'en ai marre de me reposer. Si je ménage mes forces je suis presque sûr de pouvoir survivre à l'épluchage de quelques pommes.   
  
Trowa se contenta de secouer la tête devant un ton si moqueur. Ils retrouvaient leur ancienne complicité, plus de gêne dans les silences. Ils travaillaient dans la quiétude d'un bonheur simple.   
  
- Tu as terminé ?  
  
- Hn.  
  
Trowa prit les pommes et commença à les disposer en cercle, Heero sourit devant l'air concentré de son ami. Même pour ce genre de tâche Trowa restait méticuleux. Heero prépara une vinaigrette pour la salade puis la déposa sur la petite table du salon avec les couverts. Trowa sortit la quiche et la remplaça par la tarte. Les jeune hommes s'agenouillèrent sur le tapis devant leurs assiettes. C'était la manière qu'avait Heero de se rapprocher de ses origines japonaises. Il se créait ainsi des racines que ne lui apportait pas l'existence d'une famille. Le français amusé regarda Heero se jeter sur le plat avec une voracité toute Maxwellienne.  
  
- On est si mal nourrit à l'hôpital ?  
  
- Je n'ai que moyennement savourer le goût de la perfusion de cette nuit et aujourd'hui ils m'ont servit des coeurs d'artichauts et du poisson.  
  
- C'est très raffiné.  
  
- Sans doute mais je déteste les artichauts et j'exècre le poisson. La seule chose de comestible c'était le flan.   
  
Au bout du compte le français ne prit qu'une toute petite part tandis qu'Heero avalait la quasi totalité de la quiche.   
  
- Tu ne veux pas le morceau qui reste ?  
  
- Non non, tu peux le prendre. Je préfère la salade.  
  
Enfin rassasié Heero prit le temps de regarder son vis à vis.  
  
- Je me suis conduit comme un gros goinfre, désolé. Je t'ai presque ôté la nourriture de la bouche.   
  
- Ce n'est pas grave, je n'avais pas très faim.   
  
Heero lui offrit l'un de ces rare sourire et Trowa se dit qu'il était près à rester plusieurs jours sans manger pour qu'il lui sourit encore de cette manière. Peut-être que s'il apportait la tarte aux pommes... et de fait le japonais observa le dessert avec une telle lueur de gourmandise que le jeune homme aux si beaux yeux verts voulut se réincarner sur le champs en tarte. Néanmoins après les premières bouchées l'enthousiasme du japonais retomba. Il semblait même soucieux. Du bout de sa fourchette il jouait avec la nourriture comme un enfant mal élevé. Sans raison Trowa prit peur. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Peut-être Heero cherchait-il un moyen de lui dire qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait fait une erreur en croyant l'aimer et qu'il désirait en rester là.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Heero ?  
  
- Rien...  
  
- Je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse. Tu regrettes ?  
  
Devant l'air d'incompréhension du japonais il précisa.  
  
- Tu regrettes de m'avoir demandé de rester.   
  
Il goûta avec délectation la surprise qui s'afficha sur le visage du japonais.   
  
- Pas du tout ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher ! Je ne prends jamais de décision à la légère et celle-ci ne fait pas exception. Je t'aime et je n'ai aucun doute à ce sujet.   
  
- Mais peut-être que tu en as au sujet de notre sexualité ? Enfin ce qui sera bientôt je l'espère notre sexualité...  
  
Bingo, à voir sa tête c'était un sujet qui inquiétait Heero.   
  
- Hn, un peu mais pas seulement. Duo pense que je ferais mieux de me taire, il dit que ne pas dire quelque chose ce n'est pas forcement mentir. Mais moi j'ai l'impression qu'en gardant ça pour moi c'est comme si je construisait notre amour sur de mauvaises bases... Je veux dire que si on construit une maison sur des fondations qui ne sont pas solides tôt ou tard la maison se fissure et s'écroule non ?  
  
- Je suppose oui. Qu'est-ce que tu essais de me dire ? Arrêtes de tourner autour du pot tu me stresses !   
  
- C'est au sujet de l'incube.   
  
Trowa leva la main pour lui couper la parole.  
  
- Écoute, je mentirais en disant que je n'éprouve pas une légère pointe de rancoeur à l'idée qu'il y a encore trois jours tu couchais toujours avec Katsumi mais je conçois que cela n'a pas du être facile de mettre un terme à cette relation...   
  
- Tu n' y ais pas du tout ! Il n'avait pas l'apparence de Katsumi. Il avait la tienne Trowa. Et... Et j'étais consentant !  
  
Les mots avaient à peine franchis ses lèvres qu'il aurait déjà voulut les rattraper pour les enfouir très loin dans sa mémoire. Trowa était... Vert de rage. Si ces yeux pouvaient tuer il aurait criblé de balles le corps qu'il désirait quelques minutes auparavant.  
  
- Tu es en train de me dire que tu t'es fait enfiler par ce putain d'incube de ton plein gré ? Siffla-t-il hors de lui. Tu me la joue vierge effarouché alors que tu as tendu tes fesses à un démon !  
  
- Non...   
  
Trowa se leva avec vivacité.  
  
- Il faut que j'aille prendre l'air.   
  
Il se dirigea vers l'entrée et Heero le suivit.  
  
- J'ai pas fini, je t'en prie écoutes moi !   
  
- Question confession je crois que ça va suffire pour l'instant.   
  
Le japonais le rattrapa par le bras pour l'obliger à se retourner mais Trowa le repoussa.  
  
- Ne me touche pas !  
  
Heero le lâcha aussitôt et le français ouvrit la porte.  
  
Il voulait s'éloigner avant de dire ou de faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait. Il était impératif qu'il se calme et l'air de la nuit l'y aiderait.   
  
- Très bien barre toi ! Maintenant au moins je sais ce que valent tes grands sentiments ! Je n'aurais jamais du te faire confiance !  
  
Trowa se contenta de refermer la porte sur la colère et la tristesse d'Heero.   
  
********************************************************************  
  
Il erra dans les rues un temps indéterminé, plus de trois heures sans doute. Il ne savait pas à quelle heure il avait quitté l'appartement et il s'en moquait. Peu à peu la fureur qui l'avait envahit avait trouvé un exutoire dans une marche forcée à travers la ville. La jalousie qui avait prédominé sur ses autres sentiments se rendormait dans un coin de son âme comme un animal repu. Trowa savait que ce n'était que cela ; de la jalousie. Une jalousie injuste et dévastatrice. Avec les idées plus claires il prenait conscience de son erreur et se souvenait avec larté des paroles de son ami. Heero voulait une relation solide et durable qu'il pensait ne pouvoir être viable que basée sur la confiance et le respect de l'autre. Lui comme un imbécile avait tout piétiné sans même l'écouter jusqu'au bout. Il avait refusé d'entendre ses explications. Peu à peu ses pas le ramenèrent vers l'appartement. Il espérait qu'Heero saurait lui pardonner et qu'il voudrait toujours lui raconter pourquoi il avait fait cela. Il pénétra dans le salon encore éclairé mais se pétrifia de surprise aussitôt. La pièce était saccagée. Tout était brisé... Vases, statues, télé, vaisselle, même le précieux pc avait de toute évidente rencontré un mur. La bibliothèque était renversée et deux bouteilles de saké, vides, reposaient bien gentiment au pied d'un Heero vautré sur le canapé. Trowa s'approcha pour vérifier ce qu'il savait déjà. Heero était ivre mort. Pas besoin d'être Einstein pour deviner ce qui s'était passé. Sans doute après deux ou trois verre le japonais avait explosé le mobilier pour se défouler puis avait finit les bouteilles. Seulement voilà, Heero ne buvait jamais et deux bouteilles en trois heures c'était énorme. Il pouvait faire un coma éthylique, les choses pouvaient mal tourner. Trowa souleva son ami et constata avec horreur que ces joues portaient encore des traces de larmes. Il avait réussi le maudit exploit de faire pleurer le soldat parfait, lui qui quelques heures auparavant se jurait de tout faire pour le rendre heureux.   
  
- Heero ? Tu m'entends ? Réveilles toi !  
  
Seul un marmonnement qui semblait vouloir dire quelque chose comme "fais chier" lui répondit. Il le prit à bras le corps et l'emmena jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il l'assit contre le mur puis vérifia que l'eau de la douche n'était ni trop chaude ni trop froide. Après quoi il le déshabilla et le plaça sous le jet. Des grognements plus claires et des coups un peu mous lui firent comprendre que son traitement n'était pas le bienvenu mais peu à peu Heero semblait retrouver ses esprits. Pour aider un petit peu Trowa lui mit une claque et quelque part ça faisait du bien. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que quelqu'un d'aussi responsable et sensé qu'Heero ait pu faire une chose aussi stupide. Et surtout qui pouvait bien être le con qui lui avait offert de l'alcool ? Il enveloppa le japonais dans un drap de bain et le conduisit jusqu'à la chambre.   
  
- Reste ici et ne t'endors pas. Je vais faire du café. Heero ?  
  
- Hn !  
  
Ça s'était un hn vindicatif. Le genre de hn qui voulait dire "va te faire foutre". Il n'eut hélas pas le temps d'en proférer un deuxième. Il rendit son repas sur le pantalon et les chaussures de Trowa et celui-ci ne fut qu'à moitié convaincu que cela ait été un accident. Il garda néanmoins son calme car il était bien conscient qu'après tout cette situation était un peu de sa faute. Bon ok c'était beaucoup de sa faute. Fichu conscience ! Il ôta ses vêtements et retourna à la salle de bain pour prendre un gant et nettoyer le visage d'Heero.  
  
- Je suppose que dans quelques mois je trouverais ce souvenir amusant...   
  
Il allongea Heero sur le côté au cas où ce genre de chose se reproduirait puis alla faire du café bien fort qu'il eut un peu de mal à faire absorber à cet ivrogne occasionnel.   
  
- Tu te sens mieux ?  
  
Le jeune homme aux yeux cobalt hocha la tête. Il avait la vague impression que son cerveau faisait floc floc dans l'alcool. Il fixa Trowa d'un oeil méfiant et il faut bien le dire encore un peu embrumé.  
  
- Pourquoi t'es en caleçon. T'essai d'abuser de moi ?  
  
- Parce que tu m'a vomis dessus gros dégueulasse.  
  
Heero eut un sourire carnassier.  
  
- Bien fait !  
  
Et Trowa ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Il l'aimait. Mon dieu comme il l'aimait. Il déposa un baiser sur son front.  
  
- Je te demande pardon Heero. Je me suis conduit comme le dernier des salaud. Je me rattraperais je te le jure.   
  
- Je te dégoûte ?  
  
- Bien sûr que non.  
  
- Alors pourquoi es-tu parti ? Je croyais que tu ne reviendrais pas...  
  
- J'ai eu l'impression que vous m'aviez volé quelque chose... Je sais que tu as eu des aventures mais uniquement avec des femmes et en tant qu'homme je voulais être le premier. J'avais l'impression idiote qu'ainsi rien ne nous séparerait jamais. L'idée que tu ai laissé cette créature te faire l'amour, s'introduire en toi... Je ne l'ai pas supporté. Je me suis senti trahi.  
  
- Parce que tu as imaginé la scène selon tes propres désirs.   
  
- Je ne comprends pas.  
  
- Il ne t'ai pas venu à l'idée qu'il ne m'avait pas "enfilé comme tu dis mais que le contraire avait eu lieu.   
  
Heero raconta à Trowa ce qu'il avait déjà rapporter à Duo. Ses doutes, la proposition et son accord. Sa voix était un peu pateuse et parfois hésitante mais ses idées étonnement claires pour quelqu'un d'ivre mort.   
  
- Mais je n'avais pas envisagé notre relation en tant que passif... Enfin pas de manière consciente... Et quand il a voulu inverser les rôles j'ai complètement flippé et je lui jeté à la figure le premier truc que j'avais sous la main. Le diffuseur. Je dois dire que sa réaction a dépassé mes espérances. Oui je sais c'est pas très... viril comme mode de défense, duo m'a déjà fait la leçon !   
  
Heero vit un lueur de tristesse dans les yeux de Trowa.  
  
- Je fais vraiment un piètre amant. J'ai essayé t'imposer mes goûts sexuels sans tenir compte des tiens. J'étais tellement obnubilé par le désir de te posséder que je n'ai pas imaginé que tu puisses vouloir le contraire. Si tu savais comme je suis désolé... Tellement désolé. Je suis si égoïste...  
  
- Duo pense que ce désir doit être au fond de moi mais que je ne suis pas encore prêt... Il dit que c'est le genre de truc que voit cette créature et que c'est pour cela qu'elle a voulut... C'est tellement gênant de parler de ces choses là... La seul truc que ce con de démon a oublié c'est qu'il n'était pas toi. Je me sens fatigué...  
  
- Pour le calme et le repos qu'avait recommandé le médecin c'est plutôt raté.   
  
Heero se blotti contre Trowa et s'endormi. Le français veilla sur lui jusqu'à ce que le jour envahisse la chambre. Il le contemplait et caressait ses cheveux avec amour. De temps à autre il déposait un baiser sur sa tempe. Vers neuf heures il le reposa avec douceur sur le lit. Dans la salle de bain il nettoya comme il pu ses vêtements avant de les remettre puis sorti. Silencieux.   
  
A suivre.... 


	21. chapitre 21

Titre : Ennemi intime  
  
Auteur : Liam63  
  
E-mail : liam63@ifrance.com  
  
Base : Gundam Wing  
  
Disclaimer : L'univers de Gundam Wing n'est malheureusement pas à moi.  
  
Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Fantastique... OOC ? Tout dépend de ce que l'on considère comme OOC.  
  
Mélisandre : Tu as aimé ? Vraiment ? Je m'attendais à tout un tas d'insultes de la part des lecteurs lol Merci de m'avoir rassurer. Aujourd'hui nous revenons sur Wu et Duo ainsi qu'une très brève apparition de Quatre. Je reviendrais sur Quatre et Zech mais peut-être pas dans l'immédiat.   
  
Yami-Rose : C'est vrai que toi aussi tu es parfois un peu vache avec eux ^_____^ il faut admettre que le syndrome superman ça va 5 mn mais après c'est lassant...   
  
Yohina : C'est vrai que l'on ne s'attend pas à des éclats de la part de Trowa mais c'est bien connu il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort ^____^ Et puis on a beau être calme, apprendre que l'homme qu'on aime et qu'on désir depuis des années à trouvé judicieux de s'envoyer un démon ça doit être un peu contrariant lol En réalité c'est parce que je pense que nous avons tous un mauvais côté qui ne demande qu'à se manifester. Il nous arrive parfois de réagir avant d'avoir pris le temps de penser... Il y a très longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Gundam Wing alors je modèle les personnages un peu à ma guise et j'admets que cela peut donner parfois quelque chose d'un peu inattendu. J'ai essayé de montrer qu'il n'y a pas de personne ou de couple parfait. L'amour c'est accepter l'autre malgré ses faiblesses et ses mauvais côtés. C'est aussi résister aux petite choses du quotidien qui peuvent casser un idéal comme quelqu'un qui vomit sur vos chaussures ^____^ J'espère que la suite te plaira. Pour le chap supp qui sait ? Je dois dire que depuis les deux derniers j'ai un peu de mal et ce n'est pas qu'une question de temps mais plus d'inspi...   
  
Merci à toutes les trois pour vos petits mots. Bises tout plein !!!!   
  
Chapitre 21  
  
Richard passait une excellente soirée. Il appréciait la confortable intimité qui régnait dans la maison, il s' y sentait bien et regrettait que sa présence soit en partie du aux problèmes de Wufei. Il s'était découvert un certains nombres de points communs avec Duo, dont leur intérêt pour la culture des indiens d'Amérique du Nord et leur passion pour la musique du XXéme siècle. Ils avaient passé près d'une heure à écouter des chansons pour essayer entre deux rires d'en deviner les titres, les auteurs, les interprètes et les dates. Wufei, insensible à la magie du passé et à ce qu'il considérait comme de la mièvrerie et du bruit inutile, les regardait d'un air un peu désolé tandis que les deux autres le traitaient de béotien. Ce à quoi, magnanime, il se contentait de répondre "c'est ça, c'est ça..." en souriant. Mais au cours de la soirée le chinois et l'avocat avaient peu à peu retrouvé leur sérieux. A présent, devant les vestiges du repas, ils étaient même un peu triste, voir soucieux... Et Duo se demandait bien pourquoi. Il sentait une ombre planer sur leur bonheur, elle envahissait l'espace comme se répand une épidémie. L'américain saisit la main de Wufei assit à ses côtés.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez ?  
  
Richard baissa la tête. C'était à son ami que revenait l'obligation d'expliquer dans quel désagréable situation ils se trouvaient.  
  
- Rien mon coeur.   
  
L'avocat faillit en tomber de sa chaise. Comment Wufei pouvait-il mentir avec une telle assurance ? Dans quel but ? Duo lui tendait une perche et au lieu de la saisir le chinois niait. Wufei lança un discret coup d'oeil à son ami qui lui intimait de se taire.   
  
- Tu ne voudrais pas nous faire du café mon coeur ? Le mien est toujours imbuvable.  
  
- Oui... Bien sûr...   
  
Le jeune homme à la natte se dirigea vers la cuisine mais c'était comme si tout son allant du début de soirée s'était dissipé. Dès qu'il fut hors de vue Richard se pencha vers le médecin pour lui parler à voix basse.   
  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?   
  
- On laisse tomber la procédure.  
  
- Ça vas pas ! Avec ce que tu m'as dis cette après midi et nos témoins on a une bonne chance de gagner. Si les conclusions du psy sont positives...  
  
- Et si elles ne le sont pas ? L'interrompit Wufei. Je ne veux pas lui imposer ces entretiens. On commence tout juste à être heureux et je me suis promis que je ne laisserais rien ni personne lui faire du mal. Plus jamais.  
  
- A ce qu'il me semble ce n'est pas une petite poupée sans défenses ! Tu le sous estime et je trouve que c'est presque insultant. C'est un ancien terroriste, un ex pilote de gundam et un survivant de L2 !   
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu connais de lui toi ?   
  
- Moins que toi c'est vrai mais moi je suis plus objectif. Et puis il s'agit de ton fils bordel !  
  
- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas !  
  
Wufei plongea son visage dans ses mains comme s'il était exténué.  
  
- Combien de temps comptes tu le lui cacher de toute façon ? Repris l'avocat sans pitié. Il finira bien par voir que Shaozu n'est jamais près de vous et il ne lui faudra pas longtemps pour comprendre pourquoi, ou il se trouvera une bonne âme pour le lui expliquer un jour ou l'autre... Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Le mettre sous cloche ?  
  
Un silence pesant s'installa, presque hostile. Lorsque Duo revint avec le plateau il ne pu que constater à quel point Wufei semblait perdu. C'était si insolite... Et inquiétant.  
  
- Ça suffit. Intervint Duo faisant sursauter les deux conspirateurs. Je veux que tu me dises la vérité et je veux que tu me la dises maintenant.   
  
Net et sans appel.  
  
- Richard et moi avions une divergence d'opinion c'est tout.  
  
L'américain s'accroupit prés de son amant et posa ses mains sur les siennes.   
  
- S'il te plaît Fei ne me mens pas. Ne me fais pas ça. L'incertitude est pire que tout.   
  
C'était dit avec une telle douceur et une telle sérénité. Wufei caressa l'arrondi de ce beau visage qu'il ne voulait plus voir malheureux et compris qu'il ne pourrait pas l'éviter quoi qu'il fasse. Il laissa ses doigts effilés glisser sur la natte. Un ruban noir liait les cheveux que sur une partie de leur longueur laissant le reste libre. Il lui raconta, d'une traite. Au cours du récit Duo ne montra aucune réaction. Il restait calme mais concentré comme à l'énoncé d'une mission. Néanmoins Richard voyait ses yeux peu à peu changer d'expression. C'était comme si l'aura de Duo se résorbait doucement. L'atmosphère qui émanait de cet être en apparence inoffensif quelques instant auparavant devenait... primitive. Il avait beau chercher il ne voyait pas de terme plus approprié. Une force   
  
primitive. Quelque chose qui semblait provenir du coeur même de l'univers. Avant de venir, l'avocat s'était renseigné sur les différents cas de dédoublement de personnalités et ça, il aurait pu jurer sur sa vie que c'était bien d'avantage. Il se secoua les neurones et refusa de céder plus de terrain à son imagination. Mais quand même ce Shinigami avait une sacré présence ! Car il ne doutait pas de l'identité actuelle de Duo. Il eut la certitude quasi instantanée qu'il ne voulait jamais avoir cet être là pour ennemi. Pas pour tout l'or du monde. Il en fut encore plus persuadé quand le regard améthyste se posa sur lui. La dernière fois qu'il avait ressentie cette sensation c'était face à un grizzli, au Canada. Sa première et dernière partie de chasse. Son fusil s'était enrayer et il avait bien cru que ces yeux sauvages seraient l'ultime chose qu'il verrait dans sa vie. Mais coup du destin, protection divine ou désintérêt de l'animal pour ce petit humain insignifiant, l'ours avait fait demi-tour sans l'attaquer.   
  
- Quand aura lieu l'expertise avec le psy ?   
  
- Après demain.   
  
Shinigami reporta son attention sur Wufei.  
  
- Et tu comptais nous en informer quand ? Devant la porte de son bureau ?  
  
Nous. C'était vraiment étrange de l'entendre parler de lui même au pluriel. Richard n'était pas certain de pouvoir s'y habituer.   
  
-En fait Wufei envisageait la possibilité de renoncer à ses droits sur l'enfant. Pour vous éviter cette épreuve, enfin à Duo. Si je peux me permettre il serait judicieux de n'occire personne d'ici l'entretien.  
  
- Après je peux ? Demanda Shinigami moqueur.  
  
- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire...  
  
- D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je pourrais vouloir tuer qui que ce soit .  
  
L'avocat réfléchit un instant puis se décida à répondre.  
  
- Les préjugés que j'ai à votre égard sans doute.   
  
- Ben au moins on est pas défendu par un imbécile c'est déjà ça !  
  
- Heu... Merci. Je ne sais pas si Wufei est d'accord avec moi mais je pense qu'il serait préférable que ce soit Duo qui s'exprime devant le psychiatre et le juge.   
  
Shinigami s'était levé et marchait lentement autour de la table comme un prédateur.   
  
- Et pourquoi ?  
  
- Il est plus... Comment dire... Sympathique... Avenant... Rassurant...  
  
Le jeune homme à la natte passa ses deux bras autour du cou de Richard et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.   
  
- Ho mais je peux être très gentil et très câlin moi aussi n'est-ce pas Wufei ?  
  
Un rictus provocateur étira la bouche du chinois.  
  
- Bien sûr amour. Comme un tigre qui n'a pas mangé depuis quinze jours.  
  
- Ça se paiera ça Chang Wufei...  
  
Et avec l'air canaille qu'arborait Shinigami il n'y avait pas besoin d'avoir un QI supérieure à la moyenne pour savoir où serait le champs de bataille.   
  
- Tu sais que mon honneur m'interdit toujours de refuser un duel. Quelle que soit l'arme...  
  
Richard toussota pour ramener les deux protagonistes sur un terrain moins gênant. Gênant pour lui bien entendu. Il avait l'impression de pouvoir sentir l'électricité dégagée par les deux hommes.   
  
- Heu Mr Shinigami... Nous pourrions revenir au sujet s'il vous plaît.   
  
Duo frotta sa joue contre celle de l'avocat qui avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer et qui prenait de seconde en seconde une teinte d'un rouge soutenu tout à fait seyante.   
  
- Il est tellement trognon le petit homme de loi ! C'est bien la première fois qu'on me donne du monsieur !  
  
- Laisse le respirer tu veux ! Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter.  
  
- Je vous promet que durant les entretiens je serais aussi sage qu'une image. De toute manière Duo peut parfaitement s'en tirer.   
  
- C'est aussi ce que je pense. Soutint Richard. J'avoue que j'avais un doute avant de le rencontrer mais il a l'air très équilibré et il dégage une profonde gentillesse. Mon assistant se rendra sur L4 pour rencontrer Mr Winner puis sur L2 pour trouver d'autres personnes capables de témoigner de son, enfin de votre profond attachement aux enfants et de votre investissement total pour améliorer leurs conditions de vie. J'ai appelé cette après-midi le secrétariat de la reine de Sank et elle m'accorde un entretient demain à 10 heures. Je pense que nous sommes en bonne voie. Par contre y a t-il d'autres éléments dont je devrais avoir connaissance ? Je peux défendre n'importe quoi mais comme je l'ai dit à Wufei ce matin je déteste les surprises. Donc en dehors de votre dossier psychiatrique et de votre passé de terroriste y a t-il quelque chose que la partie adverse pourrait nous opposer ?   
  
- Hé bien...  
  
Duo porta la main à sa tempe comme s'il souffrait d'une migraine. De toute évidence il y avait un léger conflit entre les deux personnalités.   
  
- Non il n'y a rien.  
  
Wufei observait son amant, un peu étonné. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Duo reprendre le contrôle de force. En règle générale ils semblaient plutôt se "prêter" le corps du jeune homme sans que l'un ou l'autre ne manifeste son désaccord.   
  
- Tu as suivit la conversation ? Interrogea le chinois.  
  
- Oui. Arrête de me regarder avec cet air suspicieux tu veux !  
  
- Toi et Shinigami êtes toujours présents ensemble ? Demanda Richard curieux.  
  
- Non pas toujours mais souvent.  
  
- Je croyais qu'une personnalité occultait les autres dans un cas de personnalités multiples...  
  
- En principe mais pas toujours. Enfin pas chez moi en tout cas. Je ne sais jamais ce que font Meiran et Lucas et inversement, ces personnalités là sont complètement dissociées mais avec Shinigami c'est un peu différent. C'est un peu comme le sommeil. Parfois je dors profondément et je perds le contact, à d'autres moments c'est comme si je somnolais. Je me sens protégé mais je peux suivre les événements. Je crois Shinigami est présent avec chacun d'entre nous.   
  
- En toute sincérité je trouve ça étrange et fascinant.   
  
Duo haussa les épaules avec un air désabusé.  
  
- Ce serait plus facile d'être comme tout le monde. C'est très dérangeant de ne pas savoir ce que vous avez pu faire ou dire. Quelques heures de votre vie disparaissent... Et vous ne pouvez qu'essayer de deviner ce qu'elles ont été.   
  
- Pardonne moi. Ma remarque était stupide. Et je fais preuve d'une curiosité de mauvais aloi.  
  
- Ce n'est pas grave. Nous allons être appelé à nous revoir et il est préférable que tu saches certaines choses. La curiosité est un sentiment plus positif que la peur ou le dégoût. Même la fausse indifférence me tape sur le système. Tu peux poser toutes les questions que tu veux.  
  
- Moi j'en ai une.   
  
Duo ce tourna vers Wufei. Ce dernier n'avait pas haussé la voix mais on percevait une certaine rigidité dans le ton.   
  
- Pourquoi as-tu empêché Shinigami de parler ?  
  
- Je ne l'ai pas fait. J'ai juste voulu reprendre ma place c'est tout.  
  
- Je croyais que tu ne mentais jamais.   
  
L'américain le fusilla du regard mais Wufei resta inébranlable.   
  
- Il y a des parties de ma vie qui ne te concerne pas.  
  
- Shinigami ne semblait pas du même avis.   
  
- Et depuis quand son opinion est-elle plus importante que la mienne ?   
  
- Depuis que la garde de mon fils est en jeu.  
  
- Tu étais pourtant près à y renoncer. C'est un comportement plutôt indigne d'un père.  
  
Duo s'attendait à un éclat de colère mais pas à un visage si triste. Il s'assit sur les genoux de son compagnon et le prit dans ses bras.  
  
- Pardon... Je ne le pensais pas...  
  
Il embrassait son visage comme pour effacer la peine.  
  
- Tu me connais... Ma langue fonctionne plus vite que mon cerveau...  
  
Wufei le serra très fort contre lui.  
  
- Non tu as raison. Je ne suis peut-être pas un bon père...   
  
Par deux fois Wufei avait privilégié le bonheur de Duo. C'était un choix déchirant certes mais il n'avait pas hésité tant que ça au bout du compte. Richard à son tour posa une main rassurante sur l'avant bras de son ami.  
  
- Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais eu l'idée de l'abandonner sur le parvis d'une église. Sa mère et la famille de celle-ci veilleront toujours à son bien-être. Ils l'aiment énormément. Et puis... On a tous des moments de faiblesses même toi...   
  
D'un regard le chinois remercia l'avocat pour ses paroles encourageantes.  
  
- bon je vais y aller. On a tous besoin de repos. Ha oui, avant que je parte... Pendant l'entretien avec le psy tu seras seul naturellement mais par contre avec le juge tu as le droit d'être assisté d'un avocat.  
  
- Ce n'est pas toi ?  
  
- Si tu le souhaites j'en serais très heureux mais je dois t'informer que tu peux faire appel à un autre avocat.   
  
- Ce serait idiot. Tu connais l'affaire... Et surtout j'ai confiance en toi. Je voudrais que tu sois présent. Wufei pourra être là ?  
  
- Non je ne pense pas. Ne t'inquiète pas tout ira très bien.  
  
- C'est moi ou toi que tu essais de convaincre ? On peut faire appel si le jugement ne nous est pas favorable.   
  
- Pas dans l'immédiat. Il faut qu'il y ait un changement notable pour cela. Bonsoir.   
  
Duo et Wufei raccompagnèrent l'avocat jusqu'à la porte.   
  
- Je vous appel demain soir pour vous tenir au courant.   
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Le lendemain sur L4  
  
Quatre reconduisit maître Albertini jusqu'à l'ascenseur et lui prêta son chauffeur qui l'amena jusqu'au Spacioport où il devait prendre une navette pour L2. Ils avaient longuement parlé de Duo, de son attachement aux enfants, de son passé et de son état mental. Bien qu'elle soit parfaitement maîtrisée le jeune pdg sentait une colère froide courir dans ses veines. Quelqu'un essayait de faire du mal à ses amis et c'est une chose qu'il ne pouvait tolérer. Duo était comme un frère et jamais il ne laissait qui que ce soit s'en prendre à sa famille. La famille et les amis étaient sacrés pour l'arabe. Son éducation et son caractère le portait à diriger mais surtout à protéger. Protéger la vie, protéger la liberté, protéger ses employés, protéger les siens. Il regagna son bureau à pas lents et mesurés. Il s'arrêta un instant devant celui de sa secrétaire particulière.  
  
- Envoyez moi Ali et Béatrice. Je les veux en face de moi dans moins de cinq minutes.  
  
- Bien monsieur Winner.   
  
Il s'installa dans son large fauteuil noir et tourna le dos à son bureau et aux papiers qui s'amoncelaient pour observer le paysage à travers l'immense baie vitrée. Il songea un instant qu'il aurait bien tout planter là pour rejoindre Zech. Ils prendraient un panier à pique-nique et s'installeraient dans l'un de ces merveilleux jardin artificiel pour profiter de la journée. Oui c'est exactement ce qu'il ferait après cet entretient. Il avait besoin de voir son amant. Un coup discret à la porte le rappela à l'affaire présente.   
  
- Entrez.  
  
Il se tourna vers ses employés et leur indiqua les deux chaises face à lui.  
  
- J'ai un travail à vous confier. On va commencer par vous Béatrice.  
  
La jeune femme rajusta ses lunettes et croisa ses longues jambes avec assurance.  
  
- Vous allez faire des recherche sur Liu Chang, née Tuong et sur sa soeur, je ne connais pas son prénom mais vous devriez trouver facilement. Étendez même vos investigations à son beau-frère et à ses parents.  
  
- Nous cherchons quoi monsieur.  
  
- Tout ce qui pourrait faire mal. S'il y a ne serait-ce qu'une petite flaque vous allez me la remuer jusqu'à ce que la boue remonte.   
  
- Nous disposons de combien de temps.  
  
- Il me le faut pour hier. Puisque vous y êtes occupez vous aussi du juge Delaraut.  
  
Quatre lui tendis une feuille avec les renseignements dont il disposait.  
  
- Je m'y mets tout de suite monsieur.  
  
La jeune avocate sortit et Quatre accorda son attention à l'homme qui, stoïque, attendait ses instructions.   
  
- D'après l'avocat que j'ai rencontré tout à l'heure le beau-frère de Liu Chang dirige l'entreprise familiale. Une entreprise d'import-export. Cassez la. Je me moque des méthodes que vous emploierez tant que vous restez dans les limites de la légalité et qu'il est impossible de remonter jusqu'à nous. Nous allons leur donner d'autres sources de préoccupations.  
  
A suivre... 


	22. chapitre 22

Titre : Ennemi intime  
  
Auteur : Liam63  
  
E-mail : liam63@ifrance.com  
  
Base : Gundam Wing  
  
Disclaimer : L'univers de Gundam Wing n'est malheureusement pas à moi.  
  
Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Fantastique... OOC ? Tout dépend de ce que l'on considère comme OOC.  
  
Le chapitre était près hier mais je n'avais pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews et c'est quelque chose que je tiens à faire, j'espère donc ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre.  
  
Yohina : Ouin !!! Tu m'as fait peur ! En lisant la première phrase j'ai cru que tu n'aimais pas du tout, c'est pas gentil de jouer avec mes nerfs comme ça ^_____^ En fait je pense que Quatre n'est pas si sympa que ça quand il est contrarié, il a un caractère bien trempé. Je crois qu'il est capable de beaucoup de choses pour protéger ceux qu'il aime... Il y a quelques fics où je l'ai trouvé limite neuneu, je crois qu'on ne lui rend pas toujours justice en ne voyant que sa douceur. Les personnages de gundam wing me semblent d'ailleurs tous un peu complexes et c'est ce qui nous permet d'inventer n'importe quoi ou presque lol Comme d'habitude ton com a été un vrai plaisir pour moi, ça m'aide beaucoup à continuer.  
  
Mélisandre : Je vois que toi aussi tu as trouvé Quatre plutôt cool, c'est avant tout un homme d'affaire et un brillant stratège il s'arrange donc pour mettre toutes les chances de son côtés. Mais tu as raison un compromis serait plus judicieux pour le bien de l'enfant et je veillerais à ce que les choses s'arrangent d'une façon ou d'une autre, c'est juste pour montrer que parfois lorsqu'il y a un conflit entre les adultes ils oublient ce qui est vraiment important.   
  
Non, Duo n'est pas jaloux pour la simple raison que Shinigami et lui ne sont pas vraiment dissociés, ils cohabitent plutôt. Ils ressentent les mêmes choses puisque lorsqu'ils font l'amour shini est tout aussi fou de désir que Duo et Duo suit parfaitement la conversation que Shinigami a avec Richard et Wufei. Il y a des différences entre eux mais sur les grandes lignes ils se rejoignent puisqu'ils ne font qu'un. Enfin c'est comme ça que j'ai imaginé les choses mais elles auraient pu être plus complexes, imagines qu'ils aiment chacun un homme différent... Mais bon je ne suis pas maso non plus j'ai décidé de ne pas me compliquer la vie d'avantage lol j'ai déjà du mal à m'y retrouver parfois ^____^ Et puis ça cadrait plus avec mon idée de l'amour absolu. Tiens en parlant d'amour absolu tu as lu la fic qui s'appelle comme ça ? Je l'ai trouvé plutôt chouette bon faut dire que j'ai aimé Zetsuai alors...  
  
Selenna : Je me suis roulée par terre de contentement en lisant ton com ^___^ Tout tes compliments m'ont vraiment donné envie d'écrire la suite et j'espère de tout coeur qu'elle te plaira.   
  
Yami-rose : T'as vu ça ! Il déchire le Quatre quand on lui marche sur les pieds lol En fait c'était surtout un désir perso de donner une autre image de quatre que celle que je vois souvent. On peut être gentil sans être niaiseux ^___^ Je ne crois pas qu'on devienne pilote et qu'on dirige une société avec uniquement des bons sentiments.  
  
Chris52 : Merci de ta review. Comme je le dit tout le temps ça fait toujour plaisir et puis ça me permet de savoir qu'il y a des lecteurs qui apprécie ce que j'écris.   
  
Je vous souhaite une très bonne semaine. Bises  
  
Chapitre 22  
  
Heero fit un effort considérable pour se lever malgré la migraine acharnée qui lui martelait le crâne. Ses seules pensées cohérentes pour l'instant étaient "plus jamais alcool" et "moi vouloir douche". Évidement n'importe qui aurait trouvé cela pathétique de la part d'un garçon aussi brillant. Donc, en cette merveilleuse matinée ensoleillée, un japonais zombifié était la preuve vivante que boire nuisait vraiment à la santé. Il ne se donna même pas la peine de chercher de l'aspirine ou autre puisqu'il savait qu'il n'y en avait pas. Heero n'avait jamais mal à la tête. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait fait souffrir remontait à l'autodestruction de son Gundam, et kami sama arrigato, il ne s'autodétruisait pas tout les jours. Il se brossa les dents avec précaution pour ne pas entendre la brosse crisser sur ses molaires d'ivrogne puis resta sous le jet bienfaisant de la douche presque une demi heure. Alors seulement il sentit ses neurones se reconnecter peu à peu, comme un logiciel s'installe sur un ordinateur. Après un bon café il serait tout à fait opérationnel. Guider par cette délicieuse perspective il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Son hélant fut hélas stoppé par la zone sinistrée qu'était devenu son salon. Détaille qu'il avait occulté durant son sommeil. Trowa, impassible, ramassait les débris épars.  
  
- Attention où tu mets les pieds, y a du verre partout. Comment tu te sens ?  
  
- ...  
  
- Si mal ?  
  
- Hn.   
  
Heero regarda ses pieds nus et réalisa qu'il lui fallait retourner dans la chambre pour se chausser s'il voulait son café.   
  
- Assis toi dans le canapé j'ai nettoyé ce côté là. Je t'apporte ton petit déjeuner... Et une aspirine.  
  
Trowa, amusé, constata que le japonais semblait reconnaissant. En fait il le regardait avec l'admiration inconditionnelle qu'un chien a pour un boucher. Il devait vraiment se sentir très très mal. Il essaya d'imprimer cette image sur sa rétine pour la classer dans le fichier "souvenirs mémorables" de son cerveau, il se doutait bien qu'il n'aurait plus l'occasion d'admirer une telle expression sur le visage de son ami dussent-ils vivre cent ans. Ce qui, lorsque l'on y réfléchissait, n'était peut-être pas plus mal. Le français déposa le plateau sur la table basse. Il en profita pour se resservir lui même un cappuccino et un croissant. Heero ne semblait séduit que par le café et l'aspirine.   
  
- Tu devrais manger quelques céréales et boire un peu de jus d'orange. Tu te sentiras mieux après.  
  
- Hn. Tu es sorti ?  
  
- J'ai été récupérer mes affaires à l'aéroport et j'en ai profité pour faire deux trois courses. J'ai croisé ton voisin du dessus, il nous fait la gueule.  
  
- C'est un sale con de toute façon. Je suis étonné qu'il n'est pas prévenu les flics.   
  
- Ça doit être à cause du cannabis qui pousse sur son balcon.  
  
- Comment tu sais ça toi ?  
  
- Une feuille est tombé sur le tien.   
  
- Ho... Quelle heure il est ?  
  
- Onze heures.   
  
- Ça doit être la première grasse matinée de ma vie !  
  
- Ce n'est pas une grasse matinée. Tu cuvais, ce n'est pas pareil.  
  
- Et à qui la faute !  
  
- La tienne.  
  
- La mienne ! Si tu n'avais pas été aussi désagréable je n'aurais pas eu aussi mal et si je n'avais pas souffert je n'aurais pas tenté de noyer mon chagrin dans l'alcool. D'ailleurs tu le sais parce que tu es drôlement gentil ce matin, tu essaie de te racheter.  
  
Trowa ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, d'une part parce que Heero avait raison, il se sentait un peu coupable et il essayait de se faire pardonner, de l'autre parce qu'il était heureux. Ils avaient leur première scène de ménage et Heero ne s'en rendait pas vraiment compte. Obéissant à une impulsion il profita de ce qu'Heero avait la bouche ouverte pour l'embrasser passionnément. Un peu surpris le japonais eut un mouvement de recul presque imperceptible mais qui n'échappa pas à Trowa.   
  
- Je n'aurais pas du. Désolé. S'excusa le français.  
  
- Si... Au contraire... C'est juste que c'est nouveau... Tu as été mon meilleurs ami pendant si longtemps que j'ai un peu de mal à te considérer différemment lorsqu'il s'agit de proximité physique. Mais j'aime ça... Je veux dire être près de toi et... Tu vois...  
  
La tentation était trop forte pour Trowa et il ne pu s'empêcher de taquiner son ami.  
  
- A vrai dire non... Tu pourrais m'expliquer... La communication est la base de toute relation n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Il se pencha pour embrasser le délicat épiderme à la base du cou, remonta en le parsemant de petits baisers puis mordilla doucement le lobe de l'oreille.  
  
- Ça tu aime ? Souffla t-il d'une voix plus rauque qu'à l'accoutumé.  
  
- Hn.   
  
Pour appuyer son affirmation Heero laissa un accès plus libre à cette bouche qu'il pressentait diabolique. Le français devant cette manifestation de contentement caressa du bout de la langue la peau si sensible, d'abord avec légèreté puis avec plus d'ardeur. Heero l'enlaça pour se rapprocher d'avantage et se laissa tomber dans les coussins entraînant son amant avec lui. Trowa revint vers sa bouche qu'il savoura comme le plus exquis des chocolat fin. Il remonta l'une des jambe du japonais contre sa hanche, sa main douce dessinait les contours d'une cuisse musclée que ne recouvrait pas complètement le cycliste noir. Il sentit Heero glisser ses mains sous son pull.  
  
Ses doigts parcouraient son dos. Par moment ils les sentaient se crisper quand le plaisir faisait vibrer le corps de son partenaire. Bien qu'Heero soit réceptif Trowa sentait qu'il cherchait à garder le contrôle de lui même comme on lui avait appris à le faire en toute circonstances et ce qu'il voulait plus que tout c'était détruire les murs qu'Heero érigeait entre lui et les autres même dans des moments aussi intimes. Le français remonta sa   
  
main vers le ventre et l'introduisit sous le tee-shirt blanc. Caressa son torse, ses abdominos... En bon soldat il faisait connaissance avec le terrain, à l'affût du moindre transport. Il tourmenta l'un des téton jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne dur. La respiration du japonais se faisait plus erratique tandis qu'il dévorait sa bouche. Son corps ondulait contre le sien, il pouvait sentir le sexe de l'asiatique aussi dur que la pierre. Son désir si longtemps refoulé cherchait à s'exprimer et Trowa su que s'il ne mettait pas un terme à ce flirt il ne trouverait plus le courage de s'arrêter. Il sentit avec une inquiétude croissante et un délicieux frémissement que la main d'Heero se frayait un passage entre eux pour dégrafer son jean, ce qui permis à son autre main de s'infiltrer presque subrepticement dans son pantalon pour caresser ses fesses. Trowa était un peu étonné de voir son ami si   
  
entreprenant, mais aussi émerveillé. Pourtant quelque chose le gênait sans qu'il parvienne à déterminer ce que c'était. Il plongea son regard brûlant dans la mer déchaînée qui était désormais son seul horizon pour tenter d'en percer les mystères. Avant même qu'il ait pu analyser quoique ce soit il vit le regards du japonais se durcir puis son corps se tendre mais plus de plaisir, non, plutôt comme lorsqu'il se préparait au combat. Décontenancé Trowa se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu faire qui lui déplaise autant.   
  
- Trowa... C'est moi qui vais pas bien où il y a un type bizarre au milieu du salon en train de nous mater ?  
  
Le français à présent sur la défensive lui aussi se retourna violemment. Un homme de taille moyenne, avec de longs cheveux argentés se tenait près de ce qui avait été le PC d'Heero. Toute notion de plaisir oubliée les deux ex pilotes se relevèrent pour faire face à l'inconnu. Celui-ci ne manifestait ni agressivité ni gêne. Il se contentait d'afficher un sourire narquois. Heero et Trowa étaient furieux. Comment avaient-ils pu ne pas l'entendre entrer, ne pas sentir sa présence ? Ils étaient un peu occupés certes mais pas à ce point là...  
  
- Vous avez moins d'une minute pour me dire ce que vous faites là.   
  
Le regard et le ton impérieux d'Heero ne semblèrent pas du tout ébranler la bonne humeur de l'homme. Trowa profita de ce qu'il fixait le japonais pour se déplacer légèrement sur le côté mais il su tout de suite que son mouvement avait été perçu comme ce qu'il était, une position d'attaque.   
  
- Allons du calme. Je ne vous veux aucun mal.  
  
Trowa lui offrit l'un de ces regard aimable dont il avait le secret et qui mettait généralement ses adversaires en position de faiblesse.  
  
- Si l'un de nous dans cette pièce est en danger monsieur j'ai bien peur que ce soit vous.   
  
- Je dois dire que vous ressemblez à deux loup sur le point de me déchiqueter. C'est très impressionnant.  
  
Néanmoins son ton ironique démentait toute crainte.   
  
- Si vous êtes venu dans l'espoir de voler quelque chose vous tombez mal. Précisa Heero.  
  
Le curieux personnage jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire pour évaluer les dégâts.  
  
- C'est que je constate. Mais... Ce n'est pas ce qui m'amène jusqu'à vous. Non. Ce serait plutôt la curiosité. Peu de gens ont survécut à l'étreinte d'un incube. Pour votre ami Duo je me suis dit qu'il avait eut de la chance. Son amant est arrivé avant qu'ils aient... Comment dire... Conclus. Il n' y a pas eut de puissantes décharges d'énergie sexuelle si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... Mais vous on peut dire que vous êtes exceptionnel, vous vous portez comme un charme. En général seuls quelques sorciers noires s'amusent à forniquer avec des démons et ils évitent ce genre d'incube-vampire. Trop dangereux. Ils n'attaquent pas au sens propre du terme comme vous avez pu le constater mais ils sont très difficile à tuer et ils sont particulièrement retors. Vous avez réussit à le blesser ce qui est en soi un exploit. Ho bien sûr il s'est déjà remis mais tout de même !  
  
- C'est un hasard, j'ai eu de la chance.  
  
- Je crois pas au hasard monsieur Yui.   
  
- Grand bien vous fasse !   
  
- Vous ne savez pas d'où vous venez n'est-ce pas ? En réalité en dehors de Mr Chang et de Mr Winner aucun de vous ne le sait.  
  
- Je suis le fils d'Odin...  
  
L'homme leva la main pour l'interrompre.  
  
- Ne faites pas offense à mon intelligence voulez-vous. Nous savons tous les deux que même si par commodité vous prétendiez être père et fils il n'en était rien quant à Trowa...   
  
- Où voulez vous en venir ? Mais qui êtes vous à la fin ?   
  
Le français s'impatientait. Malgré les années il n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle que son passé était quasiment inexistant.  
  
- Ok. Il faut tuer cet incube pour l'empêcher de nuire et pour certaines raisons vous êtes les hommes qu'il me faut.  
  
- Pourquoi vous ne le faites pas vous même.   
  
- Mon rôle sera seulement de vous guider. Et mon nom est Lambda.  
  
- Le type du bouquin ? Interrogea Trowa.  
  
- J'ai pensé que quelques informations seraient les bien venues. Mais c'est un ouvrage qui n'a pas d'existence réel.   
  
- Comment ça ? Demanda Heero qui commençait à se sentir franchement curieux.  
  
- Disons qu'il fonctionne un peu comme l'incube. Manipulation des particules.   
  
- C'est comme ça que vous êtes entré ici ? Vous n'êtes pas humain ?  
  
- Jeune homme vous devenez blessant.   
  
Trowa faisait des efforts mais ce type lui tapait sur le système. Il ne savait plus très bien si c'était à cause de ce qu'il racontait ou parce qu'il le rendait responsable de sa frustration sexuelle. Comme s'il avait pu lire dans ses pensées l'homme l'observa avec une mine facétieuse.  
  
- Il n'était pas près de toute façon. Vous l'avez bien sentis.  
  
Là c'était officiel il le détestait. Lui qui gardait un air impassible pour qu'il ne soit pas possible de deviner ses émotions trouvait très désagréable qu'un tel zèbre puisse lire dans ses pensées.   
  
- J'essaierais de ne plus le faire c'est promis.   
  
Heero se tourna vers son ami.  
  
- De quoi il parle.  
  
- Il lit dans ton esprit. Fais attention.   
  
- Et en quoi pourriez vous nous aider Mr Lambda ? Demanda Trowa d'un ton sec.  
  
- Lambda tout court je préfère.   
  
- Je me moque de ce que vous préférez. Je vous ai posé une question.   
  
- Et bien pour commencer je sais comment le trouver.  
  
- Vraiment ?  
  
- Vraiment. Il est quelque part dans les catacombes.   
  
- Ho on est drôlement avancés ironisa le français. Vous savez combien de kilomètres ont ces fichues galeries ! Et puis elles datent seulement du XVIII ème siècle. Je pensais que votre démon était un peu plus ancien que cela.  
  
- En fait il était enterré dans le cimetière des innocents mais il était là bien avant celui-ci. Quand pour des raisons d'insalubrité il a été décidé de fermer le cimetière ses ossements comme ceux des autres disparus ont été transporté dans les carrières de la Tombe-Issoire.  
  
- C'est bien joli, intervint à nouveau Trowa, mais on a exhumés et transférés plus de six millions de corps et il est bien évident que tous ne sont pas identifiés alors comment le trouver même en sachant qu'il est là ?  
  
Lambda sortit de sa poche une chevalière en or sur laquelle était sertie une obsidienne.  
  
- Avec ça.  
  
Heero et Trowa ne dirent rien mais leur regards dubitatifs parlaient pour eux.  
  
- Hommes de peu de foi !  
  
Il la tendit au japonais qui s'en saisit aussitôt pour l'examiner. Pendant un bref instant il eu l'étrange impression qu'une lueur était apparue à l'intèrieure de la pierre noire malgrè son opacité. Il l'observa plus attentivement mais ne vit rien d'autre qu'un minéral ordinaire...  
  
- Duo m'a dit un jour, précisa l'asiatique, que l'obsidienne était importante pour les indiens d'Amérique(1). Ces derniers l'utilisaient lors de rituels dans le but d'améliorer l'acuité visuelle et d'aiguiser la vision intérieure. Sa propriété ésotérique était d'agir comme un aimant pour transformer les pouvoirs de l'esprit en volonté agissante.   
  
- C'est exact. Puisque vous êtes toujours en vie vous êtes en relation avec l'incube, vous avez partagé quelque chose. Avec cet objet et si vous y mettez un peu du votre vous le trouverez.  
  
- Co... Hé ! Cria Trowa.  
  
Mais les deux jeunes hommes restèrent avec leurs questions. Lambda avait disparu.  
  
La nuit suivante chez Duo  
  
Wufei à demi éveillé tendit la main pour se rapprocher de Duo mais ne trouva qu'une place vide et froide. Il jeta un oeil sur le cadran lumineux à ses côtés. Deux heures du matin. Un peu inquiet il se leva et descendit au salon d'où parvenait une faible luminosité. L'américain, enroulé dans un plaid, s'était lové dans le canapé pour lire. Seule une lampe d'appoint éclairait la pièce. De plus près Wufei constata que son amant n'était absolument   
  
pas concentré sur son ouvrage. Celui-ci reposait sur ses genoux alors que son regard se perdait dans la pénombre en direction de la fenêtre. Le chinois vint s'asseoir près de lui.  
  
- Ça ne va pas ?   
  
- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors j'ai préféré venir ici pour ne pas te réveiller.   
  
Duo se laissa aller contre son amant et posa la tête sur son épaule.  
  
- Tout ira bien.   
  
- Et s'il me trouve complètement bargeot ?   
  
- Ben ça c'est obligé parce que tu es vraiment pas net comme type... Plaisanta Wufei. Mais le but de cet entretient, reprit-il plus sèrieusement, n'est pas de déterminer si tu es malade ou pas. C'est de savoir si tu es dangereux pour Shaozu, et nous savons tout les deux que ce n'est pas le cas alors tu n'as pas à être nerveux.  
  
- Facile à dire. Je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose.  
  
Wufei saisit la main de son compagnon et le força à se lever.  
  
- Vient allons nous coucher.  
  
- Mais j'ai vraiment pas sommeil !  
  
- J'ai dit se coucher j'ai pas dit dormir. Tu verras le bon docteur Chang a un remède infaillible pour calmer les gens trop nerveux.   
  
- On va encore jouer au docteur ? Demanda l'américain avec un air canaille.   
  
- Il faudra bien respecter la prescription....  
  
A suivre...  
  
(1) aussi pour les aztèques, les mayas. 


	23. chapitre 23

Titre : Ennemi intime  
  
Auteur : Liam63  
  
E-mail : liam63@ifrance.com  
  
Base : Gundam Wing  
  
Disclaimer : L'univers de Gundam Wing n'est malheureusement pas à moi.  
  
Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Fantastique... OOC ? Tout dépend de ce que l'on considère comme OOC.  
  
Yami-Rose : A dire vrai je ne suis pas certaine moi même de la nature exacte de lambda ^_______^ C'est une sorte de guide, d'ange sans le côté poupon joufflu ou bel éphèbe sexy. Disons qu'il était surtout pratique pour faire avancer l'histoire lol S'il y a une suite à cette fic, je veux dire une suite après la fin de celle-ci, je pense qu'on le retrouvera. Bisous et à bientôt.   
  
Mélisandre : Bah en réalité les méfaits de l'alcool c'est presque du vécu lol Zetsuai est un manga yaoi traduit en français de Minami Ozaki. Je l'ai beaucoup aimé. Il est très passionnel et passionnant. Les dessins sont un peu particuliers et je sais que certains ne les aiment pas. Amour Absolu est une fic sur Gundam Wing écrite par tipitina qui semble elle aussi avoir beaucoup aimé Zetsuai. Je l'ai lu ailleurs mais on peut la trouver sur fanfiction. Smack et à +  
  
Passez une bonne semaine.  
  
Chapitre 23  
  
Une jeune femme rousse, d'allure douce mais assurée apparut dans l'encadrement de la salle d'attente. Elle portait un jolie tailleur vert bouteille qui lui donnait beaucoup de classe, et portait ses cheveux coiffés en un chignon strict qui accentuait la finesse de ses traits. Wufei ne se gêna par pour la dévisager et elle lui rendit la politesse avant de se tourner vers Duo.   
  
- Mr Maxwell ?   
  
Le jeune homme se leva puis se dirigea vers elle à regret non sans lancer un dernier regard à son amant qui l'encouragea d'un sourire. Hélène fut presque étonnée de voire subitement autant d'amour et de chaleur sur un visage qui quelques instants plutôt était froid, presque dur. Elle guida Duo jusqu'à son bureau où elle le pria de s'asseoir. Un silence un peu pesant et typique de ce genre d'entretient s'installa. Duo en profita pour examiner la pièce puis la jeune femme. Il se sentait nerveux mais parvenait sans peine à le cacher.   
  
- Bien... Commença t-elle, voyant que le jeune homme ne se lancerait pas, Pouvez vous me dire pourquoi vous êtes là ?  
  
- Parce que le juge l'a exigé.  
  
Sa réponse était claire, son visage sans expression et son ton sans émotion. Un contrôle parfait. Il lui faurait trouver une brèche pour l'atteindre. En règle générale elle se laissait du temps pour parvenir à ce résultat mais voilà, elle n'en disposait pas vraiment aujourd'hui. Ce n'était pas une thérapie.   
  
- Et pourquoi fait-il une telle demande à votre avis ?   
  
- Pour savoir si je suis un fou dangereux je suppose.   
  
- Pensez vous l'être ?   
  
L'américain hésita un moment avant de répondre.   
  
- Je suppose que cela dépend pour qui. Mais je ne le suis pas pour les enfants. Je les aime.  
  
- Mais jusqu'à quel point les aimez vous ?  
  
Duo ne compris pas tout de suite la question puis écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il percuta.  
  
- Ça va pas non ! Je lutte de toutes mes forces contre ce genre de procédés alors ce n'est sûrement pas pour tomber dans la pédophilie.   
  
- C'est pourtant quelque chose d'assez courant sur L2.   
  
- Dans certaines régions il est courant de dépecer les gens au coupe-coupe cela ne signifie pas que ce soit une bonne chose et que toute la population y adhère. Dieu merci il y a des gens avec une sexualité normale sur L2.  
  
La jeune femme acquiesça.   
  
- Pourquoi avez vous arrêté de voire votre thérapeute et de prendre votre traitement ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas trop... J'ai cru que je n'en avais plus besoin...  
  
- Pourtant vous savez souffrir d'un dédoublement de la personnalité. Il devait y avoir des trous dans votre vie... Trois personnalités plus la votre c'est énorme.  
  
- Ça ne me gênait pas toujours.   
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
- Hé bien...  
  
Le jeune homme hésita puis se rappela le conseil de Wufei "Ne cherche pas à l'entourlouper, ce sera mauvais s'il s'en aperçoit (étrangement ils étaient convaincus que ce serait un homme) soit honnête. De toute manière il n'y a rien dont tu puisses avoir honte"  
  
- Ça me permettait d'oublier.  
  
- D'oublier ?  
  
- Oui, lorsque l'un d'eux prend les commandes c'est comme si je dormais (il se garda tout de même de lui parler du cas un peu exceptionnel de Shinigami) Il n'y a plus que le néant. Plus de soucis, plus de souffrance... C'est très reposant. Mais mon thérapeute disait que c'était une fuite au même titre que l'alcool ou la drogue... Que je ne voulais pas guérir en réalité.  
  
- Pensez vous qu'il avait raison ?  
  
- C'est bien possible. Néanmoins j'aurais préféré être comme tout le monde et ne pas avoir à me poser la question.  
  
- Vous prenez un traitement maintenant ?  
  
- Wufei a beaucoup insisté. Il dit que sans lui je peux perdre le contrôle parce que ma maladie à un certain niveau pourrait me rendre violent. Je me suis fait drôlement enguirlander !  
  
La jeune femme ne pu réprimer un petit sourire devant tant de franchise.   
  
- Mais vous le faite pour votre compagnon pas pour vous ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas... S'il dit que c'est ce que je dois faire c'est qu'il a raison c'est son job après tout. Et puis maintenant que nous vivons ensemble je n'ai plus besoin des autres. Nous sommes heureux. Enfin, je croyais que nous l'étions jusqu'à il y a deux jours quand j'ai appris qu'une action en justice avait été intentée par la famille maternelle de Shaozu.   
  
- Deux jours ? La procédure est commencée depuis plus longtemps que cela...  
  
- Fei me l'a caché tant qu'il a pu.  
  
- Pourquoi à votre avis ?  
  
- Pour me protéger.  
  
- Il estime donc que vous avez besoin d'être protégé ?   
  
- Oui mais c'est normal, moi aussi je cherche à le protéger. Nous nous protégeons tous les uns les autres. Toujours.  
  
- Qui sont les autres ?   
  
- Heero Yui, Trowa Barton, Quatre Winner, Réléna Peascraft et Zech Merquise.  
  
Il n'avait pas besoin d'apporter plus de précisions, c'était des noms que beaucoup de gens connaissaient.  
  
- Pourtant Mr Merquise était un ennemi durant la guerre.  
  
- Chacun d'entre nous se battait pour une cause qu'il croyait juste. L'alliance avait exterminé sa famille pourtant pacifiste. Mais enfin de compte que la cause soit juste ou pas elle n'engendre que la mort et nous voulions tous que cela s'arrête. Et puis Zech est tombé amoureux de Quatre alors... Sans compter qu'il est le frère de Réléna... C'est très complexe comme situation. Nous préférons nous tourner vers l'avenir à présent. Le passé est lourd de souffrances, pour nous tous.   
  
- Pourquoi ce besoin de vous protéger les uns les autres ?  
  
- Peut-être parce que nous sommes seuls. Qui le fera si nous ne le faisons pas ?  
  
- Avez vous déjà rencontrer le fils de votre compagnon ?  
  
- Une seule fois et je ne l'ai pas vu très longtemps.   
  
- Qu'avez vous éprouvé ?   
  
- Rien de spécial. Je l'ai trouvé mignon et j'ai eu envie de le câliner comme n'importe quel bébé à la bouille rigolote. Il est trognon.   
  
- Mais vous ne l'aimez pas comme un fils ?  
  
- Je ne l'ai même pas vu une heure ça me parait cours pour aimer un enfant comme son fils.  
  
Un menteur ou un mythomane en aurait profité pour dire combien il adorait cet enfant sans tenir compte de la réalité.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que vous l'aimerez. Après tout il est l'enfant de la femme de votre amant.  
  
- Il est lui et cela me suffit. Je pourrais vous dire qu'il est le fils de Wu et que c'est une bonne raison de l'aimer. C'est vrai. Mais c'est avant tout un individu qui comme chaque être vivant à besoin d'amour. J'ai besoin d'amour, de l'amour de Wufei, de celui de mes amis et maintenant de celui de cet enfant.  
  
- Mais s'il ne vous aime pas ? Vous êtes celui qui a séparé ses parents.  
  
- C'est la vie qui a séparé ses parents pas moi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne m'aimerait pas. Tout le monde m'aime, regardez moi, n'ai-je pas l'air d'un ange ? Même vous vous m'aimez déjà alors que vous ne devriez pas.   
  
- Je vous trouve bien présomptueux monsieur Maxwell.   
  
Il se contenta de lui sourire et elle dut bien admettre qu'il était difficile de ne pas aimer un tel être. Elle avait du mal à apercevoir le tueur derrière ce masque de charisme. Pourtant le dossier du psychiatre de Duo sur L2 était très claire à ce sujet, de même que les notes fournies par le juge.   
  
- Parlez moi de Shinigami vous voulez bien ?  
  
- Que voulez vous savoir ?   
  
- Et bien d'après le dossier que j'ai sous les yeux il est apparut très tôt dans votre vie.  
  
- En effet. Je devais avoir cinq ans, je ne sais plus bien...  
  
- Vous savez qu'il est extrêmement rare qu'une double personnalité se manifeste chez un individu aussi jeune.  
  
- C'est ce que m'a dit le docteur Burns. Il trouvait que j'étais un cas très intéressant.  
  
- Ce que vous n'avez pas dit au docteur Burns malgré vos nombreux entretiens c'est pourquoi il est apparu si tôt.  
  
- J'en sais rien. C'est comme ça.  
  
- Je ne crois pas non. D'après ce que j'ai sous les yeux Meiran est née parce que vous souhaitiez être une femme. Meiran est le nom de la première épouse de Mr Chang et il vous avez clairement fait comprendre à l'époque qu'il ne ferait pas sa vie avec un homme. Alors une partie de vous est devenue cette femme. De Même Lucas est le fils qu'il voulait et qu'il vous était impossible de lui donner, alors vous lui avez donné la vie à votre façon. Mais pourquoi Shinigami ? Pourquoi si jeune ? Pourquoi un être capable de tuer de sang froid ?   
  
- Je vous dis que je ne sais pas !   
  
- Je ne vous crois pas. Le docteur Burns vous a proposé l'hypnose pour raviver vos souvenirs... C'est à ce moment que vous avez abandonné votre thérapie. Pourquoi avez vous refusé ? Peut-être parce que vous n'avez nullement besoin que l'on vous aide à vous souvenir ! Ou que vous ne le voulez pas. Que s'est-il passé monsieur Maxwell ? Qu'y a t-il de si difficile à admettre ?  
  
Elle avez haussé le ton pour le pousser dans ces derniers retranchements mais c'était sans compter la force de caractère de Duo.   
  
- Ne vous fatiguez pas. Même si ce que vous dites était vrai et ça ne l'est pas, votre interrogatoire à côté de ceux de Lady Une c'est de la gnognotte ! Mais je vais quand même vous le répéter pour que que vous imprimiez bien. Il ne s'est rien passé. Il fallait survivre c'est tout.  
  
- Survivre à quoi ?  
  
Duo eut un rire amère.  
  
- A la vie.   
  
Il était devenu plus distant et plus dur. Elle avait touché un point sensible. Elle changea d'approche pour ne pas le braquer d'avantage.   
  
- Pourquoi êtes vous devenu pilote de Gundam ?   
  
- Parce que c'était ma chance et parce que les colonies ont droit à leur indépendance. Et puis plus rien ne me retenait sur L2. Ils étaient tous morts. Tous... Aujourd'hui encore je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis toujours en vie. J'ai survécut à l'abandon de mes parents, c'était pas gagné, beaucoup de bébés mourraient dans les poubelles ou les recoins. J'ai survécu à la peste, à l'incendie et pour finir à la guerre...  
  
- Et vous vous sentez coupable de vivre alors qu'ils sont morts ?  
  
- Oui. Au début... J'ai pensé que je portais la poisse... C'était pas normal que les gens meurent autour de moi... Je me suis longtemps dit que je leur apportait la mort.  
  
- C'est pour cela que Shinigami est né ? Le dieu de la mort.  
  
- Relisez vos notes docteur. Shinigami était là bien avant. J'avais sept ans lorsque Solo et les autres sont mort.   
  
- C'est vrai. Excusez moi. Vous avez dit "au début" ; vous ne vous sentez plus coupable aujourd'hui ?   
  
Duo garda les yeux dans le vague un moment. Elle se demanda même s'il allait lui répondre.  
  
- Lorsque j'ai rencontré les autres je me suis très vite attaché à eux. Et plus particulièrement à Wufei bien sûr. Je le cachais mais j'étais terrifié à l'idée qu'ils puissent mourir. Un jour une mission est arrivée, mais elle ne concernait que Wu. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit j'ai paniqué et je lui ai demandé de ne pas y aller. C'était stupide. Chang Wufei refuser une mission alors qu'il ne rêvait que de revanche et ne vivait que pour son honneur ! Mais il a finit par obtenir des aveux de ma part, je crois que j'avais besoin d'en parler et il était à l'écoute. Il a réfléchit un moment puis il a dit : "Heero a raison tu n'es qu'un Baka ! Tu n'as jamais envisagé les choses différemment dans ta petite cervelle de piaf ? Tu ne porte pas la poisse. Tu es protégé. Autour de moi aussi tout le monde est mort. Meiran, le clan, tout L5. Mais moi je suis toujours là et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que nous sommes protégés. Nous le sommes parce qu'il y a un boulot dégueulasse à faire et que personne d'autre ne le fera. Ce monde a besoin de justice et nous allons nous en charger. Maintenant arrête de me gonfler avec tes états d'âme stupides et enlève ce pantalon." Il ne connaissait pas encore la diplomatie et le romantisme. Mais comme vous le voyez malgré les années je me souviens de chaque mot et personne d'autre n'est mort.  
  
Finalement d'une certaine façon il avait raison.   
  
- Tuer était-il vraiment un boulot dégueulasse ?  
  
Un temps de silence s'installa à nouveau charriant tout un cortège d'anges.  
  
- Je crois oui. Mais c'est difficile de répondre à cette question. C'est Shinigami qui règle nos comptes et qui présente l'addition.  
  
- Vous n'êtes jamais conscient de ce qui se passe dans ces moments là ? D'après votre dossier, vos deux personnalités, Duo et Shinigami, cohabitent en même temps.  
  
- Ce merveilleux Docteur Burns à décidément prit beaucoup de notes. Commenta le jeune homme d'un ton qui laissait transparaître sa contrariété.  
  
- Ce fait est assez particulier pour être notifié. Mais vous savez, votre ancien thérapeute m'a très clairement fait comprendre en me transmettant votre dossier qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout d'avoir reçu cette injonction du juge.   
  
- Ha...  
  
- Il pense que cela anéantira le travail de confiance que vous aviez entreprit. Et je suis assez de son avis. Malheureusement aucun de nous n'a le choix. La seule chose que je souhaite définir durant cette conversation c'est si oui on non vous représentez un danger pour le fils de votre compagnon comme le prétend sa femme. Comprenez bien que si un jour vous lui faisiez du mal... Je ne veux pas avoir à porter cette responsabilité.  
  
- Non je ne suis pas conscient lorsqu'il tue. Je me tiens en retrait.   
  
- Alors comment pouvez vous être certain qu'il ne s'en prend pas à des innocents. Qu'il ne s'en prendra pas à Shaozu.  
  
- Je le sais c'est tout. Mais je suis incapable de vous expliquer comment ou pourquoi.   
  
- Et que pense votre compagnon de tout cela ?   
  
- Il vaudrait mieux le lui demander directement.   
  
- Pourquoi consacrer autant de temps et d'argent aux enfants de L2 ?  
  
- Parce que des personnes pour qui j'avais énormément d'affection et de respect m'ont montré l'exemple. Eux aussi voulaient que les choses changes et se battaient de toutes leurs forces pour ça. Je serais peut-être mort si je n'avais pas croisé leur route, il aurait même pu m'arriver des choses pires que la mort. Alors aujourd'hui je veux faire la même chose pour d'autres. Et puis j'ai promis à Solo de m'occuper des plus petits. Bien sûr je n'ai pas pu sauver de la peste ceux qu'il m'avait confié mais il y en a d'autres, beaucoup d'autres... et s'il avait survécut je sais qu'il aurait continué dans cette voie. C'était un être exceptionnel vous savez. Il nous a protégé autant qu'il a pu.  
  
- Ça mort a du laisser un grand vide.  
  
- Oui. Comme pour toute personne qui perd un être chère.   
  
- Vous avez dit "il nous a protégé tant qu'il a pu... " Cela sous entend qu'il n'a pas pu toujours être présent... De quoi ne vous a-t-il pas protégé Mr Maxwell ? Qu'est-ce qui vous a effrayé au point que Shinigami apparaisse ?  
  
Duo se leva et marcha doucement dans la pièce. Il regardait les diplômes, les tableaux, la bibliothèque... Il saisissait un livre tournait quelques pages puis le reposait.   
  
- Je vous ai posé une question.  
  
- Et je l'ai parfaitement entendu.  
  
- Alors de quoi Shinigami pouvait-il vous protéger ? Peut-être de Solo lui même...  
  
Duo passa négligemment derrière son fauteuil puis brutalement le retourna. Il posa ses deux mains sur les accoudoirs et se pencha jusqu'à ce que son visage ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres.  
  
- Je vous interdit de salir sa mémoire avec vos insinuations dégoûtantes.  
  
Sa voix basse mais sifflante était plus menaçante que n'importe quel cri. De son regard froid il la dévisageait comme s'il essayait de lire à l'intèrieure même de son âme. Comme s'il pouvait d'un instant à l'autre la lui arracher. Elle fit un effort considérable pour garder son sang froid.   
  
- Mr Maxwell ?   
  
- Vous savez très bien que non. Vous savez qui je suis.   
  
- Auriez vous peur que je mette votre existence en péril en obligeant Duo à reconnaître la cause de votre présence.  
  
- Que savez vous de mon existence ? Que savez vous de l'existence de Duo ? Ce qu'il y a dans un dossier... Vous croyez vraiment que votre minable petit diplôme de Freudinette vous donne le pourvoir de m'annihiler ?   
  
- Mes questions vous ont suffisamment ennuyé pour que vous veniez.  
  
- Et c'est ce que vous vouliez. C'est avec moi que vous désirez parler.   
  
- En effet.   
  
Il se rassit à sa place.  
  
- Hé bien allez y je vous écoute.  
  
- En principe c'est vous qui parlez et moi qui écoute monsieur Maxwell.   
  
- Moi je n'ai rien à vous dire, si vous désirez savoir quelque chose il faudra le demander. Je ne sais pas moi quelque chose de direct comme comptez vous noyer le petit Shaozu dans la baignoire ou bien lui fracasser le crâne et dire qu'il est tombé dans les escaliers...   
  
- Vous me répondriez non. Mais devrais-je vous croire sur parole ?  
  
- Je vous répondrez "pourquoi ?".  
  
- "Pourquoi ?"  
  
- Oui. Pourquoi irais-je tuer un enfant innocent qui ne m'a rien fait ? Dans quel but ? Pour quelle cause ? Je n'ai aucune raison de faire cela. Je ne me ballade pas avec un couteau de cuisine planqué sous une veste près à égorger le premier passant venu. Je n'ai jamais vécu à White Chapell, "Shinigami l'éventreur" très peu pour moi ! Je ne combat que des hommes capables de se défendre. Contrairement à ce que l'on essai de faire croire je suis un guerrier pas un vulgaire assassin psychopathe. Mon honneur m'interdit de m'en prendre à plus faible que moi.  
  
- Votre honneur ?  
  
- Ce n'est pas celui de Wufei, personne n'a autant d'honneur que Wufei, mais tout les guerriers digne de ce nom en ont un et c'est ce qui les différencie des assassins. Croyez vous que j'en sois dépourvu parce que nous avons grandit dans la rue ?  
  
- Vous pourriez vous en prendre à lui par désir de vengeance. C'est le moyen le plus sûr de faire du mal au compagnon de Duo.  
  
- Notre compagnon. Précisa Shinigami. Pourquoi voudrais-je me venger de Wufei ?   
  
- Je ne sais pas, il peut se passer beaucoup de choses dans un couple...  
  
- Si j'ai un problème avec Wufei je le règle avec Wufei. Et vous auriez tord de vous inquiéter pour sa santé, ce n'est pas le genre à se laisser égorger comme un agneau.   
  
- Il donne a Duo un traitement qui pourrait à la longue vous faire disparaître.  
  
Duo sourit, un peu condescendent.  
  
- Vous croyez ?   
  
Il la fixa dans les yeux.  
  
- Il faudrait une dose plus élevé pour ça et Wufei ne la prescrira pas parce qu'il ne veux pas que je disparaisse.  
  
- Vous êtes en train de me dire que Wufei tient à vous autant qu'à Duo ?  
  
- Demandez le lui. Vous savez en dehors de la guerre je n'ai jamais tué qui que ce soit. Sauf sur L2 il y a longtemps, en légitime défense. La seule chose que nous voulons c'est vivre en paix. Un chien de garde va vous mordre si vous essayez de pénétrer chez lui pour faire du mal mais cela ne signifie pas qu'il ne vive que pour mordre. La seule raison de cette action en justice est que la future ex madame Chang ne souhaite pas divorcer. Dans quelque temps quand les choses tourneront en sa faveur comme elle l'espère, elle viendra trouver Wufei pour lui proposer d'oublier ces regrettables événements et de tenter de reprendre la vie commune. Pour le bien de leur fils cela va sans dire. Et elle est très certainement conseiller par la pétasse qui lui sert de soeur. On ne lui impose pas d'expertise psychiatrique à elle et pourtant croyez moi ce ne serait pas un luxe !   
  
- Pourriez vous faire du mal à l'une de ces deux femme ?  
  
- Nous sommes là pour discuter de la sécurité de Shaozu. C'est bien ce que vous avez déclaré non ?  
  
- En effet. Nous avons finit. Vous pouvez y aller.  
  
- Déjà ?  
  
- Je sais ce que je voulais savoir.   
  
Elle se leva pour le raccompagner jusqu'à la salle d'attente, lui serra la main avec un sourire puis se tourna vers Wufei.  
  
- Pourrais-je vous parler docteur Chang ?  
  
- A moi ?  
  
- Oui. Bien sûr vous n'êtes pas obligé.   
  
- Il n'y a pas de problème je vous suis.   
  
Avant de lui emboîter le pas elle le vit tout de même s'assurer que son compagnon allait bien.  
  
- De quoi souhaitez vous que nous parlions ?   
  
- Du traitement de Duo. C'est bien vous qui le lui prescrivez n'est-ce pas ?   
  
- En effet. Je pense être tout à fait compétent dans ce domaine.  
  
- Sans conteste. Vous êtes un brillant médecin. J'ai trouvé votre thèse fabuleuse.   
  
- Évitez la brosse à reluire. Où voulez vous en venir.   
  
- Le traitement que vous prescrivez est plutôt léger.  
  
- Duo est un garçon plein de vie. Je n'ai pas envie de l'assommer avec trop de calmants ou autres saloperies.   
  
- Mais êtes vous objectif. Êtes vous en mesure de juger ce dont il a besoin.  
  
- Je vis avec lui. Je peux sentir le moindre de ses changements.  
  
- Néanmoins en doublant ou en triplant la dose vous pourriez probablement faire disparaître Shinigami, tout comme le traitement actuel a annihilé les personnalités Meiran et Lucas.   
  
En moins d'une seconde il ressembla à un cobra près à lui sauter dessus pour enfoncer ses crocs venimeux et elle réalisa que Shinigami avait raison. Wufei Chang ne voulait pas que Shinigami disparaisse. Et il n'avait pas besoin que l'on s'inquiète de sa sécurité.  
  
- Vous les aimez tout les deux n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Shinigami n'est pas dangereux si on ne l'agresse pas.   
  
- Oui, justement, n'avez vous pas peur qu'il se sente agressé par votre femme ou sa famille.  
  
- S'il avait du tuer ma femme il l'aurait fait il y a bien des années lorsque je l'ai quitté pour épouser Liu. Il n'est jamais intervenu dans notre vie. Il s'est toujours tenu à l'écart.  
  
- Je crois indispensable que Mr Maxwell reprenne sa thérapie. Si vous me promettez d'ici ce soir qu'il verra régulièrement quelqu'un je ferais un compte rendu en conséquence. Vous êtes trop proche de lui pour pouvoir l'aider, vous le savez aussi bien que moi.   
  
- Je lui en parlerais mais je ne lui imposerais rien du tout.   
  
A suivre... 


	24. chapitre 24

Titre : Ennemi intime  
  
Auteur : Liam63  
  
E-mail : liam63@ifrance.com  
  
Base : Gundam Wing  
  
Disclaimer : L'univers de Gundam Wing n'est malheureusement pas à moi.  
  
Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Fantastique... OOC ? Tout dépend de ce que l'on considère comme OOC.  
  
Merci beaucoup de m'encourager aussi régulièrement.  
  
Yohina : C'est toujours de la dynamite tes commentaires, ça devrait être prescrits par la médecine tellement ça fait du bien ! Pour l'intervention de shinigami je n'avais pas vraiment prévu le coup, c'est venu au fur et mesure que j'écrivais et je n'était pas très sure du résultat mais ça me semblait pas une si mauvaise idée au final je suis donc contente que tu ai aimé l'idée.   
  
  
  
Chris 52 : Voilà la suite. C'est un chapitre où j'ai voulut que l'on ai une vue d'un peu tous les g-boys... On passe donc de scène en scène. Il n'y a pas de lemon pour le moment mais peut-être un sur Trowa et Heero bientôt si j'arrive à l'écrire. A moins que je propose à quelqu'un de le faire à ma place lol Et rassure toi je suis certainement tout aussi perverse que toi ^____^  
  
Yami-Rose : Moi non plus j'aime pas trop les procès de ce genre, ils révèlent souvent ce qu'il y a de plus mauvais dans l'être humain. Bah rassure toi c'est bientôt la fin ^____^  
  
Je vous souhaite un bon week end.   
  
Chapitre 25  
  
Wufei entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de Duo et ils quittèrent l'immeuble. Plongées dans leurs pensées ils profitaient en silence des derniers rayons de septembre. Le chinois semblait serein alors que son amant ne cessait de l'observer du coin de l'oeil comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Wufei tout à fait conscient de cet état de fait le laissait mariner. Au bout d'un moment, tout de même assez long lorsque l'on connaissait sa curiosité légendaire, l'américain ne pu plus se contenir.   
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ?  
  
- Rien d'important.   
  
- Mais encore ?  
  
- Nous avons parlé de ton traitement.   
  
- Elle veut que tu augmentes la dose ?  
  
- Non pas vraiment. En fait elle souhaite surtout que tu reprennes ta thérapie.  
  
- Avec elle ?  
  
- Elle ne l'a pas précisé.  
  
- Et tu en penses quoi ?  
  
- Que je n'ai pas à intervenir dans cette décision.  
  
- Mais tu as tout de même un avis.  
  
- En effet. Entreprendre une thérapie si tu ne le désires pas vraiment ne mènerait à rien, ce serait une perte de temps.   
  
- Mais tu penses que ce serait bien ?  
  
- Je viens de te répondre Duo.   
  
- Je... Est-ce qu'elle t'as laissé entendre ce qu'elle dirait au juge.  
  
- Non.   
  
- Ce que tu peux être menteur tout de même !  
  
- Pardon ?   
  
- J'ai entendu ce qu'elle t'a dit. J'ai écouté à la porte.  
  
- Et tu oses me le dire en me regardant en face.   
  
- Oui parce que je ne mens pas moi. Elle a promis que si j'acceptais cette thérapie elle ferait un bon rapport au juge.   
  
- Et après ? Ce n'est pas une bonne raison d'entreprendre une thérapie.  
  
- On s'en fou. Ce qui compte c'est de gagner ce maudit procès. Si elle veut que je lui raconte le tome trois de ma vie alors je le ferais. Je ne la laisserais pas te reprendre !  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? De quoi tu parles ?  
  
- Promets moi que si elle te propose de reprendre la vie commune tu n'accepteras pas... Promets moi de ne pas me quitter...  
  
- Ça ne va pas recommencer ! Wufei était partagé entre le désespoir et l'impatience.Qu'est-ce que je n'ai pas fait pour te prouver mon amour ? Que veux tu de plus ? Qu'attends tu de moi ? J'ai abandonné tout une partie de ma vie pour toi, j'étais près à renoncer à ma carrière et à mon fils... Que puis-je encore te donner tu peux me le dire ?   
  
Malgré le monde qui allait et venait dans les rues Duo se jeta dans les bras de Wufei. Celui-ci lui caressa les cheveux un moment puis l'embrassa.  
  
- Tout ira bien...   
  
- Hé les deux tafiotes vous pourriez pas aller vous tripoter ailleurs !  
  
Wufei lâcha son amant et se retourna le regard mauvais vers les deux hommes. Incapable de savoir lequel l'avait gratifié de cette charmante interjection il s'adressa à tout hasard à celui de droite. Il avait une tête de crétin congénital, tout à fait le genre à faire des remarques aussi peu élaborés au point de vue vocabulaire. L'asiatique se dit qu'il valait mieux se mettre au même niveau.  
  
- Ta gueule du con. Je suis pas de très bonne humeur alors barre toi avant que je ne décide de passer mes nerfs sur toi !   
  
Les deux compères restèrent sans voix. Les pédés c'est sensé trembler et appeler à l'aide, pas vous dévisager avec ce regard de tueur. Mais le comble de l'humiliation c'était que celui qui ressemblait à une fille était mort de rire, le salaud en avait les larmes aux yeux. Nos bandits de grands chemins, complètement déstabilisés, ne savaient plus trop quoi faire. Ils pensaient les impressionner et les couvrir d'injures juste pour s'amuser un peu mais les joueurs d'en face ne respectaient pas les règles. Duo s'arrêta de rire et s'approcha un peu.   
  
- Croyez moi les gars c'est pas la bonne semaine pour chatouiller le ventre du dragon. Si vous ne voulez pas qu'il vous crame les poils du cul allez plutôt prendre un verre pour passer le temps.   
  
Ils hésitèrent un moment puis décidèrent que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, ces deux là étaient vraiment zarbis. Ils s'éloignèrent non sans baragouiner deux ou trois insultes. Wufei fit un pas dans leur direction pour leur inculquer quelques notions d'honneur mais Duo attrapa son avant bras pour le stopper.  
  
- Non. Ce ne sont que des guignols. S'il y a une rixe la police finira par intervenir et ce n'est pas dans notre intérêt.   
  
- Ce m'ennui de le reconnaître mais tu as raison. Il faut croire que je ne suis pas encore assez zen.  
  
- Ça tu peux le dire. "Ta gueule du con !" Avec ton petit air de nobliaux c'était vraiment poilant ! C'est vrai dans ta bouche on s'attends plutôt à un "hola maroufles passez votre chemin ou je vous passe au fil de mon épée, enfin de mon sabre..."  
  
- Tu ne serais pas en train de te payer ma tête là par hasard ?  
  
- Moi ? Fi donc l'ami, point du tout.   
  
Wufei poussa Duo dans un coin sombre un peu à l'abris des regards. Il l'accola contre un mur et pressa son corps contre le sien.  
  
- Tu n'es qu'une délicieuse petite saleté...   
  
- J'ai envie de toi rentrons.  
  
- Tu ne veux pas le faire ici ? Je croyais que le risque t'excitait.  
  
- Tu crois que c'est le moment de se retrouver au poste de police pour attentat à la pudeur ? Je vous trouve bien inconscient aujourd'hui monsieur Chang...  
  
Wufei embrassa Duo avec passion, presque avec violence... il le libéra lorsqu'ils furent à bout de souffle.  
  
- Et moi je te trouve bien sage... C'est presque effrayant ! Plaisanta-t-il.  
  
- Je me demande comment je dois prendre cette remarque.  
  
Pour seul réponse Wufei l'embrassa à nouveau.  
  
- Malheureusement je n'ai pas le temps de rentrer avec toi, je prends mon service à 14 heures.  
  
- Je croyais que tu avais ta journée ?  
  
- Je n'ai pas pu, un de mes collègue est malade. D'ailleurs je suis de garde cette nuit.  
  
- Encore un truc que tu as oublié de me dire ? Nous allons devoir bosser sur notre communication tout les deux. Tu vas me manquer. Toutes es longues heures sans toi... Ça nous laisse tout de même une heure...   
  
Duo tira Wufei par la main.  
  
- Si on se dépêche on sera à la maison dans moins d'une demi heure...  
  
Wufei le retint.  
  
- Le petit coup vite fait je trouve ça un peu trivial.   
  
- C'est le type qui voulait faire l'amour dans la rue et en plein jour qui dit ça ?  
  
- Ça c'est un fantasme c'est pas pareil.   
  
L'américain secoua la tête en souriant.  
  
- T'es vraiment un drôle de type. Je crois que tu ne cesseras jamais de m'étonner.  
  
- Tant mieux. Et si on déjeunait ensemble. Il y a un petit resto près de l'hôpital. Un Italien.  
  
- Chouette je vais pouvoir compenser ma frustration sexuelle avec des spaghetti. Finalement je demande même si je gagne pas au change.  
  
- Salaud !   
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Chez Heero après le départ de Lambda.  
  
- Je mets un pantalon et on y va.   
  
- Où ? Demanda Trowa dubitatif devant l'air plus que décidé de son ami.  
  
- Dans les catacombes.  
  
Ça ne ressemblait pas à Heero de partir comme cela, bille en tête. En règle générale il préparait, élaborait...  
  
- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.   
  
- Hn ?  
  
- Il vaudrait mieux y aller un jour de fermeture pour être tranquille, enfin autant qu'il est possible, c'est à dire le lundi. Ensuite il nous faut des lampes de poches, étanches de préférence on ne sait jamais, un plan des carrières et des pelles car je suppose qu'il va falloir creuser pour trouver ces ossements. Et pour finir nous n'avons plus d'ylang-ylang, en tout cas pas assez. C'est la vendeuse qui va faire une drôle de tête quand on va lui acheter tout son stock.  
  
- Son stock ?  
  
- Je te rappelle que les fioles d'huiles essentielles font à peu près trente ml ça me parait un peu juste pour tout un squelette.   
  
- Hn.   
  
Il était grincheux ce hn là. Il voulait dire : "Tu as raison mais ça m'enmerde".  
  
- Fais voire cette bague.  
  
Heero la lui donna et le français l'examina.  
  
- Je ne vois pas ce qu'elle pourrait avoir d'exceptionnelle.   
  
Heero haussa les épaules. "On verra bien". Trowa posa la chevalière sur la table.  
  
- Tu lui en veux énormément on dirait ? Tu étais pourtant consentant non ?  
  
- Tu le sais très bien.  
  
- Alors pourquoi ?   
  
- ...  
  
- Si nous ne communiquons pas nous n'arriverons à rien.   
  
- La dernière fois que j'ai essayé de communiquer tu n'as pas été très réceptif.  
  
- Je sais et je m'en excuse. Ça m'a fait un choc, mais je gère maintenant.   
  
- En réalité nous ne nous connaissons pas... Je savais que ton impassibilité était un masque, une armure tout comme ma froideur ou le côté blagueur de Duo mais je n'imaginais pas que cela dissimulait un tempérament aussi volcanique. J'ai toujours cru que c'était Wufei qui remportait la palme dans ce domaine là.   
  
- Et tu es déçu ? Interrogea Trowa avec un peu de tristesse dans la voix.  
  
- Non. Pas du tout. Ça te dirais de déménager ?  
  
Trowa le dévisagea surpris par le changement brutal de conversation.  
  
- Si tu veux... Mais ce ne sera pas facile de trouver un appart ici. Qu'est-ce que tu reproche à celui-là ?  
  
- Pour commencer il n'a pas de baignoire et tu adores les bains, c'est un peu petit aussi. Et puis... Je l'ai choisit uniquement pour moi... Ce serait peut-être bien que l'on cherche quelque chose qui nous convienne à tout les deux... Que l'on aura choisit ensemble... mais tu préfères peut-être que l'on ait chacun notre appartement ?  
  
Trowa resta sans voix. Il était bien trop heureux pour émettre un son. Il savait qu'Heero ne faisait pas les choses à moitié mais le voire s'engager dans leur relation de cette façon... C'était tout simplement merveilleux.   
  
- Tu es sûr de ne pas le regretter ?  
  
- Affirmatif.   
  
- En ce cas je dois admettre que c'est une idée qui me plaît beaucoup.  
  
Ils échangèrent un baiser tendre et plein de promesses.   
  
- Si on sortait déjeuner dehors ? Proposa le français.  
  
- J'aimerais bien. Et puis nous pourrions aller au cinéma. Ensuite faire des courses et nous inscrire dans une agence immobilière et faire les petites annonces.  
  
- Vendu. Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Enlève donc cette tenue indécente pour quelque chose de plus convenable. Plaisanta Trowa.  
  
- Hé ! J'ai porté ça pendant des années !  
  
- Et regarde où tu en es ? Tu t'apprêtes à aller dîner avec un type qui ne rêve que de t'arracher tout ce lycra.  
  
C'est une vraie tenue d'allumeur ça !  
  
- C'est une tenue pratique mauvaise langue !  
  
- De nous cinq tu es pourtant le moins habillé.   
  
- C'est sûr comparativement à toi ! Je me demande même si ça ne cache pas quelque chose...  
  
Heero souleva le pull fin de Trowa avec un petit sourire en coin. Il caressa son ventre, passa sur le côté puis remonta vers les omoplates.   
  
- A première vu il n'y a aucun vice rédhibitoire... On pourra peut-être te faire confirmer !  
  
Le français saisit l'un des bras d'Heero, se pencha en avant et tira pour le déséquilibrer. Celui-ci s'étala de tout son long sur le tapis. Un tapis de bonne facture et suffisamment épais pour qu'il ne se fasse pas mal. Trowa passa ses jambes de part et d'autre de son corps pour bloquer toute tentative de révolte. Rapidité, efficacité. Ne surtout jamais sous estimé l'ex soldat parfait. Il se pencha vers son oreille qu'il mordilla délicatement.  
  
- Ça ne me dérange pas que tu me compare à un animal... Mais pas à un animal de salon... Souffla-t-il avant de retourner torturer le lobe d'un individu déjà moins récalcitrant. Il laissa sa langue jouer sur le pavillon, puis sur la gorge... Le pourtour du visage... Les lèvres... A chaque fois que le japonais essayait d'approfondir le baiser Trowa rejetait la tête en arrière puis revenait taquiner la peau douce de l'asiatique.   
  
- Tu vois que je ne suis pas une si mauvaise langue...   
  
- Lâche moi... S'il te plaît.  
  
- Tu vas tenté de d'échapper si je fais ça...  
  
- Non.  
  
- Tu jures ?  
  
Heero fit signe que oui.  
  
Trowa relâcha un peu sa prise et Heero en profita pour bloquer ses jambes et d'une torsion du buste inversa leur position.  
  
- Ne jamais faire confiance à un adversaire. Pour un ex mercenaire...  
  
Mais le français souriait absolument pas surpris de la réaction de l'asiatique.  
  
- C'est que j'aime lorsque tu te vautre sur moi...  
  
- Je ne me vautre pas ! Il se mis à onduler doucement son corps. Là je me vautre...  
  
Trowa posa ses main sur ses hanches pour lui faire arrêter, bien à regret il est vrai, ses mouvements taquins et séducteurs.  
  
- N'alluma pas un incendie que tu ne pourras pas éteindre espèce de petit aguicheur ! Sinon tu pourrais bien voir ce qu'est réellement mon tempérament volcanique...  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Sur L4   
  
C'est avec étonnement que Zech vit débouler Quatre en fin de matinée bien avant l'heure du déjeuner. Il l'entendit vaguement donner des ordres à un domestique.   
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là si tôt ?   
  
L'arabe enlaça son amant pour l'embrasser.   
  
- J'ai envie de passer la journée avec toi.  
  
- Toute la journée ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Et tes affaires ?  
  
- Je m'en fou. Aujourd'hui il n'y a que nous.   
  
Le jeune homme ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Il était enchanté. Depuis leur réconciliation Quatre faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour lui faire plaisir. Il lui réservait sans cesses des surprises toutes plus romantiques les unes que les autres. Un seul point venait obscurcir la félicité dans laquelle il baignait : Son amant lui accordait certes plus de temps, prenant un peu sur son travail, mais malheureusement beaucoup trop sur son sommeil. Le jeune pdg essayait de le cacher mais la fatigue se faisait un peu plus sentir chaque jour. Il se relevait la nuit pour finir le travail qu'il ne faisait pas dans la journée et de ce fait ne dormait plus que trois à quatre heures par nuit. Même pour quelqu'un d'aussi résistant ce rythme de vie était une mauvaise chose. Zech craignait qu'il ne finisse à la longue par tomber d'épuisement et il se sentait un peu coupable. C'est lui qui avait exigé que Quatre passe plus de temps en sa compagnie, il ne pensait pas que le jeune homme rognerait sur son sommeil au lieu de s'arranger pour pouvoir travailler moins. Il le pourrait s'il acceptait de faire confiance à ses subalternes au lieu de vouloir tout vérifier dans les moindre détails. La domestique revint et remis à quatre un grand panier ainsi qu'une couverture.  
  
- Pique-nique ?  
  
- Hum hum.  
  
- Où ça ?  
  
- Tu verras bien.   
  
Il attrapa la main de Zech et l'entraîna jusqu'à la voiture. Le chauffeur de toute évidence déjà informé de la destination les déposa quelques minutes plus tard devant l'un des plus beau parc de L4. Il s'avancèrent collé l'un à l'autre, le bras de Zech sur les épaules de quatre et le bras de celui-ci autour de la taille du premier. D'un pas lent ils se dirigeaient vers le magnifique étang à l'est du parc accompagné par le chant des oiseaux. Zech regardait un peu partout admiratif devant la grande variété de fleurs mais de plus en plus étonné.   
  
- C'est bizarre.  
  
- Quoi amour ?  
  
- Il n'y a pas un chat, par une aussi belle journée il devrait y avoir plein de monde...  
  
Quatre se contenta d'un petit sourire espiègle.  
  
- J'avais envie d'un peu d'intimité.   
  
Zech s'immobilisa les yeux écarquillés.  
  
- Tu n'as pas fait ça ? Comment...  
  
- J'ai loué le parc pour la journée.  
  
- Mais ça doit coûter une fortune !  
  
- Et après ? On a jamais vu un coffre fort suivre un corbillard. Et puis rien n'est aussi précieux que les instants que je passe avec toi.  
  
A suivre... 


	25. chapitre 25

Titre : Ennemi intime  
  
Auteur : Liam63  
  
E-mail : liam63ifrance.com  
  
Base : Gundam Wing  
  
Disclaimer : L'univers de Gundam Wing n'est malheureusement pas à moi.  
  
Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Fantastique... OOC ? Tout dépend de ce que l'on considère comme OOC.  
  
Petite note : Alors je me suis rendue compte l'autre jour que je n'avais pas reçu dans ma petite boite un message de mélisandre puis peu de temps plus tard je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais pas non plus reçu celui de selenna, là prise d'un doute affreux j'ai été voir directement sur fanfiction si d'autre reviews étaient passées à la trappe et surprise je n'avais pas reçu les deux messages de "no name". Donc devant tous les peuples du monde qui suivent ma fic avec attention... Quoi ? C'est trop présomptueux ? Bon d'accord devant les quelques lecteurs qui se sont égarés jusqu'ici (c'est vraiment pas de bol !) je tiens à leurs présenter mes excuses   
  
Yami-rose : Oui je me suis dit qu'un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brutes... Je ne sais pas si ça dérangerait vraiment Heero... Une petite hésitation peut-être, après tout côté relations avec les hommes on ne peut pas dire qu'il ait beaucoup d'expèrience...   
  
Chris52 : Abominable ? C'est mon second prénom lol Et tu vas voir, ce qui est encore plus abominable c'est qu'il n'y a ni Trowa ni Heero dans ce chapitre oups je sens comme un vent de haine souffler dans ma direction lol   
  
Mélisandre : Tu vois j'ai fait pénitence en publique comme promis lol   
  
Je souhaitais parler un peu de la vie privée des gboys dans ce chapitre, surtout Quatre et Zech qui sont les grands absents de cette histoire. Je voulais dire que Quatre fait des efforts pour rattraper son erreur. Que la relation entre Trowa et Heero évolue doucement, quant à Wufei, Duo et leurs homophobes je ne sais pas trop c'est venu comme ça, je crois que même dans le futur nous ne parviendrons pas hélas à nous débarrasser des cons, il y aura toujours des gens étroit d'esprit pour nous dire ce que nous devons faire, ce que nous devons lire et qui nous devons aimer... Beuh Cette race là ne sera jamais en voie d'extinction ! Et c'était un clin d'oeil à l'idée que l'on se fait bien souvent des homo (efféminés) alors que certains ne sont pas commode du tout lol  
  
Yohina : Salut à toi amie lectrice Je n'aurais qu'un mot Merci. Merci pour toute la gentillesse dont tu fais preuve à mon égard. Il y a tout de même une question que je me pose... Pourquoi ta soeur souhaite savoir combien il y a de chapitres dans une fic qu'elle ne lit pas... Je dois dire que ça m'intrigue Ceci dit je ne peux pas lui répondre car je ne sais pas mais il ne devrait plus y en avoir beaucoup, peut-être trois si j'arrive à mettre un terme à la fic sans bâcler. Ensuite je m'attaquerais peut-être à Harry Potter; enfin je ne sais plus parce que depuis que j'ai lu paradoxe temporel de mélisandre je fais un énorme complexe d'infèriorité en ce qui concerne potter lol Passe le bonjour à ta soeur de ma part et ne nous décourageons pas nous arriverons peut-être à la convaincre un jour...   
  
Selenna : Cette fois tu es sur la liste C'est vrai que ce chapitre n'avançait pas, il était une sorte de pose dans le récit... Je m'en suis servis pour faire un petit tour d'horizon de chaque couple, de petites tranches de vie... Aujourd'hui on voit ce que révèle l'enquête de Quatre et le procès, j'espère que tu ne sera pas déçue.   
  
No Name : J'espère que tu suis toujours cette fic et que tu n'as pas été dégoûté par ce que tu pensais être une impolitesse de ma part d'autant que tu me disais des choses vraiment sympas dans tes deux reviews. Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas les avoir vu avant.   
  
Voilà je vous embrasse toutes et je vous souhaite un bon week-end, bon aller soyons généreuse une bonne semaine aussi   
  
Chapitre 25  
  
Au Cabinet d'avocats pendant que les gboys roucoulent.  
  
Richard leva un sourcil en signe d'interrogation lorsqu'il vit entrer son assistant Franck Albertini de fort bonne humeur. Ce dernier au comble du bonheur sifflotait. C'était une réaction des plus inattendue chez ce jeune homme certes brillant mais taciturne comme un dépressif. Il tenait à la main une grande enveloppe qu'il serrait contre son coeur comme s'il comptait la demander en mariage sous peu.  
  
- Tu me semble bien joyeux tout à coup... Tu n'as rien pris de dangereux pour la santé au moins ?   
  
- Attends de voir ce qu'il y a la dedans boss et tu te mettras à danser sur la table !   
  
Pour appuyer ses dires il passa une main amoureuse sur le papier.   
  
- On nous l'a fait envoyer en express. Elle contient le résultat de recherches effectuées sur la famille Tuong et tiens toi bien... Sur le juge Delareaux.  
  
- Et alors moi aussi j'en ai fait mais je n'ai jamais rien trouvé !  
  
- Tu n'es peut-être pas aussi bon que je le pensais.  
  
- Hé ! Tu veux aller pointer au chômage ?   
  
- En fait tout ça nous a été envoyé anonymement de L3, les documents n'ont pas toujours été récupérés de manière très légal ce que nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre.  
  
- L3 ?  
  
- Oui mais je suis sûr que ça vient de Winner. Il possède l'argent et les connections pour ce genre de choses... Et puis il avait l'air furax lorsque je lui ai dit que ses amis avaient des ennuis. Il m'a fait froid dans le dos. D'ailleurs depuis à la première page de mon bloc notes il est écrit : Ne surtout jamais contrarier Mr Winner.  
  
- OK. Dis moi d'abord ce que tu as sur les Tuong.   
  
Franck retira le premier dossier de l'enveloppe.  
  
- Tu sais qu'ils sont dans l'import-export...  
  
- Évidement.  
  
- Ce que tu ne sais pas c'est qu'ils ont déplacé illégalement deux de leurs usines pour les installer sur L2. Là ils bénéficient de main d'oeuvre bon marché et d'avantages fiscaux... Seulement ils ne pouvaient délocaliser que si l'entreprise était en faillite, ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas.   
  
- Et ?  
  
- Et par une coïncidence inexpliquée et inexplicable deux de leurs usines ont pris feu juste après qu'ils aient résilié leur contrat d'assurance.   
  
- Il y a du y avoir une enquête ?   
  
- Bien sûr.   
  
Franck tendis l'une des feuilles à Richard. Un relevé de banque.  
  
- Le policier en charge de l'affaire a semble t-il touché une très grosse somme juste avant de classer l'affaire.   
  
- Mais s'ils n'avaient pas d'assurance l'incendie a du leur coûter beaucoup d'argent...   
  
- En fait d'après ces autres documents ces deux usines devaient subir des travaux de mises aux normes et de réfection très important, ça leur coûtait finalement moins chère de tout brûler et de tout reconstruire sur L2. Avec l'ensemble de ces documents nous pouvons faire rouvrir le dossier si nous le désirons.  
  
- Et après ? L'entreprise est au père de Liu et c'est son beau frère qui en est le pdg. Ça ne l'implique pas elle.  
  
- C'est là que tu fais erreur. Lorsqu'il a décidé de se retirer des affaires le vieux a garder 30% des actions et a partager les 70% restant entre ses deux filles Mei et Liu. Le beau-frère lui n'est que salarié. Aux yeux de la loi elles sont donc tout aussi responsables.  
  
- Je ne crois pas que Wufei voudrait que nous allions jusque là, elle reste la mère de son fils et il a de l'affection pour elle. C'est un peu sa famille même si elle n'est pas parfaite.   
  
- Cela nous permettrait tout de même de démontrer que question moralité les Tuong ne sont pas des exemples. Mais si Wufei s'oppose à ce que nous remettions ça entre les mains de la justice nous pouvons leur proposer un nouvel accord en leur laissant croire que nous sommes tout à fait prêt à le faire.   
  
- Du bluff ?   
  
- C'est comme ça que beaucoup de joueurs gagnent.  
  
Richard hocha la tête pour marquer son assentiment.   
  
- Et sur le juge tu as quoi ?  
  
Franck sorti l'autre dossier avec une infinie délicatesse et un sourire de requin. Il détestait le juge Delareaux. C'était devenu une affaire personnelle depuis que le magistrat avait refusé à deux reprises de statuer en sa faveur malgré les preuves accablantes que contenait son dossier. Il avait fait preuve de partialité car les clients du cabinet dans cette affaire étaient une prostituée et un new type. Tout à fait le genre de personnes qu'abhorrait "ce trou du cul" comme l'appelait un peu familièrement Franck et Richard.   
  
- Je savais que ce type était un pourri mais à ce point... Figure toi que Monsieur "je suis la moralité incarné et j'en fait profiter tout l'univers" à un frère...  
  
Franck laissa planer un silence pour ménager ses effets et peut-être aussi pour jouir encore une fois de l'information.   
  
- J'ai une chance de connaître la suite avant ma retraite ? Demanda Richard très sarcastique.  
  
- Le frère en question est un travesti. Il se produisait dans un cabaret sur L4. Quand Delareaux a commencé a avoir des ambitions politiques et à vouloir être élu à la tête du "Parti pour la Sauvegarde de la Morale", son frère est devenu très gênant. Et tu sais ce que cet enfoiré a fait ?  
  
- Ne me dis pas qu'il l'a noyé ? Plaisanta Richard. Enfin à moitié.  
  
- Non rien d'aussi définitif Dieu merci mais il l'a fait abusivement interné.   
  
- Et tu as des preuves de ça ?   
  
- Ben pas exactement mais si on remet ce dossier aux médias je connais un juge qui va avoir de sacrées migraines. Une fois que ce sera publique il y aura forcément enquête. Il ne pourra pas étouffer l'affaire.  
  
- D'où Winner tient-il ses informations ?  
  
- D'une infirmière. Elle nous a fournis une photocopie du dossier psychiatrique. Après analyse il a été démontré que le traitement qu'il reçoit n'est destiné qu'à le maintenir dans les vapes... On tient ce salaud par les couilles !  
  
Richard fit une grimace devant la vulgarité de son assistant.  
  
- S'il y a une partie par laquelle je ne souhaite pas tenir ce gars c'est bien celle là !  
  
Franck secoua la tête.  
  
- T'es vraiment un pervers ! Parfois tu me fais peur !  
  
Deux jours plus tard   
  
Lorsque Wufei rentra il eu la désagréable impression que ses tympans allaient exploser. Depuis qu'il vivait avec Duo ses sens était mis à rude épreuve. Il baissa le volume et parti en quête de son compagnon qu'il trouva à l'étage dans la chambre contiguë à la leur. De toute évidence l'américain avait encore délaissé son roman pour faire autre chose et là en l'occurance c'était de la peinture. Perché sur une grande échelle, il montait et descendait avec entrain un rouleau de couleur jaune bouton d'or. Il se dandinait en rythme et braillait les paroles d'un vieux rock "On the dark side". A l'entrée du chinois Duo, téméraire, se retourna tout sourires dans un mouvement brusque. Wufei conscient de sa position précaire s'énerva un peu.  
  
- Fais attention shazi !   
  
Il se mis près de l'échelle et Duo se laissa volontairement tombé dans ses bras.   
  
- Tu es fou ! Et si je ne t'avais pas rattrapé ?   
  
- Mais tu me rattraperas toujours n'est-ce pas ? Et puis ce n'est pas si haut. Où est passé mon aventureux pilote de gundam ?  
  
- Il est devenu psychiatre, il a vieillit, il a un fils et il est amoureux, il trouve donc toute conduite de ce genre inutile et dangereuse. Et c'est suffisamment haut pour que tu te fasses mal !   
  
Duo fit la petite moue désolée qui en générale calmait Wufei illico. L'asiatique soupira, vaincu au bout de cinq secondes.   
  
- Je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de faire ?   
  
- Je peins.  
  
- Oui ça je vois bien mais pourquoi maintenant ? Je croyais que tu devais travailler sur ton livre. Tu as des échéances et tu as perçu une avance.  
  
- Je le sais très bien ! Tu crois que c'est facile ? Ça ne vient pas, j'avais besoin de me changer les idées. C'est une chambre pour le bébé. J'ai pris une peinture sans odeur mais il vaut tout de même mieux faire les travaux en avance pour être sûr...  
  
Wufei enlaça Duo malgré les taches qui constellaient ses vêtements et l'embrassa sur le bout du nez.   
  
- Nous n'avons pas encore gagné et rien n'est certain...  
  
- Je sais mais il faut positiver.  
  
- Positiver ? Toi tu as parlé à Richard.  
  
Le sourire de Duo s'élargit.  
  
- Oui. Il a appelé il y a deux heures pour dire que le juge avait fixé l'audience à demain 16 heures mais qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter car tout va on ne peut mieux. Il est très confiant. Tu pourras même assister à l'audience finalement.  
  
- Tant mieux. C'est quoi ce carton ?  
  
- Ha ça c'est une merveille ! Je suis passé voir Heero et Trowa cette après midi, continua Duo tout en ouvrant le paquet, ils veulent descendre dans les catacombes lundi pour chercher l'incube, je te raconterais plus tard. L'américain sorti un immense mobile avec des papillons multicolores aux ailes de soie. C'est pas magnifique ?  
  
Admiratif Wufei passa un doigt léger sur l'étoffe. C'était peint à la main, le travaille était méticuleux et recherché aux niveau des couleurs. Il se dégageait de l'ensemble une luminosité et une légèreté extraordinaire. Les fils invisibles et leur position stratégique laissaient penser qu'ils voletaient réellement devant eux.   
  
- C'est un travail formidable ! Où tu l'as trouvé ?  
  
- Et bien j'ai décris à Heero ce que je voulais il y une semaine et il l'a réalisé. Il est doué hein ?  
  
- Heero !!! Heero fait de la peinture sur soie !!!  
  
Wufei ne pu contenir son fou rire.   
  
- Hé ! Je ne vois pas ce qui a de drôle ! Il n'y a rien de honteux à faire de la peinture sur soie !  
  
- Pour une onna non... Mais l'ex soldat parfait ! Si seulement le professeur J était encore là pour voire ça !   
  
- Arrête de rire, tu devrais avoir honte d'être toujours aussi sexiste !  
  
Duo rangea le mobile dans sa boîte.   
  
- Pour la peine abstinence pendant quatre jours.  
  
Là Wufei ne rigolait plus du tout.   
  
- Ça t'apprendra à te moquer d'un ami qui te fais un cadeau.   
  
Et Duo quitta la pièce fier comme un prince. Mais Wufei retrouva le sourire, un sourire de prédateur.  
  
- Tu ne tiendra jamais quatre jours... souffla-t-il.  
  
Le Lendemain 16 heures.  
  
Wufei, Duo et Richard s'installèrent dans le bureau du juge. Le magistrat les dévisagea puis les salua de manière polie mais distante. Il était maigre comme un roseau, sec comme du pain rassis et avenant comme la syphilis. Wufei le détesta d'emblée, Duo l'abomina et Richard continua à l'exécrer.   
  
- Ceci est une près audience, je ne rendrais aucun verdict aujourd'hui. Je veux juste me faire une opinion sur monsieur Maxwell afin de savoir si les inquiétudes de Madame Chang quant à la sécurité de son fils sont fondées.   
  
Il jeta un regard venimeux aux trois personnes qu'il soupçonnait fort d'être à l'origine de l'envoi de certains documents puis ouvrit le dossier devant lui avec un air de contentement qui déplu à l'avocat.   
  
- Bien commençons... Il semblerait que vous ayez une vie plutôt agitée Monsieur Maxwell...  
  
- Pas plus que le moyenne Monsieur le juge. Rétorqua l'américain, chacun appuyant délibérément sur la dénomination de l'autre.   
  
- Ces dernières années vous avez tout de même été arrêté cinq fois pour coups et blessures ce qui tendrait à prouver que vous êtes de nature violente.  
  
- Il n'y a eu aucune poursuite. Il a été prouvé à chaque fois que mon client était en légitime défense. Intervint Richard à la grande surprise de Duo. De toute évidence il avait enquêté et ne s'était pas contenté de ses assertions.  
  
- Oui mais d'après les témoignages que vous m'avez fournit il semblerait aussi que votre client ait beaucoup d'amis influents.  
  
- Vous voulez dire que les cinq juges ayant statué sur ces affaires n'ont pas fait preuve de l'impartialité que requérait leur position... Demanda Richard doucereux  
  
Le juge Delareaux pinça les lèvres, il savait pertinemment que continuer dans cette voie pourrait le conduire à la diffamation. Et ce n'était certainement pas le moment de se faire des ennemis.   
  
- Passons à la suite... Vous avez été arrêté à deux reprise pour racolage. Là Duo sentit nettement Wufei sursauter. Et travestie en femme qui plus est.  
  
- Une regrettable erreur comme vous avez pu le lire. Continua Richard. On ne racole pas le sénateur Girard ou le comte de Beaumont. Monsieur Maxwell leur tenait juste compagnie, tout cela est expliqué très clairement si j'ai bonne mémoire. Quant au fait que mon client était travesti nous savons que cela est du à sa maladie, maladie aujourd'hui soigné par son compagnon, psychiatre renommé, et par le médecin que vous avez vous même choisit pour évaluer l'état mental de monsieur Maxwell.   
  
- Et vous allez me dire aussi que si monsieur Johnson a légué tout ses biens à votre client c'est pour le plaisir de sa compagnie.   
  
- Pas tout ses biens Monsieur le juge. Uniquement la maison de Monmartres et les deux immeubles qui lui sont contiguës. Les uns comme les autres demandaient de sérieuses restaurations.   
  
- Néanmoins les héritiers ont estimé que votre client avait profité de la sénilité d'un vieillard.  
  
- La court a reconnu qu'il était en pleine possession de ses capacités intellectuelles et physiques lorsque le testament a été rédigé. Les plaignants ont été débouté.  
  
- Vous admettrait tout de même maître que monsieur Maxwell semble avoir souvent affaire à la justice.   
  
- En effet mais a chaque fois la justice a reconnu son innocence. De plus si je peux me permettre je ne vois pas l'intérêt de revenir sur ces affaires, étant donné quelles sont classées vous n'avez plus à en tenir compte.  
  
- Vous n'avez pas à me dire de quoi je dois tenir compte maître.   
  
- L'expertise psychiatrique a démontré que mon client n'était pas dangereux. Il a travaillé pendant de nombreuses années à la DASS sans qu'il y ait de problèmes, vous avez lu je présume les nombreux témoignages de ses collègues et de sa hiérarchie. Il donne également beaucoup de son argent et de son temps a des oeuvres de bienfaisance dont un orphelinat patronné par la Reine de Sank et par Monsieur Raberba Winner. La Reine a accepter de nous dire de vive voix toute l'estime et l'amitié quelle porte à mon client et à quel point elle serait contrarié qu'on l'accuse à tord. Quant à Monsieur Raberba Winner il est déjà très irrité que son meilleur ami soit en bute à des médisances. Je conçois que Madame Chang s'inquiète pour son fils mais c'est parce qu'à l'évidence elle ne connaît pas mon client.   
  
Le juge Delareaux savait pertinemment que dans sa position et avec ses ambitions politiques il ne pouvait se permettre de se mettre à dos deux personnes comme Peascraft et Winner.   
  
- Et vous Monsieur Chang que pensez vous de tout cela ? Vous êtes bien silencieux depuis le début de l'entretient.   
  
C'est a ce moment là que Richard compris pourquoi le juge avait accepté la présence de Wufei et pourquoi il avait pris soin de revenir avec autant de précision sur le passé de Duo. Il cherchait a déstabiliser l'asiatique par des révélations qu'il supposait ignorées de celui-ci. A juste titre d'ailleurs.  
  
- Shaozu est mon fils. Croyez vous que je mettrais sa vie ou sa santé en danger ?   
  
- L'égarement des sens fait faire bien des erreurs.  
  
Wufei prit son air le plus hautain pour répondre.  
  
- Pas a moi.  
  
- Votre femme vous a pourtant surpris dans une position plutôt délicate.   
  
L'asiatique serein afficha un sourire narquois.   
  
- Je ne me suis égaré que deux fois dans ma vie. La première durant la guerre et la seconde en me mariant alors que j'étais amoureux de Duo. Je ne faisais que réparer mon erreur dans cette salle de bain.  
  
- Et son passé ne vous gêne pas ?  
  
- J'ai du apprendre à vivre avec le mien alors je peux vivre avec le sien.   
  
- Et puis... Rajouta Richard nous avons tous des taches dans notre passé... N'est-ce pas ? Nous faisons parfois des choses regrettables. Mais je vous rappelle que mon client a été reconnu innocent de tous les faits qui lui ont été reprochés.   
  
Le juge de très mauvaise humeur hocha la tête.  
  
- Vous pouvez partir. Je vous ferais connaître ma décision d'ici deux jours. Au revoir.   
  
A suivre... 


	26. chapitre 26

Titre : Ennemi intime  
  
Auteur : Liam63  
  
E-mail : liam63ifrance.com  
  
Base : Gundam wing  
  
Disclaimer : L'univers de Gundam Wing n'est malheureusement pas à moi.  
  
Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Fantastique... OOC ? Tout dépend de ce que l'on considère comme OOC.   
  
Bonjour tout le monde. Bon je dois changer mon pc mais j'ai aussi un ou deux trucs à changer sur celui-ci avant de le donner alors si je disparais du net quelques temps ne vous étonnez pas lol Mes connaissances en informatique sont on ne peut plus succinctes mais j'espère tout de même être au rendez vous la semaine prochaine. Heu une question... Je n'ai reçu aucune review dans ma boite cette semaine en dehors de celle de kaorulabelle mais elles sont toutes je pense sur ffnet par contre, est-ce que quelqu'un a le même problème ?   
  
Je vous embrasse, enfin celles qui le veulent bien lol et merci à toutes.  
  
Yami rose : Je crois que tu as parfaitement résumé la situation : le juge l'a dans le cul lol En ce qui concerne Heero je lui cherchais une occupation qui soit différente de que l'on attend de lui et qui puisse en même temps lui convenir et je me suis dit que la peinture sur soie pourrait faire l'affaire puisqu'il faut être patient et méticuleux... et tu as raison ce n'est pas gentil de la part de wu de se moquer mais je voulais montrer que wufei reste Wufei même s'il a changé   
  
Deathslave : Apparemment mon juge est bien détestable Je voulais qu'il ait une tête à claques, vu ce que tu as envie de lui faire je crois que c'est réussi lol Duo et wuwu souffrent un peu mais pas tant que ça... évidemment tout dépend de quel côté on se place (duo : Ouai comme tu dis !)  
  
Mélisandre : Notre Duo a eu une vie mouvementée... En fait il devrait y avoir d'autres révélations comme pour l'apparition de Shinigami dans la vie de Duo ou pourquoi Heero a cette bague, ou encore ce que lambda attend d'eux en dehors de la mort de l'incube mais je pense que ce sera pour le second arc, là ce serait trop rapide pour être un tant soit peu crédible. Je te laisse voir qu'elle est la réaction de Wu face aux révélations du juge... A bientôt.   
  
Selenna : J'aime bien richard et son petit côté sarcastique moi aussi... (d'ailleurs j'aurais bien aimé avoir le temps de dire plus de choses sur lui et je n'ai même pas pu vous présenter sa femme...) Ça fait plaisir de savoir que tu as aimé l'ensemble du chapitre et que tu regretteras ma fic, mais en fait il est possible que ce soit juste une petite pause avant de réenchaîner dans quelques temps si j'ai l'inspiration ( il y a quand même un paquet de choses que j'ai pas encore dit) et j'espère que tu feras encore partie des lecteurs... C'est toi qui a converti Yohina ? houa et quelle conversion ! C'est bien c'est bien continue de pervertir... oups je voulais dire convertir   
  
Yohina : Tu fais toi aussi partie du fan club du juge à ce que je vois lol C'est vrai que Duo n'aurait pas tenu quatre jours s'il n' y avait pas eu les révélations du juge qui ont un peu changé les données mais pas trop rassure toi, j'ai tout arrangé tout de suite, c'est sympa de jouer à dieu Au fait j'ai été visiter kochonland histoire de voir la concurrence moi aussi j'aime bien les jeux de gestion, Zeus, sim city, pharaon... Il a l'air sympa celui là, finalement c'est peut-être ta soeur qui me convertira sans même avoir essayé lol ha lala les journées ne sont pas assez longues pour faire ce que l'on voudrait et bien trop longues pour tout ce que l'on a pas envie de faire... C'est vrai que cela doit parfois être un peu problématique de n'avoir qu'un pc, moi qui suis presque greffé au mien je compatis...   
  
Kaorulabelle : Tient encore une fan du juge lol S'il s'était pris toutes les baffes virtuelles que tout le monde avait envie de lui donner il serait dans un bel état lol Ça lui aurait peut être remis les idées en place remarque   
  
Merci pour tes gentils compliments et j'espère à bientôt.  
  
Chapitre 26  
  
Le lundi suivant.   
  
Les quatre jeunes hommes avançaient dans les couloirs sombres des carrières. Il n'y faisait ni très chaud ni très froid, la température voisinait aux alentours de 15°, mais ils sentaient par contre nettement l'humidité au fur et à mesure de leur progression. Un silence un peu pesant s'était installé dès l'arrivée de Wufei et Duo, mais ni Trowa ni Heero n'osait intervenir pour essayer de résoudre un problème d'ordre privée. C'est avec soulagement qu'ils arrivèrent à l'ossuaire officiel de Denfert-Rochereau. Ils n'avaient plus du tout envie de chasser le démon. Même si c'était pour des raisons différentes ils étaient pressés d'en finir pour retourner chez eux. Wufei pour réfléchir, Duo pour déprimer tranquille, Trowa et Heero pour se livrer à toutes sortes de jeux érotiques. Le japonais sorti la chevalière de sa poche mais rien ne semblait se passer. Il fit le tour de la salle en la gardant dans la main, la passa à son doigt, il la suspendit à une chaîne pour en faire une sorte de pendule mais rien de rien. Contrarié il se tourna vers les autres.  
  
- Il s'est payé notre tête ! Il n'y a rien ici.   
  
Wufei poussa une bordée de jurons en chinois, le français haussa un sourcil contrarié, l'américain se contenta d'un soupir.   
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda le médecin. On ne peut quand même pas creuser au hasard.   
  
- Il n'est peut-être pas ici précisément. Souffla duo.  
  
- Tu as réfléchit longtemps pour nous la sortir celle là ?   
  
Au lieu de répondre ou de se défendre face à son amant Duo baissa la tête. Trowa que l'attitude du chinois commençait a irriter s'approcha de son ami.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ?  
  
- Hé bien... Le livre et cet homme bizarre nous ont laissé entendre que ce démon ne savait pas du tout se défendre, il n'est absolument pas violent. La seule chose qui le protège c'est sa maîtrise de la matière qui l'empêche d'être durablement blessé et le fait que ses ossements soient inaccessibles, donc pour plus de sécurité il les a peut-être déplacé. Moi c'est ce que je ferais. Duo pointa un doigt sur la carte, il y a d'autres ossuaires...  
  
- Kami sama... S'il a raison ça signifie qu'ils ne sont peut-être même pas dans un ossuaire, ils peuvent être n'importe où et il y a des km de galerie !   
  
- Non je crois qu'il sont dans un ossuaire reprit Duo. Le fait que beaucoup de personnes décédées soient rassemblées en un même lieu le rend sacré.  
  
- Comment tu sais ça ? Interrogea Wufei.  
  
- Heu... Je, je ne sais pas. Je le suppose...  
  
- Tu as une meilleurs idée ? Demanda Trowa au chinois un peu sèchement.   
  
- Nous devrions peut-être nous séparer. Proposa Heero. On couvrirait plus de terrain.  
  
Wufei le regarda avec un air sardonique.  
  
- Et à quoi ça servirait ? Nous n'avons qu'une bague. Nous n'allons pas creuser toutes les galeries ! De toute manière nous n'avons qu'une pelle et qu'une pioche.   
  
Wufei était peut-être un peu difficile à supporter ce soir à cause de sa mauvaise humeur mais il avait raison.   
  
- On va suivre l'idée de Duo et commencer par les ossuaires. Il regarda la carte. On prend par là.   
  
C'est ainsi qu'il continuèrent leur chemin. Sous les conseilles de Trowa, Heero passa la chevalière à son doigt.   
  
- C'est étrange constata Duo. Elle est exactement à ta taille. On dirait qu'elle a été faite pour toi.   
  
- Hn.  
  
Ils avancèrent de moins d'un km lorsqu'une grosse araignée noire vicieuse glissa sournoisement le long de son fil pour venir se planter devant le nez de l'américain. Légèrement arachnophobe celui-ci poussa un petit cri étouffé puis recula brusquement. Dans sa précipitation il posa le pied sur une pierre et se retrouva le derrière par terre tandis qu'une violente douleur remontait le long de sa jambe droite.   
  
- Tu ne peux pas regarder où tu mets les pieds shazi !  
  
Trowa poussa wufei sur le côté avec un manque certain de courtoisie pour s'agenouiller près de Duo. Il posa une main sur la jambe qui semblait le faire souffrir.   
  
- Ça va ?   
  
Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Le chinois avait attrapé son ami français par le col pour l'éloigner de son amant.  
  
- Tu es docteur ? Non. Alors le fait que je vive avec une pute ne t'autorise pas à en profiter. Occupe toi des fesses de Yui il ne demande que ça !   
  
- Pauvre con !   
  
Les deux hommes se sautèrent dessus et pas pour un câlin. Heero essaya de les séparer mais ce n'était pas facile, ils étaient furieux. Lui non plus n'avait pas apprécié la proximité de Trowa et Duo, leurs gestes n'avaient rien eut de suspect mais il en était ressortit une impression d'intimité qui lui avait fait éprouver une drôle de sensation.   
  
- Vous êtes stupides ça suffit...   
  
Mais il prêchait dans le vide.   
  
- ARRÊTEZ !  
  
C'était un véritable hurlement qu'avez poussé Duo.   
  
Surpris les trois hommes se tournèrent vers lui. Il y avait une immense souffrance dans son regard et il était évident qu'elle n'était pas que physique. L'américain essaya de se relever mais Wufei l'en empêcha.   
  
-Attends il vaut mieux que je regarde avant.   
  
Il ôta délicatement la botte de son amant mais celui-ci grimaça tout de même de douleur. Wufei qui savait que Duo n'était pas une petite nature se dit que ce n'était pas très bon signe. Il palpa la cheville, tenta de la mouvoir puis poussa un soupir.   
  
- Si j'ai bonne mémoire tu as déjà eu trois entorses à cette cheville.  
  
- Quatre. Je m'en suis fait une l'année dernière.  
  
- Et lorsque tu as passé une radio le médecin ne t'aurait-il pas parlé d'opération par hasard.  
  
Pour toute réponse Duo leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
- C'est bien ce que je pensais. A mon avis tu as une très sale entorse. Je ne serais pas étonné que les tendons soient distendus. Au minimum c'est trois semaines de plâtre.   
  
Il se tourna vers les deux autres. Il était très calme à présent.  
  
- Continuez sans nous. Je vais le ramener à la surface et le conduire à l'hôpital.  
  
- Ce n'est pas la peine, je vais très bien.  
  
- Il ne faut pas que tu marches, tu ne ferais qu'aggraver les choses et de toute manière ils peuvent parfaitement s'en sortir tout seul.   
  
- Il a raison. Insista Heero. Il suffit de trouver un paquet d'os et de verser un peu d'huile essentielle dessus. On a connu pire...   
  
- Ouai, en fait ce serait une mission facile s'il n'y avait pas des milliers d'ossements et des galeries qui courent sous presque tout Paris plaisanta Trowa. Il faut que tu sois raisonnable et que tu te soignes. Même si nous ne le trouvons pas ce soir nous reviendrons. Ce n'est pas un jour de plus qui fera la différence.  
  
- D'accord.   
  
Trowa et Heero se tournèrent pour reprendre leur quête.  
  
- Hé ! Les rappela l'américain. Faites attention où vous marchez...   
  
Ce fut donc sur un sourire qu'ils se séparèrent.   
  
- Ça va enfler il vaut mieux ne pas remettre ta botte. Quand même un héros de la guerre terrassé par une araignée. Heureusement que nos ennemis n'ont jamais eu connaissance de cela.  
  
Duo goutta avec plaisir le premier sourire qu'il voyait éclairer le visage si sombre du chinois. Depuis l'entrevu avec le juge, il n'avait été que colère ou indifférence. Soit il l'ignorait, le repoussait soit il le gratifiait de remarques acerbes et douloureuses. Duo en avait les nerfs à fleure de peau. Richard et ses amis lui avait recommandé de se montrer patient mais Fei pouvait se montrer si cruel lorsqu'il le désirait.   
  
L'asiatique retira son pull, son tee shirt puis remis le premier. Il utilisa le second pour essayer de maintenir un peu le cheville blessée.   
  
- C'est pas génial mais c'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire.   
  
Il se redressa puis aida son amant à en faire de même.   
  
- Monte sur mon dos je vais te porter.  
  
Duo secoua la tête.  
  
- Ce n'est pas la peine je vais marcher, nous ne sommes pas très loin de la sortie.  
  
- Trop pour ta cheville. Je n'ai pas envie de discuter alors ne fait pas l'enfant.   
  
Duo en appuis sur une jambe observait le chinois avec un air un peu triste. Contre toute attente il tendis la main pour dénouer les cheveux noirs et fins. Ils retombèrent le long du visage pour en adoucir les traits. Wufei lui semblait plus accessible ainsi.   
  
- Ça va durer combien de temps Wufei ? Pendant combien de temps encore vas tu me punir ? Tu ne me laisses même pas une chance de m'expliquer...  
  
- Je n'ai pas envie du tout de d'avantage d'explications...  
  
- Pourtant il faut que tu m'écoutes ! Je n'ai jamais racolé qui que ce soit je te le jure ! Meiran était escort girl c'est vrai mais elle ne faisait que leur tenir compagnie, les accompagner lors de dîner ou dans des clubs... Elle ne couchait pas avec eux...  
  
- Ça suffit...  
  
- Réfléchit, elle était une femme mais je suis un homme ! A travers des relations sexuelles elle se serait retrouvé confronté a ce que j'étais : Un homme. Elle en était forcement consciente quelque part...  
  
Wufei devait bien admettre que ce que disais Duo tenait la route. Mais Duo s'il ne mentait pas avait la fâcheuse habitude de parfois tronquer la vérité.   
  
- Leur faire une fellation par exemple n'entamait en rien son individualité féminine. Il y a des détours Duo, ne me prends pas pour un imbécile tu veux. Et Johnson ? Tu ne lui as pas vendu ton corps ? C'est uniquement parce que tu as de jolis yeux qu'il t'a couché sur son testament ? Je crois qu'avant cela il t'avait d'abord couché dans son lit. Nous vivons dans une maison que tu as eu en laissant un immonde vieillard vicieux t'enculer ! Tu n'as aucune fierté !  
  
Duo la respiration saccadé s'adossa au mur froid. Dieu que Wufei savait faire mal.   
  
- Il était peut-être vieux et il m'a enculé mais il n'était pas vicieux. Ça ne sert à rien que je t'explique parce que tu n'as pas assez de coeur pour comprendre.  
  
- Pas de coeur ? Si seulement c'était vrai. Je me sentirais moins trahi et moins écoeuré. Est-ce que tu as la plus petite idée de ce que j'ai pu ressentir en entendant cet enfoiré de juge me déblatérer ces saloperies avec son petit sourire sardonique ? HEIN ? EST-CE QUE TU EN AS LA PLUS PETITE IDÉE ? TU AURAIS DU ME L'AVOUER !   
  
- Pour que tu réagisses comme ça ?   
  
- Tu ne crois pas que j'ai le droit d'être en colère ?  
  
- Si mais là tu n'es pas seulement en colère. Tu... Tu veux qu'on se sépare ?  
  
Duo essayait de contrôler sa voix mais il ne pouvait l'empêcher de trembler tant la réponse l'effrayait.  
  
- C'est ce que tu désire ?   
  
- Non...   
  
- Je n'ai pas menti au juge. J'apprendrais à vivre avec ton passé... Wufei se colla contre son amant et enserra sa gorge de ses doigts longs et fins, mais si tu me trompes... Même en pensées... Je te ferais regretter le jour de ta naissance. Maintenant tu vas être gentil, tu vas grimper sur mon dos sans faire d'histoires et je vais te ramener à la surface.   
  
Duo s'exécuta et se retrouva quelques heures après allongé sur leur lit, le pied plâtré mais blotti à nouveau contre Wufei.   
  
- Trowa tu veux bien arrêter s'il te plaît.   
  
- Quoi ?   
  
- De me mater. Ça me déconcentre.  
  
- As tu vraiment besoin d'être concentré pour marcher ? Et puis qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je te regarde, tu marche devant, tu ne peux rien voir.   
  
- Je n'ai pas besoin de voir. Je le sais.  
  
- Vaniteux !   
  
- Je sens la chaleur de ta lampe de poche sur mes fesses.   
  
- Oups...  
  
- Ou celle de ton regard je ne sais plus trop.  
  
- Je veille sur mes investissements c'est tout.   
  
- Et tu es drôlement consciencieux...   
  
- A dire vrai ça fait des heures qu'on est là dedans et je commence à trouver l'ensemble du paysage un peu morne.  
  
- C'est très jolie pourtant.   
  
- Hum... il est vrai que certaines courbes sont tout à fait fascinantes...  
  
Heero se retourna en poussant un soupir faussement contrarié.   
  
- Kami sama je m'apprête a vivre avec un obsédé !   
  
Trowa enlaça le japonais pour le sentir plus près de lui et, taquin, commença à lui mordiller l'oreille. Heero protestait mollement.  
  
- Ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment...  
  
- Là ce serait bien... L'asiatique regarda malgré tout le point sur la carte que lui indiquait son ami : La Plage, dénommée ainsi à cause de son sable fin et chaud.   
  
- Il doit y avoir plein de monde... On risque de tomber sur des gens encore plus pervers que toi !  
  
- En fin de semaine sûrement. Mais pas ce soir... Heero se garda bien de demander si, non il n'y avait personne ou si, non il n'y avait pas plus pervers que lui ! Pour se montrer plus convaincant Trowa aguicheur embrassa son amant avec sensualité tout en passant doucement la main sur son sexe qu'il senti réagir presque aussitôt. Au fil des jours, brique après brique, il était parvenu à briser le mur derrière lequel se réfugiait Heero, ce qui laissait ce dernier sans défense contre ce genres d'attaque délicieusement versatiles. Trowa, sur de sa victoire, le relâcha et s'éloigna d'un pas.  
  
- Après tout tu as raison. Le devoir d'abord.   
  
Heero lui lança un regard venimeux et l'entraîna rapidement vers ce site au nom si évocateur. Une part de lui savait que Trowa l'avait piégé, pris dans un filet inextricable de désir, mais l'autre partie s'en fichait joyeusement et ne demandait qu'à s'y vautrer. C'est donc avec un délice sans nom qu'il se laissa glisser sur le sable quelques minutes plus tard, entraînant Trowa avec lui. Après un baiser passionné et quelques caresses indécentes Trowa se redressa.   
  
- Attends.  
  
Il ouvrit un petit sac à dos et en ressortie deux bougies ainsi qu'une couverture. Heero suspicieux le regarda allumer les premières et étendre la seconde.  
  
- Dis donc il n'y aurait pas préméditation...  
  
Le français secoua le tête.  
  
- Je ne fais que suivre les conseils de sécurité. J'ai aussi de l'eau et un peu de nourriture. Je t'assure. Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! C'est sur la liste de ce qu'il est plus prudent d'amener en cas de descente. On peut facilement se perdre ici.  
  
- Hum...  
  
Heero s'allongea sur le carré de tissus avec une grâce presque animale. La lueur orangée et mouvantes des bougies dessinait sa silhouette avec une volupté presque égale à celle de Trowa qui l'embrassa avec tendresse, dans le creux du bras, au niveau du coude. Il avait découvert qu'Heero était très sensible à cet endroit précis. Il remonta le long du biceps jusqu'à l'épaule. L'asiatique enfoui ses doigts dans les cheveux de son amant et laissa de troublants frissons se propager par vagues légères mais délectables. C'est ce qu'il aimait tant dans ses relations physiques avec Trowa, il prenait toujours tout son temps et le plaisirs n'était pas brusque, violent et éphémère... Il l'entourait peu à peu d'une aura de plaisir où tendresse, désir et confiance fusionnaient pour embrouiller son esprit, anéantir sa raison et enflammer son corps. Ils étaient une infime bulle d'un bonheur lumineux au milieux de l'obscurité. C'était comme si leur amour les préservait de regards indiscrets. Leurs corps nus, couvert de sueur glissait l'un contre l'autre avec une lenteur exquise. La bouche de Trowa abandonna le sexe du japonais sous les récriminations de celui-ci pour remonter vers ses lèvres. Heero chercha sa langue avec fièvre. Dans un besoin incontrôlé de plus de contact il noua ses jambes autour des hanches de son amant. Leurs sexes frottaient agréablement l'un contre l'autre mais aucun des deux ne souhaitait réellement mettre un terme à la torture. Trowa sans se détacher de son partenaire tendit la main vers son sac et chercha à l'intèrieure à tâtons. Lorsque ses doigts rencontrèrent la matière froide il la ramena à lui. En voyant le tube de lubrifiant l'asiatique le regarda goguenard.  
  
- Ça aussi... ça fait... partie... de la trousse... de survie ?  
  
- N'est-ce pas... toi qui... dit toujours... qu'il faut... être près... à toute... éventualité ?  
  
Entre chaque morceau de phrase, Trowa mordillait et suçait l'un des tétons, à présent très sensible, du japonais.  
  
- Ben voyons !  
  
Heero s'arquait vers son amant dans une invite sans équivoque.  
  
- Je... peux... te... poser une... question... indiscrète...  
  
- Hum... Trowa releva un instant la tête. Il n'y a plus de questions indiscrètes pour toi. Tu peux me demander ce que tu veux.   
  
- Est-ce que tu as eu beaucoup d'amants ?  
  
- Un certain nombre.  
  
- Et c'est combien un certain nombre ? Insista Heero.  
  
- Je n'ai jamais compté...  
  
- Compter ? Une lueur un peu contrariée passa dans les prunelles cobalt. Je n'ai pas besoin de compter moi moi pour savoir que je n'ai eu que quatre maîtresses !  
  
Trowa passa une main apaisante sur la joue de l'asiatique.  
  
- Ce n'était probablement pas le même genre de relations. En ce qui me concerne ce n'était que du sexe. Il m'est arrivé de ne même pas connaître le nom de certains de mes amants... Ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que j'éprouve pour toi. Ce n'est pas un amour qui est née comme ça un beau matin... Je t'aime depuis le moment où tu as détruit ton gundam et où je me suis occupé de toi. Ce sentiment n'a jamais faiblit et j'ai toujours su que tu serais l'unique amour de ma vie.   
  
Heero était étonné.  
  
- Si longtemps... Et tu n'as jamais rien dit ?   
  
- Tu m'aurais rejeté à l'époque. Et puis cela aurait pu te perturber et donc te mettre en danger... Je m'étais dit que j'attendrais la fin de la guerre... Puis il y a eu Réléna... Et les autres.   
  
Heero embrassa son ami avec tendresse pour se faire pardonner de l'avoir fait souffrir même s'il n'en était pas directement responsable.  
  
Trowa reprit ses petits baisers diaboliques sous des gémissements appréciateurs qui l'encourageait dans une tache où il n'avait nul besoin de l'être tant son enthousiasme était grand.  
  
- Trowa...   
  
Sa langue traça un sillon de feu jusqu'au nombril qu'il agaça tandis que Heero se tortillait de bien être.  
  
- Trowa ?  
  
- Hum ?  
  
- Est-ce que...   
  
De toute évidence Heero n'avait pas terminé son interrogatoire mais semblait hésiter à poursuivre.   
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
  
- Et bien je me demandais... Je voulais savoir si... Est-ce que tu étais toujours actif ? Est-ce qu'il t'arrivait de... Tu vois ?   
  
Trowa trouvait l'embarras du japonais fort divertissant même si la question l'ennuyait un peu. Il savait que c'était une curiosité naturelle puisque lors de leurs jeux ils n'avaient jamais étaient jusqu'à la pénétration à proprement parlé. Ils n'avaient utilisé le lubrifiant que pour leurs doigts. L'inquiétude d'Heero à ce sujet était justifiée.  
  
- Oui. Cela m'est arrivé bien sûr.   
  
Heero vit une étrange expression traverser le regard de son ami.  
  
- Mais tu n'as pas aimé n'est-ce pas ?   
  
Trowa soupira.   
  
- Pour être franc, ce n'est pas trop dans ma nature... Et ça me rappelle parfois de mauvais souvenirs mais je te l'ai dit les choses sont différentes avec toi.  
  
- Mauvais souvenirs...  
  
Trowa posa ses doigts sur les lèvres d'Heero.  
  
- Non. S'il te plaît.   
  
Le japonais enlaça son amant.  
  
- D'accord. Tu sais je crois que je me sens prêt à perdre ce qu'il me reste de virginité...   
  
Le français retrouva le sourire en admirant celui un peu canaille et provocateur de l'asiatique.   
  
- Si tu n'es pas très doux je te préviens tu me le paieras ! Plaisanta Heero mais il n'avait en réalité aucun doute sur la question, il savait que Trowa serait un merveilleux amant comme il l'avait été jusque là.   
  
A suivre... 


	27. chapitre 27

Auteur : Liam63  
  
E-mail : liam63ifrance.com  
  
Base : Gundam wing  
  
Disclaimer : L'univers de Gundam Wing n'est malheureusement pas à moi.  
  
Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Fantastique... OOC ? Tout dépend de ce que l'on considère comme OOC.   
  
Bonjour tout le monde ! Bon comme vous allez vous en rendre compte j'ai écrit ce chapitre à la va vite en début d'après midi car je n'ai pas eu le temps cette semaine et j'ai bien peur que la semaine prochaine ressemble à celle ci :-( Je suis désolée...  
  
Mélisandre : Et oui wu fait parti des rares persos qui arrivent à avoir la classe même quand ils sont cons lol je crois que c'est pour cela que je l'aime tant :-)  
  
Pour seme et uke je ne peux rien dire car moi non plus je ne retiens jamais... Je trouve que parfois dans les lemons les choses se passent un peu trop bien comme si les perso ne doutaient jamais ou ne se posaient jamais de questions... et c'est vrai que dans la vie les choses sont parfois un peu differentes... Lambda n'a pas d'existence à proprement parlé, c'est une sorte de guide spirituel donc j'ai bien peur qu'il reste célibataire ! :-)  
  
Yohina : Wufei rien dire ? L'histoire n'est pas surnaturelle à ce point mdr Duo n'est pas une pute c'est le juge qui l'insinue et wufei dans sa jalousie maladive en rajoute une couche mais on comprend mieux dans ce chapitre, enfin j'espère car ce n'est pas ce que je voulais, Duo n'a pas vendu son corps contre de l'argent, Une escort girl n'est pas forcemment une prostituée même si c'est souvent le cas, quant au vieil homme ben je te laisse le découvrir dans ce nouveau chapitre qui j'espère te plaira :-)  
  
Par contre pour les mauvais souvenirs de Trowa je plaide coupable :-) c'est bien ce que l'on croit comprendre... Mais je n'y reviendrais pas ce n'était qu'une allusion ou alors dans le second arc. Moi sadique ? Si peu   
  
Yami-rose : Trowa cache bien son jeu hein ? lol C'est vrai que la chasse à l'incube ne l'interresse pas beaucoup face aux milles délices que promet une étreinte avec Heero... Mets toi a sa place... t'aimerais bien hein ! lol  
  
Chris 52 : Toi tu es punie t'as pas bien lu ma fic lol ou alors c'est qu'elle est franchement nulle :-( Quatre est avec zech qu'il a d'ailleurs trompé avec un jeune homme. Pour la peine je te condamne à tout relire depuis le début :-) Quoique c'est moi qui devrais peut-être tout relire depuis le début...   
  
Merci à vous et à bientôt.  
  
Chapitre 27  
  
Heero allongé sur le ventre s'abandonnait aux sensations exquises que les lèvres de Trowa provoquaient. Légères et affairées elles erraient sur son dos telles de petites abeilles butineuses(1). Le français déposa un baiser particulièrement insistant au niveau de la nuque gracile qui ployait sous le poids agréable du désir. Une de ses main flattait une hanche tandis que l'autre, passée sous le corps de son amant, taquinait sans relâche un téton. Heero gémit d'avantage et crispa ses mains sur la couverture lorsqu'il sentit la langue de Trowa descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à ses fesses rondes et musclées. Indécente elle se glissa dans l'intimité du japonais qui se suréleva et courba son corps vers l'avant dans un total abandon. Au cours de leurs différents ébats ce n'était pas seulement le corps de son amant que Heero avait appris à connaître mais aussi le sien. Il avait découvert de nouvelles émotions et une sensibilité physique qu'il ignorait posséder. Il n'y avait aucune comparaison entre ce qu'il avait ressenti avec ses maîtresses et ce qu'il éprouvait au contact de Trowa. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant qu'en ces instants. Il n'aurait même jamais cru pouvoir un jour désirer un homme comme il désirait Trowa. Cette envie de le sentir en lui l'excitait et l'intrigait, était-il possible de s'ignorer de cette manière durant des années ?   
  
Trowa aurait vendu son âme pour pouvoir un jour caresser Heero comme il le faisait et il lui arrivait encore par moment de douter de la réalité des événements. Mais dans le fond il s'en moquait car la vie lui avait appris à profiter de chaque instant sans s'interroger sur un lendemain incertain. Il avait décidé il y a déjà bien longtemps de vivre au jour le jour, de profiter pleinement de ce que chaque levé de soleil lui apporterait. Alors même si tout cela n'était qu'un rêve autant en goûter chaque seconde. Il déposa un peu de lubrifiant sur ses doigts et en introduisit tout d'abord un en Heero. La première fois qu'il avait cela, le japonais un peu surpris, malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu lire, l'avait repoussé. Mais aujourd'hui les choses avaient évoluées et c'est de son plein gré que Heero s'empala de plus en plus violemment sur les doigts du français. Trowa était fasciné par la vision érotique qu'il avait sous les yeux. C'était comme si Heero avait réussit à s'extraire d'un carcan rigide pour exploser de sensualité... Lorsqu'il jugea que le japonais était prêt il retira ses doigts et se pressa contre son corps pour déposer de petits baisers sur ses épaules et dans son coup tout en frottant son sexe entre ses fesses. Heero que ce contact rendait fou haletait et se tortillait, incapable de contrôler les sensations fabuleuses qui l'amenaient à la limite de la folie.   
  
- Trowa...  
  
Ce n'était qu'un souffle, éraillé, à peine audible, mais il évoquait un tel besoin que Trowa sentit un violent frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Il s'introduisit avec beaucoup de délicatesse mais Heero se crispa tout de même sous la douleur. Le français, arrêta aussitôt sa progression et lui parla d'une voix douce pour le calmer tout en caressant son sexe pour accentuer le plaisir. Aucun soldat n'était réellement préparé à une souffrance si intime, pas même le soldat parfait. C'était si difficile pour Trowa de ne pas se laisser dominer par son propre désir... La jouissance était là, si proche... Seul l'amour qu'il portait à Heero l'empechait de s'en emparer de manière brusque. Le japonais se détendit, égaré dans une brume de volupté malgré l'inconfort. Lascif, son corps invitait Trowa à s'enfoncer encore plus profondément.   
  
- Si tu savais comme je t'aime... Murmura Trowa tandis que son sexe coulissait dans l'anneau de chair chaud et humide. Après un bref instant qui permit à heero de s'habituer le français amorça un lent mouvement plein de douceur. L'une de ses main se posa sur celle de Heero pour l'enserrer dans un geste possessif, passionné et amoureux. Son autre main continuait sa caresse subversive. Luisant de sueur les deux hommes allaient quérir leur plaisir, leur âme liée l'une à l'autre. Leurs mouvements devinrent plus rapides et plus violents au fur et à mesure que leur plaisir augmentait. C'était comme s'ils poursuivaient une chose inaccessible, une sensation merveilleuse qui risquait à tout instant de leur échapper. Leur respiration était erratique, entrecoupée de gémissements et de mots d'amour. Trowa sentit le sexe du japonais frémir avec intensité puis une substance chaude glisser le long de sa main dans un cri plus fort que les autres tandis que le fourreau de chair se resserrait autour de son sexe. Il se laissa alors dominer par sa propre jouissance, aveuglante tant elle était extrême. Las, les deux hommes se laissèrent retomber sur la couverture, Trowa se retira et enlaça Heero pour l'embrasser avec tendresse. Il passa une main légère dans ses cheveux. Un peu inquiet il examina le visage de son amant pour être bien certain que celui-ci ne regrettait rien ou ne lui en voulait pas.  
  
- Ça va mon coeur ?   
  
Le japonais ouvrit un oeil paresseux et rassura le français d'un sourire béat.  
  
- Merveilleusement bien...  
  
Heureux au delà des mots Trowa le serra contre lui, inconscient du fait que s'il resserrait sa prise d'avantage il finirait par lui briser un os. Mais Heero était trop bien pour manifester le moindre mécontentement.

* * *

Chez duo le lendemain  
  
Wufei avait décidé de profiter d'une pause entre midi et deux pour rentrer car il désirait parler à Duo. Il souhaitait également s'assurer qu'il ne faisait pas trop d'efforts malgré les recommandations du médecin. Et comme pour lui donner raison il trouva son amant à l'étage, dans la chambre d'ami, le nez dans les divers cartons qu'il avait reçu de L2. Des trucs et des machins étaient éparpillés tout autour de lui. Lorsqu'il aperçu Wufei Duo tenta de dissimuler un livre qu'il tenait à la main tout en regardant l'asiatique avec méfiance, un peu comme lorsque l'on met le bout de son pied dans l'eau pour s'assurer qu'elle n'est ni trop froide ni trop chaude. Le chinois était bien conscient de récolter ce qu'il avait semé mais ce regard lui fit tout de même mal. Il s'approcha de Duo et saisit avec douceur le livre qu'il gardait derrière son dos. C'était un recueil de poèmes. En lettres dorées on lisait sur la couverture "Damnation" de Samuel Johnson. Il retourna l'ouvrage pour examiner la photo d'un homme d'environ soixante dix ans. Il était aisé de voir qu'il avait été très beau dans sa jeunesse car il gardait un charisme qui transparaissait même sur papier glacé. Son regard d'un bleu intense brillait d'intelligence et d'une lueur plus indéfinissable entre la moquerie et la gaieté. Sa biographie révélait qu'il était né à Oslo, qu'il possédait un doctorat en Lettres et textes antiques ainsi qu'une licence d'anglais, qu'il était l'auteur de plusieurs romans et recueils de poésies et qu'il enseignait à la toute nouvelle faculté de L2. Évidemment la biographie datait de quelques années. Le livre toujours à la main il s'assit sur le lit. Wufei n'avait pas vraiment besoin de poser la question mais il la posa néanmoins.   
  
- C'est le Johnson auquel le juge à fait référence ? Sa voix était posée et douce. On y décelait plus ni jalousie ni colère. Duo hocha la tête avec hésitation. Le chinois tapota le lit à côté de lui.   
  
- Tu veux bien venir là s'il te plaît ?  
  
L'américain sautilla jusqu'à lui et Wufei ne pu s'empêcher de le trouver follement sexy. Il portait un short en jean délavé et élimé qui semblait tenir sur ses hanche uniquement par pudeur alors qu'un tee-shirt court dévoilait un nombril totalement impudique. Avant que Duo ne s'assoit le chinois le saisit par la taille pour déposer ses lèvres sur la peau blanche de son ventre. Il fut heureux de percevoir chez son amant un frisson de bien-être. Wufei incita duo à s'appuyer contre le montant du lit pour allonger sa jambe plâtrée.  
  
- Il ne faut pas trop marcher...   
  
- Je sais mais rester sans rien faire ça me tue. J'ai terminé un chapitre de mon livre ce matin mais j'avais besoin de m'occuper.   
  
Duo enlaça ses doigts à ceux de Wufei qui les porta machinalement à ses lèvres.  
  
- J'avais très envie que tu rentres... J'ai failli t'appeler une bonne dizaine de fois... Puis au dernier moment je me disais que ce n'était pas raisonnable.  
  
- Tu sais Duo... Je suis parfaitement conscient d'avoir été injuste avec toi. Ce que j'ai appris m'a fait mal et comme l'être primaire que je suis j'ai eu envie de te faire du mal en retour. Je croyais avoir changé mais je m'aveuglais, en fait j'étais seulement indiffèrent à mon entourage... Toi tu réveilles ce qu'il y a de meilleurs en moi mais malheureusement ce qu'il y a de pire aussi... Je ne suis qu'une énorme masse d'émotions face à toi et j'ai bien peur de ne pas toujours parvenir à les canaliser. Je te demande pardon de ne pas t'avoir écouté et de t'avoir fait souffrir. Je te crois lorsque tu dis que Meiran ne se prostituait pas.   
  
- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est vrai que derrière le terme escort girl se cache souvent des prostituées et ce salopard de juge en a profité. Mais certaines d'entre elles se contentent d'accompagner des hommes qui se sentent seuls ou qui veulent avoir une jolie fille à leur bras, c'est le cas de celles qui comme Meiran travaillent pour l'agence "Sometimes". J'ai enquêté tu sais lorsque j'ai su ce que Meiran faisait. Je n'avais pas envie de me vendre même sous une autre personnalité. C'est quelque chose que j'ai toujours refusé de faire même lorsque je crevais de faim, parce que... Parce que ce que je suis c'est la seule chose que j'avais à offrir et je ne voulais pas que ce soit contre de l'argent tu comprends ?  
  
- Je crois oui. Tu l'as aimé ? D'un mouvement du poignet il souleva le livre pour montrer la photo de Samuel Johnson.  
  
- D'une certaine façon... C'est quelque chose que la plupart des gens refuserait de croire ou de comprendre mais il m'a beaucoup apporté. Même si nous couchions ensemble il était plus un père qu'un amant. J'avais besoin de lui et il avait besoin de moi.   
  
- C'est un père plutôt incestueux que tu t'es trouvé là...  
  
Duo haussa les épaules.  
  
- Il m'aimait et parfois c'est suffisant. J'ai appris énormément de choses avec lui et je pouvais me reposer sur lui. Ça fait du bien lorsque l'on a jamais connu ça.  
  
- Vous vous êtes rencontré où ?  
  
- Dans un atelier d'écriture qu'il dirigeait. C'est lui qui a fait de moi un romancier.  
  
Wufei s'allongea et posa sa tête sur les cuisses de Duo qui défit aussitôt sa queue de cheval. Sous la caresse de ses doigts le chinois ferma les yeux.   
  
- Liu est passée ce matin...  
  
Sur le qui vive l'asiatique se redressa aussitôt.  
  
- Que voulait-elle ?  
  
- Elle accepte la garde partagée. Elle est venue déposer des papiers qu'il faut que tu signes.  
  
- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne les a pas posté ou porté à l'hôpital ?  
  
- Je crois qu'elle voulait que nous parlions. Elle a dit qu'elle ne m'aimait pas mais qu'elle était disposée à faire des efforts pour le bien de Shaozu. Elle m'a aussi dit de demander à Quatre d'arrêter son sabotage.  
  
- Sabotage ?  
  
Duo sourit.  
  
- Je crois qu'à cause de lui leurs fournisseurs comme leurs acheteurs ont refusé de traiter avec eux. Ils perdaient de ce fait beaucoup d'argent. Trowa et Heero sont aussi passés. Ils n'ont pas trouvé l'incube, ils y retournent ce soir. A voir la manière dont ils se dévoraient de regard je dirais qu'ils n'ont pas du beaucoup chercher...   
  
Wufei et Duo eurent le même sourire narquois. Wufei quitta le lit à contre coeur.  
  
- Je vais aller nous préparer quelque chose à manger.   
  
Il se dirigea vers la porte mais stoppa lorsque son regard se posa sur l'intèrieure d'une boite. Duo dubitatif le regarda sortir une robe. Mal à l'aise il baissa un peu la tête.  
  
- Elle était à Meiran...  
  
Wufei admira le vêtement, c'était une robe chinoise très jolie mais trop courte et trop découpée pour être tout à fait traditionnelle. Après quelques instants de silence l'américain releva les yeux pour voir ce que faisait Wufei. Celui-ci l'examinait de ses prunelles sombres et brûlantes tenant toujours la robe. Il n'était pas difficile de savoir à quoi il pensait. Duo secoua la tête de gauche à droite.  
  
- N'y songes même pas ! C'est hors de question !  
  
- Tu es sûr ? Susurra le chinois d'un voix rauque et pleine de promesse qui fit frissonner Duo de la pointe de ses orteils à la racine de ses cheveux.  
  
- Ou.. oui...   
  
A suivre...  
  
(1) le premier qui pense maya et willy je le maudis jusqu'à la treizième génération lol   
  
Pour ceux que cela pourrait intéresser il y a des doujins et des mangas en vente sur le site http:bishonen-parc.chez.tiscali.fr/ ce n'est pas toujours facile de s'en procurer et tout le monde n'a pas la chance de pouvoir aller à la japan expo, moi par exemple ;;


	28. epilogue

Bonjour bonjour  
  
Mélisandre : Comme tu vas le constater la demande de Wufei n'est pas seulement un fantasme, je préparais juste une petite scène que je désirais mettre malheureusement je n'ai pas le temps de develloper la relation avec Shaozu et de reparler de Quatre et Zech sinon je n'aurais jamais pu finir lol En fait il y a beaucoup d'autre choses que j'aurais aimé aborder mais comme c'est le dernier chapitre j'ai paré au plus pressé si je puis dire. Si je fais ultèrieurement une autre partie je reviendrais sur tout cela. Si je rajoute encore des chapitres dans l'immédiat j'ai peur que cela devienne lassant pour le lecteur d'autant que l'action est inexistante dans ce que j'écris.  
  
Yami-rose : Je suis vraiment contente que tu es appréciée ce chapitre, en fait j'avais un très gros doute   
  
Yohina : Tu n'as pas à être désolée au contraire j'ai compris grace à ton commentaire que je n'avais pas été assez claire sur le passé de Duo et cela m'a permis de revenir dessus. C'est aussi à ça que sert l'avis des lecteurs. J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par ce dernier chapitre. J'ai essayé de ne pas trop bacler mais c'est dure lol  
  
Chris 52 : Je dois admettre que Quatre à plutôt le rôle de l'arlésienne dans cette histoire, on en parle mais il n'apparait pas beaucoup. En fait c'est parce que dès le départ j'avais décidé d'en faire un personnage secondaire, le fic étant surtout basée sur Wufei et Duo. J'espère que tu l'as tout de même apprécié Il n' y a pas d'autre lemon wufei/duo, il y en a déjà deux et il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses lol Et puis surtout j'ai beaucoup de mal à les écrire   
  
Je vous remercie toutes d'avoir suivie l'intégralité de ma fic et d'avoir été aussi présentes et gentilles. Bises.  
  
Chapitre 28  
  
Wufei, félin, s'approcha de Duo toujours assis sur le lit. L'américain saisit la robe que son amant lui tendait mais sa main se crispa sur le tissu. Il détourna la tête pour ne pas regarder le chinois.  
  
- Je ne veux pas faire ça... Souffla t-il.  
  
Wufei pouvait tout à fait comprendre que Duo refuse de se prêter à ce jeu, ce qu'il acceptait moins c'était l'air coupable qu'arborait l'américain comme s'il jugeait indélicat de sa part de dire non à l'une des lubies de son amant... En étaient-ils arrivé à un point où Duo avait peur de ses réactions ? Pas physiquement bien sûr, mais il commençait à penser que leurs altercations de ces derniers jours avaient fait bien plus de mal qu'il ne le croyait. Il savait que Duo craignait par dessus tout d'être abandonné et il avait de toute évidence sous estimé le problème. C'était une fissure dans l'âme de l'américain, et son comportement colérique n'avait fait que lézarder d'avantage sa confiance en lui. Il s'accroupie devant le jeune homme.  
  
- Je n'aurais pas du te demander cela... C'était une idée stupide. J'ai cru que... Ça n'a pas d'importance. Viens allons déjeuner. Il lui parlait avec douceur tout en caressant sa joue. Machinalement il replaça une petite mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as cru ? Que j'aimais m'habiller en fille ?   
  
- Non. J'ai cru que cela me permettrait d'une certaine façon d'approcher cette partie de toi qui m'est totalement inconnue.   
  
- Meiran ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Alors tu as raison c'était une idée stupide. Le fait que je passe cette robe ne te donnerait pas Meiran, tout ce que tu aurais c'est Duo travesti. En tant que psy tu es bien placé pour le savoir. Meiran n'existe plus. Enfin si mais pas comme avant.   
  
- Oui mais j'aurais su à quoi elle ressemblait...  
  
- Et tu crois qu'il est plus important de savoir à quoi elle ressemblait que qui elle était ?   
  
- Non...   
  
- Très bien parce qu'entre nous soit dit si tu as envie de baiser avec quelqu'un en robe tu n'as qu'a retourner avec ta femme !  
  
Wufei sursauta légèrement devant le changement de ton et de comportement.  
  
- Tiens tiens... Shinigami... Il y avait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu !   
  
- Ces derniers temps t'étais trop con pour que je me gaspille avec toi.   
  
- Et je suis moins con maintenant ?  
  
- Non mais je me suis fait une raison.  
  
- Salaud ! Commenta wufei avec un léger rire. Je suppose que toi non plus tu ne veux pas mettre la robe... Demanda -t-il taquin.  
  
L'américain s'allongea sur le lit prenant appui sur ses coudes, son regard sournois planté dans les eaux sombres et tumultueuses des prunelles de son vis a vis.  
  
- Et pourquoi tu ne la passerais pas toi ? susurra t-il d'une voix versatile. Ça t'aiderait sûrement à découvrir la femme qui est en toi...  
  
- Il n'y a pas de onna en moi shazi.   
  
- Je suis sur que tu es conscient que tu viens de dire une énorme connerie là ?   
  
Wufei qui le savait se contenta de lui jeter un regard torve.  
  
- De toute manière ta robe n'est pas à ma taille. Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir une silhouette de sylphide et une taille de guêpe. Se moqua le chinois.  
  
Shinigami se redressa comme un cobra prêt à mordre et se hérissa comme un chat à qui l'on aurait écrasé l'appendice caudale.  
  
- Je n'ai pas une silhouette de sylphide espèce de détraqué !  
  
Wufei heureux d'avoir repris l'avantage souris comme un bien heureux. Il savait que Duo et a plus forte raison Shinigami ne supportait pas d'être plutôt menu pour un homme.  
  
- Mon petit kangourou à l'air contrarié.  
  
- Continue dans cette voie et c'est toi qu'on appelera mademoiselle.   
  
- Toujours la violence... Faut te détendre amour...  
  
- Ce que tu peux être horripilant !  
  
- Parce que tu crois que ce n'est pas agaçant de te voir débarquer au milieu d'une conversation !  
  
- Je n'ai pas le droit aux excuses et aux mots tendres moi ? Demanda Shinigami d'une voix sarcastique.   
  
- Serais tu jaloux ?  
  
- Rien à voir. C'est une question d'équité.   
  
- Dans ce cas... Je suis profondément désolé.  
  
- Ça manque de conviction.   
  
- Parce que je ne t'ai rien fait à toi !  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?   
  
Wufei se radoucit et s'assit auprès de son amant.  
  
- Rien tu as raison.   
  
Il déposa un baiser dans le creux de son cou et réitéra ses excuses. Shinigami opina du chef et sembla être satisfait de cette marque d'affection. Il enlaça Wufei et se coula contre lui de manière très câline. Chose assez inhabituelle.  
  
- Tu es vraiment obligé de retourner travailler... Tu pourrais dire que tu es malade...  
  
- Je me suis trop absenté ces derniers temps.   
  
- T'es presque jamais là...  
  
- Je sais... En fait je pense depuis un moment à quitter l'hôpital pour ouvrir un cabinet privé comme psychanalyste. Cela me permettrait d'avoir un horaire moins chargé et de mettre en pratique quelques unes de mes théories.  
  
- C'est une bonne idée.   
  
- Oui seulement ça demande un certain investissement et les loyers dans la capitale sont exorbitants.  
  
- Pourquoi tu ne l'installes pas ici, dans l'immeuble d'à côté, il est à nous et une partie du rez-de-chaussez ferait très bien l'affaire. Tu as largement la place pour un bureau et une salle d'attente. Il y a des travaux c'est sûr mais c'est faisable. Il faudra juste retrousser nos manches...  
  
- Ça demandera quand même beaucoup d'argent...  
  
- On s'arrangera.   
  
- Rien n'est jamais un problème pour toi hein ?  
  
- Les problèmes sont fait pour êtres surmontés ou contournés.   
  
- Je t'aime.  
  
- Me too. On pourrait vendre l'immeuble de gauche. On n'en tirera peut-être pas une fortune mais suffisamment pour rénover l'autre. Pour la maison ça attendra.  
  
- Duo n'a peut-être pas envie de vendre. Jusqu'ici il ne l'a pas fait malgré les charges qu'il a du supporter.   
  
- Oui mais aujourd'hui on construit notre vie. Cette idée est autant celle de Duo que la mienne.   
  
- Il a raison...  
  
- Duo ? Wufei secoua la tête. Par moment ça reste tout de même déstabilisant ce changement de personnalité.  
  
- Ça te dérange ?  
  
- Tu rigole ! Je suis le type le plus chanceux de la terre, je peux avoir deux amants sans jamais vous tromper ni l'un ni l'autre !   
  
- Je n'avais pas vu les choses de ce point de vue là.   
  
Wufei prit le visage de Duo entre ses mains.  
  
- Notre vie ne sera sans doute pas toujours facile, comme dans tous les couples il nous arrivera de nous disputer, peut-être très violemment, mais il y a une chose dont je suis certain : Je ne te quitterais jamais. Je sais que pour le moment rien de ce que je dirais ne changera ton sentiment d'insécurité, il est profondément ancré en toi, pour cette raison je pense qu'il est préférable que tu abordes le sujet avec ton thérapeute. Tu ne dois pas laisser ce sentiment te gâcher la vie...  
  
- Je le ferais.   
  
Wufei regarda sa montre et soupira.  
  
- Je crois que j'ai tout juste le temps de nous faire des sandwichs. Tu veux que je t'aide à descendre ?  
  
Duo soupira, un peu agacé.  
  
- C'est qu'une jambe plâtrée... Je ne suis pas moribond.  
  
Et pour prouver ses dires il parti en sautillant.   
  
- Une jambe que tu devrais faire opérer commenta wufei en suivant du regard la natte qui dansait joyeusement dans le dos de son amant.   
  
- On ne va pas revenir la dessus !  
  
Wufei le rattrapa par la taille.  
  
- J'accepte le fait que tu te conduises comme un enfant et refuses obstinément les soins nécessaires, ce qui fait que ta cheville restera particulièrement fragile...  
  
- Et blablabla et blablabla !  
  
- Mais le moins que tu puisses faire, continua Wufei sans tenir compte de l'interruption un peu puéril de Duo, c'est de faire attention et de reposer ta jambe. Quand je rentrerais ce soir je veux trouver tes charmantes petites fesses dans le canapé. Tu peux lire, regarder la télé, écouter de la musique, écrire, ce que tu veux tant que tu ne marches pas et que tu gardes ta jambe surélevée !  
  
- Et si je ne suis pas gentil je serais puni ? Demanda Duo les yeux plein d'espoir.   
  
- Rêve pas !   
  
- On doit retourner chercher l'incube...  
  
- Je parles à un mur ou quoi ?  
  
- C'est quand même moi que ce salaud a vi... manipuler alors il est hors de question que je reste ici tout seul pendant que vous le traquerez !  
  
- Il n'y a rien à traquer il faut juste retrouver trois os, événement qui me parait de plus en plus improbable d'ailleurs, et je resterais avec toi.   
  
- Mais tu ne rêves que de lui arracher la tête depuis des semaines...  
  
- Il n'y aura même pas de combat. Aucun intérêt. Et puis il n'est pas ma priorité, ce serait lui accorder une importance qu'il n'a pas. Barton et Yui lui feront son affaire. En rentrant je passerais chez le traiteur... Et nous ferons un petit dîner romantique... Rien que toi moi et les chandelles... Ça ne te semble pas plus attrayant que la chasse au démon ?  
  
- Si !   
  
Les deux hommes descendirent au salon et les yeux de Duo se posèrent aussitôt sur un petit paquet enveloppé d'un papier argenté.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
  
Wufei fit mine de réfléchir.  
  
- Je crois bien que c'est un cadeau...  
  
- Un cadeau ? Pour qui ?  
  
- Pour toi andouille !  
  
L'américain curieux et ivre de joie saisit le paquet mais Wufei le lui retira des mains.  
  
- Non. Ce soir.  
  
- Hein ? Ha non c'est pas du jeu ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
  
Duo prit son air le plus malheureux et le plus kawai.  
  
- Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! N'essaie pas de me manipuler, je te connais !  
  
L'américain passa au niveau supérieure. Le regard du cocker qui a beaucoup souffert.  
  
- Pfeu ! Tiens... Mais c'est pas le moment ! Je voyais une autre ambiance...  
  
Duo saisit la petite boite avec la rapidité d'un velociraptor et des yeux plein d'étoiles. N'ayant jamais eu beaucoup de présents dans sa vie, la moindre babiole sans valeur le remplissait de joie. Et rien que pour cela c'était un plaisir de lui offrir quelque chose. Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la boite en velours bleu nuit il resta sans voix et sans réaction. Il fixait juste le petit anneau en or blanc. Il le prit délicatement entre ses doigts pour constater qu'il y avait son nom, celui de Wufei et celui de Shinigami gravé à l'intèrieure. Le chinois vit une petite larme glisser le long de la joue satinée de son amant. Il embrassa se paupières avec tendresse.  
  
- Ne pleure pas mon amour...   
  
- Je ne pleure jamais... C'est Shinigami.  
  
Wufei l'observa un peu dubitatif.  
  
- Je crois qu'il avait peur que tu n'aimes que moi... La plupart du temps tu le considère plutôt comme un adversaire et un partenaire au lit...  
  
- Je vous aime et vous désir tout les deux. Et je veux vous épouser tout les deux.  
  
Duo sourit à travers ses larmes.  
  
- C'est le maire qui va faire une drôle de tronche ! Monsieur Chang Wufei acceptez vous de prendre pour époux Monsieur Duo Maxwell ici présent ainsi que Monsieur Shinigami à moitié présent... ou vice versa !  
  
- Comme ça à la fin de sa vie il pourra dire qu'il a tout vu.   
  
L'américain sautilla jusqu'au téléphone mais resta avec le combiné dans les main, indécis.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
  
- Il faut que je le dise à quelqu'un sinon je vais imploser ! L'ennui c'est que je ne sais pas qui appeler en premier. Quatre et Zech ? Heero et Trowa ? Réléna ? Hilde ? Et si on faisait une fête ? Juste un repas avec tout nos amis ?   
  
Wufei s'assit. Il admirait son amant qui ne cessait de parler et de s'agiter. Pour la première fois de sa vie il se sentait l'âme et le coeur en paix.

* * *

Quatre heure du matin dans les catacombes.  
  
Heero et Trowa se laissèrent tomber sur une pierre suffisamment large pour leur permettre de s'asseoir. Le français s'étira pour combattre la fatigue.   
  
- J'en ai marre de traîner dans ce trou sombre et humide ! Ça fait des heures qu'on tourne en rond.  
  
- Hn.   
  
- Ce débile aurait pu nous laisser le mode d'emploi de sa bague à la con !   
  
- Hn.   
  
Trowa était d'autant plus excédé qu'il aurait préféré se trouver dans un bon lit en train de folâtrer. Heero s'était révélé incandescent et le seul souvenir de leurs ébats suffisait à lui faire ressentir une cruelle frustration qui n'améliorait pas son humeur. Heero par contre était tout sourire, à l'idée du désir que son amant ressentait pour lui. Il trouvait cela très excitant. Au départ il avait craint de ne pas être à la hauteur de ce qu'espérait le français ou de le voir se détourner de lui une fois ses sens satisfait mais de toute évidence il faudrait encore beaucoup d'étreintes avant de lasser Trowa. Celui-ci se montrait tour à tour tendre et passionné, jamais Heero ne s'était senti aimé de cette manière. Il devait bien admettre qu'à présent lui aussi avait bien envie de retourner à la surface et de s'enfouir sous la couette.   
  
- Si ça se trouve cette histoire de bague est une fumisterie.   
  
- Hn.  
  
- Tu ne voudrais pas dire autre chose de temps à autre ? Ça égaierait la conversation.   
  
Heero sourit de manière très provocante et approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de Trowa.  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas, dès que nous serons rentrés j'égaierais (égayrais) la conversation au delà de tout tes espoirs... Murmura t-il. Trowa ferma les yeux et essaya de réprimer les frissons récurrents qui glissaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale comme de caressant serpents.   
  
- Comme ils sont mignons ! Résonna une voix moqueuse dans leur dos.   
  
Les deux hommes sursautèrent et se retournèrent pour faire face à un éventuel adversaire.A quelques pas de là, Lambda les contemplait de manière parfaitement narquoise.  
  
- Vous êtes plus doués pour les parties de jambes en l'air que pour la chasse au démon.  
  
Trowa l'aurait bien étranglé mais il n'était pas sûr que cet être fût mortel.   
  
- Je suis déjà mort en effet et on ne peut guère mourir deux fois.   
  
- Laissez moi deviner, vous avez énervé quelqu'un qui a finit par vous assassiner !  
  
- On peut dire ça comme ça... Disons que j'avais parfois tendance à mettre mon nez un peu partout...   
  
- Comment elle marche cette foutue bague ? Les interrompit Heero.  
  
Lambda gloussa et se tourna vers le français.  
  
- Si tu savais toutes les idées libidineuses qu'il dissimule sous ses cheveux en pétard le nippon !   
  
- Vraiment ? Demanda Trowa soudain intéressé.  
  
- Hé ! Je ne vous dérange pas ? Si ça n'embête personne j'aimerais qu'on en finisse avec ce démon.  
  
- Calme toi mon coeur, on discute juste...  
  
Heero lui jeta un regard glacial et Trowa se dit que s'il ne voulait pas dormir sur le canapé durant les trois prochaines nuits il ne devait pas insister.   
  
- Il a raison. Comment on trouve l'incube. Ça marche comment ?  
  
Lambda se tourna vers Heero.   
  
- Elle a été conçu pour vous. Elle vous indiquera la présence du mal pour peu que vous croyez en ses pouvoirs. Depuis le début vous êtes persuadé qu'elle ne vous sera d'aucune utilité et c'est la raison pour laquelle il n'y a pas d'osmose entre vous. Vous êtes habitué à ne compter que sur vous, sans aide extérieure, pas même celle de vos amis... En temps normal je dirais que c'est un comportement positif qui vous rend plus fort mais parfois on a besoin des autres. Dans le cas présent vous avez besoin de la bague. Elle est comme une entité vivante, vous devez entrer en contact avec elle, vous lui donnez votre force et elle vous donne la sienne.   
  
- Et je fais comment pour entrer en contact avec elle ? Je l'invite à dîner ?  
  
- Utilisez votre énergie spirituelle.   
  
- Voilà autre chose. Vous n'auriez pas plutôt un flingue, une bombe, une arbalète, je me contenterais même d'un petit couteau de cuisine !   
  
- Si vous n'y mettez pas un peu du votre on y arrivera jamais ! Faite le vide dans votre esprit...  
  
Au bout d'un instant de silence Lambda soupira.  
  
- Les fesses fermes et les épaules musclées de Trowa je n'appel pas ça faire le vide.   
  
- Ho la ferme !   
  
- On recommence. Très bien concentrez vous sur l'incube et sur la bague. Et uniquement sur eux.  
  
Après plusieurs essais infructueux et une bonne panoplie d'insultes d'un côté comme de l'autre le bijou finit par émettre une faible lueur.   
  
- Oui c'est ça... Lambda se tourna vers Trowa. Étalez la carte devant lui.   
  
Heero s'accroupie les yeux toujours fermés puis posa son doigt sur le papier.  
  
- Je crois qu'il est là.   
  
Trowa regarda par dessus son épaule.   
  
- C'est sous le cimetière de Montparnasse. Il y a six fosses. Si je me souviens bien à une époque on y déposait les dépouilles des victimes du choléra.  
  
- En effet. Aquiesça Lambda. Cet endroit appartient au réseau non-officiel. Cet ossuaire est le deuxième par la taille. Il s'échelonne sur deux anciens niveaux d'exploitations. Vous avez fait le plus gros du boulot, le reste sera un jeu d'enfant.  
  
Les deux hommes constatèrent par la suite que Lambda n'avait pas menti. Une fois sur place il fut facile de trouver les ossements de l'incube, Heero comme dans un état second savait exactement où aller. A son doigt la bague émettait un rayonnement plus ou moins fort selon leur progression. Lorsqu'ils déterrèrent les ossements sa luminosité devint presque éblouissante. Même Trowa qui ne la portait pas avait l'impression de sentir l'énergie vibrer autour de lui. Heero s'assit, comme épuisé, et laissa le français verser toute l'huile essentielle qu'ils possédaient. Trowa constata avec étonnement qu'elle semblait avoir un effet semblable à l'acide, tout comme Heero l'avait dit. Un hurlement inhumain résonna dans les galeries et leur glaça le sang. Une brusque tourbillon de vent à l'odeur abominable les enveloppa puis plus rien.Uniquement le silence.Trowa secoua la tête.  
  
- Tout ça pour ça !   
  
Il se tourna vers Heero toujours sur le sol et vint s'agenouiller près de lui.  
  
- Tu ne te sens pas bien ?  
  
- J'ai l'impression d'être complètement vidé. C'est comme si cette bague m'avait vidé de toute énergie.  
  
- Lambda ! Hurla Trowa. Tu n'aurais pas encore oublié de nous dire quelque chose espèce d'enfoiré !   
  
Il ne semblait plus être présent mais un rire moqueur se répercuta néanmoins sur les parois puis s'éloigna. Les deux hommes surent avec certitude qu'il était parti. Où et pour combien de temps ? Ça c'était la question subsidiaire. Le français aida son amant à se relever.  
  
- Appui toi sur moi. Ça va aller ?  
  
- Oui ne t'en fait pas. Je pense qu'avec quelques heures de sommeil il n'y paraîtra plus. Et puis soyons positif nous sommes débarrasse de l'incube et de Lambda.  
  
- L'incube oui. Mais l'autre j'en suis moins sûr...

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard chez Duo  
  
Malgré sa promesse l'américain ne restait pas un moment en place. Il était survolté. Il allait d'un invité à l'autre tant il était heureux de les voir tous présent. Cette maison avec tous les gens qu'il aimait c'était ce dont il avait toujours rêvé. Il déposa le plat de charcuterie sur la table du buffet et reparti en sautillant vers Quatre et Richard qui discutaient écologie. Sur son chemin il senti deux bras le happer et l'entraîner vers le canapé déjà occupé par Heero et Trowa. Wufei, en embuscade, avait attendu patiemment son passe éclair pour le kidnapper.   
  
- C'est une fête pour nos fiançailles et je suis le seul dont tu ne t'occupes pas ! Fit-il remarquer avec un faux air ronchon.   
  
Pour se faire pardonner l'américain l'enlaça et se lova contre le corps de son amant. Wufei referma ses bras sur lui.   
  
- Heero et Trowa voudraient emménager dans l'immeuble d'à côté, au dernier. Ils souhaitent louer la totalité de l'étage.  
  
Duo redressa la tête les yeux écarquillés.  
  
- Mais il y a pleins de travaux à faire !   
  
- Ce n'est pas grave. Reprit Trowa. On pourrait même dire que cela nous arrange. De cette manière nous aurons une certaine liberté en ce qui concerne l'aménagement et la déco.   
  
Duo regarda Heero pour voir s'il pensait bien la même chose. Celui-ci hocha la tête avant de continuer.  
  
- Nous avons visité des apparts mais ils ne nous plaisent pas et en plus ils sont chères.   
  
Duo réfléchit un moment puis acquiesça.  
  
- Si vous êtes sûr de vous... Mais puisque vous prenez en charge les travaux il me semble équitable que vous ne payiez pas de loyer durant les deux premières années.   
  
Trowa tendit sa main.  
  
- Affaire conclut ?  
  
Duo la prit dans la sienne.  
  
- Ok boys.   
  
Heero se coula d'avantage dans le canapé un sourire aux lèvres.  
  
L'américain embrassa Wufei puis reparti vers Richard qui discutait à présent avec son épouse. Macha était une femme d'une quarantaine d'années absolument magnifique. Ancienne danseuse professionnelle elle avait gardé une ligne sculpturale. Son port de tête et sa grâce naturelle donnait l'impression qu'elle flottait au dessus du sol au lieu de marcher comme le commun des mortelle. Son chignon strict aurais pu lui donner un air rébarbatif mais la douceur de son sourire et la gaieté de son regard doré démentaient toute rigidité caractérielle même si on devinait une grande force de caractère. En dehors de la danse Macha avait deux hobbies, les médiums qu'elle fréquentait depuis la mort de leur fille unique et les livres de Duo.  
  
- Dites moi Duo de quoi parle votre prochain roman ?   
  
- Je défends à Duo d'en parler répondit un homme d'une soixantaine d'années en riant. Chauve et un peu bedonnant.   
  
- Mascha laissez moi vous présenter mon éditeur Alexis Moreau.   
  
- Enchantez. Je vous ai vu dansez il y a quelques années... Mes pauvres rétines ne se sont jamais remisent de cette merveilleuse vision...   
  
Duo les abandonna pour discuter avec Zech, Réléna, Noin et Sally dont la conversation roulait sur le passionnant sujet des courses hippiques. Il passa d'invité en invité toute la nuit, trop heureux pour sentir la fatigue. Puis vers trois heures du matin Wufei réalisa que son fiancé était absent de la pièce depuis près d'une demi heure. Après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil à la cuisine il monta à l'étage mais celui-ci était également vide. Il allait redecendre lorsqu'il réalisa que la porte donnant sur le troisième était ouverte. Il grimpa les anciens escaliers avec précaution puis trouva enfin Duo dans la pièce du fond. C'était un ancien atelier de peinture dont une partie du toit et du mur était en verre. Où plus exactement l'avait été car à présent, les carreaux, brisés pour la plupart, avaient été remplacé par de solides planches en bois. Il n'en restait plus que trois et c'est à travers l'opacité de la poussière qui les maculé que Duo admirait les étoiles à peine visibles. Wufei l'enlaça tendrement par derrière et respira la délicieuse odeur de ses cheveux. Duo se laissa allez contre sa poitrine et posa ses mains sur les siennes.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là tout seul ? Cet escalier est tellement vieux que tu aurais pu passer à travers des dizaine de fois...   
  
- J'aime cette pièce...   
  
Wufei déposa un baiser sur la joue de son fiancé.   
  
- Nous la retaperons. Je te le promets.   
  
- On est vraiment chez nous, tout nos amis sont vraiment en bas, nous avons vraiment la garde partagée de Shaozu et tu veux vraiment m'épouser n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas une illusion ?   
  
- Non. C'est notre douce réalité.  
  
FIN 


End file.
